Hatred
by TheAnimeResonance
Summary: Aizen is still in power. He is planning on getting rid of the Kurosaki family. What happens to Karin when Aizen makes an appearance at her home and there is no one to help her?
1. Chapter 1

Hatred

The 17 year old Karin Kurosaki was getting ready to go to her senior prom. She was actually quiet excited to go. Over the years Karin had turned more girly, she didn't mind wearing make up or skirts as she now had more of a figure. She stilled played football, in fact she was the captain of her school team. They were now invincible thanks to her. They never lost a game before. She also was the captain of the kendo team but that was because she was also a shinigami. She know how to fight in combat. She loved living the double life. Acting like she was normal like the rest of her classmates and then make up an excuse just so she can go and fight hollows. When her friends asked her why she was always feeling ill she just said is was due to over exhausting. They never asked anymore questions because they believed her, being involved in so many sport activities must be tiring. No one knew that she was a shinigami except for her Dad, Kisuke and everyone who worked at his shop. Karin had many hollows trying to attack her so she and her dad decided for her to become a shinigami so she can defend herself. Her dad was on of her trainers, he taught her how to fight with a sword as well as Kisuke did.

Karin was wearing a light blue strapless dress. Right now she, was busy straighting her long black hair when she felt a strange spiritual pressure soon she heard a smash and her sister scream. She turned off the straightners and ran down the stairs to see why her sister screamed. When she got down the stairs she stopped abruptly, she saw a man with brown hair pushed back wearing a black shihakusho and a haori with a sword at her sisters neck. "Who are you!" she shouted. Karin slowly reached for her soul reaper pill and put it in her mouth, turning into her soul reaper form. She told her body to hide somewhere and when she could she and Yuzu had to go and hide somewhere and Karin would find them later after she had dealt with him "Now, I will ask you one more time. Who are you!" the man only smirked and gave a cocky reply

" I'm surprised you don't know who I am. I am Sosuke Aizen" when Karin heard the name Aizen her eyes widened almost they were about to fall out of their sockets. She pulled her sword out of its sheath from her back and stood in a defensive stance. Her zanpakuto was long and thin. It had a black blade, and a silver hilt. The strap which held her zanpakuto was orange a bit darker than her brothers hair "Let my sister go" she growled.

Aizen didn't budge. He only held onto Yuzu tighter. 'Where the heck is Dad, Ichigo or any other soul reaper.' Karin cried to herself. It wasn't as if she wasn't strong, she already achieved bankai in the year thanks to the help of her Dad and Yoruichi. It only took her two days. Karin had heard a lot about Aizen from her best friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya. She knew how evil and strong he was. Most of the captain and their lieutenants couldn't stop him. How was a 17 year old girl with only 2 years of experience stop him. Karin held onto her zanpakuto tighter to hide the fact that she was scared.

'Remember what Kisuke told you, my zanpakuto told you, fear dulls the blade. I can't be scared. I have to be strong. Every great power has weakness all I have to find his weakness. I can do that, that's why my football team, my kendo team has never lost a match. I can spot people weakness's but this is Aizen a man who has thought of a plan hundreds of years ago he probably doesn't have a weak spot. No. Everyone has one. I have to figure out what it is'

Aizen was not planning on letting her sister go. She had to figure a way to make him let go of Yuzu. If anything would happen to her she would blame herself. Without thinking things through, she flashed stepped behind him and slashed his back leaving a thin cut. This caused him to jump and cut Yuzu while doing so and her dropped her leaving her light yellow dress to get soaked in blood 'Crap' Karin thought.'He hurt her'.

When she was behind Aizen she saw a man with a ragged white haori lying on the ground, scarlet red blood pouring out of him. She knew the man, it was her dad.

" Dad!" She screamed. Karin and her father got really close. She now calls him dad instead of goat chin. She works quite close to him too. Observing him with his patients because she applied to a medical college and soon she will take over the family business. Yuzu applied to be a teacher because she loved kids. She always had that motherly feeling.

She didn't care that Aizen was trying to kill her, she had to stop her dad from bleeding to death. Karin was not like Ichigo she could use kido. Tessai had been teaching her since she was 15 years old. She found kido to be easy. She quickly grasped it. After a few minutes of applying kido on her dad he opened his eyes but he was still groggy. "Dad, you and Yuzu get out of here"

The soul inside her body was quite rebellious, she usually never followed any orders that Karin gave her. The soul had ran away leaving Yuzu behind, after Karin told her to take Yuzu with her.

"Honey. You. Are. Not. Strong. Enough. To. Fight. Aizen" Isshin murmured barley getting any words out.

"Dad, Right now, I am more stronger than you to fight Aizen. You are no shape to fight. Just take Yuzu and go to Urahara. Don't worry I can handle this. I am not weak. I can do this" Karin whispered " If you want I can probably hold him off until help comes, so just do what I say" Karin was not normally this bossy but when it came to the safety of her family, she took on the role of a captain. It came naturally to her. But her dad did not move, he didn't have any strength to. As she said that she went back to face Aizen.

"Tell me what you are doing here and attacking my family" Aizen still didn't say anything but Karin knew, his eye told her that he was planning something and it was to do with her family but she wasn't going to let him get away with it.

She flashed stepped towards him again trying to slash him. She managed to slash him leaving yet another cut on his forearm but Aizen always had a counter attack he quickly paid her back with the same cut. Now the two of them were clashing swords together. It looked like Karin took more hits than he did. Her shihakusho was ripped and blood was seeping out. She looked like hell. Karin didn't care that she was on the defensive most of the time. She was still trying to figure his weakness. Their swords clashed again causing Karin to fall back on her and breaking the television. Bits of glass sticking into her flesh. Causing more pain. She quickly regained herself and swooped low knocking him of his feet, tipping over the couch. The feeling of fear was gone. She was to busy defending her family.

The once lovely living room and turned into a battle field. Blood and glass was scattered everywhere. Everything they owned was destroyed. The walls were scratched. The television was smashed. The couch was tipped over. The seats cushions were all around the room.

" Give up girl, there is no way you can beat me. Just face it. Your dad wasn't even a match for me and he was ex-shinigami" Karin only scoffed.

" I wouldn't talk if I were you. It looks to me that I have a lot more hits on you than my dad did."

Aizen was shocked, she was right. She had landed some hits on him and yet she hasn't even want her shikai form yet. Karin could stand her own against him. This surprised him. No one could stand their own against him. Yet again Aizen gave of his famous smirk and rushed back into Karin with his plan now in action. To kill her.

Karin was noticed the way he fought was different from before it was more precise, more fluent. She knew he was up to something. Karin's recent feeling of fear came back to her. This time she couldn't hide it. Her legs refused to move and her body was shaking 'Ichigo, Please come. Help me like you always do. You are always there when I need you. Please come I need you' She saw his blade coming towards. To finish her. She couldn't take it any more. There was no way she could defeat. Karin just stood their and closed her eyes so the impact wouldn't hurt as much. She heard felt something fly right passed her face but she disregarded it .Nothing came. There was no pain of a sword impaling her .

When she opened her eyes, her eyes her not fully adjusted. She saw a tall man in pure white stood at the front door holding a bow. When her eyes re-adjusted it was her brothers friend Uryū Ishida. " Are you alright?" he asked While her brother was in the soul society, Uryū and Karin got closer. They had a brother/sister relationship. When Karin was training, Uryū was usually was her sparring partner. He knew her strengths and weaknesses better than anyone because he spent the most time with her.

"Uryū what are you doing here" completely ignoring his question.

"I felt your spiritual pressure rise from the other side of town and I came as fast as I could. I'm surprised no-one else is here. " now facing Aizen

"What are you doing here Aizen" his voice sounding cold, that could freeze anyone.

" I see the game is over now since the Quincy is here, but I'll be back." with that he opened a garganta and left heading back to Hueco Mundo.

Karin took a big sigh, it was finally over, for now. She saw that Yuzu and her dad was still here and still badly injured. " Uryū help me carry Yuzu and my dad over to Urahara. I hate to admit to it but I have ran out of spiritual energy." he picked up her dad and headed over to Urahara's shop with Karin on his tail with Yuzu, blood still seeping out of Karin leaving a trail .

When they got to the shop, Urahara, Tessai, Yoruichi, Jinta and Ururu was surprised when they saw Isshin and Yuzu bleeding. Tessai didn't waste any time he told them to follow him and place them in a small room. He insisted that Karin should be healed too but she kindly declined as her family were in a worse state than her and she had one other thing to do. Tessai knew not to ask any more questions as he knew that Karin could get really scary if he bothered her again so he kindly shooed them out of the room. While he was busy.

When Karin and Uryū went back to the front they saw Urahara and Kisuke sitting down with 4 cups of tea in front of them. Karin sat down in pain but decide to hide it. She quickly drank the tea and asked " Hey Kisuke can you open the senkaimon for me. I need to pay someone a little visit" Kisuke automatically knew who she was going to see. It has not hard to guess.

"Okay Karin , I will open the senkaimon for you"

" Hey Karin, I'm coming with you. I need to know something and to make sure you don't injure yourself anymore than you are" Uryū said.

The way he spoke was not a request it more of a demand. He was coming with her and that was the end. He quickly drank the rest of his tea and stood up, the others copied him. They then headed for the door that lead them to the massive underground training room.

Once they got down there, Urahara wasted no time and open the senkaimon that lead to the soul society. Before Karin and Uryū headed off, Kisuke spoke up. "Karin, I'll send Yoruichi if there is any changes about your dad or sister." Karin only nodded

She turned around and stepped into the senkaimon with pain in her eyes.

Okay so here is the first chapter of hatred. Please tell me what you think :D


	2. Chapter 2

A.N sorry somehow my paragraphs were gone. That was not my fault. Here is it with paragraphs. Sorry again

It was a quiet night in the soul society, the moon was clearly seen in the dark sky. It casted a shadow on everything it touched. There was not a cloud in sight. A soft breeze, was all there was. It whistled past the building making a soft, gentle noise.

The soul reapers were up to there normal activities. Some were drinking until they passed out, some were doing there paperwork till dawn and some were doing extra training. It was all quiet even though there was the threat of Aizen attacking at any time.

Ichigo was sitting in his office doing with a huge headache and a huge stack of paperwork staring at him because he was like Rangiku, he always liked to put it of and do something else but his lieutenant -Rukia Kuchiki- was adamant that he gets his paperwork done or she would not talk to him ever again. He knew she wasn't joking so he hurried of to get it finished.

When Karin reached the soul society she instantly felt the soft breeze blowing against her deep wounds.  
"Now where is my stupid brother?" She asked Uryū  
"Well the soul reapers are in the seireitei, past that giant wall, This is just the Rukongai district. Where the souls are sent to" He replied while pointing to the huge soon as he finished talking Karin started running of in that direction."Hey, wait!" he shouted. Running after her. She took no notice of him telling her to wait, she heard a faint murmur'So like your brother, rushing into things' but she ignored it and kept running.

Soon Uryū caught up as she was quickly running out of energy. He didn't know how long it would take until she collapsed. They were near to the gate but suddenly Karin hid behind the last house.  
"What are we doing here ?" he asked. Karin quickly caught her breath before she began to speak.  
"We are going to wait here until a soul reaper comes out and when the gate is open, we slip inside. Plus I need to gain some of my energy back" Uryū was shocked. She actually came up a with a simple plan that even a idiot could follow. She was not like her brother at all. She was more intellectual.

They didn't have to wait long until the gate opened and two soul reapers came out."Now is our chance. Lets go" she said. Without hesitation they ran to the gate. They successfully slipped past until they heard a deep voice saying,  
"Hey you two" they did not turn around to see who was addressing them. They kept on running. They then heard the same man shouting,  
"Intruders!" soon there was a bell and voices could be heard.  
"This will be a lot harder to find your brother"  
"Really? I was thinking, we let them find us and demand to know where Ichigo is" a bead of sweat dropped from Uryū. Sometimes she is a lot like Ichigo.

Ichigo was still working when a black butterfly came in saying that there were two intruders. Ichigo stopped what he was doing, grabbed Zangetsu who was resting against the wall and ran out the door. He silently thanked the intruders, he could now get a break from doing his paperwork in that stuffy office.

Karin and Uryū had no idea on where they were going. It was much like a labyrinth to them.  
"Oh for gods sake. It feels like we have been running in circles. We haven't came across anyone yet." Karen's patience was slowly running out. She turned around another corner. When she turned around she saw that she had lost Uryū. She couldn't turn back for him now, she probably get more lost if that was even possible.

Soon Karin heard footsteps,  
"Hey you there, halt" Karin was in luck. She obliged to the mans request. When she turned around, the man who shouted was walking towards her. He was of medium height. He had three scratches on one side of his face and the number 69 on the other side. When he was a meter from her he asked,  
"What are you doing here" now it was time to put Karins plan into action. She quickly flashed stepped and pinned him against the nearest wall.  
"Tell me where Ichigo Kurosaki is?" the man was surprised. Why would she want him. Now the other men where surrounding them. When he didn't say anything. She pressed against him harder.  
"Tell me where he is" she was going to get the answers out of him somehow,  
"Let lieutenant Shuhei go, Intruder" a voice said  
"I will let him go once he tells me where Ichigo Kurosaki is" Karin said never taking her eyes of Shuhei. When Shuhei looked into her eyes, they looked familiar to him. Like he had seen them somewhere. He could see in her eyes that she was more in pain than anger. He finally realised that she is not hurting him. He feels more refreshed before she pinned him against the wall. 'Is she using kido on me' Shuhei thought.  
"Keep going forward till you see a fire hydrant then take a right and then a left. That is where his barracks are" Karin leaned forward and whispered into his ear,  
"Thank you. I won't say you told me and I'm sorry" as soon as she spoke she followed his directions.  
"Lieutenant, why did you tell her?"  
"I don't, know. But her eyes look so familiar" Shuhei was still thinking about what she said. Her voice was so sincere. Like she was glad. She even apologised. Was it a 'Sorry I pinned you against a wall' or a 'Sorry for what I am about to do' somehow Shuhei had a feeling to follow her.  
"Follow me" he stated and ran after Karin.

Karin followed his directions carefully. She hid behind buildings just so other shinigami won't find her. She was only running on adrenaline now. She couldn't fight, use kido or any other shinigami techniques. All she could was run. Her wounds were still open. Blood was still seeping through soaking her clothes. No one had really noticed the wounds as it was the night. The only light was from the moon and a few lamps but they didn't make it bright. They only lit up the way.

The people she was hiding from were gone she continued to run. She had to be carefully not to run into anyone else. She had to find her brother soon. Karin was lucky she managed not to run into anyone else. She saw a tall a man with a bright orange hair carrying an overgrown meat cutter turning a corner. She knew it was her brother. He is rather unique. Karin gave a soft smile, she had finally found him. Her gentle smile had turned a scowl. She picked up her speed and ran after him. She managed to get in front of him standing sideward so she could see him but kept her face hidden.  
"Are you looking for me?" she smirked. Ichigo unwrapped Zangetsu and stood in a defensive stance. Karin scoffed, her own brother was going to fight her. She now fully turned around, so Ichigo could recognise her.  
"Ugh, put it away Ichigo" he was surprised this intruder knew his name but when he got a better look at her face he knew why she knows his name. The raven-hair, the face and her eyes gave it away.  
"Karin? W-what are you doing here?" He asked She used the rest if her energy to flash step towards him. Pinning him against the wall. She gripped his Haori so she wouldn't fall but to him he we would think she was trying to hurt him.  
"Where were you ?"she said with every emotion coming out her mouth.  
"Where were you!" she repeated. Hoping he would answer but Ichigo had no idea on what she was on about.  
"You could've helped. I couldn't do it alone" Ichigo was so confused. He didn't know why his younger sister is yelling at him.

Shuhei and his group had followed Karin. They were now watching behind a building, the encounter between the intruder and captain Kurosaki. Shuhei then saw it. Why the intruders eyes were so familiar, it was the same eyes Ichigo had. They eyes that refused to show emotion to anyone.

"Where were you Ichi..."soon Karin had collapsed into his arms."Karin, Karin!" He shouted

Ichigo put his hand on her back to support her but he felt something poking at his skin. When he took his hand away and looked at it, it was covered in blood. Ichigo was so worried 'What had happened ' he kept wondering. Soon Shuhei walked over to Ichigo  
"Ichigo, how do you know the Intruder?"  
"Shuhei do you think captain Unohana could heal her" hoping to get an answer  
"I'm not sure, maybe. I remember they were all up to healing your group when you first came here" That was true. members of squad 4 did heal them if they got hurt especially Hanataro who had helped the most.  
"Well, ill be of. Oh yeah, please tell everyone that she is not an intruder. Trust me. I will explain later." Ichigo picked Karin up in a bridal style and flashed stepped over to squad 4.

When Ichigo went in it was dark. The lights were off.  
"Captain Unohana?" Ichigo shouted down the corridors. He walked down the dark corridors until he saw a room with a light on. He walked to the door and peeked inside. It was captain Unohana's office. He used his feet to put his foot in the crack in the door and opened it.  
"Hey captain, can you do me a favour" he said suggestion to Karin  
"Oh gracious" she stood up from her desk and swiftly walked over to the Karin. Her office was sort of plain. It had a bookshelf full of medical books. A desk, a chair, a couch and a coffee table. The walls are plain white and the floor was just a hardboard and a blue rug in the front of the desk. It did look cosy though. As she got closer to Karin. She saw how severe her wounds were.  
"Follow me" she said and swiftly walked out the door.

He followed her to room where there was only one bed in there. Ichigo laid her on the bed. When he finally got a better look at his sister. He saw how serious it was. Karins face was colourless. The only colour there was on her face was red but that was the blood flowing down her face. Her whole body had lots of deep wounds. One or two of them had closed over but most of them were still open. Her clothes were all ripped and were covered in blood .There were only a few patches that had not been touched. They held the shihakusho together. Already the sheet cover had been covered in blood  
"Who is she?" she asked with a sweet voice.  
"Erm, this is the intruder that the soul society are trying to find and don't worry she is not a threat I can guarantee that" Unohana was shocked. This girl who was lying lifeless in the bed was the one everyone was looking for and yet there was no reported injuries at all.  
"Captain Kurosaki do you have any spear clothes, she can't wear that tatted thing." talking about her shihakusho  
"Yes I do. I'll go get them"

When Ichigo came back with the spear clothes. He saw a couple of people running in and out of Karin's room. When he walked in he saw his sister lying on her front while Unohana took a piece of something out of her back and placed it in a steel bowl. While Isane wiped the blood of her face.  
"Glass" she said " She got glass stuck in her back" he only nodded. He didn't know what to say. The only thing he could say was,  
"I got the clothes. They might be too big for her though" he handed the clothes to Isane before heading out the door, giving them some privacy.

He slid down the wall putting his face in his hands 'How could she end up like that. Maybe that's why she kept saying 'Where were you' what if she really needed me and I wasn't there I couldn't forgive myself' Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name being called.  
"Ichigo?" when he looked up, Renji was standing in front of him. Soon the other captains and Lieutenants were coming down the corridor. Ichigo quickly stood up and brushed the dust of him.  
"Hey man what were you doing on the floor" Renji chuckled  
"Oh, just thinking" he chuckled back "So what are you doing here anyway. Aren't you supposed to be drinking with Rangiku" hoping that they weren't here to see Karin.  
"Head captain said that the intruder was here and the captains and their lieutenants had to come down here and question him. " before Ichigo could tell Renji who was actually in the room, captain Unohana came out.  
"Captain Kurosaki, may I speak with you" Ichigo obliged to the captains request. When he was closer he gave her a nod so that she could continue.  
"Well I have cleaned up wounds. You are lucky you came in when you did it could of been fatal. Anyways she is stable now, she is just resting now. It is up to her when she wakes up." Ichigo peeked in the door. He saw his sister quietly resting.  
"Captain Kurosaki who is she" Ichigo didn't know whether he should say or not but she did save his sisters life even though she is classed as The Intruder. "Erm, she is my little sister. Karin Kurosaki. Don't mention this to anyone. I don't know what she would want" Unohana gave of a sweet smile. The girl in the bed was the reason why Ichigo fights.  
"Can I go inside and see her?" Unohana gave a gentle nod.

Ichigo silently slipped into the room. His sister looked a lot better. The wounds had closed over, the colour in her face was coming back. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Ichigo walked around and sat in the chair that was beside her bed. He saw that his sister was clinging to her zanpakuto. He tried to move the zanpakuto away from her but she had a firm grip. Ichigo gave a gentle smile. Karin always had a strong grip even when she was a baby. His little sister was all grown up. Soon there was a knock at the door. Ichigo recognised who it was. It was his lieutenant.  
"Come in" soon the door opened and a petit shinigami came in. When she saw who was in the bed she was shocked.  
"Ichigo what happened to her" he only shrugged "Well I came to tell you that the captains want to talk to her" he gave simple nod telling her to bring them in.

The captains an their lieutenants started coming in. Some were shocked that it was a girl and others like: Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji were shocked that it was Karin.  
"Hey captain, look your girlfriend is lying in bed" Rangiku whispered. Toshiro didn't say anything he gave her a death glare, lowering the temperature in the room. It was true Karin and Toshiro were the closest of friends. He even loves her but he would never tell her that. Rangiku found out about his crush and constantly teased him. He saw how damaged she was and he wasn't there to help her like friends should.  
"Kazen" Karin shouted. She was in her inner world. It was forest with a river flowing down the middle and a high hill surrounding the river. Capturing its beauty. Nature always made Karin feel warm inside.  
"Right here" Karin followed the voice. She pushed past a branch that lead to the river. Her zanpakuto was sitting on a boulder that was in the middle if the river. Water rushing past his feet. He had dark red hair. That went just past his neck. We was very skinny but he was well built. He wore black tunic with silver strips down the sides. Under the tunic we wore dark red shorts that went past his knees. On his feet he wore white converse. From far away we looked like a basketball player.  
"Kazen what did I do wrong. Why am I in this state?"  
"You did nothing wrong. You are not yet strong enough yet. You still have a low stamina. If we face Aizen again and you are not strong enough. Go bankai I will help you out. We are partners. We fight together. Okay so cheer up. I am always there. Even if you feel alone. I am there. So just concentrate on healing yourself. Then we will work on getting stronger" Karin smiled. She loved talking to her zanpakuto. He always knew what to say. She took of her sandels and joined him on the rock.  
"Okay" she sighed. She soon felt cold and automatically knew who's fault it was. She started to wake up.

Know one noticed when Karin started to wake up.  
"Toshiro, cool it" she said quiet groggily. She opened her eyes so that she could a better look at him. "You've not changed Toshiro" she added  
"Well you have" he chuckled The others watched the scene with the intruder and captain Hitsugaya.  
"Where am I?" she asked looking around the room but it was hard to see where she was with a lot of people in the room. She looked at her brother.  
"You're in squad 4. How do you feel? Unohana asked  
"Tired and my back hurts like hell" then before Unohana could reply Head captain Yamamoto stepped in.  
"What are you doing in the soul society" with a stern voice the could scare anyone but Karin didn't flinch.  
"I was looking for Ichigo Kurosaki" she replied with the same voice. Most of the captain and lieutenants were shocked at her tone but it want her fault she had just woke up. She was bound to be grumpy.  
"What do you want with captain Kurosaki"  
"That is none of your business" she replied. She didn't want to tell anyone of what happened.  
"Do you work with Aizen" hearing that name, her eyes widened. The memories came flooding back. She could no longer stay there she had to get back to her family. With a gentle voice she said,  
"Sorry. I've got to... go" she then started to leave that's when she noticed what she was wearing was pyjamas ,a plain white t shirt that was far to big for her and plaid pyjama bottoms. She kicked her feet of the bed and rolled up the pyjamas bottoms so she would trip over them. She placed her sandals back on her feet.  
"You are not leaving. You haven't given a reason to why you are here?" Karin ignored him and continued to get ready. She carefully pushed herself of the bed and placed Kazen back on her back. There were a lot of complaints for her to get back into bed especially Ichigo. She turned around and faced Unohana  
"Thank you so much for healing me. I appreciate it and the others who helped tell them I say thanks" she said in a sweet voice then she turned to Yamamoto "I told you why I was here and so I'm leaving" she started heading to the door but Byakuya Kuchiki stood in her way.  
"You heard the head captain. You are not leaving" Karin gave him the death glare.  
"And you heard what I said I am leaving. Now get out of my way" everyone was shocked at the way she talked to Byakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo was not that surprised he had seen it before but what shocked him was she was not scared to go against a noble.

Karin stepped back. She scoped the room to see if there was any other way out. There was a small window but she couldn't possibly get through their. She could try to fight them but she still had no energy. 'Kazen what do I do' _' You know what to do. ' _Karin knew what he meant she looked back at Byakuya Kuchiki. She had to do it.'Forget your pain' she said to herself. She took Kazen of her back and held on to it tight. She started running towards Byakuya Kuchiki. Everyone thought she going to attack him but she did the opposite she slid through his legs. As soon as she was through his legs she ran out of the place. "Bring her back. I don't care how. Just do it" Yamamoto shouted. All the soul reapers were out if the room and chased after Karin. Some people weren't to happy to chase after her but they had a job to do. Ichigo was close behind his sister. He saw a man in white grabbing his sisters hand pulling her away.

Karin ran out of the barracks, her back in agony. She saw Uryū waiting for her outside the barracks.  
"Quickly run" Uryū saw how much pain she was in and how the soul reapers were close behind her, he grabbed her hand so they could get a head start. When they were far away he let go of her hand.  
"Uyrū phone Kisuke to open the senkaimon" he quickly did what she said.  
"He says he have 2 minutes to get there." Karin nodded. She stopped running and jumped on top of a roof to see if she could see the senkaimon. It was on top of a hill.  
"Scatter Senbonzakura" said a voice the couldn't see who it came from but it sounded like Byakuya Kuchiki. Soon pink petals were floating around her. She started to run away. She didn't have time to fight. Soon she was away from the petals. She had got cut a few times but she heard a familiar voice. She halted on top of a roof. The voice came from her friend on another roof opposite her.  
"Karin I don't want to hurt you. Please come back with me" she shook her head  
"I can't Toshiro. I have something to do" hoping he would understand.  
"Then you left me with no choice. Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru" Karin tried to run away but she slipped on the ice and she rolled of the roof and landing on her arm. She was in great pain. She winced. She couldn't move he right arm. She used all her energy to stand up and run away. Her back, arm, leg and head her all in agony. She noticed that she had lost Uryū again. But she had to keep running, he could call to get the senkaimon open again.

Uryū noticed he had lost Karin.  
"Uryu?" He heard someone say. When he turned around it was his friend Ichigo. "What are you doing here man?"  
"I was escorting your sister. Why weren't you there?. She needed you the most. I have seen your sister fight multiple people and not once did she give up. Even when though she felt like she was losing. She never gave up. Not once but this time she did and you know why she knew she couldn't do it alone. You are lucky I got there in time. But seriously why weren't you there?" Ichigo was confused. His sister gave up.  
"I don't what you are talking about. Karin said the same thing. I honestly don't know what you are talking about" Uryū gave him an apologetic look  
"You will know more if you follow Karin" Uryū said the ran to the gate. Ichigo following him.

Karin was almost there. It was right in front of her. She could see Uryū in her peripheral vision. Ichigo was behind him and Toshiro, Byakuya, Renji, Rukia, Jushiro and Shunsui were chasing after her. 'Almost there. Please hold on for a bit longer' she cried to herself. She couldn't fall now. She was almost home. She and Uryū stepped through the senkaimon with the others on their tail.

After running for 5 minutes in the gloomy cave, she could see a light in front of her. She was almost there. She picked up her speed and rushed out if the gate. When she game out she was in Kisuke's basement. There Jinta and Kiskue were waiting for her. Kisuke saw that her arm was injured and she was almost out of energy so he placed her on his back. Using her good arm she held on while Kiskue climbed out of the basement. She carefully jumped of his back and ran to the room where her father and sister was. She slid open the door.  
"I'm here" she panted.

A.N Hope you liked chapter 2. Thanks for all the reviews. I read all of them and took them into notice. Thanks for that :D

GirlX901- Thanks for the review. Hopefully I portrayed the story more. Please tell me.

Guest- There will be IchiRuki romance and your review did not discourage ma. It encouraged me. Thanks for reviewing :D


	3. Chapter 3

" I'm here" she panted When she looked in the room, she saw two Yuzu's. One was lying on the floor like an empty shell. The other was sitting beside her father, holding his pale hand. "Yuzu" she whispered. The one who was sitting with her father, turned around. "Karin, why can I see my myself on the floor? What happened to you? Why are you Ichigo's pyjamas?" Karin didn't say anything she just held back the tears that were determined to fall. She didn't know how to tell her sister that she is dead. Karin slowly walked over to Yuzu with her hair covering her eyes. Yuzu stood up knowing what her sister was going to do. Karin embraced Yuzu in a sisterly hug. So that she could say sorry. She wasn't going to see her sister anymore. Karin let her chin rest on Yuzu's shoulder. "Yuzu" Karin let the tears fall from her face. "I am so sorry. I couldn't protect you. If it wasn't for my stupidity you will still be here" just then the door slid open and a boy walked in. "Eh, don't go up there. Let them have their moment" Jinta said holding back his own tears. The soul reapers were shocked 'What had happened' was coursing through all their brains. The others heard someone whisper a name and then he climbed up the ladders. The others followed him. The person at the door was shocked at what he saw. Karin and her sister were hugging. Tears flowing down both there faces. Toshiro didn't know if he should interrupt them or not so he chose to wait in the room and be there for Karin. In the room, Toshiro saw a man who was badly injured even though there are no wounds ,the scars still remained. Toshiro recognised the man. It was his old captain, Isshin Yoshida. 'Why is he here' Toshiro thought."Karin, do you think Ichigo would ever come back?"

"Yuzu, he's been away for 3 years. I don't think he cares about us anymore. He didn't even bother to phone or get in contact." hearing Karin saying that upset Toshiro. Their family was falling apart. "Karin why can I see myself" Yuzu said again. He saw how Karin looked. It was worry spread across her face. She hasn't told her sister about soul reapers or anything. He saw the way Karin looked at him. Asking for help. Before he could say something. Karin spook up."Toshiro can you bring Ichigo and Jinta in" Toshiro stood up doing as she requested. Yuzu's eyes widened. Her brother was here. She was finally going to see him after all these years. When Toshiro passed Karin, he patted her on the back. Telling her everything would be okay. Toshiro was only gone for a second. When he came back Ichigo was shocked at what he saw. Yuzu was in soul form. She had died and he didn't even know about it. 'Maybe that's why Karin came to the soul society' Ichigo thought. Behind Karin was another man. It was his dad. 'What has happened here' Yuzu was dead, Karin coming to the soul society all injured and his dad lying there like a statue. Ichigo wanted to shout out but he held it in. He didn't want to touch on something so sensitive at the moment. They would tell him when they were ready to."Ichigo, you are here" Yuzu squealed. Jumping to her brothers arms, happily. They both gave a soft smile. Tears were swelling up in his eyes.

"Brother, why can I see myself lying on the floor. Karin won't tell me" Ichigo couldn't find the right words to say. Karin used this chance to go to her dad. Toshiro sat beside her to comfort her. She felt her dads wrist for a pulse. It was there but it was faint. She tried to summon some of her strength to apply some kido on her dad's wound. Even though you could not seen the wound, the damage was still there. "Please open your eyes dad" Karin whispered. She already lost three people in her family. Her mum then her sister. Ichigo doesn't stay in touch. He was to distant to the family. It was like he was actually dead. She doesn't want to lose the last member of her family. She couldn't cope with that her dad opened his eyes. "Hey there kiddo" Karin smiled. It looked like her dad would be fine after all. "Hey" she said with a smile "Dad have you met my friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya" Toshiro was shocked his ex captain was the father of the Kurosaki's. 'No wonder the Kurosaki's were so strong. They took after their dad. Karin did say her dad was crazy. So he hasn't changed then' Her dad gave her a small smile back. "Long time no see Hitsugaya. Oh I see your the captain now. How's the squad? How's Rangiku? Still as lazy as ever" "Yeah, hi captain. The squad is doing fine. Rangiku is the same as always. She is now my lieutenant but she is still lazy." Karin gave a confused look. Her dad knew her best friend know each other. Least Toshiros knew how he could be at sometimes. Isshin saw the look on her daughters face. "Yeah, honey Toshiro used to be my lieutenant" he put his hands in his daughter's. You can stop now Karin. You don't have much energy left." Karin gave a small wince. Her father had touched her bad arm. Her dad noticed this and carefully rolled up the sleeves. "Honey, how did you hurt your arm. It looks shattered in a few places." Karin didn't know whether to tell him or not. She had hurt while running away from Toshiro. She couldn't tell her dad while Toshiro was sitting right there. He would feel responsible for it. So she decided to change the subject."Dad, if I stop applying kido in your wound. You won't get better. Don't worry about me. I'm fine" Toshiro and Isshin knew she was avoiding the question. Toshiro looked down at his lap. It was his fault that her arm is shattered. Toshiro put his hand in Karins back to tell her that she could go and tell him. Karin looked down. "I lost my footing on a roof and I fell." Isshin took Karin's hands of his wound. "Dad you'll never guess who is here" Karin said trying to change the subject again. Her dad gave a confused look. She leaned to the side so he could see who she was talking about. When Isshin looked past Karin he saw his son hugging Yuzu. He was so happy he could see his son again. "Hey son, come here" Ichigo looked up and walked to his dad. "Hey dad, how did you get yourself in this mess?" Karin stood up letting them talk alone. Toshiro stood up, he didn't want to intrude in the conversation with Ichigo and Isshin so he walked over and stood in a corner of a room. In the back if her mind she knows that her dad won't make it. So she walked over to Jinta. "Jinta, can you do me a favour. Erm before I send Yuzu on I want you to do that thing that you were going to at the prom" "What if she says no I couldn't live with that""What if she says yes and I know for a fact that she won't say no" Karin gave him a tiny push in Yuzu's direction. She staggered over to Toshiro. She could finally feel the pain in her back and her arm. When she got there she leaned against the wall beside him. "Toshiro I wasn't strong enough to protect my family, now look at them." Toshiro was shocked that Karin would say those type of things. He didn't know what to say. He put his hand in Karin's sore arm. Cooling it. Hopefully numbing the pain. "I'm sorry. I hurt you" Karin turned around giving him a gentle embrace. "It's okay" she let go of him. Leaning back in the wall watching Jinta and her sister.

"Erm, so Yuzu I was going to ask you this at the prom. " he said while getting down on one knee "Yuzu Kurosaki, I have loved you since I was ten years old and I was over the moon when you said you would go out with me. So Yuzu Kurosaki will you marry me' holding out a beautiful ring. Yuzu had tears in her eyes. She couldn't say anything she just nodded out her hand. He put the ring on her finger, stood up and kissed her on the lips. Karin couldn't help but smile. She grabbed Kazen and put him behind her back, walking over to her sister."Congratulations Yuzu" Yuzu smiled back at her sister. While Karin was hugging Yuzu she managed to unsheathe Kazen with one hand. Now the tears were flowing. "Bye Yuzu, we all love you" when Yuzu looked up Karin placed the end of the hilt on Yuzu's forehead "Be safe. See you soon" as soon as Karin saw her sister turn into a black butterfly and head to the Rukongai district she collapsed to floor in tears she had lost her only sister. The person she loved dearly and swore to protect. Ichigo rushed over to his sister giving her a brotherly hug. Tears were flowing out his eyes. He failed to keep them at bay. Toshiro and Jinta used this time to slip out of the room, they couldn't stay there the Kurosaki's needed to be together for now. Toshiro head to the other to talk to Rukia while Jinta headed the other way. His fiancee had died. Gone Toshiro went to the other room, he saw Uryu, Byakuya, Renji, Rukia, Jushiro and Shunsui sitting having a cup of green tea with Kisuke. When they all saw him they looked worried. He walked over to Rukia and whispered to her,"Yuzu has died. Their dad is in bad shape. Something serious has happened but we don't know about it." When Rukia heard the news about Yuzu she head shot up. Tears were trying to force there way down her cheek. When Rukia lived with the Kurosaki's she thought of them all family. Everyone looked at Rukia with sadness in their eyes. They didn't know why she was crying. Rukia stood up and excused herself. Toshiro followed Rukia, he had to be there for Karin. This time rank does no matter to him. He care about her way and Toshiro silently slipped back into the room and stood in the corner of the room. They both had the same idea stay out the way but silently be there for the ones they care about. Karin and Ichigo were sitting beside there dad. Their dad's condition looked much worse. His hands showed no wrinkles just one or two left. His colour was almost white. "Dad please don't say things like that. I'll see you again in the soul society" Karin whispered "Honey, I'm already dead. I'll go back and restart the cycle again. Now Ichigo I just want you to know that what happened to Yuzu and me is not Karin's fault. She did everything she could. It was like she was trying to juggle twins while doing something else." Isshin now placed his hands on Ichigo's and Karin's hands "Ichigo I want you to protect her. Also make sure you both have an amazing life for me." normally Karin would argue that she was not weak and didn't need someone to protect her but right now she needed her brother. "Hitsugaya come here" Isshin said. Toshiro did what exactly what his ex-captain told him to do. Toshiro knelt down beside Karin. "Yes, captain?" "I want you to look after Karin. She listens to you. Don't let her do anything reckless also..." he motioned Toshiro to come closer so he could whisper something into his ear. When Toshiro sat back up he had a faint blush on his cheeks. "Karin I want you to live your life. Take over the business or be a shinigami. Do what you feel is right." Isshin started to cough, his eyes getting heavy. "Remember. Daddy. Loves. You. Both. Very. Much. " tears finally swelled up in Karin and Ichigo's eyes. Karin leaned forward letting her face rest on her dad's stomach. Crying softly. Soon Isshin started to disappear. "Dad!" Karin yelled

A.N So this is chapter 3. Please tell me what you think. If you are going to say that you didn't like it. PLEASE say what you didn't like and how should I fix. I Can get better, only if you say were I go wrong.

Thanks to those who review. There always nice to read when you say you like this story.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad!" Karin yelled The other shinigami looked up, they were wondering why the heard

yelling. Kisuke took of his hat placing it at his chest bowing his head in respect. He and Isshin were very good friends. Isshin and Kisuke had been good friends in the Rukongai district. They always had each others back. Even when Kisuke was excused for experimenting for Hollowfication. Isshin had helped him get away from the soul society with the help of Yoruichi. Even though he was classed as a traitor, he still helped him out. He would always be thankful to Isshin for what he had done.

Jinta was sitting on his bed. He was wondering why Karin had made him

do it. Why would she make him propose to Yuzu. Even though he was happy that she said yes. He was sad that he probably never see her again. His thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang which was on the bedside table next to him. He really didn't want to speak to anyone but he still answered it. "Hello" Jinta said trying to hid the fact that we was crying. "Yes it is. What do you want?.. Uhhu…Uhhu. Okay I will bring her straight away."

Jinta quickly stood him from his bed. He chucked a jumper on. Grabbed a pair of shoes and another jumper from his closet and quickly exited his room. Karin was busy crying into Toshiro when Jinta came bursting through the door. "Karin you have to come with me now. " he grabbed Karins left hand pulling her into another room. "Go back into your body and put these on" throwing her the purple hoodie and converse at her. Karin quickly did what she was ask. She was sort of scared. She had never seen Jinta act this way. While she was slipping on the clothes that he have her, he was explaining how he had found her body, just roaming the streets. She had difficulty putting in the hoodie without hurting her arm. The pain had increased by double when she was back in her body. She didn't bother to tie her laces in, she just tucked them in. Karin didn't really care that she was wearing a blue knee length dress, a purple zip up hoodie and a pair of black converses. Jinta took her hand again and lead her out the door. Toshiro, Rukia and Ichigo were confused, they didn't know what was

wrong with Jinta. All of them walked through to the others with the others. Ichigo kept his head down. He didn't want the others find out that had been crying. His eyes are still ready and puffy from before. He had a reputation to uphold. "Ichigo what happened in there" Renji said. Rukia and Toshiro head whipped round giving him a death glare. "What I'm just wondering" he said defensively. Ichigo didn't bother to look up he was too upset. He kept think of how this could if happened. "Hey man, I'm sorry for what happened" Uryū said. The others had no idea of what happened. They all jumped when the door was slammed open and Karin and Jinta came running through. Everyone was shocked that the intruder was

wearing a dress. Toshiro had to look away because he had to hid his blush. All the time Toshiro had known Karin, he had never seen her wearing a dress. She had looked so beautiful in it. "Whoa, Jinta where's the fire" Kisuke laughed."Kurosaki's" Jinta shouted back."Ha-ha. Wait what!" Kisuke smile turned into a frown. He realised that Jinta was not kidding. He quickly stood up and followed them. The others all followed behind. Ichigo was the most worried, his home was on fire. Karin didn't really hear what Jinta had said to Kisuke the pain was far to great to ignore. They ran past houses. Jinta still holding her hand. "Jinta slow down. I can't keep up" Karin panted. Her legs felt like they were on fire and she was going to fall any minute now."Sorry but I can't slow down, he have to get there quick" he did let go of her hand so she could follow him from behind. They ran past a street corner where two people were making out. They were wearing very formal clothes like they have been to a dance. Karin had to stop to catch her breath. When she looked up and saw the two people making out, she thought she knew them. When the couple stopped kissing and took a breath, Karin instantly recognised them. It was her boyfriend, Airi Tomomi with the girl she absolutely despises Kanejo Daiki. Karin and Kanejo both never seen eye to eye. Kanejo was popular, she was girly, talented at everything. While Karin was more of the tomboy though she was talented at everything as well. Karin got on well with the boys in her class since she is their captain at most sports. Karin had been dating Airi for two years now. At first they hated each other, she couldn't stand how all the girls would swoon after him. After a fight that they both got in together she figured that he wasn't so bad after all. Soon after 3 months of them being good friends he asked her out. When they were going out he was such a gentleman. He would never rush her. They only held hands, they didn't get to a first kiss. It took Karin a while to get used to the fact that she was dating someone.

Karin couldn't believe what she was seeing. Jinta came back

for Karin grabbing her hand."Come on we have to go" Karin was not going to budge she wanted

to believe that it was all Kanejo's fault. Soon she heard, "I love you Kanejo" Karin didn't know what to do. She had never been cheated on before. He was her first love. She did the only thing that she could do. She slid of her black converse carefully and threw one shoe

with her left arm at Kanejo and the other at Airi making the couple fall to the floor with the impact. The couple turned around to see who through the shoes at them. They both were shocked to see Karin standing there. Tears rolling down her face. Airi ran up to Karin."Karin I-its not what you think" Karin couldn't believe him. She had heard him saying that he loves Kanejo. Not once did he ever day that to her."Yeah I bet Kanejo made you say that you love her. You know what. Have her. I don't care. I hate you" before she left to run off she slapped him in the face hard. Leaving a red mark."Karin!" he tried to run after her but Jinta held him back."Don't say that. I heard what you said. Don't come near Karin again" giving him a clear warning then catching up to Karin. In just one day

Karin had lost so much. Her sister, her father and her boyfriend as well. Ichigo and the others were right behind Karin and Jinta. They were in plain sight. They saw Karin stop for two minutes then saw her throw her shoes at someone. The soul reapers couldn't see who she was aiming at. Then a boy came from the corner talking to Karin. Karin didn't look that happy. Just a minute later they saw her slap the boy and run away. Everyone was shocked at what she did. When they got to where Karin was a minute ago, they saw a boy and a girl hugging. Toshiro knew who they were and felt sorry for Karin. She had introduced him to her boyfriend a year ago. She even showed the girl who she called 'The Sea Devil' now he know why she called her that. She had stole Karins boyfriend. Secretly Toshiro wanted her to break up with her boyfriend so he could have a chance with her but he didn't want her to be hurt from it. "Ichigo remember that boys face" Toshiro said. He was going to help Karin in any way he could. Jinta managed to catch up with Karin just when they were right in front of her house. Black smoke was leaking from anywhere it could find. Karin just stood there shocked. She had also lost her house. Jinta

had to hold her back so she wouldn't do anything drastic. He seemed to let his guard down, before he knew it Karin was running to the burning house. "Karin!" Jinta shouted running after her. He only managed a step when someone grabbed his hood and pulled him back. "What are you doing?" the voice shouted. The voice belonged to Kisuke. "Where's Karin" Ichigo stepped before he could reply to Kisuke. Jinta didn't say a word his head was fixed on the burning house. Sorry was in his eyes. He couldn't keep Karin back. Ichigo gasped."You mean she's in there" Renji and Rukia had to hold him back so he wouldn't go after her. It was far too dangerous. Ichigo looked down "Why would she go that" he said.

When Karin got into her house. She pulled her hoodie up past her nose to prevent CO2 (carbon dioxide) getting in. She ran straight to her room to check the damage. She couldn't see anything. It was just black smoke. She got on her hands and knees and headed to her desk. She pulled opened the draw. In the drawer was Kon, the stuffed lion. She took him out the drawer and headed back out the door. She then ran to the clinic. She opened up every drawer and pulled the contents out and chucked them on the floor. Soon she found the package she needed and handed then to Kon. She then headed to the kitchen. She opened up the medicine cabinet and chucked out anything that she didn't need. Again she found a package and gave it to Kon. She then headed to the fridge. The power was out because of the fire. So it was hard to see what se was looking for. She put her hand in and aimlessly looked for what she needed. She felt a bottle shape. When she squeezed it made a crushing noise. It was the item that she was looking for. She then started to head out of the house but her legs had collapsed on her. She collapsed in the living room. It was like she had lost the battle with Aizen but she wasn't bleeding. She didn't have any strength to move at all. Kon climbed in front of her covering her mouth and nose, so she wouldn't breath in the smoke. She gripped to the closest thing, which was a sword. "Help me" she wheezed. Then she blacked out. Byakuya, Shunsui and Ukitake were confused, they didn't know the relationship between the intruder and Ichigo. She went to the soul society to find him then she ran to his house. While the others were confused why she would run into the house. Jinta felt bad he had let her go in.

"Ichigo calm down, she will be fine. Don't worry" "Rukia, she's the only family I have left. I don't want to lose her. What made her go into the house anyway" Ichigo whispered so the others couldn't hear him. They waited patiently for her to come out. They didn't have to wait that long. They saw a man in his 50s with short grey- black hair, a beard to Mach wearing a black tunic with a long black flowy jacket with a purple inside carrying Karin out of the house. She was still in her body. Her body had a few burns up her arms, legs and on her face. The bottom of the dress was badly singed. Ichigo was the first one to run up to them. "Karin" he yelled. The others followed him. He took Karin out if the mans arms and held her in a bridal style. When he saw her face he saw Kon placing his little paws in front if her mouth and nose. Underneath Kon was different pills. Karin held in her left hand a sheath but there was no sword. "What's this" Toshiro said picking up a packet of medicine. It read 'pain killers. 200g'

"Pain killers. Oh I think her arm is still in agony""Thanks for that but who are you?" Ichigo asked the man. The others were all asking the same question but didn't want to say it out loud. "Oh right, Ichigo we have never met have we. Well I am the older brother of Zangetsu and Kazengetsu. I am Engetsu ""Engetsu, I have heard of you. Oh yeah isn't your master

Isshin Yoshida. Central 46 banished him because he helped the traitor Kisuke Urahara a couple of decades ago "Ukitake stepped in.

"That's true my master was called Isshin Yoshida but in the world of the living he changed his name to Isshin Kurosaki." Shunsui and Ukitake were shocked the man who helped a traitor was the father of Ichigo Kurosaki. Probably one of the strongest captain in the soul society. Ichigo saw that there was another packet of medicine but there was no name on it.

"What this?" Ichigo held up the nameless package.

"Its for her allergy" Engetsu simply replied. Ichigo was confused he didn't know that his sister had allergies.

"What is her allergy?" Rukia stepped. Engetsu shook his head

"I cannot tell you that. Karin always kept it quiet. She said it was pathetic that she is allergic to something like that. All I can say is that if she went to take the medicine she must of encounted it" Kisuke managed to walk up to Karin. Before he was on the phone talking to Yoruichi about what has happened. Both Kisuke and Yoruichi had came close to Karin. They always thought of her as family. He touched her bad arm. Though Karin did not wake up, she did flinch. He used light kido to check if she had inhaled any of the smoke. Turns out that she had. This shocked Kisuke normally Karin could stand against any fire without it affecting her. Even when she was nearly out of energy she still managed to stand against it. But now she couldn't stand against it means that she is utterly exhausted. She has no spiritual pressure nor any energy.

"Ichigo I suggest you take Karin to squad 4. I would let Tessai do it but unfortunately he is exhausted after healing your dad and Yuzu's wounds. You must hurry it could be fatal. She has in haled the smoke." Urahara place his cane on Karin's forehead knocking her out of her body.

"I will look after her body now go" within a second Ichigo had vanished. The others too.

A.N okay guys this is chapter 4. Hope you liked it. Please tell me.

Thanks for those who have reviewed it makes me so happy that the last chapter had moved you.

I love this chapter. You need to read deeply to understand a lot of things. Like when she gripped the sword then Engetsu came. He was the sword that she asked for help. And the sheath with no sword it was because Engetsu was in his manifested form so that is why there was no sword. If you hadn't noticed her dad still protected her even though he is dead. Her allergies will appear later on and I do know what it is. Sorry in advance if you are allergic to this but I am not going to tell you yet.


	5. Chapter 5

"I will look after her body now go" within a second Ichigo had vanished. The others and the others ran to the grassy hill. They stopped. Renji took his sword from his side. "Roar, Zabimaru" soon his sword was in its shikai form. Placed it in front of his face then stabbed into open air. Twisted it. "Now, open" soon a senkaimon just appeared and 7 black butterflies appeared. "I am staying here" Uryū said "Tell me how she is when she wakes up" Ichigo simply nodded. He was thankful to Uryū for what ever happened, he saved his sister's life. Ichigo ran through the senkaimon first, he was desperate to get to squad 4. Karin still had Kon lying on her. Rukia had carried the medicine. Engetsu had transformed back into a sword. Toshiro carried Engetsu and Karin's zanpakuto. When they entered the soul society it was quiet. There was no one around. This made it easier for Ichigo to run to squad 4 without being caught. They honestly thought that there would be crowds to escort the intruder to the head captain. Since she had managed to get away before. "No ones here?" Renji said out loud "That's odd" the others gave a slight murmur of yes. Ichigo ran ahead the others didn't bother to follow. The rest of them decided to head back to the office or just head home for the night. They all thought it was best if Ichigo and the intruder had some time alone. It showed clearly that Ichigo cared deeply for the again walked through the empty, dark corridors of squad 4. But this time Unohana came to him. "Follow me" she said. Captain Unohana could not see Karin's injuries because they were in the dark. She lead him to the same room. Ichigo again placed Karin in the bed careful not to touch her arm."Oh my goodness. What happened" now noticing the burns and the swollen arm. "She was involved in a house fire. She managed to breath in the smoke." Unohana listened carefully. "Okay I understand" she shooed Ichigo out the room and called in some members. Ichigo sat back in his spot from before. Members of squad 4 kept running in and out of the room carrying various supply's and equipment. One member ran in with an oxygen canister and a mask. Ichigo sat there for 1 hour in the dark concealed in his thoughts. 'What has she been through? Who killed Yuzu and dad? There death was no accident. So who did it? 'He heard footsteps coming towards him. When he looked up, it was Rukia and Toshiro walking towards him. "Hey how is she?" Toshiro asked "They are looking after right now. What are you guys doing here anyway" Ichigo replied"We realised that we still had things belonging to Karin" Rukia stepped in suggesting to the medicines that she had and the zanpakuto's that Toshiro had. "Plus, we came here to see how you are doing. Losing your sister and dad in one day must be tough. Now you are waiting here the results for Karin" Rukia said sliding down wall to sit next to him. Toshiro sitting next to Rukia. They sat in there in silence only their breath was heard. "They've got to get a few chairs out here. The floors are never the comfiest." Ichigo laughed. Toshiro and Rukia gave a slight chuckle. Soon the door opened and Unohana stepped out. Ichigo, Rukia and Toshiro jumped to their feet. "How is she?" Ichigo asked"She's going to be fine. She'll wake up in about three days. She completely ran out of energy. So she needs her rest. Plus the medication I gave her will make her tired and drowsy. She managed to shatter the bone in her right arm and managed to dislocate a disk from her back. I only managed to bandage them up. Kido can not fix it, so unfortunately she won't be able to move. We tried the best that we could but it wouldn't heal" Ichigo gave her a bow in respect. "May we see her," Unohana gave a suspicious look "Don't worry Toshiro and Rukia know who Karin is" Unohana looked at Toshiro then he gave a nod. Then she looked at Rukia she nodded too. "Okay but one at a time. I don't want lot of bodies in there it might wake her up." Ichigo bowed in respect. Unohana then walked away down the dark corridor until she was no longer seen. Ichigo turned around to Rukia and Toshiro, both of them were ushering him to go in. Ichigo gave a simple smile to say thanks. When Ichigo walked in he was shocked Karin was colourless. She wore an oxygen mask. To help her with her breathing. She looked so helpless. Her right arm had been bandaged up. He saw there was a bandage on her chest to help her back. Kon was lying right bedside her head. He slept on her right side. He was light and small, he wouldn't hurt her arm. He took a seat beside her head. He looked at her sleeping body. She could now rest peacefully. "Karin, I'm so sorry I should of been there for you. I swore I would protect you and the family. Now look at what has happened. It just me and you now. I promise you that I will never let anything happen to you." Ichigo could feel that every time he talked to Karin he would get more and more angry at himself. He stood up, kissed the top of her head. "Sleep well" then he walked out of the room. When he went into the corridor he saw Rukia and Toshiro sitting in the floor. The pair was shocked that he came out so fast. "I'm going for a walk. Please don't follow me Rukia." Without any complaints he just walked past them. When Ichigo got outside he headed to the place where he had learnt bankai. It was under Sōkyoku hill. It was a huge training ground, designed to look like the training ground in Urahara's basement. No one knew where it was. He occasionally used it to let his inner hollow out and just wreck the place. It was a good place because no one got injured and a good place to let off steam. When Ichigo got there he simply screamed. The pain of losing his dad, his sister. The pain of seeing Karin in hospital not able to move and he wasn't there to protect any of them. The promise he made to his mum before she had died was broken. He didn't protect any of his family. Just came rushing out. Once he had finished letting his pain out he headed home. He has a long day tomorrow. When Rukia saw Karin, she placed the medicine she had on the bedside table beside her. She then held her good hand. She wanted to let Karin know that she was there for her. Rukia always considered Karin as her younger sister. Her stay didn't last long. She had to leave. She just came to make sure that she was going to be okay. Rukia was to tired, she had been up since six in the morning doing 7 hours of paperwork then another 7 hours training the squad. She had to do it all over tomorrow. She kissed her head then headed to the door. "Sleep well Karin" then walked out the door. Toshiro saw how tired she was then gave a polite bow to say goodnight. Toshiro was a little scared to go in and see her. He felt it was his fault that she now paralysed. He slowly walked in. He walked over to the wall then placed the two zanpakuto's against it. He then walked over to the bedside chair and sat in it. He looked at her sleeping face. He had seen her sleep when she was 15. They were both watching a movie in her room and she fell a sleep on him but now that she was older her long hair complimented her bone structure in her face. He noticed that her hair was much longer than before. Before it just reached her shoulders now it looked like it would go far down her back. A lot like Orihime's hair. He reached over so he could touch it. It was scattered about the bed. She never did look more beautiful even though she was in the hospital wearing an oxygen mask that covered up most of her face. If anyone came in they would see a very different side to captain Hitsugaya. Everyone thought he was a cold hearted person who only cared about paperwork but if they saw him now they would see that he deeply cares for someone. "I'm so sorry Karin, this is all my fault. Because of me you cant move. I'm so sorry" Toshiro was busy looking down at his lap to see someone move."If you say sorry one more time. Once I get out of here I swear I will punch you in the stomach." Toshiro's head shot up. When he looked up he saw a pair of grey eyes looking at him, holding the gas mask in her left. Giving a sweet smile. Her head was only turned slightly so she could see him. Karin was not at all drowsy. She did look tired though. "Karin your awake. You shouldn't be. Go back to bed" "I cant sleep when people keeping talking to me." she laughed hoping that she would cheer him up a little."Karin I am so sorry. I put you in the hospital now you cant move" Karin had sadness in her eyes. She hated to blame other people for her mistakes."Toshiro, this isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. You were only doing what you were asked to do. You can't ignore orders from the head captain. I don't blame you, so you shouldn't either. Like I said to my dad I lost my balance and I fell. So don't you dare blame yourself. Okay?" Karin gave of a sweet smile. Toshiro nodded."Okay" Toshiro gave her a smile in return. He still honestly thought it was his fault but he would keep that to himself."Good, so anyways, how are you?" Karin asked"I'm fine, you should honestly get some rest Karin. You wont get your energy back if you don't rest. I will talk to you later. So just sleep" Karin screwed up her face. She wasn't one for staying still for along periods of time. Even when she slept she was restless. She tosses and turned all night long. Now that she couldn't move that got her even more restless. "I will go to sleep if you stay here for a little while longer. " she gave him the puppy dog eyes. She knew that he could not resist them."Fine but only when you are a sleep I'll leave" Karin said goodnight to him, put the oxygen mask back on her face, then closed her eyes. It didn't take her long to fall sleep. Toshiro heard the short breaths coming from Karin. Toshiro let his head rest on the bed, his arms supporting his head but still looked up to her so he could watch her sleep. He could never do this when she was up. She would think that it was weird that he was staring at her. So right now he used his chance just watch her peacefully sleep. A lot like Rukia, Toshiro was also exhausted. He was up at 6 just doing his pile of paperwork, yelling at Rangiku to do her work then training his squad. Sleep soon took over him as well. Now both of them were sound asleep. It was early in the morning Karin could feel somebody was still there. When she looked around she saw a person with white hair sleeping against her bed. His sleeping face was so peaceful, it didn't have a scowl like he had when he was awake. She would of woken him up to tell him that he had fallen asleep but Karin didn't want to disrupt him because knowing him he doesn't get much sleep. So she let him be. 'Toshiro' Karin thought to herself. She took the mask of her face. "Psst Kon wake up" soon Kon was awake. "Take this over there" meaning one of the blankets she had on. Kon stood up grabbed on of the blanket and pulled it over to Toshiro's sleeping body resting it on his back. Though the blanket was bigger than Kon, with a series of pushing and pulling he managed to get it to its destination. "Thanks Kon" turning around to look at Toshiro "Idiot" she laughed then put the mask back on the went back to sleep. Karin woke up very in the morning, usually she had to get up early so her dad wouldn't kick her in the face. She turned around Toshiro was still lying there. By the light coming in the room it was probably six in the morning. She took of the mask, "Hey Toshiro, wake up." Toshiro slowly woke up."Ugh, I must of slept here. Now my back is killing me. Wait, who put this on me?" referring to the blanket that he had on.

"Well I woke up in the middle of the night, so I asked Kon to put it on you" Karin said, not making eye contact with him. She was a little bit embarrassed. "Anyway come here and sit on the bed. But only on my left side." Toshiro walked across the room and sat on the bed beside her. He was glad he was facing the other way or she would see him blushing. Karin slowly raised her hand and rested on Toshiros back. Toshiro jumped a little. He wasn't expecting her to touch his back but he did trust her so he let her carry on. Karin used the palm of her hand to rub up and down his spine. Sometimes gripping onto his haori. Toshiro making soft groans as she did so.

"There you go. I messaged your back. It shouldn't hurt now" Toshiro stood up from the bed gave a little stretch. She was right his back was fine.

"Karin you should honestly be sleeping. You need your rest." Toshiro gave a slight smile.

"I will go back to sleep soon, but can you hand me my allergy tablets. I forgot take them when I was back home" Toshiro handed Karin one of the tablets and grabbed a bottle of water that was lying on the bedside table, next to the packet. It was probably the other item that she brought from her home. Karin popped the tablet in her mouth then Toshiro helped giving her the water, since she could not sit up.

"Karin what is your allergy. Engetsu wouldn't tell us" Karin looked away from Toshiro. She hated talking about her allergy.

"I'm allergictodoghair" she coughed so that he could not make out what she was saying.

"What?"

"I said I'm allergic todoghair" she coughed again

"What was that?" he said again. Karin still didn't look at him when she was talking

"I said am allergic to dog hair. Anyway where's Engetsu and Kazen" quickly changing the subject

"What, your allergic to dog hair but there is no dogs in the soul society" Karin whipped her head round telling him to think again.

"Theirs is a captain who has canine features, it turns out I am allergic to his fur but don't tell a soul or I will seriously get you. Only Kisuke, Jinta and my dad know about it"

"I wont tell anyone. Eh Engetsu and Kazen are over there in the corner but why don't you tell people about your allergy" Toshiro said sitting back down on her bed.

"It makes me feel weak so I don't tell anyone but to those who should know. Anyway get her of here you have a job to do" Toshiro stood up again.

"Wait turn around then bend down" Toshiro did what he was told. Karin hand went straight to his white fluffy hair. Then she started to fix it.

"Sorry you had morning hair. I couldn't let you go out like that." giving a soft smile "Oh and please tell others that I don't know not to come in a see me. I can't sleep if there are strangers in the room. I get cautious" Toshiro started to the door "Remember don't say any to anybody about my allergy and don't come back until you finished your job" Karin put back on her mask then went back to sleep. When Toshiro walked out the room he had a soft smile on his face.

**A.N okay so this was chapter 5. Hoped you liked it. Thanks to all who review. That means a lot so please keeping giving me them. Okay I loved the bit with Toshiro and Karin. Hopefully I didn't offend anyone with Karin being allergic to dog hair. It because it will come in later. **


	6. Chapter 6

When Toshiro walked out the room he had a soft smile on his face

Toshiro got to the office much later than usual. Unfortunately Rangiku was already there. She was lazing on the couch. So he decided to sneak in. She would tease him constantly if she found out where he was last night. Toshiro was hoping that she didn't realize that he had just walked in.

"Captain, don't tell me that you just got in now" he froze. Toshiro had two options he could either tell Rangiku where he was or he could hide the truth. He chose the latter one.

"No, I-I got in a while ago. I was just doing a small job. I would of let you do it but you weren't here" hoping that she didn't here him stutter. Rangiku gave a strange look. She didn't believe his story. 'He is lying. I will find out what made him so late'

"Okay fine. What was the job then" Rangiku said. This would see if he is lying or not.

"I had to send a message to Ichigo. Anyway get on with the paperwork there is still a huge to do" Rangiku didn't believe his story for a few reasons. His hair was slightly messy, his Haori was wrinkled. He also didn't have Hyorinmaru with him. That was the biggest clue. Rangiku didn't press on anymore and went back to what she was doing, lazing on the couch.

Ichigo managed to finish the mountain of paperwork. It took him about three hours. The office finally looked a bit more tidy. He decided to go and check up on Karin. It had almost been a while day since he had seen her. He grabbed Zangetsu then ran out the door.

When Ichigo walked into Karin's room, he saw a man with red hair, wearing some sort of basketball uniform, sitting next to Karin. Karin looked a lot better, her colour was back in her face. She didn't look so exhausted. Returning his gaze on the man, he didn't look like he has going to her hurt her more like he was watching over her.

"Who are you. I have never seen you before" the man looked up. His eyes here the same colour as his hair. He didn't look afraid of Ichigo. He simply dismissed him.

"I am known as Kazen." Ichigo had heard the name Kazen before but he didn't know where. "But my name is Kazengetsu. I am Karin's zanpakuto and the youngest out of the Getsu family. Finally nice to meet you Ichigo Kurosaki. I have heard a lot about you." Ichigo gave a deep sigh. He knew that his sister was safe. 'That's where I have heard the name Kazen. Engetsu had mentioned him earlier.'

"If you are Karins zanpakuto then why are you here and not in your sword form" Ichigo asked. Kazen looked back up at him.

"Zanpakuto's not only live in sword form. They can also manifest. If the master so desires. I am here because Karin has locked me out of her mind. She wanted to sort some things out by herself. So she had put herself in a coma but don't panic she will wake up in a hour or so." Ichigo had never known that zanpakuto's could manifest. Soon they felt a spiritual pressure flare. It was coming from Karin. Kazen jumped out of the chair. Ichigo was shocked her spiritual pressure was so strong. It was a lot like his. It could choke anyone who was weak in a 2 mile radius. Kazen placed his hands on Karin's shoulders to calm her down.  
"Engetsu help me. Keep her down" Kazen said keeping his cool. Soon Engetsu was in his manifested form. He walked over to Karin and placed his hands in Karin's right shoulder. Taking over from Kazen. Kon was also helping, he was holding her feet down.  
"Ichigo go get help. Her spiritual pressure will get much worse" Ichigo placed Zangetsu down and ran out if the room. 'How could her spiritual pressure get any worse. If I was not a captain, that would of choked me'

Ichigo came back with Isane. She had a little trouble getting to Karin. The spiritual pressure was very strong. Soon people would come and see what was happening if they didn't stop it. The hospital rooms were designed to stand strong spiritual pressure but Karin's was doing a good job getting past the barrier. Kazen and Engetsu stood against the wall to let Isane and Ichigo do what they had to. Isane tried applying kido to her to sedate her but it was no use. It wasn't working.

"It's not working. I think she is having a nightmare" Ichigo slowly walked over to her. It was like something was propelling him away. It was hard to walk over to her. Also the room was getting much hotter. Ichigo placed a hand on Karin's and bent down so that he was hugging her.

"Karin, it's alright I'm here. Calm down" he whispered into her ear. Karin woke up with a gasp, grabbing Ichigo's Haori with her left arm. She was slightly shaking. Tears were rolling down her eyes. Ichigo still held her. He wanted to show that he will always be there for her.  
"It's okay Karin. I'm here." Smoothing the top of her head. Isane slipped out of the room she didn't want to be burden just standing there.

Captain Unohana had explained to squad 4 that Karin was not an intruder. She had a perfectly good reason to come to the soul society. She also told them not to be afraid of her. She also told them that Karin was thankful for squad 4 who had helped her. The members of squad 4 were a little relieved. No intruder has been thankful for there job. Some of the soul reapers didn't care for the work that they did. They all thought they were useless since they weren't that good at fighting. So they were happy to hear that an intruder was grateful for there work.

Soon her grip had loosened on his Haori. She moved her good around his neck so she could hug him back. She then let go of Ichigo and stared up at him. Her eyes were still a little red from her tears.  
"Sorry. I had a nightmare" Ichigo sat in the chair beside her.

"Do you want to talk about it" he asked. Karin shook her head

"No. I'm fine. It was nothing" Ichigo didn't like the way his sister would keep something from him but he did hid a big secret from her. He even said that she was crazy when Karin found out he was a soul reaper.

"Karin that was not nothing. Whatever you dreamt about made your spiritual pressure rise but if you don't want to talk about. Fine then. Just remember, if you want to talk about, I am here" Karin took a deep breath

"I saw the man who killed Dad and Yuzu, kill the rest of the family" Ichigo thought about the only family Karin had left was him. 'She had a dream where I died. No wonder her spiritual pressure flared. I am the only family that she has left' Ichigo grabbed her right hand and used this thumb to rub in circles. He had to be careful to hurt her.

"Hey Ichigo. Do you have your phone on you" Karin asked

"Yeah. Why?" he pulled his phone from an inside pocket in his shihakusho. Karin started to laugh,

"That is such an old phone. Can you dial Orihime's number for me. She might be able to fix my back and arm. She has gotten a lot better at it" Ichigo dialled Orihime's number and place his phone in Karins left hand.  
"Hello, Ichigo?"  
"Hi Orihime. Its me Karin."  
"Karin why are you using Ichigo's phone"  
"Cause I left mine in my house. Anyway when are you back from your holiday? I sort of need a favour""Erm I'll be back in three days. Why?"  
"I sort of need you to come to the soul society. I'm kind of paralyzed. I injured my back and my arm, now I cant move them"  
"Oh, I will come as soon as I can but I have no idea where squad 4 is""Don't worry I will get someone to meet you"  
"Okay"  
"Thank you so much Orihime. Tell Tatsuki I say hi for me"  
"Okay I will. Bye"  
"Bye" Karin handed the phone back to Ichigo.

"Hey Karin I forgot to ask how do you know Uryū. As I can remember he's never been to the house before." Karin had think back to when she had met Uryū.

"I was with dad and he was helping out at the Ishida hospital. My first visit. I was told to go to the children's ward. Then dad let me help him out after that" Karin explained

~Flashback~

"Hey Karin do you want to help at the hospital." Isshin came bouncing into Karin room or Ichigo's old room. When Ichigo left for _'college'_ Karin moved into his room. She didn't change the room much she just put a few football posters up.  
"Eh, sure dad. I'll come. I'm bored anyway. When are we leaving?" Karin asked.  
"We'll leave in 10 minutes so get ready" Isshin left the room in a normal manner. Not jumping, not running just walking naturally. Moments like that made Karin love her dad. When he was natural. Karin jumped of her bed grabbed a pair of trousers and a teal long sleeved top. Then tucked it into her trousers. She always dressed smart when she went to the hospital. She brushed her hair then tied it up in a pony tail.

After she had got ready she ran down the stairs, to see her dad grabbing a few things like his phone and his house keys. While he was collecting the phone and the house keys, Karin slipped on her black pumps. Then she threw on her purple hoodie. Soon she was ready to go.

Isshin and Karin walked down the white corridors that had a single blue strip running across the white walls.  
"Karin today you are going to help me out. If you want to be a doctor you can't play with children. You will need lots of experience." Karin eyes widened  
"Seriously dad. Thank you so much" she said while jumping to hug him. They continued to walk down the maze of corridors.

They reached a room where a few people were sitting talking in blue, green, turquoise and pink scrubs. Karin hid behind her dad. She was never good with people she didn't know. Her dad walked over to a man with white hair and a pair of glasses was wearing black trousers, a blue dress shirt with a matching tie and a white coat. Karin recognized the man from her trip before it was the owner of the hospital. Ryuken Ishida. She never managed to talk to him, she just saw him walking in the corridors.  
"Hello Isshin. I see you brought your daughter again" Ryuken said. His voice was motionless.  
"Yeah, she said she liked it here so I thought I would bring her with me again. Plus this will be great experience for her" Isshin replied but with emotion in his voice. Ryuken turned and face Karin. He held out his hand.  
"Hello, I am Ryuken Ishida. I am the owner of the hospital. It a pleasure to finally meet you. I heard you played with the children down in ward 4. The kids seemed to take a liking to you" Karin grabbed his hand  
"Hi, I'm Karin Kurosaki. Your hospital is very nice. Likewise it nice to meet you too. Thank you very much. I enjoyed playing with them." Karin replied. Though she was only 14 - nearly 15- she was very mature for age when she was talking to adults.

Karin and her dad had been busy all day. Isshin would check the patients while Karin just sit and watch. They were in a small room that had a bed, a desk and a couple if chairs. There was also a small bookshelf and some equipment for a doctor.

"Karin honey, can you do me a favour. I. need you to go to he end of the corridor and ask Ryuken where the extra gloves are. We have seemed to ran out of them." Isshin asked once a patient had left. Karin stood up from the chair, stretched her legs and walked out of the room. She walked down the hall to where Dr Ishida's office was. She walked up to the wooden door. She was about to knock when she heard voices from inside. Karin decided that it was probably important and sat outside and waited for them to finish.

"I have told you Uryū, I don't want you to associate with them."  
"Dad, not all of them are like that. What happened was in the past. Get over it" soon the door opened and a boy stepped out. He had black hair and a pair of glasses.  
"How long have you been out there" he asked. Karin quickly got of the wall.  
"Not long. I was going to ask Dr Ishida where a box of gloves where but then I heard voices so I waited outside" his face seemed to relax a little.  
"If you need extra gloves there in the third supply closet" Karin gave a confused look. She had no idea where that was. The boy noticed that she was confused so he started walking in the direction of the third supply closet. Motioning for Karin to follow.

They walked down the white corridors in silence.  
"Hey was that your dad you were arguing with" Karin asked but suddenly she realized what she had said, "Sorry, I shouldn't be getting involved" the boy was shocked most people would just ignore his family's problem but it sounded to him that she wanted to help.  
"Yeah, I was trying to convince my dad that some of my friends are not as bad as he thinks. Long story it happened when my dad was younger." Karin smiled she liked to listen people problems. She was the same she too had family problems. She had not seen her brother in 3 months, that was the longest he had ever been away. He simply lied and told his sister that he was going to college.  
"You should continue. It looks like whatever it is, its giving you stress and stress is not good for your health. You should know this. You are not the only one with family troubles. You know" he gave a slight smirk. A girl he didn't know was going to listen to him moan about his problems.  
"When my dad was younger he was in a gang and my friends dads were apart of a different gang. So both of them never got on. So my dad thinks that their children will be the same" when he had finished talking it felt like a load was lifted. Karin was quite happy the boy, somehow looked more relaxed.  
"Has your dad met any of your friends" the boy shook his head "Well if I was you I would let your dad meet your friends and show him that they are not the same as their parents" when Karin finished talking they were at the supply closet. Karin went in and grabbed a two boxes. She turned around to the boy  
"Thank you for taking me here. I would of got lost. Oh by the way the names Karin Kurosaki" the boys eyes widened  
"Kurosaki. Is your brother Ichigo Kurosaki by any chance." Karins eyes widened. Her family don't usually talk about Ichigo that much. It would hurt them too much if they did. He had just finished school and within the next day he had left an note saying that he was going to college.  
"Yeah, he is. You know him?" the boy saw the sadness in her eyes so treaded with caution.  
"We were classmates. You are not like your brother are you. You seem more intelligent. By the way where is he" Karin didn't know whether she should tell the truth or not.  
"He went of to college" putting air quotes around the word college. He quickly understood what she meant.  
"Ah so he went back to the soul society"Karin was shocked, a stranger knew about the soul society.  
"Erm how do you know about the soul society"  
"I know about Ichigo's soul reaper powers. I went to the soul society to save Rukia with him. By the names Uryū Ishida the last Quincy." Karin hadn't heard about Quincy's before. He automatically knew what she was thinking. "Google it"Karin started to laugh followed by Uryū.  
"Thanks Uryū. Well I have got to get back to my dad. He'll start to wonder where I am. Bye. Hope we'll meet again" with that being said she swiftly walked back to her dad. Uryū couldn't help but smile, he couldn't believe that he had just met Ichigo's younger sister. He never seemed to talk about his family. 'She seems like she is not like Ichigo at all but somehow I have a feeling that she is a lot like her brother in someway.' Uryū started walking back to his dad. He was going to make sure his dad heard him clearly. After talking with Karin. He had somehow got more confident.

Karin and Uryū had grown to like each other over the year. He was there for her when she had found out that her dad was a shinigami. Saved her plenty if times when the hollows were too strong for her to handle with a football. He also helped train her when she became a soul reaper herself. Ryuken was not to happy that she was one if them but Karin reminded him that she was the same as the before. Every time she went with her father to the hospital, the staff always treated her like one of them. She had a really good grip on how to handle the patients. Sometimes she would look after them but only if she was with a member of staff. Karin was sitting in the staff room talking to Uryū.  
"How do you test someone if they have the symptoms of diabetes"  
"We'll that depends they might be type 1 or type 2 but usually you test their urine and test their blood to see if it has a high glucose in it." Uryu smiled she had come along way since she had started to work here  
"You know, you will be a great doctor one day." Karin smiled back that was the best compliment anyone could give anyone.

~End Flashback~

"So after time me Uryu became like a brother to me but don't worry he wont replace you" After Karin had told him the story of how Uryu and Karin became friends it was hard to believe that it was the same guy he knew in high school.

Ichigo and Karin talked for ages about trivial things. They talked about their dad, teachers they both had, how Karin was the captain of the soccer and kendo team and they haven't lost a match in 2 years since she was made captain. They also talked about how she was in a band to relieve her if her stress.  
"Hey Ichigo what are we going to do about dad and Yuzu. They will rot if we leave their bodies like that" it was a hard subject to talk about but they had to deal with it. Ichigo didn't want to say anything either but he has glad she had brought it up. They would have to deal with it one day and today was the day.

"Umm," Ichigo said before he could continue a black butterfly came in.

"What is the hell is that thing" Karin said showing her fear of it. Ichigo let the black butterfly land on his index finger, receiving the message. Ichigo started to laugh at his sister's reaction towards it.

"This thing is a called a black butterfly. It allows soul reapers to send messages between each other and they also lead soul reapers through the senkaimon" Karin started to relax once Ichigo told her its function. "Well right now I've got to go to a captains meeting but I'll be back soon" he said while heading to the door. Karin felt sad, she hated to be alone though she never told anyone that, she just hated to be alone. Before he was out the door she called out to him.

"Hey Ichigo," He turned around to face her "I've missed you" Ichigo couldn't help smile.

"I've missed you too" hearing him saying that cheered Karin up somehow. Karin put the mask back on and let sleep fall over her. Soon she would be out of there.

A.N that's chapter 6 everyone. Hope you enjoyed it. I love the flash back.


	7. Chapter 7

"I've missed you too" hearing him saying that cheered Karin up somehow. Karin put the mask back on and let sleep fall over her. Soon she would be out of there.

Karin had been in stuck in the hospital for 2 days. She was so restless. Luckily for her the bed had been upgraded, she could now sit up and stare at the wall. Sometimes she was thankful that she was all alone. It allowed her to think about loads of things. Like the game plan for her school football team and think of lyrics for her band. Captain Unohana gave her a pen and paper so she could write it down. Unfortunately Karin is right handed so she had to use her left. She did like it when people came to visit her. Usually it was Toshiro and Ichigo. She did like the company of a member of squad 4 who comes to check on her. Hanataro Yamada. When he first came in, he was quite scared. He knew how strong she was plus he was never good around girls. Over the two days he got to know her better. Since Karin couldn't write neatly with her left hand, she asked Hanataro to do so. Karin was also helping him in return. She would quiz him on different symptoms as kido could only do so much. Like Uryū used to do to her when she was with her dad.

# you're losing your memory#  
"So what do you think." Karin asked him  
"I can't help but think it is about someone close to you. But I love it."  
"Yeah. It's about my sister" she didn't want to say anymore than that. "We'll it's not quite finished. I have to give this to the others and put some instruments in. Then it will be finished"  
"Well it sounds amazing now" he said, hiding a little blush.  
"Haha, thanks. Erm Hanataro I feel a bit tired. Do you mind if I go to sleep."  
"Y-yeah sure. I've got to go back to work anyway". Hanataro lowered the bed so it was flat then left the room.

Ichigo was standing in a captain and lieutenant's meeting with Rukia slightly behind him.  
"Well does anyone have anything to report about the intruder" Yamamoto asked. Some of captains and lieutenants shook their head.  
"Captain Ukitake, I believe you followed the intruder to the world of the living" Ukitake stepped forward.  
"Yes, sir that's true. When we got to the world of the living. We were in Kiskue Urahara's basement but I don't know very much on what happened, Kiskue would not let us through to the back room. Only captain Hitsugaya, captain Kurosaki and lieutenant Kuchiki were allowed to go to the back room" Ukitake stepped back into place when he had finished talking. Toshiro, Ichigo and Rukia all looked at the floor. Toshiro and Rukia didn't want to bring up the death of Yuzu and Ichigo's dad in front of him.  
"Is this true captain Hitsugaya, captain Kurosaki and lieutenant Kuchiki. You were allowed entry to the back room"all of them nodded in their spot. Not wanting to move forward but they knew someone had to. Soon Ichigo stepped forward.  
"Yes we were allowed access to the back room. It was to do with family matters. I cannot say anymore on it." then he stepped back into line. Captain Yamamoto wanted to know more of what had happened but he knew that he should ask the intruder about it.  
"Okay I understand. I will ask the intruder then. If she is willing to speak in a more civilised manner now" Ichigo stepped forward again  
"Erm, the intruder has asked me to tell you captain Yamamoto that she will not talk to you when she is in the state that she is in but when she is able to, she will come to you"  
"You will make sure that she will" Ichigo nodded and stepped back. "Captain Unohana, is there any injuries since the intruder has been here."  
"There has been none. The only injuries I treated was hers. I must say that the first time she came in, it looked like she had been in a terrible battle before she came to us. When I examined the wounds they looked familiar but I cant remember where I have seen those injuries before." Yamamoto was puzzled 'The intruder had not injured anyone, this is strange. What is she planning? What us she up to? Maybe she did come go see Ichigo Kurosaki but then what is she to him?'  
"Alright meeting over. You are dismissed" everyone quickly exited the room not saying anything. They were to about thinking about the intruder.

The sun rose over the soul society the next day. It made it look so tranquil. Karin was lying in the hospital bed eating a ham and mushroom omelette that Toshiro had brought her. She was so excited, today was the day that Orihime came to heal her back and arm.  
"Mmm, Toshiro this tastes a lot better than the hospital food. " Toshiro only smiled. He loved to make her happy no matter what. "Did you make it" she said with food in her mouth.  
"Yeah. Don't talk with your mouth open, you'll choke" Karin quickly swallowed the food that she had in her mouth. Toshiro had to help her eat. He cut up the food while she ate.  
"Yes mum," she laughed "who knew you could cook" both of them started to laugh. Once she had finished talking they sat and talked till Orihime came.

It wasn't long till Orihime had arrived. She came bursting into  
the room crying running into Karin's arm, throwing a few items on the bed. Ichigo, Toshiro, Karin and captain Unohana were shocked. Orihime had changed over the few years. Her hair was a lot shorter. It went down to her shoulders instead if her lower back. Her bone structure in her face was more slim. Even though she was older she was still a child sometimes.  
"Karin, I'm so sorry for what happened. I can't believe he came. " Karin wrapped her good arm around Orihime to comfort her then whispered into her ear,  
"Please don't tell Ichigo of what happened"  
"I won't" she whispered back  
"Wait how do you know what happened " Ichigo asked. Orihime let go of Karin then wiped her eyes.  
"Uryū told me" Ichigo looked like he was going to punch someone.  
"What! That four-eyed freak wouldn't tell me. Not fair" Orihime didn't reply she turned her attention to Karin.  
"Can we flip Karin over so she is lying on her front" Ichigo and Toshiro help turn Karin over.  
"Am I really that heavy that I need two boys to turn me over" she tutted.  
"Karin they don't want to hurt you so if was easier with them both" no one noticed that someone came behind Orihime when she came in.  
"Yoruichi" Karin smiled. Orihime stepped back the said  
"Sōten Kisshun" soon a orangey-yellow light surrounded Karin. Tears  
were swelling in Karin's eyes. She could feel it. She could feel her body being repaired Toshiro noticed that it was hurting her so he took her hand trying to calm her down. Soon she screamed then it shortly finished.  
"There done. I had to put a disk back in align and put the bone back together in her arm. Sorry that it had to be painful Karin. " Karin slipped her hand from Toshiro's. She pushed herself of the bed giving a massive stretch.  
"No worries. It worked. " Karin walked over to Orihime giving her a hug. "Thank you so much. " Karin let go of Orihime the turned to captain Unohana "Is there a bathroom near so I can wash. I have been lying down for a few days. " captain Unohana understood what she was meaning to.  
"Yeah there is one down the hall. I will take you there. " Quickly Orihime stepped in  
"Wait Karin, this is from Uryu. It's your new designed shihakusho. Oh and he says you can get rid of the packaging" handing Karin a package from the bed.  
"The one me and him designed together. " Orihime nodded she could see the excitement in Karin's face.  
"Okay, would you like to follow me" soon Karin and captain Unohana had left the room. Leaving Toshiro, Ichigo, Orihime and Yoruichi.  
"Thank you so much Orihime" Ichigo said giving his smile that would of stolen her heart.  
"It was not a problem. I see Karin as my sister. So I would do anything for her" she smiled back.

Karin and captain Unohana returned after about 40 minutes. Karin looked completely different. She was wearing her new shihakusho. It was like a v- neck black top and a black trousers. The sleeves went just above her elbow. It was a lot like Soi-Fengs. Underneath she wore the traditional white top. Instead of wearing the typical footwear she wore black plimsolls. Her hair had been brushed and put in a pony tail with her fringed clipped to the side. Ichigo and Toshiro stared at her amazed. While Orihime and Yoruichi smiled. She looked so beautiful. The only thing that was missing was her sword and her dagger.  
"What are you guys staring at. Do I look weird?" Karin asked. Toshiro and Ichigo shook their head.  
"No you don't look weird. You look amazing." Toshiro said. Karin couldn't help but blush. Toshiro picked up Kazen and her dagger.  
"Here" he said, handing them to her. Karin took her dagger and clipped it around her hips. The dagger was placed at her side. She then placed Kazen on her back. Making sure it was secured on.  
"It feels good to be back on my feet" she said. Everyone smiled, they  
were all glad that she was back.  
"Are you ready to face the head captain" Ichigo asked. Karin simply nodded. "Well lets go. I messaged him while you were getting dressed so  
everyone is waiting"  
"Who is everyone?" Karin asked, now she was quite nervous. 'Karin don't worry. Me and Engetsu will be beside you at all times' Karin smiled. Kazen was right both of them were always be beside her.  
"It will only be the captains and the lieutenants. Don't worry, me, Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji and Rukia will support you. So lets go"  
"Wait before we leave" Karin turned around to Engetsu sword form which was leaning against the wall. 'Engetsu materialize' soon he was in his human form. He picked up his sheath and put it on his back. "Okay lets go" everyone soon exited the room.

They all walked down the streets of the Seireitei. Ichigo was in front with captain Unohana. Karin, Engetsu, Yoruichi and Orihime were behind Ichigo and Toshiro was behind Karin and the others. Their transformation was ordered by the head captain so the intruder wouldn't runaway. They past several soul reapers who gave Karin funny looks.  
"Toshiro" Karin whispered. Toshiro only made a soft noise to show that he was listening. "Why are all the soul reapers staring us?"  
"Not us, you. They are staring at you"  
"Why? What have I done. It's not like I killed them. I made sure I didn't harm anyone"  
"It's because you are the intruder. I guess they are all surprised that that the intruder is a girl. If you remember, you managed to slip into the soul society then successfully go again. So I guess they are just shocked. Don't let it bother you" Toshiro whispered back.

Soon they reached the doors to the meeting hall.  
"Orihime you wait out here with Engetsu. Engetsu you look after Orihime." she saw the way Engetsu looked at her. "Don't worry I have Kazen with me" she said griping onto her swords hilt. Karin took one last breath before the doors opened and she walked in with the other soul reapers plus Yoruichi.

When the doors opened she was greeted by different and familiar faces. Unfortunately Ichigo, Toshiro and captain Unohana took their places. While Yoruichi stood against the back wall nearest the door leaving Karin all alone. Once the doors were shut Karin's nerves kicked in. 'Calm down Karin. You have not done anything wrong. Plus Ichigo and Toshiro are here'  
"Well hello again. I see you willing to talk with us and I hope in a civilised manner than before" head captain said with a powerful voice.  
"Yeah hi. Erm I'm sorry for before it was that I was woken up." Karin replied showing that she was not scared of him. Captain Yamamoto was shocked. She apologised about her behaviour.  
"Well, I understand. I have a few questions for you so if you reply nicely that will make things easier for you. First, why are you here?"  
"As I said before I came to see Ichigo" Karin simply replied sort of hoping not to get the same questions before.  
"Why did you need to see captain Kurosaki"  
"As I said before that I cannot say. "  
"How did you find Capatin Kurosaki" Karin remembered that she would give a soul reaper up for telling her where her brother was. She saw the soul reaper who told her where her brother was. He looked all tense. Karin quickly came up with something to cover up what actually happened.  
"It's easy to find Ichigo, his bright hair gives him up" she heard a few sniggers from a few soul reapers who were trying to be composed. She saw that Renji was trying so hard to be serious. Karin saw the face on captain Yamamoto he was not amused. "No actually it was his spiritual pressure that gave him up." Karin soon heard a little noise much like the annoying white noise.  
"If I must ask what age are you and where are you from"  
"Bit personal but I'm 17 and I'm from Kurakura town" she heard a few gasps.  
"Isn't your mum going to be worried about you" hearing the word 'mum' Karin looked down she didn't want to speak about it but she knew she was already in captain Yamamoto's bad books so she had to answer the question.  
"Erm, she's dead. She died when I was 3 by a hollow" she saw the look on Ichigo's face he looked sorry for Karin who had to go through all that.  
"Oh, sorry about that. How about your dad. Isn't he going to be worried about you" still looking down she said  
"He died 3 days ago" Karin honestly felt like crying there and then  
"Sister?" He asked hoping that she wasn't dead.  
"She died with my dad." through all the ways he could of tortured her he had to go down memory lane.  
"Do you have a brother who is still alive?" that hurt her the most. Did she really have a brother?  
"Yeah my brother is still alive but I haven't talked to him in 3 years. I don't think he care that much. He cares about his job way more than his family. "  
"Where is your brother now"  
"Here" Karin was now more interested in the annoying noise that had been gone on for a while now.  
"Okay final question, do you work with Aizen" Karin ignored his question she was to busy listening to the noise.  
"I asked you a question, now answer it" now showing his true colours. Karin dropped to the floor putting her ear against the floor. She kept raising her head then lowering it again. She saw the Toshiro was also  
getting annoyed by the noise. She quickly stood up and rushed over to him whispering in his ear.  
"Do you also hear that noise?" She asked him  
"Yes, now answer head captain's question"  
"How long have you heard it? and don't be smart"  
"About 4 years. I thought it was just the plumbing. Why?"  
"It's not the plumbing" Karin slightly pushed Toshiro out of his spot and  
again pressed her head against the floor this time tapping it. No one dared speak. They were all confused about what is happening. Karin got up again then went to Ichigo's spot, doing it over again. She walked over to Yoruichi explaining what she was hearing. Yoruichi handed Karin her mobile that could trace the noise's origin. Karin faced up to captain Yamamoto and told him to move without making a noise. She didn't even speak when she gave the command. He saw how she was not kidding and moved. Karin walked up to his chair and pushed it over trying to be quiet as she could. Head captain was going to protest but  
Karin shot him a glare. Underneath the chair was a weird looking microphone with a camera. Karin got on her knees and pulled out her phone so she could trace it. When the results came up Karin lowered her head. Everyone was confused. Yoruichi decided to see where the noise came from. Karin showed her the phone. On the screen it read, 'Los Noches, video room.' Yoruichi gave Karin a nod to tell her to send the signal back.

Soon a screen appeared behind the soul reapers. Karin saw 3 men a white haired man, a brown hair man and a dark skinned man.  
"Oh looks like the meeting is over. How sad. We didn't get anything out  
of it." Said the white haired man  
"Gin?" Rangiku said. All the soul reapers faced the screen. They were all shocked. Karin walked in front of everyone and cleared her throat.  
"Are you finished?" she asked. The three men on the screen turned around to see a room full of angry soul reapers. The brown haired man stepped forward.  
"Well hello again miss Kurosaki."  
"Miss Kurosaki?" a soul reaper said  
"It's been a while since our last encounter hasn't it" the man always spoke so smugly. Karin wanted to punch his face so badly. She clenched her fists to prevent her spiritual pressure flaring.  
"Karin, what encounter?" Ichigo asked while stepping forward.  
"Did you not tell your brother how I came to visit you and your family"  
"No! He didn't need to know. Now shut it Aizen!" Karin was now getting really blood now dripping down her hand from her nails digging into the skin.  
"If you are not going to tell your brother I will. Well you see Ichigo 3 days ago I paid your family a little visit. Your sister tried her hardest to protect your dad and your sister but she failed at doing so. Well I must say your sister was so strong she managed to defend herself without even using her shikai. She would of been dead if that stupid Quincy didn't show up until the last moment. Where is your Quincy now miss Kurosaki? He can't protect you forever. I will get you " soon the screen went black. Karin could feel tears running down her face. Luckily she had her back to everyone.  
"Karin please tell me he is lying." Karin shook her head.  
"He is not lying. Aizen came 3 days ago a killed dad and Yuzu. I'm sorry Ichigo, I couldn't protect them" Karin felt a hand on her shoulder it was Kazen. Now she turned to head captain Yamamoto. "You didn't ask but my name but it is Karin Kurosaki. Ichigo is my brother. I came here to tell Ichigo that our dad and our sister had been seriously injured by Aizen." Karin started walking towards the door. She opened the door slightly then said "There is your proof I don't work with Aizen" with that being said she walked out the room with Kazen, slamming the door behind her.

_  
A.N I hope you like chapter 7. I hope I got Gin, Head Captain and Aizen's characters right. Please tell if they weren't. The say how you would of wrote them. I found this chapter quite sad. Oh the white noise, for those how don't know it. it's a very high pitched noise that really annoys people. Young people can hear it. Adults not so much. That's why Karin and Toshiro were the only ones who could hear it. I DON't OWN BLEACH


	8. Chapter 8

"There is your proof I don't work with Aizen" with that being said she walked out the room with Kazen, slamming the door behind her.

When Karin got outside she saw Orihime and Engetsu nicely waiting for her. They were a bit shocked to see the state that she came out in. Her eyes were all red and puffy plus blood was dripping from her hand.  
"Karin! Are you alright. What happened in there." she said rushing over to her embracing her in a hug.  
"Ichigo found out that Aizen killed our family" Karin cried into Orihime.  
"There was some feedback sent from Los Noches. It has been there for four years. Aizen must of known that the soul reapers wouldn't be able to detect him when he came to Kurakura on that day. They played right into his hands. What a bunch of morons" Karin cried harder into Orihime. Orihime led her out of the building so she could get some fresh air with both zanpakuto's following.

Everyone was shocked that the intruder not only fought against Aizen but she was Ichigo's Kurosaki, the captain of the fifth squad's younger sister.  
"Captain Kurosaki how could you not tell us that she was your sister."  
"She didn't want you to know who she was." Ichigo replied staring into the air with no emotion when he spoke.  
"That is so typical of a Kurosaki. Always causing bother" Soi-Feng laughed.  
" I wonder how strong she is if she is Kurosaki's younger sister" Zaraki joked.  
"Ichigo are you okay?" Rukia asked  
"I'm fine. Erm, excuse me I have to do something" Ichigo stated then walked out of the room.  
"How strong do you think his sister is" Shuhei asked  
"I have no idea" replied Soi-Feng. Yoruichi decided to step in now.  
"Uh yes you Soi- Feng. You two sparred with each other 3 years ago. When she was 14."  
"Lady Yoruichi. Wait was she that little girl. She was so strong. She had so much potential in her when we fought. " Yoruichi smiled and nodded.

Ichigo walked out of the building to find Karin and Orihime sitting next to a wall, slightly laughing. Ichigo slowly walked up to them hith his hands in his pockets.  
"Karin can I talk to you" he asked suggesting that he wanted to talk alone.  
"Sure." Orihime was going to protest but Karin gave smile. "I'll be fine"  
They walked slightly away from Orihime. They stood in one of the labyrinth streets.  
"Karin why didn't you tell me Aizen had attacked. That could of been crucial information to know."  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I wanted you to figure out that he came. You should of known. You should have been there"  
"Karin, do you really think that I care about my job way more than you" a few soul reapers passed the pair. They looked suspicious on what was happening between Karin and Ichigo. Karin was leaning against the wall while Ichigo was standing in front of her.  
"Yes I do. You never called in the three years or sent a letter. Yuzu wanted to see you so badly. You know she missed you. She would cry every Christmas that you didn't show up. I had to lie to her and say your studies were piling up. I never lie to her but I did because I was hoping you would come and visit. I know that being a soul reaper is a lot of work but you could of called. She thought your were dead. The final day she finally got to see you. She died" nearly shouting.  
"Then whose faults is that" accidentally saying it out loud.  
"What did you just say! You are blaming me for their deaths. Don't you dare blame me!" Ichigo couldn't believe what be just said. "You weren't there to help. I know I couldn't do it myself. I never once blamed you for the death of mum so don't you go there" Hearing her last sentence made him snap.  
"Mum has nothing to do with this. I never knew that it was a hollow. I was 7 years old but you've been fighting to handle those situations. We are supposed to protect the innocent. You were not strong enough to handle it yourself. Now dad and Yuzu are both dead! If you can't protect the ones you love you should just give up"  
Karin quickly grabbed his haori and pushed him against the wall. Hard.  
"Let me tell you one last thing. I could not going into my shikai nor my bankai. So at least I managed to land a scratch on him than a so called captain. "Karin let go of him and spoke very softly "Ichigo you know you are the worst brother ever" she quickly turned around and let her fist collide with Ichigo's cheek, letting him crash into the wall behind him. He quickly saw the look that he gave her, she had tears slowly falling from her eyes. He had broke her heart then she was gone. Ichigo placed his hand on his sore cheek making sure no one saw that he was silently crying.

Karin quickly flashed stepped down the soul society. No one could catch her if they tried. She was too fast. She ran straight to the forth squad's barracks ,straight into the room she was recently in. She looked around the room for her belongings that she had left behind. They weren't their. She swiftly exited the room. She was on the hunt for Hanataro. When she found him, he was in a sort of staff room. Luckily he was the only one their.  
"Hanataro have you seen my belongings. The medicine and all he papers. I need them" she tried best not to show her face towards him. She hated crying in front of people.  
"Erm, you okay?" Karin wiped her eyes  
"Yeah I'm fine. By the way my names Karin Kurosaki. Nice to meet you" putting on a fake smile. Hintarou looked surprised. He didn't expect the intruder to be a Kurosaki. 'I guess that's why captain said she was no threat. She knew that's she was a related to captain Ichigo Kurosaki. '  
"Erm here." He handed her packages. Karin kindly took them from him and put them in her trouser bottoms.  
"Do you know where Kon is? The stuffed lion" she asked. Hanataro scratched the back of his head.  
"Erm, I have not seen him in a while. He hasn't there when I went in to collect your things. " Karin remembered that he wasn't there when Toshiro came in this morning.  
"I'll find him. Thanks Hanataro. " she gave of a gentle smile a flashed stepped out of the fourth's barracks.

When Karin stepped out of the barracks she felt an arrancar in the Rukongai district. 'Why is it so far away. If they were going to attack wouldn't they be closer. So why are they so far away, unless they are planning something.' Karin took out her phone and texted Ichigo. Even though she was furious with him she had to tell them. Not like they would figure out what was happening.  
It read: 'Warning distraction' she put away her phone then headed towards the Sokyoku hill.

On her way there she heard an alarm warning the soul reapers that there was an arrancar in the 40th Rukongai district. 'Now they get the message. Well they better hurry. Who knows who could have been injured' Every soul reaper quickly headed of in that direction.

Karin was near the senkaimon when she felt a few more arrancar presence's close by. She quickly grabbed Kazen and made sure he was close to her.  
"Now who do we have here. Why are you not fighting in the Rukongai district with the other soul reapers." the arrancar and his 4 friends decided to step forwards surrounding her.  
"I was just leaving. I'm not involved in there business. So what are you guys doing here. I'm guessing its not a casual stroll. " the arrancar sniggered.  
"You're right it's not a casual stroll. We are looking for a girl named Karin Kurosaki. Aizen wants to see her " Now it was Karin's turn to laugh.  
"I am her. Nice to meet you. I don't want to know your names so don't tell me. " all the arrancar had an evil smirk across their faces.  
"That makes it easier then. We wont have to trash this place and hunt for her" all arrancar suddenly lunged forward at her. Karin jumped into the air to get out of the way and landed behind them.  
"I don't think so" she said before lunging towards a slim one who had long flowing hair. She jumped on his back sending him crashing into the ground. A large arrancar suddenly lunged forward at her. She grabbed his wrist and flipped him over making him land on his back. Karin didn't realise that the ringleader snuck up behind her and slashed her on her shoulder. Karin quickly turned around kicking him in the face. 'Maybe if I kill them one by one that will help. No that wont. They come at the same time. Kazen what should I do?' 'Your forgetting one important thing. That your good at. Finding their weak spot. Then we'll take it from there.' Karin ran at the larger one. He was about to swing but Karin flashed stepped out of the way. He flinched when she was behind him. 'There' Karin slashed him in his back. He quickly turned around but Karin flashed stepped behind him and slashed him again. He was quickly running out of spiritual pressure. Soon he collapsed onto the floor. 'One down, four to go' 'If I must say in the corner that guy hasn't moved forward he keeps moving back' 'He's a long distance fighter. How about we change that?' 'Yeah, lets go' Karin stopped, she held her zanpakuto away from her then swiped in at the same time saying  
'Blow, Kazengetsu' soon her sword had to blades and a chain connecting them together. Her sword now was grey and black. Only the blades were black the rest was grey. She held the two swords in one hand and ran forward. As the guy moved back she flung one of the swords at him. The shape of the sword was slightly curved so it could always come back to her like a boomerang. The guy was very skinny he had a mask covering his chin, black hair covered most of his eyes. He looked very shy. He jumped forward to avoid the blade. Karin smiled. 'Perfect' she yanked on the chain while still running forward. The sword slashed him in the back while Karin punched him in the stomach. The shy arrancar saw the blood coming out of his mouth the fainted. 'Are you joking me' Karin turned around to face the other 3 'These guys look like a challenge. Kazen can you send a message to Zangetsu. I will hate to admit it but I cant do it myself'

Ichigo was helping his fellow soul reaper kill an arrancar. When a massive head ache came.  
"Getsuga Tensho" soon a black and red spiritual pressure went flying towards the arrancar. 'Ichigo I have a message from Kazengetsu. Don't ask how, just listen. The message is 'Ichigo come help me I cant fight these three arrancar alone. I'm at Sokyoku hill.' Ichigo stopped and looked over at the hill. He saw that there was three tough arrancar.  
"Hey Rukia, look at Sokyoku hill. "Rukia stopped and looked over at the hill.  
"What's there. Is that arrancar." Ichigo nodded  
"Karin's dealing with them. Get a few others and rush over there to help her out." Rukia shook her head,  
"Ichigo I know your mad at Karin but you have to sort it out." Rukia called a few others telling that there was 3 arrancar in the Seireitei. Rukia, Toshiro, Renji and a dragged Ichigo rushed over there. Before they left they warned the others of what had happened.

"That was too easy. I'm hoping that you will be at least a challenge." Pointing at the ring leader who had a hat and a mask that covered his face. He also wore gloves. He looked like he was covering something up. The other two smiled  
"Oh I will be a challenge. You two don't get involved. No matter what. She is mine " Karin smiled. The arrancar sighed. It looked like they really wanted to fight her.  
"Good" Karin ran forward to him. She flung one of the swords at him but he quickly got out of the way. Karin yanked on the chain sending it the other direction. He dodged it again. Karin repeated the action but this time she flash stepped towards him. When she was close enough she dropped to the ground, kicking his legs knocking him over. He again dogged it. She went in a hand stand position kicking him in the face. This time she managed to hit him. While he was on the ground she flung the sword at him slashing him in the stomach. She was about to do it again but he quickly got up and punched her in her stomach sending her flying backwards. Luckily she didn't hit the ground as Kazen got her.  
"Thanks" Kazen pushed her forward so she was standing on her own to feet. Then turned back into a sword "He's fast. I'm guessing he uses sonido. Well I guess I have to be faster. "Karin kicked of her shoes. "Right" Karin grabbed Kazen and rushed towards. When she got close the arrancar whipped out his sword. Now there swords were clashing. They went back and forward slashing then defending. Karin was in the defence. She was being pushed back but she was letting him do that just before she was about to be pushed over. She gave a great push but he jumped out of the way. She only managed to cut his glove. After cutting his glove Karin jumped back, she was having slight difficulties to breath. The arrancar used this chance to attack. He managed to cut along her arm.

She had load of cuts on her side, her legs, her arms and had a slash on her face. The arrancar sensed the presences of the others. He quickly jumped in the air. The other two arrancar's followed. Karin jumped up and followed after them.  
"Looks like our fun is over but we'll be back though" The arrancar punched Karin in her stomach when she was in mid-air sending her towards the ground. He finally took of his hat and showed her what was underneath. He wasn't any normal arrancar. He had canine features like his teeth, his ears and he also had fur. Before Karin hit the ground she reached the pocket on her trousers., throwing the dagger. While she did that she accidentally dropped Kazen. The dagger slashed his face then fell back to the ground.

Ichigo and the others got there when they saw Karin falling to the ground. They were soon joined by Orihime, Yoruichi, Engetsu and the other soul reapers. They all saw Karin fall to the ground but no one bothered to move. 'Move you idiot. Land on your feet' Just as Karin was a few feet away from the ground she managed to flip over and land on her feet instead of her back, having her back to the others. As soon as she landed she collapsed onto knees clutching her throat. Yoruichi noticed that something was wrong with Karin. When she examined her, she noticed that she had no shoes on and had several cuts over her. Yoruichi grabbed Orihime and flashed beside her.  
"Karin what wrong" Karin's face was all red. She had tears coming out of her eyes. She was also gasping for air. She placed her ear on Karin's chest. While Yoruichi was doing that Orihime healed Karin's wounds.  
"Why is it not working. She should be fine." Orihime said  
"She's having breathing problems. Some things you can't fix. It looks like she is having an allergic reaction to something" no one notice but Toshiro also came over to see how she was doing. He was also worried.  
"What's wrong with her?" He asked  
"It looks like she is having an allergic reaction" Toshiro rubbed circles on her back to try and calm her.  
"Karin where is your medicine" she gestured to the pockets in her trousers. Toshiro looked in her pocket but they weren't there. He tried the other one but they still weren't there.  
"There not there" Karin looked at him. They had to be in there. Soon Kazen appeared then ran to a part of the hill. Then came back.  
"Here. She dropped them when we were fighting."  
"Thanks. Wait who are you. You showed up at the meeting but I never saw you come in" Kazen rolled his eyes like he as fed up hearing that.  
"I'm Kazen. Or Kazengetsu. I'm Karin's zanpakuto. And yes I can show up here. I don't only exist in her mind. All zanpakuto's can do this. You just got to know how. Now how is she going to take that tablet without any water" Kazen looked smugly. He knew how his wielder felt about the certain soul reaper so he decided to help them out. Toshiro looked at Yoruichi then to Orihime to see if they had any water.  
"How can she take it without any water. Can't she just take it without water"  
"Tablets are sort of hard to take without water. Plus they are disgusting if you don't. I would suggest you transfer it over" he said smiling. He looked to Orihime and Yoruichi they were also smiling as they knew the meaning of transferring it over.  
"Wait what's that?" Toshiro asked  
"Basically it's when you put the tablet in your mouth and you transfer it over" pointing at Karin.  
"I'm not going to do that. It's just another way to say a passion kiss but this has a reason to it"  
"It wouldn't class as kissing, it's just passing a tablet to Karin, from your mouth to hers. How about we ask Karin if she would do it. How about it Karin would you do it by transfer." Karin was hunched over gasping but just Kazen finished talking she looked up and looked right into Toshiro's eyes, telling him it would be better to do it that way.  
"Fine. I'll do it for you" Toshiro took one of the tablets and placed it in his mouth then he grabbed Karin by her shoulders then placed his lips on hers making sure that the tablet when in and down her throat. As soon as he transferred it over he retreated, not looking Karin in the eye. He mainly looked at the floor to hid his blush. He had kissed the girl hat he has had a crush on her since when he first met her. It only took several minutes for the tablets to work. Karin was still not gasping she was more of panting. She rested her head on Toshiro's chest.  
"Thank you" she said through the breaths. Toshiro noticed that she was slightly shaking so wrapped his arms around her to try and calm. "I honestly felt like I was going to die due to the lack of oxygen" now she was breathing properly.  
"Karin what happened up here?" He asked  
"There was an arrancar attack. The guy you fought was the diversion so every soul reaper would go and fight him. While his 5 buddies were here looking for me." She said still shaking  
"It's okay now. By the way where is your shoes?" Toshiro chuckled. Karin realised that she forgot to put them back on then started to laugh along with him.  
"Oh, I took them of to keep with the arrancar. There over there." Orihime kindly went down and brought them over.  
"Karin why is your shoes heavy. When I was carrying your new uniform I thought it was the clothes not your shoes " Karin laughed while Orihime handed her the shoes.  
"There heavy because it improves my flash step and the muscles in my legs." Karin leaned on Toshiro while putting on her shoes. She quickly whipped her head to look at Kazen.  
"Come here" she demanded  
"Okay." He said while dropping his head. Once he was standing next to her she took his hand.  
"Thanks Kazen. Don't worry I'm not mad at you. I was only teasing" She smiled. Karin nodded to Kazen and win the help of him jumping she managed to turn Kazen back into his shikai form. She then caught him. The held the two swords together until the turned into one. Then Karin placed Kazen back on her back. She then walked over to collect her dagger and put it back in her pocket.  
"What are you doing Karin?" Karin looked at him with sad eyes  
"I'm leaving. I have no business here. I'm going home. Plus I've got things to handle anything. I'm sorry Toshiro." He only looked down  
"Where will you go. You can't stay at your home I'm afraid. It's too dangerous. " Karin smiled and walked over to him embracing him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her to return the hug.  
"Don't worry I can look after myself. I'll figure somewhere to go" Toshiro gave a deep sigh  
"Promise me you won't to anything reckless" Karin didn't say a word. "Promise me" he said a bit louder demeaning an answer.  
"I can't promise you that. I could never break your promises" she gave a tighter hug then she let go heading towards the senkaimon.

When she was at the gate, she turned around to look at Ichigo one more time. Ichigo saw that she was really hurt because if him and probably would do something stupid.

_  
A.N that's chapter 8 people. I hope you like it. Just to say that I cant write fight scenes but I hope I did okay. Just to let you know Ichigo is no a bad guy he was just angry at himself. He didn't mean what he said.


	9. Chapter 9

When she was at the gate, she turned around to look at Ichigo one more time. Ichigo saw that she was really hurt because if him and probably would do something stupid.

Toshiro watched as Karin left the soul society with sadness in her eyes, she was hiding something from him. He turned around and saw the others. They all saw what happened between him and Karin. Thinking back to what happened he blushed. 'I can't believe they all saw me k-kiss Karin.' Toshiro walked over to the others slowly he wanted his blush to go away.

While Toshiro was walking over, Rangiku was still squealing she had witnessed her captain kiss a girl and it was the girl he was in love with.  
"Who was she?" Asked a member of squad 10.  
"That is the captain's girlfriend, Karin Kurosaki." Rangiku went on.  
"Who know he had a girlfriend. Aww our little Shiro is all grown up" Shunsui stepped in after he overheard Rangiku talking. Ichigo was a bit shocked at what happened but he couldn't get over the way his sister looked at him before she departed. She looked like she was in the edge of tears.

Not long Toshiro had reached the other soul reapers he was still slightly blushing.  
"Erm so captain, is she your girlfriend?" the member of squad 10 asked. Toshiro quickly whipped his head to look at Rangiku. He knew that she had said something. It's not like her to keep her mouth shut.  
"No we're just good friends. She's not my girlfriend" Toshiro gave a silent sigh. Well he thought it was quiet.  
"Awe captain. It sounds like you want it to be more than good friends. Anyway you got to kiss her. So be happy your relationship is progressing" Rangiku stepped in.  
"It wasn't a kiss." Toshiro said hoping that she would drop the conversation, but no she liked to tease him.  
"Then what was it then if it wasn't a kiss" she teased. Toshiro couldn't think of what to say.  
"It was a transfer of medicine. Now all of squad 10 get back to work. The commotion is now over" he said not wanting to talk about it anymore. The members of squad 10 sighed then went away. Rangiku turned to Shunsui and said,  
"It was so a kiss," they both laughed then Rangiku left. Toshiro left after Rangiku but not before he saw the way Ichigo was looking at him. He looked like he was going to strangle him but then Ichigo left as well.

Karin ran through the senkaimon she was almost about to burst into tears. She did have tears rolling down her face but that was as far as she wanted it to go. Her brother had really hurt her.

When she was out of the senkaimon she ran straight to her house. She didn't care that it was burnt. Urahara was worried for Karin when she ran past, it looked like she was going to do something reckless. He had known the Kurosaki family for a long time, so he would know the look in the eye when they were going to do something stupid. Their eyes looked like they had no soul. It was like they weren't even in there.

When Karin got to her house she pushed the door open to see the damage. Everywhere was burnt or scorched. Karin took a few steps forward into the house. She saw a picture of the family had fallen from wall and smashed. Karin dropped to her knees and carefully brushed away the glass. She held the photo close to her chest as she finally let her tears fall freely.

It wasn't long until she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turned around she saw Ryuken on his knees behind her. He looked at her with sad eyes.  
"What's wrong Karin," he said in a low voice. Karin didn't look at him in the eyes when she spoke to him.  
"I've lost everything," she cried. "How did you know I was here," Karin wiped her eyes.  
"Urahara called. He's worried about you, you know. Now get up," he demanded. Karin turned to look at him.  
"Why?" She asked him. Ryuken held his hand out to her.  
"Isn't it obvious. You will be staying with me until you graduate. Plus you can't stay here. It's too dangerous for you. Now don't argue with me. Get up." He wasn't being mean. He was caring for her welfare. Karin grabbed his hand and stood up.  
"Wait, I'll need my body," She said.  
"No need" Ryuken moved out the way. Right behind him was her body it was lying in the hall, before the front door, wearing the same dress, the day she left. Lying beside her body was a bag.  
"What's in the bag?" She asked him  
"It's a change of clothes for you. Plus go upstairs and take the bag and pack your clothes. We only have some of your clothes from all the times you stayed over," Karin picked up her body and hopped in it. Then picked up the bag and headed to her room. Hoping that not much was destroyed.

Unfortunately half of her things had been ruined except her laptop, her football equipment, the photo album that she always kept with her and her guitar. Her room was worse than the living room. It could not be repaired. She didn't look back once. It would be only painful to do so. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw Ryuken waiting for her.  
"Come on" gesturing towards the door. Ryuken took the bag of Karin as they headed out the door.

When Karin got to his house it wasn't like it was new to her. She had been round lots of times before. The house was massive. There was only two floors but each room had its own bathroom. In one room there was a grand piano, it looked like the living room. He took Karin up the stairs and lead her to a room.  
"This is your room now. " he said while opening to door. The room was plain but Karin didn't care. She was thankful to them. They walked inside and placed the bag on the bed.  
"Karin this is now your home as well. So make sure you feel at home. I phoned the school and explained why you are absent."  
"Wait what did you tell them? How did you explain their deaths?"  
"I said it was the house fire and you can go back anytime."  
"Okay. By the way what is today?" Karin asked as she sat on her new bed.  
"Today is Tuesday," he replied  
"Okay. See you later" Karin said with a smile. She watched as Ryuken walked out of her room as soon as she he heard the front door close that was when she decided to let her tears run free. 'I have no family. Dad, Yuzu are gone and Ichigo doesn't care at all' 'Karin I think you should be thankful for your new family. I can see that Ryuken is trying to make you feel right at home here. ' 'I know Kazen but I still miss my family.' 'You still have your brother. Don't forget you and your brother are lot alike, you both say things you don't mean when your upset or angry. I can tell that Ichigo is upset for you and your family. So you will have to forgive him. Plus you still have Toshiro and he is like family. Anyway you will always have me' Karin smiled. Karin always appreciates her zanpakuto. She glad that he is apart of soul. Even if she forgets who she is or anyone in her family, Kazen would always be there to remind her. She stood up and started to unpack the bag. Once that was done she headed down the stairs to the grand piano.

The next day Karin didn't go to sleep. She just lay in her bed facing the wall. Writing songs. Karin got up and got dressed. She brushed her hair and put it in a pony tail. She didn't want to stay in the house for very long. So she decided to go back to school. Unfortunately her school clothes got ruined in the fire and most of her school books also got caught up on the fire but luckily she wrote all her notes on her laptop. She grabbed a pair of grey sweats, a turquoise vest top, her green hoodie and then her converse. She then grabbed her laptop and its case, her phone, some money and a pair of black shoes. Once she was ready she ran down the stairs where she saw Uryu and Ryuken having breakfast.  
"Good morning Karin. " Uryu smiled to her. "You are up early?"  
"Yeah well I decided to go back to school. It's my last year and I need to graduate, so no time wasting it right?" Uryu and Ryuken both gave her a weird look at her.  
"Why are you wearing that, if you are going to school" gesturing to her outfit.  
"Unfortunately my school uniform got ruined in the fire so I was going to run to Orihime's and see if I could borrow hers or Tatsuki's. Any way got to get going"  
"Karin wait" Ryuken called out. Karin turned around to face him.  
"Here" he threw something shiny at her. When she caught it, it was a key. "That's now yours. Don't lose it."  
"Seriously?" Karin asked. Both men nodded and smiled. Karin turned the smile then ran out the door.

Karin ran down the streets until she got to Orihime's. Karin knocked on the door and walked in. Lucky for her it was unlocked.  
"Orihime! It's me Karin" She shouted up the stairs. Orihime came down the stairs in a silver dressing gown and matching slippers.  
"Karin what are you doing back here so early." Orihime's asked while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
"I came to ask you of a favour. Do you think I could borrow your old school uniform. Mine got ruined" Karin scratched the back of her head. She didn't know if it was going to fit her as Orihime had a big bust when she was Karin's age.  
"Sure. It's up stairs." Karin followed Orihime up the stairs to her bedroom. It was in a box in her cupboard. It surprised Karin that she had kept it.  
"Here you go" Orihime said while handing her the box. Karin took the box and headed to the bathroom to get changed. Karin stripped of her clothes and put the uniform. Funnily it actually fitted her.  
Karin came back through with her clothes. "Hey could you look after these?" Karin held out her casual clothes. Orihime nodded then took the clothes of Karin, placing them on a chair in the corner of the room.  
"Thanks Orihime. I will collect them at the end the day." With that being said, Karin grabbed her bag put on her black shoes on and ran out the door.

Karin got to school before her friends got there. When she was walking to her classroom, she could hear people talk about her as she walked passed them. It was always about her family. One person said that she killed them. Karin sat down in her seat, the desk at the back, closest to the window, staring blank out of it. Watching all the students prance around like they didn't even care. Everyone was smiling except her.

Karin was too staring out the window to notice that the bell. It was only as the teacher started to a head count that she was snapped out of her daydream.  
"18,19,20. 20?" The homeroom teacher said a she was counting. The class were shocked there wasn't a 20 students attending in a week. Murmurs of "Who is it" circled around the class.  
"Oh miss Kurosaki, glad to see you have returned. I thought you would be absent for a few more days."  
"Yeah, well it's my last year and I want to graduate." All the children whipped their heads to stare at her. Jinta, Nagisa. Two of her friends didn't even notice that she was back and the sat in front or beside her.  
"Okay, carrying on. In a few weeks there is lots to come up. First we have career day. Where your parents will come in and talk about their job because in two months you will be leaving and venturing out in the big world. Next is we have our championships all thanks to miss Kurosaki and Mr Tomomoi. Karin and Airi both looked down. Karin had not seen him since the incident.  
"Finally it is graduation but you would have to pass all of your exams to graduate" the students didn't even react. They heard it almost everyday since the came to the school.

It wasn't long until it was a break, that's when Karin decided to head up to the roof for a little fresh air. She leaned against the fence letting the wind blow past her. She was too busy thinking about the soul society and her brother. She was lost in thought again that she didn't realise she wasn't alone up there. Rika, Nagisa and Yumi, her three best friends came running towards her.  
"Karin, Nagisa told us you were here." Karin couldn't respond to Rika as she was pulled into a hug by all three of them. "Jinta told us about what happened. We are so sorry" Karin looked up to see Jinta, Ryohei, Heita and Kazuya, her football buddies walking toward them.  
"Sorry Karin, I told them about your family. Sorry they had to know" Karin smiled at him to try and reassure him.  
"Jinta, don't worry. They had a right to know. Did you mention thing else with you know who?" Jinta shook his head.  
"Wait what happened. Come on tell us" Karin let go of her friends and bowed her head thinking about.  
"On that same night with my family, I saw Airi and the 'Sea Witch' making out. Then told her that he loved her" again her 3 friends pulled into a hug while the 4 boys clenched their fists. They always cared for Karin and would always want her smiling, never crying.  
"Ugh, I hate him so much. I wanna punch him," Ryohei said clenching his fists. Karin giggled.  
"No you don't need to do that. Otherwise you would take the fun away for me" everyone started to laugh. Even though Karin never showed it, she actually wanted to cry but she carried on and smiled. Her friends knew that she was hurting inside. She was just putting a charade on. They had known her for a long time so they would all know if she was truly happy or just putting on a charade. Jinta gave her a strange look, her eye were slightly blood shot.  
"So guys, what's been happening when I was away?" She asked  
"Nothing much, except we have to create three songs for our exams." Yumi said.  
"I got that covered for you. I wrote a song when I was in the hospital. Have you lot being doing the training I assigned to you" all of the gave a murmur of yes.

Over the few days Karin's day was the same. She would get up, go to school, practise with her band, football training. Then she would head down to Kisuke's to do more training, doing various things like Kido, sparring or Hakuda. After that she would go down to the dojo and train with her kendo team. After all the training she would head back to the Ishida household and lock herself in her room with no food and would do her homework, write a few songs, study and write things about how to defend for the football and kendo teams. The only time she would leave her room was to get a drink or use the piano. She would carry her duties all through the night without sleep. Her friends have now started to notice how tense and emotional she is. So they tend not to bring up the past.

Back in the soul society, it had been a couple of days since Karin had left. Ichigo sat in his office working on the stack of paperwork. He didn't come out of his office much. Only to do the necessary things like sleeping, eating, captains meeting or sparring with the squad. He was trying to get of his mind of Karin. Ichigo just finished his last paperwork of the night when there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in" the door opened and stepped in Rukia. Usually she would just walk in but Ichigo had had asked her to leave him alone for a while.  
"Hey, Ichigo please don't tell me you still haven't contacted Karin yet," Ichigo just ignored her.  
"Ichigo, I saw the way she looked at you. It was the same look whenever you do something reckless. You and Karin are a lot alike. Aren't you worried for her. Ichigo!" this time ichigo snapped. He quickly stood up knocking the chair over then slamming his hands on the desk.  
"That is captain Kurosaki to you" Rukia was shocked. Over the years she had known him. She had never seen him snap like that before especially not to her.  
"What's happened to you. Your not the same as before," Ichigo dropped his head. Rukia was about to walk out the door when Ichigo started to speak  
"Why didn't she tell me," Rukia didn't understand what he meant." Why didn't she tell me Aizen killed Yuzu and dad."  
"The same reason why you didn't tell her you were a soul reaper."  
"I wanted to protect her. That's different," Rukia shook her head  
"It's not different. Now look at her. She is now a soul reaper. You know she probably didn't tell you because she didn't want you to get hurt. Or it was too painful to bring up." Ichigo still kept looking at the ground. Rukia was right, Karin was always was involved in the soul reaper business.  
"I'm sorry Rukia." Rukia walked towards him to place a hand on his shoulder.  
"You know you are an idiot. I've known you for a long time. Your always say things you don't mean when you are upset. Anyway there is a captains meeting now." Ichigo gave Rukia a soft smile to say thanks.

They headed to the to the meeting hall where all the captains and lieutenants where there. They also saw Yumichika and Ikkaku standing with captain Zaraki.  
"I thought this was a captain and lieutenants meeting. What is Yumichika and Ikkaku doing here?" Ichigo asked Rukia. She just shrugged. Soon the head captain walked in and took his spot at the front.  
"I guess you are wondering why I have called you here today. And why third seat Madarame and fifth seat Ayasegawa are as well. Yesterday squad 12 found a video of miss Kurosaki fighting against Aizen. I called you here today as she could be an asset to us," the head captain gave Mayuri a signal and soon a screen came down. Ichigo wanted to walk away but he too also wanted to see how strong his sister is. Soon the video started playing and Isshin appeared on the screen.  
"Ichigo please don't blame your sister. I'm sure she tried everything to protect me. She is anything but weak, remember this. Bye son. Karin if your watching this, I'm recording this because I know he is coming soon as you are getting stronger. You will find his weakness when you watching it. Bye darling. Remember I love you both and I'm sorry I had to this." Ichigo looked down he was expecting his dad to act wild but he was composed.

The video the skipped to the dad cleaning the photo of Misaki. He looked happy, as cleaned the photo of his dead wife.  
"Bye honey. I think we brought up the kids just fine" out of nowhere Aizen appeared.  
"Hey, long time no see" Aizen smirked. The dad grabbed the gikongan from his trousers pocket. He stood in a defence position.  
"Don't you dare touch my family" Isshin growled. Before he could blink there was a sword through his stomach.  
"Two down, three to go" Isshin fell to the floor dropping his sword. Blood oozing out of his stomach.

At this point Ichigo looked away from the screen, Rukia had to put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

Isshin tried to get up but he was in pain. Soon Yuzu came skipping through with a plate in her hands.  
"Okay dad I've done the dishes" Yuzu looked down and saw her dad bleeding with a man in black and white standing over him. Yuzu screamed and dropped the plate within a blink of an eye he had her wrist and pointed the sword at her neck.

"Captain Kurosaki, who is the girl in the yellow dress?" asked Shuhei  
"That's Yuzu, my sister" he simply said.

Soon Karin came running down the stairs in her light blue dress. She looked shocked to see someone standing there.  
"Who are you!" she shouted. She slowly reached for the gikongan and turned into her soul reaper form.

"Why is she wearing a dress?" someone asked. Ichigo just shrugged. He had never known Karin to wear dresses.  
"She was going to her senior prom" Toshiro spoke up. Everyone whipped there head around with puzzled faces  
"She told me about it" the all turned their attention to the screen again.

"Now, I will ask you one more time. Who are you!" the man only smirked and gave a cocky reply  
"I'm surprised you don't know who I am. I am Sosuke Aizen" Karin's eyes widened. Karin pulled out her zanpakuto and stood in a defensive stance.  
"Let my sister go" she growled. Ichigo saw that Aizen was not letting go of Yuzu. He could also tell by Karin's face that she crying for help. She really needed him. In a flash Karin quickly flashed stepped behind Aizen and slashed him. He jumped and cut Yuzu as well dropping her to the ground. Ichigo saw that Karin was now upset, Aizen had hurt Yuzu. Karin quickly whipped her head around.  
"Dad!" She screamed. The soul reapers watched as Karin ran over to her dad and applied kido on his wounds to stop the bleeding.

"Ha, Ichigo looks like she can use kido," Renji laughed  
"Like your any better," Ichigo replied.

After a few minutes of Karin applying kido to her dad. He opened his eyes.  
"Dad, you and Yuzu get out of here." she ordered  
"Honey. You. Are. Not. Strong. Enough. To. Fight. Aizen" Isshin murmured barley getting any words out.  
"Dad, Right now, I am more stronger than you to fight Aizen. You are no shape to fight. Just take Yuzu and go to Urahara. Don't worry I can handle this. I am not weak. I can do this" Karin whispered "If you want I can probably hold him off until help comes, so just do what I say"

"Wow Ichigo, isn't she bossy" Zaraki laughed  
"Runs in the family" Ichigo replied back .

Karin turned her attention back to Aizen.  
"Tell me what you are doing here and attacking my family" his eyes and face looked like he was planning something. She flashed stepped towards him again trying to slash him. She managed to slash him leaving yet another cut on his forearm but Aizen always had a counter attack he quickly paid her back with the same cut. Now the two of them were clashing swords together. It looked like Karin took more hits than he did. Her shihakusho was ripped and blood was seeping out.

"Hey do you remember when we fought Aizen and none of us managed to land a scratch on him even with shikai or even bankai." everyone agreed.  
"She not even using shikai nor bankai and she's doing pretty well" everyone looked amazed. A young girl was fighting against Aizen.

They noticed that Karin on the defensive most of the time. Their swords clashed again causing Karin to fall back on her and breaking the television. Bits of glass sticking into her flesh. Causing more pain. Everyone winced.

"That explains the glass I took out of her back." captain Unohana said.

Karin quickly regained herself and swooped low knocking him of his feet, tipping over the couch.

"Wow, she just knocked over Aizen" Soi-feng said in amaze.

"Give up girl, there is no way you can beat me. Just face it. Your dad wasn't even a match for me and he was ex-shinigami" Karin only scoffed.  
"I wouldn't talk if I were you. It looks to me that I have a lot more hits on you than my dad did." they all saw Aizen eyes widened. They all agreed she was right. She was strong. Aizen smirked, he had an evil look in his eyes. Soon his attacks were unpredicted. Karin stood frozen in place with her eyes scrunched closed. Ichigo's eyes widened. 'She gave up'. They all saw the blade coming close to her chest when a blue light zoomed across the screen, hitting Aizen away. He jumped away from Karin. She slowly opened her eyes. The person stepped into view. It was Uryū.  
"Are you alright?" he asked  
"Uryū what are you doing here."  
"I felt your spiritual pressure rise from the other side of town and I came as fast as I could. I'm surprised no-one else is here." now facing Aizen "What are you doing here Aizen" his voice sounding cold, that could freeze anyone.  
"I see the game is over now since the Quincy is here, but I'll be back." with that he opened a garganta and left heading back to Hueco Mundo.  
Karin took a big sigh, it was finally over, for now. She saw that Yuzu and her dad was still here and still badly injured.  
"Uryū help me carry Yuzu and my dad over to Urahara. I hate to admit to it but I have ran out of spiritual energy." he picked up her dad and headed out of view.

"Whoa" was all someone could say as they were shocked. Ichigo wished he had never seen it but he had to know what happened with his family. He couldn't believe it, Karin had to protect her family all on her own. Even her own gikongan had left her.  
"Now after witnessing that video. I think she could be a great asset to us." Head captain spoke.  
"What if she became one of our captains" Shuhei stepped forward  
"I like that idea as we only have 10 captains. Who also agrees that she should be a captain"  
"No way I'm letting her become captain. She still young. She has a life!" Ichigo protested.  
"Her life is soul reaper now. What does she have to live for in the world of the living. " head captain replied  
"Ichigo, shouldn't you let Karin decide" Rukia stepped in. Ichigo dropped his head.  
"Fine. She has to make her own choices."  
"So who would except miss Kurosaki as a captain. Step forward" Zaraki, Mayuri, Ukitake, Shunsui, Byakua, soi-feng, Koromaru, and captain Unohana stepped forward. It was the captains to decide if she was to become a captain.  
"Alright we will collect her soon. I want Captain Kurosaki and Captain Hitsugaya to collect her. As you two are the closest to her."

Uryu knocked on Karin's door to tell her that her dinner was getting cold but there was no reply. He knocked on the door again then walked in.  
"Karin dinner is getting cold," he saw Karin lying in her bed. He walked to her bed and sat in the edge of it.  
"Karin your dinner is getting cold." He shook her shoulders to wake her up. When he touched her shoulders they were quite bony. He rolled her over to lie her on her back. She wasn't asleep she was wide awake, her eyes were all blood shot. Her face was pale and skinny. She was shaking and she was also sweating. Uryu checked her pulse. It was faint but it was there. He touched her forehead she was burning up. He quickly stood up and ran out the door. A few seconds later, Uryu and Ryuken rushed through the door. Ryuken felt her head then checked her pulse. He pulled the covers away from her and prodded around her stomach. He then shined a bright light into her eyes. She didn't respond.  
"What do you think it could be" Uryu asked Ryuken as he leaned against the desk in her room.  
"Well I think it's two things. One is depression which explains why she eating less. Second, she frightened which explains the lack of sleep, the shaking and sweating. Those factors might slow her heart rate down as she is not eating and sleeping. Call her brother, he needs to know." Uryu brought out his phone and called Ichigo. Unfortunately his phone couldn't connect. Uryu saw Karin's phone lying next to him. So he tried to phone Ichigo with her phone. Again he couldn't connect. He saw that she had Toshiro's number so he tried that number. Luckily it connected.  
"Hello, Karin" Toshiro said  
"Sorry captain Hitsugaya, this is Uryu. Could you please pass your phone to Ichigo. I need to speak with him urgently. It is concerning Karin. "  
"Wait what's wrong with Karin?"  
"Please, captain Hitsugaya"  
"Fine." Toshiro quickly flashed stepped to squad 5.  
"Ichigo, it's Uryu. It's about Karin." Toshiro said as he passed the phone over to Ichigo  
"Uryu what's wrong?"  
"Ichigo, is there any chance that you can come to the world of the living. It's hard to explain but I think she needs you more that ever. In a few hours if we don't treat her, it will be critical" Ichigo hung up and tossed the phone back to Toshiro then ran out the door. Toshiro following him.

They reached the first barracks, Ichigo didn't bother to knock he just in.  
"Head captain, sorry for the intrusion but could it be possible if we collected Karin today. "  
"Why today?"  
"I just got off the phone with Uryu and he said that Karin will soon reach critical. I need to see her" head captain nodded to say go ahead. Ichigo bowed then ran out the door grabbing Toshiro's arm.  
"Quickly" he said while flash stepping. They both ran to squad 12 to use their senkaimon.  
"Ichigo why are we running" Toshiro said as they ran through the gate.  
"It's Karin." He said. He couldn't explain it because he too didn't know what was wrong but Uryu wouldn't phone for nothing.  
"I think something terrible has happened to her."

Once they were out of the senkaimon, they were at the road next to the river. It was still bright, even though it was around 7 o'clock at night. It was really quiet, only a few people walking but they didn't have a large spiritual pressure to notice the to boys running. They ran off to the direction of Uryu's house. It didn't them both long as the could easily flash step. Once they got to the house he knocked on the door. It only took a few seconds for someone to answer the door. It was Ryuken. He motioned for Ichigo and Toshiro to follow him.

Ichigo had never been in Uryu's house before so he was slightly shocked at the inside. When he was outside it looked a lot smaller. They walked up the stair to Karin's room.  
"She in there. Uryu is watching over her" Ichigo gently pushed the door open to see Uryu sitting on the edge of a bed. He was stroking her hair. Karin was facing the wall. She didn't want to see Ichigo. Uryu motioned for Ichigo to go talk to Karin. Uryu got out the way while Ichigo sat on the bed. He continued to stroke her hair.  
"Eh captain Hitsugaya, I think we should give these to some privacy. They need to talk to each other" Uryu said as he walked out the door, shortly followed by Toshiro.  
"Karin, I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault of what happened. I know I should of been there. Some big brother I am right. Can't protect his little sisters." Karin placed one of her hands on Ichigo's to tell him that it was okay.  
"I will not let anything happen to you. I will bet my life to make sure you are safe" he smiled down at her. He was proud of his sister. She was definitely not weak. Watching the video helped Ichigo realise it. Ichigo looked at his sister he could tell that she was not eating nor sleeping just by looking at her.  
"Karin, what have you done. You need to eat and sleep. To grow. Please go to sleep. Don't worry I'll be right here so nothing will happen to you. I promise" he said as he kissed her hair.  
He could feel Karin becoming more relaxed. She was finally sleeping.

Uryu, Ryuken and Toshiro walked back into the room. Both Ishida's smiled when they noticed that Karin was sleeping.  
"What's wrong with Karin?" Ichigo asked as he looked at his sister.  
"Well I guess you gathered that she hasn't been eating or sleeping" Ichigo gave a small nod. "Well those symptoms are signs of depression and also she is frightened which explain why she wasn't been sleeping. Luckily you managed to get her to sleep. Which is good. She can get better" after thinking about what Ryuken said, Ichigo asked,  
"I would hate to say this but I want Karin to live in the soul society. That way I can easily look after her. She wouldn't be scared there." Both Ishida's looked at each other. They both love Karin, they didn't want her to leave but they had to. Ichigo was her brother.  
"I think that would be best for her. I think she needs you" Uryu said. "I'm guessing that you will be taking her now. Just make sure that she eats. That is vital" Ichigo nodded.  
"I will" Toshiro walked towards Karin putting a glove then hitting Karin in the head.  
"You go. I will take care of her body." Ryuken said. Ichigo carefully picked up Karin in a bridle style. Karin moved her body so she was hugging ichigo's chest.  
"Thank you for looking after her. Let's go Toshiro" Ichigo said as he walked out the door  
"Right" Toshiro said while following behind Ichigo.

They walked to the river then opened the senkaimon. Toshiro and Ichigo walked through the senkaimon with Karin.

Chapter 9 everyone, Sorry that it takes me so long to update. I just lose inspiration then I have so many ideas that I would love to happen but I can only pick the best for the story line. That's why this chapter was so long. It was to say sorry. Sorry I didn't know that Japanese schools didn't have proms so I am sorry but it will help with the storyline. This is set when the arrancar's come it is just that everyone's is older so Karin can could be involved. Oh Mr Tomomoi is Karins ex boyfriend that appears in chapter 4. The friends are actual friends in the anime just not the one with the afro. I didn't make them up. I've not said this but I DON'T OWN BLEACH. If I did it would be rubbish and lot more romantic scenes with characters.


	10. Chapter 10

They walked to the river then opened the senkiamon. Toshiro and ichigo walked through the senkiamon with Karin.

They got to the soul society a few minutes later.  
"Hey Toshiro can she sleep at yours as I only have one bedroom?" Ichigo asked Toshiro. He gave a nod then they both flashed stepped to his house. They were careful not to wake her up.

When they got to his house, it was small. The house was like a condo from the west instead of the traditional houses like the Kuchki's household. Inside everything was tidy, everything was neat, not surprising for a captain. Toshiro lead Ichigo to the guest room. The room had an actual, double sized bed, instead of a futon. Toshiro pulled back the covers while Ichigo placed Karin in the bed. Ichigo pulled up the covers the sat on the bed.  
"Hey Toshiro, is it okay if I stayed with her until she wakes up?" Ichigo asked  
"Yeah, just don't make any noise" Ichigo smiled then turned his attention onto his sister. She was sound asleep. He stroked her hair as we watched Karin sleep. Ichigo lied down on his side so that he was facing her. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Karin slowly opened her eyes, she was in another bed. She saw that Ichigo was sleeping beside her. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She tried to get out of the bed but she had no strength to do so. She heard Ichigo groaning, she saw that he was waking up.  
"Hey Ichigo" Karin smiled. She looked a lot better than yesterday. She was still skinny but she looked much happier.  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked.  
"Hungry," Ichigo laughed. She had not eaten in a long while, no wonder she was hungry.  
"No wonder, it looks like you haven't eaten in days," Karin looked down, she was ashamed of what she did to herself.  
"Hey, Karin, you know I'm proud of you. We saw a video with you fighting against Aizen. You shocked all the soul reapers." Karin couldn't help but smile at her brothers words. Ichigo got out of bed then turned to look at Karin.  
"Coming?" Karin shook her head.  
"I have no strength in my legs" Ichigo went over to her then picked her up. He put her on her feet then helped her through to the kitchen.  
"I'm sure Toshiro wouldn't mind. If you ate some of his food." Karin's eyes widened.  
"T-this is Toshiro's house," she stuttered. Ichigo nodded.

Soon Toshiro came through the door. He still looked smart, even though his hair looked damp. 'He must of had a shower' Karin thought to herself.  
"Hey Toshiro" she smiled at him  
"Hey Karin" he smiled back at her. Ichigo couldn't help but notice how close his sister and Toshiro were.  
"Toshiro I'm making breakfast what would you like?" Ichigo asked him. Toshiro frowned.  
"I didn't know you could cook." Toshiro joked. Ichigo just frowned, he was not amused by the joke.  
"Toast will just be just fine" Toshiro stood up and boiled some water, pouring three cups of tea. He then sat back down beside Karin.  
"Here you go. This should help you" Karin took the hot drink and sipped it. She could feel her legs again. Ichigo sat down beside Karin handing Toshiro a plate of toast, Karin a plate of eggs, bacon and sausage, he wanted to get her eating a lot more. He sat down with some toast. Karin took a bite of the sausage then pushed the plate away. Toshiro and Ichigo looked worried at her.  
"Karin you can't be finished, you said you were hungry. Please eat." Ichigo said as he placed a hand on her knee. Karin shook her head.  
"Please Karin. At least eat the sausages and the bacon. Leave the eggs" Toshiro said. Karin pulled the plate towards her and started eating. She managed to eat everything that was given to her. Toshiro and Ichigo smiled at her.  
"Where's Kazen?" she panicked after she finished her tea. Toshiro took her plate and cup, placing them in the sink.  
"Don't worry, he is in the corner of your room. " Toshiro said as he pointed to the door.  
"Hey is it okay if I go back to sleep. I'm still quiet sleepy" Karin said as she rubbed her eyes. Ichigo nodded then Karin went back to the bed she had originally slept in.

It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon when Toshiro and the other captains got a black butterfly. Toshiro had been told to collect Karin. When he got back to his house, it looked empty -just like normal- but when he went to the bedroom where Karin had slept last night, he saw that she was soundly asleep with her sword under her arm. He let of his spiritual pressure to let Karin know that it was only him there. He then slowly walked toward the bed and sat at the edge.  
"Karin wake up. Don't worry, it is only me" Karin slowly woke up. She sat up and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. She then began to stretch her muscles. She noticed that her legs were normal. They weren't stiff from before. Karin climbed out of the bed. Toshiro tossed her a hair brush. She quickly brushed her hair, fixed her uniform then grabbed her sword and headed out the door followed by Toshiro.

They both got to the first barracks in no time. Many of the captains were walking in when they got there. Toshiro had to grab her by the arm and drag her into the hall. He took his place next to Shunsui and Mayuri while Karin stood in the middle once again. All captains stiffened when the head captain arrived. Karin didn't move an inch.  
"Glad to see you back Miss Kurosaki" head captain smirked. "Miss Kurosaki, I must say you gave us a shock when you fought against Aizen." Karin's eyes widened, quickly her head turned to face Ichigo.  
"Ichigo how does he know that?" Karin whispered. She was shocked that he somehow saw her fight Aizen but no one was there that night.  
"Dad video taped the fight with you and Aizen" he said, bowing his head.  
"Oh okay. Can I see it?" Ichigo quickly lifted his head. He thought that Karin would be mad or even upset.  
"Dad obviously recorded it for a reason right. So I want to see it." It was more of a demand now. She would do anything to see her dad once again. Ichigo looked at the head captain to get permission to show it. He gave a nod, now again the video started to play.

Karin watched the video intensively, when she saw her dad's message to her, she made a promise to herself to that she wouldn't cry again. She watched closely to every reaction Aizen made. She noticed that he seemed more tense every time she didn't have her sword in her hands. She looked at her hands in front of her. Flipping them round to the the back then back to her palms. 'What's wrong with my hands, Kazen' 'Nothing is wrong your hands. But you hold a lot of power in your hands. Think on that'

Karin was knocked out of her thoughts when she felt a cold shiver came across her. She realised that she had let her spiritual pressure out, now she was cold. She wrapped her hands around her body to try and warm herself up but it didn't help, she was still freezing. She felt someone put something on her back. When she turned around, she saw her brother smiling at her, without his haori on. He had noticed that she was shaking and placed his jacket on her. She slipped her arms in and wrapped it around her. She was still shaking. Ichigo grabbed her and hugged her from behind, trying to keep her warm. He knew the cause of why she was so cold. He often felt it when he had ran out of spiritual pressure. He would occasionally get cold as his spiritual pressure kept him warm.

Karin could hear some of the captains mumble, "No way, she could find Aizens weakness. We have been looking for a years and still no luck." Karin gave the man with spiky hair a glare, that could scare even the strongest men.  
"Actually I have a hunch. I was going to tell you but nevermind. I'll let the 'experts' handle it" Karin scoffed. Every soul reaper rolled their eyes at Zaraki. They all desperately wanted to know Aizen's weakness.  
"So what is the real reason to bring me here? Oh come on you didn't bring me here to show me a video. I could of easily found that" all soul reapers were shocked by her attitude. They all though that she would be depressed but she was very confident.  
"Very clever Miss Kurosaki, we brought you here because we would like you to be the captain of the 9th squad" Karin started to laugh.  
"You are kidding me right. You want me to be a captain" she looked at Toshiro he was shaking his head. She then looked up at Ichigo. He too shook his head. He wasn't joking.  
"It's not a joke, we want you to be a captain" Byakuya stepped in.  
"We all thought that you have what it takes to be a captain."  
"That's very nice and all but I'm busy with my life to be a captain. If none of you realised I'm still at school." Silently, Ichigo and Toshiro were cheering that Karin declined their offer.  
"We know your still at school but we all think that you are perfect for the role." Karin rolled her eyes, they weren't going to give up.  
"I told you I'm still at school. Ask me again in 2 months. Then I might change my mind." Now she was getting quiet angry at the head captain.  
"Right captains are dismissed. I would like to speak with Miss Kurosaki alone." Every soul reaper left the building, leaving Karin and the head captain alone.

Karin looked up at him with anger.  
"What would you say, if you could still go to school and be a soul reaper at the same time."  
"I do that anyway" she laughed.  
"No I meant be a captain."  
"I would say, I'm listening but it will be to tiring to do both."  
"What if you were a on trail period." Karin wasn't so angry now.  
"Go on" she ushered.  
"You would only have to do as much as you can. When you are not school."  
"If I were to be a captain. I'm still too busy. I've got kendo, football then band practice. I usually don't get back until 6. If I were to be a captain I would quickly run out of energy. I've not even got all my energy right now."  
"If I were to give you a day off to rest. What would you say now"  
"I say your persistent but why me? There are probably other soul reapers eligible for this spot. Why me?"  
"All the captains have recognised your strength. Not any other soul reapers strengths" Karin didn't answer him, she was thinking about what should she do. She started to pace in the room.  
'Kazen, what should I do?' _'What is there for you back home. Admit it, everyone you love is here. You say you want to help people, then fight for the ones who can't defend for themselves. Isn't that why we became partners. You always fought for the ones couldn't'_ Karin smiled, Kazen was right. That was their binding contract to become master and zanpaktuo. She stopped pacing and looked right at Yamamoto smiling.  
"I will take your offer. I will become the 9th captain. Anyways you said trial period, meaning I can always leave after I leave school. Now what do you say." Yamamoto started smiling, he finally persuaded her.  
"We have deal" he held out his hand then Karin shook, binding the contract.  
"Welcome to the soul society Miss Kurosaki" Karin smiled, deep down she knew she loved to fight. Now she would defend for others that couldn't.  
"This Friday, is it okay if I take Ichigo back to the world of the living for a few hours. It's the funeral of my dad and my sister" the head captain nodded, he sort of thought it was his fault that her family had died. He wasn't taking any caution of the threat of Aizen.  
"Just to let you know, you will receive a haori soon, go to squad 4 and they will get you fitted for it, you will get your own house. You will have to do lots of paperwork, it will be information on how much your spending, how the squad is improving and reports that you will get assigned." Karin nodded.  
"Squad 9, doesn't quiet like ladies, so I would hope it wouldn't be a trouble for you. "  
"Thanks for that information. Don't worry about it. That will soon change." Karin smirked, she was quiet good at guys to change their minds on their perspective on ladies.  
"That is all, you may leave" he ushered her out the room.

Karin walked out the room to see Ichigo and Toshiro waiting for her.  
"How long have you been waiting?" None of the two men answered because Karin already knew the answer.  
"How did it go? You were in there for a long time." Toshiro asked  
"Your looking at the new captain of squad 9. Don't worry I'm not leaving school. I'm on a trial period." Both men gave a sigh if relief. They never wanted her to throw away her life.  
"Good, because I would seriously protest if you did leave school." Ichigo laughed. Karin laughed with him then scratched her head.  
"Where is the 9th squad? I have no idea where anything is." Toshiro ushered Karin to follow him.

They stopped in front of the 9th barracks.  
"Karin, watch they don't quiet like girls." Karin scoffed.  
"Toshiro, how long have you known me?"  
"Seven years."  
"Then you will know that I can handle it. So don't doubt me. Okay?" Toshiro only nodded then flashed stepped away.

Before Karin went inside the building, she tuck her hair inside her top. She martched through the empty corridor until she felt a spiritual pressure. When she opened the door it was the guy with the three scratches down his face. He quickly stood up when he saw her.  
"Hi, Miss Kurosaki. Are you lost?" Karin shook her head.  
"No, I'm in the right place. Oh they didn't tell you. I'm your new captain" she smiled at him. He didn't looked shocked, he knew that she was going to be a captain. He didn't know, she was going to be his captain.  
"Oh right. Well welcome to the 9th squad, captain. I'm your lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi."  
"Finally I get to know your name." He smirked at her. She wasn't like his old captain, who betrayed them. He felt like she actually cared for his squad.  
"Well, would you like to meet the squad" Karin smiled the nodded. Even though she is a captain in the world of the living, she felt quiet nervous to be a captain of the soul society.

They walked out of the barracks and into the arena. Shuhei explaining where everything is while they were walking there.  
"Shuhei play along." Shuhei didn't understand her request. Shuhei lead them into the large arena. There was a huge open space and benches at the side. She saw a group of soul reapers sparring with each other. Both Shuhei and Karin took a seat on the benches. Karin started to analysis the soul reapers. She quickly found everyone's weakness. She also spotted that they were lacking in a few aspects.  
One soul reaper noticed Shuhei and Karin.  
"Hey Shuhei who is that with you?" Karin smiled.  
"Hey I'm Rin Yoshida. Your new captain" she said while putting on a deep voice. Shuhei quickly understood what she meant by 'play along'. She was going to pretend she was male.  
"Well captain, since you are new here. You must know that here at squad 9. We don't accept girls. They are too fragile" Karin couldn't help but frown at their assumption on girls.  
"Mmm, what about captain Soi-feng she is a girl and she is very strong" the man who spoke turned around to his other comrades. They all shrugged.  
"Captain Soi-feng acts like a man" Karin really wanted to run over there and punch him in there faces for discriminating against girls.  
"I don't really know her that much. Now I want to see how strong you guys are" all the squad started smiling. Karin walked onto the arena. Shuhei grabbed her hand to protest but Karin told him not to worry.

All of the members surrounding her, Karin couldn't help but smile. She wanted to see there strength. Suddenly someone from behind her to attack her. Karin moved to the side, letting him fall forward in front of her. Before he fell she caught him by the arm and held his hand behind him. He yelped in pain. Another soul reaper came towards her she dropped the man, she then elbowed him in the stomach. He collapsed to the floor in pain. Now the rest of them charged at once. Karin jumped into the air and landed behind them. She didn't notice but someone didn't run in. He ran towards her, with his sword in his hand, intending to cut her. Karin quickly grabbed Kazengetsu and they clashed swords. They were in lock until Karin could remember his weakness. As soon as she remembered she flashed stepped away, then shot a kido at him. He fell to the ground with the amount of force she used but he wasn't injured. The man who said that girls were weak came running towards her. She quickly got up but she could feel the pressure of her last attack in her legs. They clashed swords Karin leaned forward and whispered into his ear.  
"I lied. My name is Karin Kurosaki. I'm female" as soon as she said her last word, Karin pushed him to the ground. He sat there shocked at her last statement. The members gathered around the man on the floor.  
"Y-y-your a girl!" He screamed. Karin smiled then took her hair out of her top the took the hair tie out letting it fall.  
"Yes. I'm a girl" Shuhei thought it would be a good time to step beside her.  
"Didn't you not hear me. Girls are weak" Karin scoffed.  
"Huh. Coming from the man that got knocked over by a girl" the members looked shocked at their new captain.  
"I wouldn't want to pick a fight with her." Shuhei spoke up. "She is the girl who fought Aizen, all by herself," hearing Aizen's name, made Karin remember that night. It didn't help that she saw a video an hour ago to help remind her of the night. Karin's legs started to buckle, before she fell she called out her zanpactou, who caught her and flashed stepped over too the benches to let her rest beside him. She let her head rest against his chest.

Shuhei quickly stepped over to Kazen and Karin.  
"What's wrong with her" Kazen patted her head and concentrated on her.  
"Her attack with the Kido exhausted her spiritual pressure. She was basically running on empty when she first began to fight them" Kazen explained. He also explained why she was tired and not eating much. After Kazengetsu explained to Shuhei about her condition, he went to the other soul reapers.  
"See this is why girls shouldn't be captains" Shuhei also felt like hitting him.  
"It's not like she couldn't handle it. Right now our captain is going through some hard times. Remember she has lost her dad and her sister. Her mum is already dead and her brother works here. She has to suffer all by herself. Now I think the perseverance and the strength she has, is amazing. I don't care whether she is a girl. She will be a better captain than our last." They all felt bad for her. None of them knew what really happened that night. They were told that Aizen had attacked.

Shuhei returned back to Karin and Kazen, who were quietly resting.  
"Follow me. It would be bad for her back to sleep up." Shuhei lead them to the office where she could sleep on the couch.  
"Please look after her. I have to go. Talk to her. She can hear you" Kazen said then he just vanished. Shuhei sat at the desk and finished the paperwork he started. He talked to her about how things were run in the division, things soul reaper do in there spare time.

It was eight o'clock when Karin felt someone's pressure near her.  
"Karin. Wake up" Karin jolted up, trying to punch the person who woke her up in the face. Unfortunately she managed to fall off the couch and fall on the floor. When she was falling. She saw that it was Renji.  
"Renji, what are you doing here?" Renji couldn't respond he was busy laughing at her.  
"Sorry, sorry. I was told by Ichigo to collect you. He says you need to eat. Now come on" Karin tried to get up but her arms couldn't take it. She collapsed onto the floor again. Luckily Renji caught her before she smacked her head off the ground. He grabbed her arm and helped her onto the couch. He held out a package to her.  
"Here. This is for you" Karin took the package then opened it. All she could see was white. When she pulled it out, it was her haori. It was the one she wanted. It was red inside and it was the body warmer type. She carefully stood up the put it on her then fixed her zanpaktuo  
"How do I look?"  
"Powerful." Karin smiled at him. She sat back down before her legs gave up. Renji saw the urgency in her face. He fished around in his pockets.  
"Here." He said while chucking a smaller package at her. It was a chocolate bar that was so fattening.  
"Your brother said that you might need that." Karin quickly ate the chocolate then threw the wrapped behind her. Renji looked shocked at how she just threw the wrapper away. When he looked behind her, he saw that it was no where to be found. Behind her was a bin. Renji just shook his head at her skills.  
"C'mon, we are going to get some food" Renji held his hand out to her. Karin kindly took his hand then he helped her off the couch. They walked out of the office.  
"Should I expect to see you more often around the office?" Renji laughed.  
"Why do you say that?" Karin laughed.  
"Shuhei told me," she simply said.

They walked into a massive hall where it looked like most of the soul reapers were. She saw all the men in white sitting at a table. She spotted her brother who was opposite the scary man in the white.  
"Where do I sit?" She whispered to Renji.  
"You site beside captain Hitsugaya. Opposite the head captain" Karin sighed in relief. She don't want to sit next to the scary man in white. She slowly walked her way over to Toshiro.  
"Hey." Toshiro turned around to find his friend in the proper captains uniform. She looked even more mature.  
"Hey. How are you feeling" he said while gesturing to sit next to him.  
"Tired" she said as she sat comforly on he bench.  
"Do you happen to know how the haori, that I always wanted came to be in my possession" Toshiro just shrugged.  
"Really, because you were the only one I told about the haori I wanted if I ever became a captain." Toshiro smiled then shrugged. He then picked up his glass of water then started to drink.  
"And the size. It fits perfect. How the hell do you know my size?" Toshiro sat his drink down.  
"I often went shopping with you. That's how I know." Toshiro reached for a roll and tossed it at her. She caught it and then started nibbling on it.  
"But I always hid the size away from you." Karin stated.  
"I accidentally saw it when I saw you pick something up. Anyways, how did you get on with squad 9?" Karin smiled at the question.  
"Not a problem." Toshiro looked at the girl who was busy eating some bread.  
"Yeah, how did it go?" Ichigo asked.  
"It was not a problem. It was easy once they found out that I was a girl." She laughed. The other soul reapers looked confused at her. Karin rolled her eyes.  
"I pretended I was male, then I tested their strength. Once they all lost. I told them that I was a girl. That shut them up." once she finished explaining the others stared at her amazed. It was a brillant plan.  
"What?" She asked the captains.  
"Nothing. It was a brilliant plan. No one would of thought of doing it that way." Soi-feng stepped in. Karin smiled at her.

She was on her fifth roll, when she asked.  
"What day is tomorrow?" She asked  
"It's Wednesday" Karin dropped the roll onto the table. She quickly searched herself for something.  
"Toshiro can I borrow you phone" Toshiro reached inside his haori pocket then gave Karin his phone. Karin quickly dialed in the numbers.  
"Jinta, do we have a game tomorrow." Karin stood up and then exited the room.

After five minutes she returned, then gave Toshiro back his phone.  
"Sorry, feeling tired. Head captain I will be back probably by 8 o'clock in the evening" Toshiro quickly took a last drink the left with Karin. As soon as they left Rangiku came bouncing over sitting where her captain had previously sat.  
"Hey, what do you think that was about. Do you think they are going out." The other captains joined in her conversation.  
"No, but it was strange. I heard Toshiro laugh. He also smiled." Jushiro said.  
"I know, no one can make him laugh. Did you see his face when she came in." everyone started to talk over each other.

Karin and Toshiro entered their house Karin, went straight to her room, to hang her haori up. She then found the brush and put her hair back up. Karin left her room to see Toshiro sitting on the couch, watching the tv.  
"Hey Toshiro can borrow one of your tops. I don't want to sleep in this." Toshiro nodded and ushered Karin to follow him. They both headed into his room. This was the first time Karin had ever seen his room. His room was nothing special, it had a double bed, a wardrobe and a two bedside tables. Toshiro went into his wardrobe and took out a plain white t-shirt.  
"Here" he said while throwing it at her. Karin left and headed back into her to change her clothes. She laid her uniform on a chair in the corner of the room then headed straight to bed.

**Chapter 10 guys I hopped you like it. Please do tell me what you think. I'm sorry I don't update often. I just day dream a lot about it then I forget to write it down. **


	11. Chapter 11

She laid her uniform on a chair in the corner of the room then headed straight to bed.

When Karin woke up the next day, she rubbed her eyes. She looked around the room, she was not used to waking up in a different room. She looked to the clock that was in her room. It read 4:59. Karin decided to get up. She had a lot do today. She quickly got dressed then brushed her hair. She made her bed then headed to the kitchen for her breakfast.

She opened the fridge to see there was eggs but unfortunately Karin didn't know how to cook. She then searched the cupboards for some food. She found some musli. She quickly poured herself a bowl. Once she had finished eating she washed and put away the dishes. She found on the table a pen and paper. She wrote a quick note to Toshiro. Explaining that she is going to be at school when we wakes up. Karin grabbed her zanpaktuo then headed out the door.

She walked down the empty streets of the seireitei. The sun was slowly beginning to rise. She smiled at the scene, it would always remind her of Toshiro. She headed to her office to start the paperwork that she had to do. She did the paperwork for an hour. She only had a few sheets to go before it was completely done. She wrote up her views on the squad. Explaining to Shuhei that she is at school and the squad should work on stamina. She also gave a few ways for them to get there stamina up. She was going to leave when Shuhei came in.

"Captain what are you doing here?" Karin giggled.

"I'm a not supposed to be here?" She asked raising and eyebrow.

"No, no. I'm just surprised to see one else here."

"Right I've got to go. I have done most of the paperwork. I have also wrote down a few ways to get there stamina up." She said as she ran out the door. Karin quickly flashed stepped through the seireitei to the senkiamon.

Karin ended up in the Kisukes basement. She quickly got up the stairs to see Jinta and Yoruichi having breakfast at the table.

"Hey," she smiled at them. Yoruichi smiled back at her. She noticed that Karin looked a lot better than before. She had some of her muscle back and most of all she was smiling.

"Hey, I got your school uniform and some of your things. It's in the spare room" Karin smiled at Yoruichi.

"Thanks Yuroichi." Karin said the went out the room.

Karin went to the spare room to get ready for school. She quickly hopped into her body then brushed her hair. She saw that Yoruichi and brought her phone and all her school things. She grabbed her school bag then went back through to Jinta and Yoruichi.

Karin talked about how she is now the captain of the 9th squad. At first Jinta protested at the idea but after Karin explained the contract she was on, he didn't protest as much.

"Where is Kisuke?" Karin asked, looking around the room.

"He is still sleeping. He was up last night with the accountants" Karin rolled her eyes. He always left everything to the last minute.

"Karin, tomorrow me and you are going shopping and I will take your things to the soul society when you are away." Karin nodded as she took a sip of the tea that she was given. Karin waited until Jinta finished his breakfast then they headed out the door.

They walked to school together.

"So how are you, Karin" Karin smiled at him him.

"Much better. I'm sorry for the way I have acted before." Jinta brushed it off

"Don't worry about. I can't imagine what you have been through" he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Karin you do know that I am always there for you. You do know that?" Karin nodded.

"I do. So did I miss anything yesterday" Jinta shook his head.

"The usual. A fight, me getting yelled at for sleeping. Long hours of training with kendo, football and band practise" Karin understood how tired his body was feeling.

"Oh yesterday. The band came up with a few lyrics. Come up with the music will you" Karin nodded.

"When's it for?" She asked.

"Monday."

"At training I will tell you the layout of the tournament" Jinta nodded.

They got to class a lot quicker that usual. The school was fairly quiet only a few students running around. When they saw Karin they looked shocked at her. She was still skinny and her face didn't have any colour. She also had small bags under her eyes. They all knew that Karin has depression.

When they arrived in the school, the bell had not even went yet. Karin took her seat at the back of the class. Jinta sat on her desk while they chatted. Soon their friend Nagisa came in. She came running to Karin, when she saw her then hugged her.

"Karin, we have missed you" she said hugging into her. Out of Karin's girl friends Nagisa was the closest to her. They were in every class and also they took the same sports. Karin hugged her back.

"I've missed you too." As she rested her head on her saw that Kanejo and Airi came to class. Kanejo saw her and scoffed. Airi looked at her with sad eyes as he pushed Kanejo passed her. He felt bad for her, the day her family died she also broke up with him. He couldn't help but feel guilty about her depression. Karin just rolled her eyes.

"You ready for tonight?" Karin asked Nagisa.

She let go then threw threw her arms in the air.

"You bet. We are going to kick Kyoto butt" Karin, Jinta and Nagisa all started to laugh.

The bell rang and the homeroom teacher came in and took her spot at the front of the class.

"Okay next week, all know that it is carreer day I. So remember to ask your parents to sign the consent form." When she said parents Karin dropped her head. It was going to be quiet hard for her to do.

"Okay I'll make to ask my parents." Kanejo smirked. Karin gave her a death glare. If Karin could of, she would of strangled her right there and then. The teacher walked to Karin and placed the consent form on her desk.

"Miss Kurosaki, I want to speak with you after the bell." Karin nodded her head. Jinta and Nagisa reached to Karin and a hand on her arm. Karin smiled at her friends who were trying there best to comfort her.

Once the bell rang Karin sat in her place while the class emptied the room. Nagisa passed her and said,

"I'll tell the teacher you are talking to Miss Nekonome." Karin smiled at her. Once Nagisa exits the room, Miss Nekonome ordered Karin to come forward to her desk. Karin got up and stood at the desk awkwardly.

"Karin, I know must it be hard for you as you have lost your parents but you can bring anyone else to speak with the class." Karin shook her head.

"Everybody is busy. Plus I don't need to listen to people talk about careers. I've got one." The teacher shook her head.

"I know you work with Mr Ishida but it is compulsory that you have to listen in."

"I'll try and ask someone but if they're too busy don't blame me" Karin said then walked out the door. She saw the sadness in her. She knew that Miss Daiki's comment really hurt her.

"Good luck tonight" she shouted after her.

It was the end of the day and Karin and her kendo friends were getting on the bus to head to Kyoto for a tournament. Karin sat at the back with Yumi and Nagisa and chatted the whole bus journey.

"Karin have you heard that the Kyoto team has gotten much stronger."

"Yeah. After a few years there team hired some kendo masters to teach the teachers. Don't worry we don't need some kendo master. We have skill, not from anyone else." The whole team joined in the conversation.

"Captain they have kendo masters. They are so much better than us." A first year protested.

"No! They are not. All kendo masters know the same thing. They don't have originality like us. That makes us strong. We are unpredictable." Karin leaned over to Yumi and whispered into her ear. The team dropped the conversation then started another one. A few times Airi tried to speak with her but she completely ignored him. She wasn't being rude, her thoughts were in the soul society. Karin couldn't tell them that she too is a master in kendo.

The bus journey came to the end and Karin and the team got off then headed to the changing rooms to put their protective gear on. Once they were all ready Karin and the team waited in the big hall where the tournament will take place. Karin sat next to Airi who was up first to fight, then Yumi on her left. Next to Yumi was Ryohei then Hei who was their strongest first years.

When the match began Airi went up first then easily within the first second he got his opponent in the stomach. When Karin went up, they both bowed then it began. The opponent ran forward, Karin clashed swords with them. She could feel that they were strong as she could feel the sword about to break.

"You are a strong man. A girl could never fight me. I'm too strong as I am the captain." Karin scoffed, he sounded like the ninth squad. Karin flipped her sword around making it spin in the air then she got out of his reach. He ran towards her, she caught the sword just in time then smack him in the stomach as he was aiming for her head. The referee pointed to Karin's team. They had won their second point. When Yumi went up her opponent knew every single move she was doing. Karin smirked, she had a word with Yumi earlier and told him to do the fighting he had learned before Karin became captain. Yumi was also smirking, she changed his tactics then hit him on the head with the sword. They had won the tournament.

The referee called the captains to shake hands Karin walked to the spot, so did her opponent. Before he held his hand out Karin took off the mask to reveal her face. Him and his teammates were shocked, their captain who was supposably the strongest was beaten by a girl.

"Thanks for the match" she winked at them. All of them were still in shock. Karin held out her hand for them to close the match, he slowly brought his hand to shake hers but he was shaking.

"G-good match" he blushed. Karin let go then headed back to the changing rooms with Yumi, laughing.

When they were ready the team got on the bus to go back to Karakura town.

"Now did you see Yumi's match. Her opponent knew every move she made but when she did her own moves they lost. That is why we don't need a kendo master, we are fine without them." Karin smirked. All of the team were in shock, their captain had quickly devised a plan then acted on it.

"Next people to fight in the kendo matches are Ryohei, Hei, Jinta, Nagisa and Kuromo. That is the order that you will go in. Jinta is the captain then. Tomorrow the football team bring water, it is voing to be a hard practise." Kuromo cheered, she was the only girl in the first years to take kendo. She always felt that she wasn't strong enough like the others.

Karin and Jinta headed back to his house.

"Hey, you hungry? I can give you some food." Karin shook her head but then her stomach rumbled.

"No thanks, I will eat later. You know how much I eat." Jinta shook his head.

"I know, I don't mind cooking food for you. I will just make you a pot that way you can eat as much as you want. How about that." Karin nodded. He knew her all to well. They entered the house and started to make a big pot of curry. Luckily Yuzu had given the recipe to Jinta and he had now perfected it. Both Karin and Jinta both loved curry so the both helped make it. Well Karin sat on the counter watching Jinta make it for them.

Karin and Jinta ate the entire pot between the both of them. Jinta had 2 helpings while Karin had about 10 helpings. After diner Jinta and Karin sat and watched tv with Jinta and also worked on their school work until her dinner went down. After about 40 minutes Karin was very tired. She packed up her school things and placed them into her bag. She grabbed the glove out of her bag then whacked herself on the forehead. Jinta caught her body then watched as Karin jumped down to the basement with her bag.

When Karin got to the soul society it was 8: 40, there was no one around. Only a few who were still training. She could feel the rest of them in the big hall. Karin made her way to the others. When she entered everyone was talking with one another. Karin quietly sat down beside Toshiro, letting her bag rest at her feet. When Toshiro turned around, he jumped slightly.

"Karin, your back," Karin only nodded. "How was the tournament?" Every other captain listened into their conversation.

"We are in the semi-finals" she half squealed. Toshiro smiled at her happiness.

"Semi-finals of what?" Shunsui asked.

"Kendo, we are already in the championships for football" the other captains looked at her amazed at her talents.

"You must have a strong captain then" Jushiro stepped in.

"Yes, they do." She smiled as thought about the achievement for her second year.

"What's his name?" Zaraki asked.

"Not a him. A her and its me. I am the captain of the kendo and the football team" the captains smiled she was already a captain and she made sure their team achieved greatness.

"It's going to be our second year of the championships since I have became the captain" after she said that she started to yawn.

"Well it has been nice speaking with you. I'm going to bed." Karin started to get up but Toshiro grabbed her hand.

"Have you eaten?" Karin nodded.

"Yeah, now I am full" she smiled at him. Toshiro returned the gesture. He knew that she was telling the truth. Karin picked up her bag then headed to Shuhei for a quick update on the training.

"Shuhei, how was the training I gave you" he quickly finished the food in mouth then spoke.

"Training is working fine. I never noticed that our stamina was quiet low. You have a good eye captain."

"Keep working like that until Saturday then I will see the progress they are making" Shuhei nodded then Karin headed off to her new home.

When she arrived she saw that her Yoruichi had brought her belongings and they were already in the drawers. Karin quickly threw on her shorts and her vest top then climbed into her bed.

After about an hour Toshiro had arrived back home. We went into Karin's room to check on her. He saw that she was sound asleep.

"Goodnight Karin" he whispered then he got himself ready for his bed.

Chapter 11 guys. I hoped you like this chapter. I must say I updates this really quick.


	12. Chapter 12

"Goodnight Karin" he whispered then he got himself ready for his bed.

When Karin woke up she was running much later than usual it was already 6:30 and her school started at 7. She quickly flung the covers of then got ready. She didn't bother to brush her hair. She quickly put it back up. When she left the room she saw Toshiro heading towards the kitchen. She grabbed her bag and her guitar that Yoruichi brought yesterday.

"Bye Toshiro" she yelled as she ran out the door. She heard Toshiro saying something but she didn't hear him.

She didn't put her shoes on she carried them as she ran through the seireitei. All the people she passed didn't even notice that she was there. She accidentally bumped into someone and dropped her guitar. She saw it was her brother.

"Sorry Ichigo, I'm in a rush" she said as she continued to run without picking up her guitar. Ichigo looked at her, confused. He didn't understand why she was rushing but then he saw the guitar that she dropped. He picked it up and looked inside of it. He saw sheets of paper fall out of the inside pocket. Ichigo picked one up and saw some funny music notes the danced up and down the page in there rows. He found a tatted black book. When he looked inside of it. He saw the words written down. He flicked to the last page then read the title 'Losing Your Memory'. He started to read the lyrics. For some reason the words spoke to him.

_Call all your friends  
Tell them I'm never coming back  
'Cause this is the end  
Pretend that you want it, don't react_

_The damage is done  
The police are coming too slow now  
I would have died  
I would have loved you all my life_

_You're losing your memory now  
You're losing your memory now  
You're losing your memory now  
You're losing your memory now._

He jumped to to the end of the song and saw it was dedicated to Yuzu. He felt someone behind him. When he turned around it was Rukia.

"Hey Ichigo, what's that?" Pointing to the book in his hands.

"It's Karin's she dropped it. I think it is Karin's song book." He showed Rukia the song he had just read. Rukia was nearly in tears when she finished it.  
"That song is so beautiful. I would love to hear Karin perform it."  
"Rukia I will need to take this to Karin." Rukia nodded at what he was implying.

When Karin got to school the bell had just rang as soon as she was in the classroom. She stopped at the doorway panting. She then went to take her seat. Jinta and Nagisa looked at her with confusion.

"Why are you late" Jinta asked.

"I'm not late. The bell just rang" Karin laughed. Miss Nekonome came in a slight cheerful mood.

"I'm so glad to hear that we are in the semi finals for kendo. Well done to the team." The class clapped at the success of the team. When the school wins a match, every teacher is in a good mood. They don't send out homework or yell at them for not paying attention. Karin and Airi smiled at their achievement.

Karin was in biology, reading about the medicines and their affects on people when the tanoy went off.

"Could Karin Kurosaki, please come to the office. That is all" Karin was shocked to hear name. Every time she did hear her name over the intercom it was always to the head teachers office never to the front desk. Karin looked at her teacher for permission. When Karin stood up and head to the door, the whole class teased her as she walked out of the classroom.

When Karin headed down to the front desk, she saw an orange headed man looking at the pin up board in front of him with a case over his shoulder. Karin coughed to let him know that she was there. The orange head turned around. It was Ichigo. Karin looked confused to why he was here.

"Ichigo what are you doing here?" Ichigo didn't tell her, he just showed her the guitar case.

"This yours?" Karin nodded.

"How can I forget my guitar?" She asked as he handed it to her.

"You were in a rush. Anyway Karin I looked inside the black book. Your songs are amazing."

"Which one did you read?"

"Losing your memory. Rukia wants you to play it for her." Karin shook her head.

"I need a piano to play it."

"There is a piano in the hall, where we all eat." Ichigo said. Karin dropped her head then spoke to her brother,

"Oh, Ichigo, tomorrow it is dad and Yuzus funereal. I was planning on leaving early so I can say goodbye" Ichigo stroked her hair.

"Don't worry I'll be there." he said as he pulled her into a hug. Karin let the guitar rest against her legs as she hugged him back.

"I've got to go." Karin said as she picked up her guitar and flung in over her shoulder. Ichigo smiled then walked out of the school. Karin watched him walk away then headed back to biology.

When she came back in the class stared at her. She sat back down next to Heita, one of her football buddies.

"What was that about" he asked her.

"Oh, just Ichigo giving me, my guitar" when she said her brother's name everyone looked at her. They all heard about the famous Ichigo Kurosaki but they had never seen him.

"No way, you don't have a brother." Someone spoke up. Karin was used to being doubted. Only a few of her friends knew that Ichigo was real. Heita put a hand on her shoulder. He had seen Ichigo before when they were younger. He had seen Ichigo when he had left for school.

"He is real. He will be here tomorrow" she whispered as she lowered her head. Heita whispered into her ear,

"Don't worry about them. I believe you. Don't them get you down.  
Okay?" Karin nodded then went back to reading.

After school Karin went to football practice. There school had there own field that they always practised on. Karin quickly slipped into the blue and red stripped strip. She also wore a red wrist band to recognise that she is the captain. It also prevents any of her spiritual pressure coming through, to make it a fair came when she is playing. She grabbed a whistle then walked out to the field.

When Karin got outside she saw that everyone was present and already beginning their stretches. Karin stood next to Nagisa, Rika and Yumi. She pulled her arm across her body then stretched her legs. Once she had finished stretching she blowed the whistle then got everyone surrounding her.

"Right, first we are going to run around the pitch 3 times. Then we'll work on footwork and other practise drills. " she blew the whistle again then the team started to run around the pitch. Karin was struggling to keep up with them. Rika was usually the slowest so they ran together. Karin could picture Aizen in her mind. This made her run a little faster. She was determined to get strong and defeat him. After the jog, Karin laid out some tyres and told the team to run through them then cross step (aka. great vine) back to the end of the line. Once they had finished with the tyres the moved onto dribbling against opponents. Karin split the team into 2. They had to dribble past the other team while the other team tried to steal the ball of them. At the end of practise everyone was tired and not the verge of collapsing. They all headed of to the their respectable changing rooms.

Luckily for Karin she didn't have to go to kendo practice. She was also excused from the band so she could work on the music. Karin went into the showers that the school provided. She was going out with Yoruichi later so she had to freshen up. Karin grabbed a towel then dried her then threw it in the hamper then one of the cleaners would get to it. She quickly put her school uniform on then headed to Kisuke's shop with Jinta.

She waited outside for Yoruichi to come out. As soon as Jinta went in Yoruichi came out ruffling Jinta's hair as she passed him. Karin couldn't help but laugh at he scene in front of her. Yoruichi was not wearing her typical orange jumper and leggings. She was wearing jeans and a hoodie.

"What is with the clothes. Is is laundry day?" Karin laughed. Yoruichi smiled at the laughing girl.

"Yeah, I told Kisuke to do it the other day since Tessai is out of town but he forgot." Karin rolled her eyes. They both headed out to town.

Karin and Yoruichi had a busy day they cam back at 8 o'clock. Both girls came back with handful of bags. Most of the bags was for Yoruichi, Karin had only two bags that was hers. Karin placed the bags in the living room. Karin jumped out of her body then jumped down to the basement with her school things. Yoruichi was going to keep the bags until tomorrow.

Karin got to the soul society again it was empty, the soul reapers were eating already. She didn't have time to work on any paper work so she quickly headed to the 9th division to finish any paper that still needed to be done. She passed some of the members when she was on the way to the office. She gave them a sweet smile as she passed them.

"Captain." Karin stopped then turned around.

"Yeah." She smiled at them.

"We were wondering if you could help us with the stamina training."

"Sure but I was on my way to check if any paper work needed to be done but I'll help you after that." Karin smiled at them. The guys nodded.

"Do you want to wait in the office?" The men nodded then followed Karin to the office.

"Do you want a drink?" The men all nodded. Karin handed them a cup of tea. Then she sat down at then finished the paperwork she was given.

"What seats are you guys. If I may ask."

"I'm the 6th seat."

"I'm the 10th seat."

"I'm the 5th seat." Karin nodded while she was working.

"Right I'm finished. Lets go." She said as she picked up her school things. The three men followed her to the arena.

"Okay, what techniques has Shuhei being using so far"

"Just doing various running around activities" the 6th seat said.

"Have you been using flash step during the training" the men nodded.

"Okay well lets not use any spiritual pressure" the men looked at her confused. Karin looked in her bag and took out 3 wristbands and gave them one.

"This wristband will stop you using any spiritual pressure. But I will need them back. I need them for football then kendo." The men nodded.

"Right I want you to run from here to the other end, twice. Then you will have a recovery time of a minute then you will do it again for three times. Do it until there is only one man still standing, literally" the men were scared of the last thing she said but they knew she had everything under control. Karin said go and the men were of running.

She sat on one of the benches next to her. It looked like without using their spiritual pressure they were quickly getting tired. Karin noticed that there was another man there, who she had never seen before. When the men were far away from her, the unknown man came towards her.

"What are you doing here sweet cheeks. ?" He said to her.

"I'm helping these guys out with training. Now who are you" she said as she stood up. She felt vulnerable sitting down. He started to stroke her arms. Karin moved away from the mans reach.

"I'm the third seat of the 9th squad. Who are you." Karin laughed.

"I'm the captain of the 9th squad. Funny I've never seen you before" he looked at her shocked.

"You can't be. We don't accept girls here" Karin laughed at him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. Karin was struggling to get away from him.

"You see girls are only good for pleasure and looking after things" his hands started to lower down her back. The three men who were training noticed the scene then then took of the wristbands and ran towards them.

"Mephesto, what are you doing" the tenth seat said. The man started to smirk.

"What does it look I'm doing. Im going to give this girl some pleasure." Karin's eyes widened. She was going to be molested. She started to struggle but he held onto her tightly. His hands were now resting on her butt.

"Step back you three" Karin growled. She slowly lifted her leg up and kicked him right in his most sensitive area. He let go if karin and howled at the pain. Karin jumped back so he was out of his reach completely. He came running towards her. Karin quickly jumped up and kicked him in the side, sending him across the arena. The three men stood there amazed at the strength she possessed. He came running toward her with his sword in his hand. He flashed stepped behind her determine to cut her clothes. She dropped to the floor then grabbed the sword with her feet kicking it out of his reach. Before she could get to the feet he climbed in top of her. He placed her hands above her head so she couldn't use them. Karin started to struggle underneath him. She closed her eyes for a quick second then opened them again. They had changed colour. The grey eyes she previously had were now red. She raised her spiritual pressure then with all her strength she kicked him off her and he landed on the floor in pain. The 10th seat decided that she needed help but unfortunately they three were to weak to fight against them alone so he ran off to fetch Shuhei. While the other 2 tried to keep him away from Karin.

He quickly entered the building creating a scene. Shuhei got up to see what was wrong.  
"What's is wrong?" The man couldn't speak much he was to busy panting. Karin's training was very sore on his muscles.

"Captain. Kurosaki. 9th. Arena. Trouble" Toshiro overhead him saying Captain Kurosaki. Since Ichigo was with them Toshiro quickly ran to the 9th arena.

Karin got of the floor then headed over to the man. She had her dagger in her hand. Not to hurt him but for own safety. She couched down to see the damage she had done. Parts of his face and his arms had been severely burned.

"If I was in full shape. Those burns would hurt so much more."she smirked. The man fortunately lay beside his sword. He picked it up then saw the burns on his face. He pointed his palm to her then said,

"Bakudō #1 Sai" Karin froze instantly. She silently cursed to herself. She was vulnerable. She couldn't move nor she have any spiritual pressure to break the Kido. He got up and pushed Karin to the floor. He knocked the dagger out of her hand. He climbed onto her once again. He was leaning down to kiss her neck while at the same time he slipped his hands under her shirt. Karin closed her eyes she didn't want to see his face as he dirtied her. He was close to her when someone pushed him off. Karin opened her eyes to see Toshiro standing over her. Toshiro saw that Karin's eyes had changed colour when she opened her eyes He leaned down and picked her up then placed her feet on the ground. He put a small spiritual pressure into her so the Kido would break. Toshiro wrapped his hand around Karin's waist pulling her close to him. She was slightly shaking. She hid her face in his haori. He could feel that she was crying. The man saw that Toshiro had already called her.

"Lieutenant Hisagi, arrest Mephesto Daiki for trying to molest a captain" Toshiro held onto her tighter. Hisagi grabbed the mans sword then lead him to the prison for questioning.

Toshiro summoned the three men who tried to help Karin. They came over with their heads down.

"Thanks for trying to help." Toshiro smiled at them. The men stood there shocked. Captain Hitsugaya was smiling instead of scowling.

"Not a problem" they bowed to him. He dismissed them then wrapped his other arm around her.

"Come on let's get you home" Toshiro picked up her things and tossed them over his shoulder while he still had his arm around herwaist.

Toshiro placed Karin's things in his living room, then took her to bed. He had not even let go of her. Once she was in her room, Toshiro turned around so she could change out of her clothes. She told him to turn back around. Toshiro was shocked at her choice in sleepware. It showed her curves perfectly and also the size of her bust. He helped her get into the bed then he started to leave but Karin grabbed his hand.

"Stay. Please." She begged. Toshiro couldn't help but say yes. He left for a few minutes then came back in with a pair of joggers and a plain white t-shirt. He ushered Karin to move up then he climbed in. He could still see that she was scared. He also noticed that her eye colour had changed back. Karin moved closer to him and hid her face in his chest. Toshiro wrapped his arm around her and held her close while they slept.

Toshiro woke up the next morning fairly comfortable. He noticed that he was in the guest bedroom. He looked beside him to see Karin soundly a sleep as she nuzzled into his chest. He saw that he had his arm around her. He looked over Karin to see the clock.

"Karin wake up. Don't you have school." Karin started to stir.

"I'm not going to school today. The school already knows this." Toshiro looked at her confused. Karin noticed that he was confused.

"I'm going to a funeral today" it took Toshiro a while to figure who's funeral it was.

"Oh" was all he could say. He pulled Karin closer to him. Karin smiled at his gesture. She knew he was never good at comforting people but tried his hardest to be sympathetic. Karin kept her face in his chest.

"Don't you have work to be getting in with?" She asked him.

"I do" he groaned then got up.

"Hey is it okay if I use your shower?" Toshiro nodded.

"There's towels in there and it's that way" Karin only knew the way to her room, she had never used any other room except the kitchen.

Karin came into the kitchen with her hair still wet. She had got dressed and put her uniform on.  
She just sat down when Toshiro handed her a cheese and ham omlette. He knew that she loved his omelettes. She quickly began to scoff down the food in front of her. It only took a few minutes for her to finish her food. She got up then headed to the kettle.

"Hey want a cup of tea?" Toshiro nodded. Karin soon sat back at the table with a cup of tea. She looked into the hot drink as she spoke.

"Thanks for yesterday." Toshiro raised his head then looked at her with sadness.

"It's alright. I would never let anyone hurt you like that" he smiled at her trying to cheer her up. It worked as she smiled back at him. Karin quickly finished her tea then exited the room placing the cup in the sink. She came back in with her haori on. She also had something behind her back. Toshiro looked at her strangely.

"Here" she said as she chucked him a package. Toshiro caught it then looked it with surprise.

"W-when did you get these?" Toshiro smiled at her. She had gave him his all time favourite sweet, Amanattō.

"Yesterday when I was out with Yoruichi." Karin smiled then waved goodbye at Toshiro. She headed out the door then headed to squad 5's barracks.

When Karin was walking down the corridors of squad 5, the members gave her a strange look. Karin ignored them and kept walking to Ichigo's office. When she got there she gently knocked on the door. She heard a soft 'come in' then she walked in to see Rukia sitting at the office behind a stack of paperwork that covered Rukia. Karin could only tell it was Rukia as she could feel her spiritual pressure.

"Hey Rukia." Rukia raised her hand and waved over the paperwork. Karin couldn't help but laugh.

"Where's Ichigo?" Karin asked as she moved so that she could clearly see the small shinigami.

"Still in bed" Karin rolled her eyes. It was typical of her brother. 'Kazen tell Zangetsu to get my idiot of a brother to get up' 'Okay, will do' Karin smirked at the thought of Ichigo getting a fright when Zangetsu suddenly started to talk. Rukia looked confused at the girl.

It wasn't long until Ichigo came running into the office. Karin and Rukia was sitting on the couch waiting for him to arrive. They both started to laugh at the sight of him. His hair was slighted ruffled, his eyes were still half open.

"Karin!" He half yelled. "That was a dirty trick to use Zangetsu to wake me up." Karin and Rukia were still laughing.

"Sorry,sorry," Karin said as she wiped her eyes. "I need you up in because you will be late. I don't want to be there alone" she whispered the last part. It was still loud enough for Ichigo to hear. He walked over to her and hugged her.

"I will be there. Don't you worry." Karin hugged him back. She liked hugging Ichigo. She always felt safe in his arms. Karin let go the walked out the door.

"It starts at 1 o'clock. I'll be in the building with dad and Yuzu at 10 o'clock." Ichigo knew the reason why she was going so early. She wanted spend time with her family before she officially says goodbye.

Karin walked to her office to see that Shuhei was working. He looked shocked to see her.  
"Captain! What are you doing here" Karin sniggered.

"I work here" Shuhei laughed at her response.

"No, I meant why you not at school" he said as he shook his head. He was still laughing inside.

"I'm not going today. I've got something else to do" she didn't whether or not to tell Shuhei and the funeral. Karin sat at the desk and started the paperwork she was assigned.

"Why do we get giving this everyday? Seriously we should have a stack per month. Not everyday. Why do we need to keep updating the squad? Nothing much has changed since yesterday." Shuhei just shrugged at her questions. She saw the paperwork for the incident yesterday, she pushed it to the side. She looked to the side to see a guitar.

"Who's guitar is that?" She asked him. Shuhei looked up to see what she was talking about. He started to blush.

"That's mine. I like to play it when I have nothing better to do." Karin stood up and started stroking the wood then the neck.

"It's a good guitar." She said as touched the strings.

"Captain, can you play guitar" Karin nodded. She pointed to the guitar, asking if she could use it. Shuhei nodded. Karin picked it up then headed to the couch. Once she sat down she started to play a simple western tune. Shuhei looked at her shocked. A few of the members came in to see who was playing the beautiful music.

Once she had finished she was shocked to see lots of members of squad 9 standing at the door. She couldn't see the men who were training last night. They all smiled at her as she looked at them. Karin returned the smile. She placed the guitar were she had got it and got out her phone then checked the time. It was only 9 o'clock. She looked at the stacks of paper she had left to do. It was only a stack left she had to do. She decided to do it later. She noticed that the wristbands were back on her desk. She grabbed two then exited the room. The men had no idea where she was going, she didn't tell them anything.

Karin flashed stepped to the dojo, she hadn't trained in ages so she thought she better do some training. She took of her haori and her shoes then placed them on the bench. She stood in the middle of the room then whispered,

"Kazengetsu, manifest" there was a bright light then her zanpaktou appeared in front of her. She then began to stretch. Kazen being part of her soul, copied her. She stretched her arms first then she went onto her leg muscles. Once they were both finished Karin took a step back then faced Kazen who was coping her. She slipped on the wristbands and threw one to Kazen. She then took a breath then ran towards him. He copied her. Karin clenched her fist and aimed for his stomach, he quickly caught it but she jumped up and flipped over him. Her dad told her to train with Kazen to figure ways to defend. While she was falling to the ground she managed to kick her feet at his head. He spun round and caught it. She used her body strength to hold onto him then use her other foot to free her foot.

Some of the members were walking to the dojo when they heard someone in the dojo. When they peeked in they saw their captain, trapped by someone then she kicked him in the head. He dropped her but she quickly dropped to the ground and kicked underneath him causing him to fall over. While he was on the floor Karin took her sword out then went to the back of him. He didn't notice that she was out of his sight. He noticed she was gone but he couldn't react in time, Karin reached up and placed her sword at his throat making is sure he couldn't get away. She released him then rested her head against his back. He pulled her in front then hugged her.

"Do you think I am strong enough to fight Aizen" Kazen was surprised at what she just said even though he was her soul, she was really good to hide things against him.

"Yes, but not right now in your current state. We need to find out his weakness soon." Karin walked over to the bench then lay on it. She rested her arm in front of her eyes.

"We all ready know his weakness. We just have to figure out how to use it against him. Because knowing him he would find a way to make it an advantage. Then we are back to square 1". The members who were outside decided to come in. Karin still lay there but she moved her arm to see who had entered. She found it was the three who were with her last night.

"Captain, are you okay" Karin decided to sit up.

"I'm fine. Thanks for trying to help out with the incident yesterday. Please don't say anything to anyone. No one needs to know" Karin got out her phone from her haori then looked at the time. It read 9:31am. Karin place her haori back onanistic then her shoes.

"Sorry I've got to go. Here use these if your training. Let the others use them. Explain to Shuhei what they are for. There is another one on my desk." Karin said she she chucked her wristband at the three. Kazen followed in pursuit then vanished.

Karin ran down the streets of the seireriti heading toward the senkiamon.  
'Kazen let's go see my dad and Yuzu, for the last time" she said to her self the left the soul society.

**End of chapter hoped you like it. The song Karin wrote was not created by me. The singer is Ryan Star - Losing Your Memory. Check out the original song, if you like please support him.**


	13. Chapter 13

'Kazen let's go see my dad and Yuzu, for the last time" she said to her self they left the soul society.

Karin ended up Kisuke's basement again. She saw that both Kisuke and Yoruichi were sparring together. She sat on a boulder and watched the pair as they fought each other. They both suddenly stopped when they felt Karin's spiritual pressure. They weren't shocked to see Karin there, they knew she was coming. What surprised Karin was the sadness in their eyes. They were sparring because it was a way to distract their minds for a short period.

"Oh Karin you have arrived" Karin still sat on the boulder.

"Where is Jinta?" She asked as she couldn't feel him up stairs.

"He's still in bed." Karin nodded then ran up stairs to find her friend in his bed. Jinta was depressed a lot like Karin had been, he had not been eating for a few days. Karin guessed that he just realised that Yuzu was dead and he would never see her again as the day of the funeral came closer. His spiritual pressure fell as he didn't have a lot of energy.

She leaned against the door frame as she looked into the room. His room was slightly messy. It had clothes scattered across the floor and rubbish over flowing the bin.

"Come on get up Jinta. How long are you going to stay in your bed" he shifted in his bed so he was looking at her.

"Until this nightmare is gone," he said as he placed his pillow on his face. Karin shook her head then walked over and sat on the edge of his bed.

"I know you loved Yuzu but she isn't coming back. I wish this was all a dream but it's not." she said as she patted the covers. Jinta pushed his covers away the sat up.

"Why Yuzu? She couldn't even see him coming. Why her?" Karin looked down at her lap.

"I know, I ask myself that everyday. That is why I became a captain of the soul society. I'm going to kill him and send him to hell for all the trouble he has caused." Jinta wrapped his arms around her.

"Get him good" he smiled at her. Jinta was used to Karin killing hollows. Occasionally he had seen her in action with her father. They were awesome together, they always had each others backs while in battle.

"I'm going to get changed. You better do the same" she said as she exited the room.

Karin came into the room wearing a black dress that went to her knees with black tights and boots that went to her ankles. Though she was in a dress she still made it fit her dangerous personality. Her hair had been brushed left down. She also had a black coat in her arms that would cover the dress. She saw Jinta who was wearing a white shirt and a formal black jacket. He also had on his jeans and his converse. He didn't want to change who he was. Karin smiled at him then ushered him to follow her. He was spending as much time as he could with Yuzu. He clutched her ring then followed Karin.

"See you later" she waved at Kisuke, Yoruichi and Tessai who were sitting drinking some green tea. None of them were particularly ready to go to the funeral.

Karin and Jinta were exhausted from climbing the hill. Karin stood at the top then looked to the sky, it was going to rain soon. She closed her eyes then headed off to the building where her sister and her dad were. She saw the owner of the cemetery looking at one of the graves. It looked like a little boys grave who had recently died. Karin recognised the name on the grave stone, Anari Fujioka. He was a patient at the hospital. Him and his family had recently been involved in a house fire. Karin was the one who had spotted the fire then ran inside to see if anyone was still alive and get them to a hospital. He was the only surviver from the fire but later died as his lungs failed. Karin and Jinta bowed their heads as they walked past the grave. The owner spotted them and walked up to them.

"Hello Miss Kurosaki. Here to see your mother" Karin shook her head.

"My dad and Yuzu" she said as she pointed to the building door. He quickly understood the message then took his hat of then placed it on his chest.

"So that is who is booked in for today. I'm deeply sorry for the loss of your sister and your dad. They were good people. Never did anything wrong." Karin still looked down.

"Yeah," she said as she was trying to cover her emotions. "Can we go in and see them" he nodded. Karin and Jinta started to climb the steps of the building.

When inside there was a little room with the heading "waiting room" Karin slowly pushed open the doors to see two coffins on tables with their lids off, lying in the middle of the room. Karin started to shake when she saw the coffins. The closest one was a light brown and the other was a darker shade of brown She didn't want to see the people lying inside of them. Jinta rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Go in. They are waiting to see you" he said as he slightly pushed her forward. Karin took a deep gulp and walked into the room followed by Jinta. Karin walked over to the farest away coffin. She saw it was her dad. He was pale, he didn't have any wrinkles. He was also smiling. He was wearing his pink shirt that summoned up his personality, bright and out going. Seeing him in the coffin, Karin started to sob. She sat on the table beside her dad.

"Hey dad. How have you been. A lot has happened since that day. I broke up with Airi so if you ever see him in the after life, strangle him for me. The house burnt down with everything we owned. Kisuke told me it was my straighteners," Karin sobbed as she started to stroke the side of his face."A good note, the kendo club is now in the semi finals. Can't wait for the match. I also became a captain of the soul society. Dad I got your message. I have a hunch on his weakness but I will find it then use it against him. Don't you worry dad, I will avenge you and Yuzu." She started to sob harder. "You idiot, you could of figured a way not to get yourself killed. You could off dodged a vital spot. You should be alive not lying there. You should be laughing at the house trying to kick me in the face. Please tell me it's a joke. Please get up and tell me not to let to let my guard down. Say it. Say it damn it" she sobbed onto him. "Please say it" she cried. Jinta noticed her crying and quickly ran over to her, endulging her in a hug. He carefully reached into her coat pocket and reached for her phone.

"It's okay." He tried to clam her down as he stroked her hair while she cried into him. He had never seen her so upset in all the time he had known her.

"I'm going to step outside for some air." Jinta let go of the girl then ran outside. He must must of admitted it was hard for him to see Yuzu lying there sweet and innocent.

Jinta leaned against a pole that was outside the building. He got Karin's phone out and dialled Ichigo's number. There was no answer. He then dialled Toshiro's number. It started to ring.

"Karin what's up" Toshiro answered.

"Hey Toshiro, it's Jinta."

"Why have you got Karin's phone?"

"Doesn't matter. I was going to ask if you or Ichigo could come to the cemetery early. I think Karin has just realised the reality of what has happened." Jinta could hear Toshiro talking to Ichigo about Karin.

"Right Ichigo and I will be there." The phone hang up. Jinta looked up to see it was beginning to rain. He stepped away from the shelter and into the rain. He sat on a bench near by and let his tears go.

Jinta was now soaked by the rain. He looked to the entrance of the cemetery to see Ichigo standing there panting. He was wearing a tuxedo but with no tie. He walked over to Jinta and stood in front of him.

"Come on, you'll get a cold." He said as he helped him up. Ichigo could see that it wasn't just rain water dripping down his face. Jinta walked in front of Ichigo and lead him inside of the building.

When the two boys walked in they saw Karin still sitting beside her dad. They could still see she was still crying. Ichigo slowly walked over to her then wrapped his arms around her. Karin slightly jumped when she felt someone wrap their arms around her. Karin could tell it was Ichigo just by the way he smelt.

"Hey Karin." He said as he looked to see his dad lying peacefully in the coffin. Karin was still stroking the side of his face with the back of her hand.

"What you think he is smiling about?" Karin asked.

"I have no idea. It's dad. He smiles at anything but I'm guessing he is proud to have seen all his children grown up and so strong" he said as he let his tears fall. Karin could feel his tears on her shoulder, she stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so glad you are here." She murmured into him. He let his head rest on her head.

"I'm glad I'm here too. I did miss my family for 3 years."

Karin and Ichigo sat and spoke with there dad for a little longer. They decided they better go and see Yuzu now. Karin reached into the coffin and kissed her dad on the lips, she didn't care. Ichigo copied her actions.

"Bye dad, I love you and have a good life." Karin said.

"Bye dad. I will look after Karin. I will make sure she is safe. I wouldn't let anything hurt her. " They walked over to see Yuzu in her yellow dress and her hair down. Karin noticed that she was wearing her engagement ring. Jinta had put it on earlier when he was sitting with her.

"Hey Yuzu, Ichigo is here. He came to see you" Karin prayed that she was sleeping and would jump up and wrap her arms around Ichigo and cry into him but Yuzu was innocent she wouldn't play a dirty trick like that.

"Yuzu I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the soul society and about Ichigo. I didn't want you to worry about him. I also just wanted to keep you safe from all the dangers we have to go through but I guess it didn't keep you safe at all. Did it?" she said with tears still rolling down her eyes.

"Yuzu, I'm sorry I never came and visited when I was in the soul society. I was extremely busy, being the new captain and everything. I did miss you and I thought about you everyday. You have grown up so much in the time I was away. " Ichigo said as he stroke his younger sisters cheek. Ichigo felt bad that he spent 3 years in the soul society without any contact from his family and the day he finally saw them, they died. Karin was holding Yuzu's hand. She so desperately wanted to feel it twitch but it didn't.

Karin and Ichigo talked to Yuzu about things that happened to them. Karin didn't mention her break up with Airi as Ichigo was there. He would of flipped out if he found out that Karin had a boyfriend. They felt someone tap their shoulders. When they turned around they saw Kisuke in a tuxedo behind them.

"It's time." Karin and Ichigo nodded. Karin reached in the coffin and kissed Yuzu on her forehead while ruffling her hair.

"I will find you." Ichigo copied Karin's actions.

"See you in the soul society Yuzu" Ichigo helped lead Karin out of the room. Both of them stood at the doorway and turned back round saying there last goodbye to their family.

When they were outside they saw all Karin and Yuzu's friends which was Karin's whole year that also included Kanejo and Airi. Kanejo was a friend of Yuzu. There was also a lot of friends of there dads. Most of them were regular patients that came to the clinic. Karin noticed Ryuken and Uryu standing at the back. Karin noticed at the back there was the captains and lieutenants of the soul society but they didn't have a gigai. Yoruichi was standing next to Karin and Jinta who were on the porch of the building. Karin tugged on Ichigo's jacket.

"Why is the soul society here?" She said as she tried her best to stay strong.

"They all felt bad that we weren't there to help out in a time of need. So they came to pay their respects. Toshiro actually came for you." Karin half smiled to herself. She looked over the crowd to see Toshiro and Rukia walking towards them who wearing a gigai. Toshiro walked up the stairs and Karin walked towards him. He opened his arms and held Karin close to him. Karin tried to be strong in front of everybody but Toshiro knew that she was just putting on a charade. He saw that Airi was glaring at him. He simply ignored him. Toshiro didn't want to start a fight now and cause a scene.

They heard a door creak, they all turned around to see six men carrying a light brown coffin. Karin could see it was Yuzu's coffin, it was slightly smaller than her dads. Karin looked over to Jinta to see that he was getting comforted by Yoruichi and Kisuke. Tessai was comforting Ururu who was slightly behind them. Yuzu and Ururu were the best of friends. They were a lot alike. Both were shy but very strong at points and they both loved to cook. Jinta noticed that Karin was looking at him. 'Are you okay' she mouthed to Jinta, he simply nodded. 'You' he mouthed back, who shook her head then hugged tighter into Toshiro.

The men started to descend the stairs then walked over to the grave. Everyone followed behind them. Karin stood next to Toshiro who were both holding hands. Ichigo, Rukia, Kisuke, Yoruichi and Jinta stood behind the pair. The rest crowded around the grave. Karin didn't really pay attention to what the preist was saying she just hugged into Toshiro. He could tell she was upset as she was shaking. Toshiro could also tell that she was close to collapsing. Karin turned back round when the men started to lower Yuzu into the grave. Karin held out her hand and tried to grab the air. Karin looked away and saw a grave that she was familiar with. Her mums. Beside her grave was an open grave that was yet to be filled.

They all stood still as the men went back inside to get the last coffin. Kanejo went past and scoffed.

"Karin it's a shame, Yuzu should be alive and you should be six feet under" Karin clenched her fist ready to punch her in the face. Karin let go of Toshiro and ran towards her fist inches away from her face but unfortunately, Airi caught her fist and Toshiro and Ichigo held her back. Everyone was shocked at the sight that just happened.

"Your right Yuzu shouldn't of died. But you know who should die? You." Karin smirked.

"It wouldn't be the first time you have killed someone," Kanejo smirked. "Aw look, your mothers grave, your fathers grave and your sisters grave. Looks like your all alone. No boyfriend or friends." Kanejo started to hug the back of Airi. Karin looked away from the sight. "I can't even see your so called brother. Now I think you should join your family. You murderer" Airi could feel Karin getting stronger to punch Kanejo but someone stepped in front of her and pushed Karin to Toshiro.

"How dare you speak like that to her. Especially in a place like this" Kanejo looked surprised at the orange haired boy in front of her. She thought he looked pretty cute and started flirting.

"Sorry, I'm not talking to you but I'll talk later" Kanejo winked. "I was talking to that murderous whore, Karin Kurosaki. I heard she killed her family. She was the one who set the fire. Now who are you?" Ichigo looked surprised he didn't know that Karin had came up with the house fire for the cause of death.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Karin's older brother. Now get lost" Karin could hear people gasping behind her. She could her some of her class mates murmuring things like 'He is real','She wasn't lying' and 'Dang her brother is hot.' Kanejo looked surprised at the male in front of her.

"You look nothing like her." Ichigo didn't say anything as he kept glaring at her. She finally understood his message then walked away, she turned back then mouthed 'Call me' Karin really wanted to punch her in the face. Once she left so did all of Yuzu's friends but Karin's friends all stayed. It was only friends, family of their dad and the soul society who were still left. Ichigo walked up to Karin and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Karin let go of Toshiro and hugged into her brother.

While the six men were bringing their dads coffin down the stairs. Karin and Ichigo stood at the front of the grave. Karin looked behind to see Yoruichi and Kisuke trying to comfort each other. She saw all the soul reapers looking down in respect for her father while the six men brought his coffin to the grave. Karin had to look away when the men started to lower him into the grave. She felt a tug on the end of her dress. When she looked down she saw a little boy holding on to her. He was a client at her dads clinic, Romeo Yakashi who was four years old.

"Where is Isshin going?" He started to cry. Karin picked him and let him rest on her hip. He hugged into her.

"He is going somewhere nice." She said. Soon Romeo's mother came running up to Karin. Karin handed the crying child back to his mother. The mother gave Karin a gentle smile. She must of known that Karin was trying the best to be strong in front of her son. Karin looked back around to see that Kisuke was crying and so was Yoruichi. Ryuken had his head down so she couldn't see his face. Karin soon let tears fall down her face. She watched as the men started to put the dirt back in the her dads grave.

Once the men had finished putting the soil back everyone started to leave.

"Karin are you coming?" Ichigo asked her. Karin shook her head.

"I'll catch up with you later. I'm going to say hi to mum" Ichigo nodded the slowly began to leave. Karin went over to her mums grave and started to tidy it up. She brushed some of the leaves of the gravestone.

"Hey mum, you have visitors. You might have already found Yuzu. If you can't see, dad is lying right next to you."

Once Ichigo and the others left Karin fell into the mud. She began to sob hard.

"Please, please come back. Don't leave me." She cried. "Come back!" She yelled into the sky. She felt someone crouch down and wrap their arms around her. Karin saw it was Toshiro. He didn't say anything to her he just held her. Karin started to cry into him.

"Please come back." She cried into him. "Aizen you are so dead." Toshiro was shocked to hear her say something like that. He thought that she would breakdown and wouldn't be able to fight against him. That is why he loved Karin, she always surprised him. He stood and grabbed Karin.

"Come on, lets get you out of this rain. You'll catch a cold" Karin shook her head.

"I don't get colds." Toshiro grabbed her hand. Trying to get her away from the cemetery.

"Bye mum, Yuzu and dad." Karin said then began to walk a way.

Karin and Toshiro walked over to the park. Both of them walked over to the swings and sat down.

"Toshiro, thanks for coming today." Toshiro couldn't help but blush.

"Not a problem. I'm sorry for what Kanejo said to you. Don't listen to her. She is just to get to you." Karin smiled at the white haired boy.

"I'll get her later," Karin laughed. Toshiro motioned for Karin to come towards him. Karin stood up from the swing and walked over to him. Toshiro patted his legs and Karin kindly hopped on his lap. She sat so she could see his face. Karin leaned forward and held tightly onto him.

"Am I a murderer Toshiro? Did I kill Yuzu and my dad?" She whispered into his ear. Toshiro shook his head at the girl's question.

"No you are not. Don't you think like that. We are soon going to war, yeah we will have to kill some arrancars and hollows but we are protecting people in the world of the living espically Kanejo" Karin nodded then rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

Toshiro heard a creak and saw Airi walk through the gate. Toshiro looked at him in disgust. He didn't stick up for Karin when she was being insulted.

"What do you want?" Toshiro asked the brown haired boy.

"I want to speak with my girlfriend" Toshiro scoffed.

"From the look of the scene on that night, it looks like you are no longer going out." Airi clenched his fists.

"I want to speak with her about that night. I have no idea why she isn't talking to me. "

"Where you even at the funeral, her family died. She had other things on her mind than you." Airi sat next to Toshiro on the swing set.

"She hasn't told why we broke up then I guess you are not as good friends as I thought" Toshiro glared at him. He knew Karin was already sad about her family, he didn't want to bring something else up.

"She can tell me when she is good and ready." Toshiro looked at the sky the rain was coming down harder. He then began to stand up with Karin in his arms. Karin began to stir but she fell back asleep. Airi couldn't help but feel jealous as some other man had Karin in his arms. Airi stood up then walked away when he was at the gate he stopped.

"I will get her back. Don't get closer to her. She is mine" then Airi ran down the streets trying to get out of the rain. Toshiro didn't understand what he was saying. Toshiro walked back to Kisuke's to get Karin out of the rain before she catches a cold.

**Chapter 13 guys, hope you felt the sorrow Karin went through in this chapter. If not then I didn't portray to rThanks I want to say thanks to those who review every chapter. Thank you very much for the support. **


	14. Chapter 14

"I will get her back. Don't get closer to her. She is mine" then Airi ran down the streets out of the rain. Toshiro didn't understand what he was saying. Toshiro walked back to Kisuke's to get Karin out of the rain before she catches a cold.

Toshiro entered Kisuke's shop with Karin in a bridal style in his arms. They were both soaking wet with the rain. Kisuke threw Toshiro two towels. He skillfully caught them without dropping a towel nor Karin. Kisuke lead them into the spare room so they could get dried off. Toshiro didn't really want to dry Karin off. He thought it would be a bit weird for friends but he didn't want her her catching a cold. He lay her down gently on the floor then peeled her coat of her. He was shocked to see her wearing a dress. Toshiro looked away and blushed. He couldn't help but think she look sexy in the dress. He gently wiped her face with the towel. Karin started to wake up. Once she woke up she saw a blushing Toshiro above her. Karin saw that he was drying her off. Karin smirked and grabbed a towel that laid beside her. She then started to dry his face. Karin couldn't help but blush as he was looking at her. The last time he looked at her like that was when Toshiro was transferring her medicine over. Karin placed the towel around his shoulder to prevent his clothes getting further soaked. She started to take of her boots then let them rest at the side of her. Karin stood up and grabbed the towel Toshiro was using on her. She motioned for him to turn around.

Toshiro sat his back to Karin while she was getting changed. Karin slipped on a vest top and a pair of joggers that she kept here.

"Okay, you can turn around now" Toshiro was shocked to see the girl in such casual clothes. She then looked back in the wardrobe and found some clothes for him. She threw the clothes at him. Toshiro smiled then Karin faced the wardrobe so he could get changed.

"Done."

Karin turned back around to see Toshiro in navy joggers and a plain white t-shirt. He also kept the towel around his neck. Karin walked up to him and took his wet clothes.

"I'll go put the in the dryer." Karin said then grabbed her clothes then walked out the room. Toshiro found a mirror then started to dry his hair.

He noticed Karin had walked in when she stood behind him.

"Hey, this will be easier." Karin said holding out a blow dryer. Toshiro took it but he looked at it confused. Karin rolled her eyes, he didn't know how it worked. Karin plugged it into the wall. She walked back to Toshiro then turned it on. Toshiro jumped when the air started to blow on to him. He could see Karin's concentrating face in the mirror. It felt nice that Karin was playing with his hair.

Once she was done she took a comb out from a back pocket and handed it too him. Toshiro took the comb then brushed his hair. Karin had to look away she didn't want to see him blushing but Toshiro noticed her blushing anyway. Karin noticed that her the redness in her cheeks weren't going away and she was quickly overheating. Karin ran out the room to grab some water and also to get an opinion.

"Tessai, Tessai." She said as she ran to the kitchen where he usually was.

"What's up Karin honey." He noticed the redness in his cheeks. He quickly washed his hands then felt her cheeks. He went to the freezer and found an ice pack then placed it on her forehead. Karin took the ice pack then held it there in place. He motioned her to follow him. He lead her to the bathroom. He motioned for her to sit on the toilet with its lid down. He pulled out the first aid kit and found a thermometer. He placed that in her mouth. Karin sat still for a few minutes then he took it out and looked it. Karin saw his eyes widened then she jumped up to look at the thermometer. It was off the scale but that was natural for Karin to be very high.

"You go back through to Toshiro, he is probably worried. I'll phone Ryuken and get his opinion." Karin smiled

"Thanks Tessai" she would give him a hug but the heat would come resonate through her skin.

When Karin went through to Toshiro we was sitting quietly in a chair. He quickly stood up when he saw her come back through with an ice pack. He ran over to her and felt her head. He quickly retreated once he felt her head. Karin also took a step back.

"You okay?" He asked her he said as he looked at his hand.

"I'm fine, I just have a high temperature."

Tessai found his phone then quickly called Ryuken.

"Hello Dr Ishida" he answered.

"Hello this is Tessai. I just had Karin come to me with a high temperature. I gave her an ice pack to hopefully cool her down."

"Oh hello,Tessai. What was her temperature?"

"The thermometer couldn't read it?"

"Well that should be expected from Karin. I would suggest that she sleeps. That would clam her body down and should stop the rise in her temperature. If she starts sneezing then it is a problem. Tell karin to phone and I will come out to her." Tessai nodded through the phone call.

"Okay will do, thank you." He said then walked out the sitting room the headed to the spare room to find Karin.

When Tessai went in the room he saw Karin backing away from Toshiro.

"You okay?" Toshiro asked her.

"I'm fine, I just have a high temperature." Tessai decided to let his presence known.

"Karin, can I have a word" Karin turned around to see Tessai standing behind her. She nodded then walked up to her.

"Well I just got of the phone with Ryuken," he whispered "he insisted that you sleep. He also said that if you start sneezing you must phone him immediately." Karin smiled then thanked Tessai. He then left the pair to be alone.

"Ready to go back to the soul society?" Toshiro nodded he was too interested in what Tessai had said to her to speak.

"Will you be able to travel?" Karin nodded.

"I just need to rest. That is all." Karin said. Both of them exited the room.

"I need to check the clothes. I'll meet you in the basement." Karin said then walked away from him. Toshiro nodded then jumped down to the basement. He stood at the bottom waiting for Karin. He was really worried about her. She managed to burn his hand. It wasn't that severe as he has a snow/ice zanpaktou which could cool his hand down instantly. What wondered him was how she managed to burn him. Karin jumped down to the basement, trying to avoid going near Toshiro. She knew she burnt him but she didn't mean to. She grabbed the glove then knocked herself out of her body. She gave the glove to Toshiro but she was careful not to touch him. He knocked himself out of his body. He noticed that Karin was slightly was slightly sweating and her face was a burning red colour. Toshiro knew something was wrong with her. Karin walked over to the boulder she sat on previously and laid her body on top of it. Toshiro copied her actions but lay his body next to hers.

"Tessai said he would put them away for us. As I need to rest for a while" Toshiro nodded. Karin took out her sword then opened a senkiamon. They watched as a gate materialised in front of them. Once the gate opened Karin started to run through the gate followed by Toshiro. She wanted to run quicker than him so he wouldn't get burnt again.

"Karin are you alright?" He asked her when he felt the senkiamon heating up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She panted.

It didn't take long to run through the gate. Once they were out, Toshiro grabbed her wrist. It was burning him but he wanted to know what was wrong. Karin kept trying to pull back her wrist.

"Toshiro let go." he held on tighter to her.

"Karin tell me what is wrong."

"I have a high temperature. I just need some sleep." Karin really liked it when he was holding her. He was cold but she knew that she was burning him. "Let go!" She shouted as she raised her spiritual pressure. Toshiro let out a yelp and fell to the floor, clutching his burning hand. When he looked up he saw that her red eyes had returned but she was also crying.

"Toshiro... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He noticed that she was sweating terribly. She was also shaking. Toshiro got of the floor.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to." He said as he applied some kido on it. Karin shook her head.

"That is not going to work. I would heal it myself but I'll just hurt you more." Toshiro saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Well lets get you to bed. Shall we?" Karin stared to run to his house.

They running down the streets, when they heard someone call for them. Karin turned around to Ichigo walking towards her. He stopped when he saw her burning face and the tears.

"Karin what's wrong?" Karin decided to step backwards. "What's wrong why are you crying" Karin shook her head. Ichigo reached forward to feel her forehead. Karin stepped backwards again.

"Don't touch me." She whispered. Ichigo didn't listen to her he kept trying to feel her temperature. He was inches away from her head when someone caught his wrist. Ichigo saw that Zangetsu had grabbed his wrist and Hyorinmaru and Kazengetsu had pulled Karin backwards.

"Don't touch her, Ichigo" Zangetsu said. Toshiro was shocked to see his zanpaktou had just appeared in front of him.

"It is better not to touch her at this moment in time" the ice zanpaktuo spoke. Ichigo could feel his hand getting warmer.

"Feeling the heat now are we" Kazen smirked. "If you had touched her your hand would of been severely burnt. " Toshiro noticed that his zanpaktuo was staying quiet a bit away from Kazengetsu. Karin started to breath heavily.

"Master I think you should take the girl to her bed" Hyorinmaru said as he walked towards him. Toshiro nodded then Karin and him ran to his house luckily they didn't have far to run. Hyorinmaru and Kazen disappeared after their masters left.

"Zangetsu what was that about?" Ichigo asked him. Zangetsu didn't say a word, he just disappeared. He did know what was happening to Karin but he promised his younger brother he wouldn't say anything.

Karin ran straight to her room in Toshiro's house. She quickly stripped of her clothes then went into her bed. Toshiro was shortly in after her. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Karin what was that? Please talk to me." he begged. Karin turned towards him.

"My zanpaktou isn't fond of the rain. He tends to heat up and that causes me to have a high temperature." She closed her eyes but she wasn't sleeping.

"Can I get you anything?" Karin nodded.

"Ice in a towel and a glass of water." Toshiro nodded then got her things. He came back moments later with her things. He placed them on the bedside table. Karin grabbed the glass but it shattered in her hand. Toshiro was shocked to see the glass shatter everywhere. Karin grunted as some pieces of glass landed in her skin. Karin looked helpless, she couldn't touch the glass, it would only shatter more. Toshiro couldn't sit back and watch his friend like that. He climbed back on the bed and grabbed her arm. Though it was burning him, he still proceeded with holding her arm.

"Stop Toshiro. Your just burning yourself." Toshiro shook her head.

"Karin I want to do this. I can't let pieces of glass stay in your arm. Please let me do this for you" Karin nodded then looked away. Toshiro was stubborn even if she told him no, he would carry on anyway. He started take the glass out of her arm. He would just try and touch the glass instead of her.

Toshiro went inside the wardrobe and took out a bandage. He noticed that her pyjamas were in there. When he turned back round he saw her uniform on the chair. Toshiro guessed that she wasn't wearing much under the covers. This made him blush started to bandage her arm up.

"This stuff is special. It was developed by squad 12 so it is heat resistant. Now you sleep. Okay. I'll be going to the office." Toshiro said as he placed the towel on her head. Karin sighed then stared to sleep.

Toshiro only got out the house when he started to worry about her. He decided to pay the 4th squad a little visit. He walked in and knocked on captain Unohana's door. He heard a gentle 'come in'. He walked in and stood in front of her desk.

"Captain Hitsugaya, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Can I ask squad 4 to do me a favour?" She motioned for him to carry on. "About an hour ago, Karin came down with a high temperature and I'm just worried for her safety. It is hard for her to drink and she is sweating. I would like a member of squad 4 to look after her, preferably female as she is not decent." Captain Unohana nodded while she listened to his story.

"How high as her temperature?" She asked as she headed to the bookcase. Toshiro had to think for a moment.

"It is like the time when he head captain had a fever" She stopped looking at the book she was reading and closed it.

"Then I will look after Karin for you." Toshiro was shocked at her response. He thought she would of got Isane to do it.

"Thank you so much captain Unohana. Oh, I over heard that if she starts to sneeze, you will have to phone Ryuken Ishida immediately." Captain Unohana nodded. Before they both left, captain Unohana told the squad that she was heading out for a while and she also grabbed a few supplies.

Toshiro lead her captain Unohana to his house, then showed her to Karin's room. Already Karin's room was heating up. Captain Unohana took of her coat the rolled up her sleeves.

"Okay captain Hitsugaya you can go back to work now." Toshiro said thanks again then headed out the door. Captain Unohana placed special gloves on that so she wouldn't burn as she cared for Karin. She took of the towel on her head then replaced it with a fresh on. She got a cloth then wiped the sweat away from her face, neck, and her chest. Captain Unohana left Karin so she could get her something to drink. She came back moments later the room had heated up when she had left.

"Karin, wake up" Karin slowly opened her eyes to see captain Unohana sitting on the edge of he bed.

"You need to stay hydrated." Karin sat up and the covers had slipped down to her lap. She could understand why Toshiro wanted a female to look after her. Captain Unohana brought the cup closer to Karin. Karin was not allowed to touch the cup. She allowed captain Unohana to give her, her water. Karin laid back down and pulled the covers up over her body. She then started to sneeze. Captain Unohana was at the door when Karin started to sneeze, she quickly turned around to see Karin finding it hard to breath. She ran over to the girl and checked the girls forehead. Her temperature had increase drastically to a point that the gloves couldn't hold back the heat. Captain Unohana quickly sent a message to Toshiro, telling him to quickly get here.

Toshiro was at his desk when a hell butterfly came through the door. He thought it would be another captains meeting so he didn't act like it was something special. He held out his index finger for the butterfly to land. He was expecting the usual 'come to the first barracks' but it was a message telling him to quickly go to his house. He quickly stood up then ran out the door while yelling at Rangiku to start working.

When he got to his house he could feel the different temperatures from earlier. The heat was much more intense. He ran through to Karin's room to see a worried captain Unohana.

"I need you to phone Ryuken Ishida. She sneezed and her temperature has increased dramtically." Toshiro ran through to his bedroom and grabbed his phone dialling the number then handed the phone to captain Unohana.

"Hello, Dr Isshia speaking.

"Hello Dr Ishida. This is captain Unohana from the soul society..."

"Don't tell me it's Karin."

"I'm afraid it is. She sneezed and her temperature suddenly increased."

"First we she needs to be cooled. Is Toshiro Hitsugaya there?" Captain Unohana handed the phone back to Toshiro.

"Hello?"

"Captain Hitsugaya, Karin needs to be cooled. You can't touch her at this point but your zanpaktou can. He needs to be with her." Toshiro was shocked at his command. He then talked to his zanpaktou who reluctantly said yes.

"Next I need you to get me permission to the soul society. I need to see how she is doing."

"That is fine, I can do that." Ryuken then hung up the phone. Hyorinmaru materialised and stood in front of his master.

"You summoned me" he said.

"Eh yes, I would like you to lie beside Karin." Toshiro didnt really know how he had got his zanpaktuo to appear. Hyorinmaru was shocked,at his masters command.

"Master?" Toshiro didn't say anything he just started at him. Hyorinmaru walked over to the bed and lay down beside his masters friend. Karin turned around and hugged into him. He could feel that she was cooling down but not by much. Hyorinmaru turned and looked at his master.

"Jealous" Hyorinmaru joked. Toshiro crossed her arms.

"No. I just wish I could help her." He said.

"Anyway I've got to get permission for Ryuken to enter the soul society." He said. He was heading out the door when he heard a soft voice.

"Toshiro, don't ask, demand." Karin breathed.

"Okay, will do" he laughed.

Toshiro didn't return for a while but when he return he came back with Ryuken. The older looking male ran through to Karin. He saw that she was overheated and exhausted.

"Karin manifest Kazen." Karin did so. Soon her zanpaktou was sitting on her bed looking guilty as looked at his partner. Ryuken saw that it only slightly dropped her temperature.

"Captain Unohana, run a cold bath for her." Toshiro lead captain Unohana to his bathroom. When he came back he saw Ryuken was outside of the room.

"You sit there for a moment." He said. Toshiro took a seat on the arm of his couch. Captain Unohana came back with a towel in her arms.

"Karin will need this. She is not proper at the moment." Ryuken nodded then she walked in the room.

Hyorinmaru picked up Karin who was covered by the towel and lead her to the bathroom. Karin started to kick her legs.

"No,No!" She yelled. Ryuken knew Karin didn't really like this method but it was the most effective. Karin thought this method was always punishment for Kazen and which she doesn't like.

Toshiro and Ryuken faced the wall while captain Unohana helped undress her. Hyorinmaru couldn't see anything as there was a towel protecting her modesty. Karin raised her spiritual pressure to make it warmer but that made Hyorinmaru place in the cold water faster. Soon the room started to steam up and Karin started cool down. Captain Unohana sat on the edge of the bath tub and took Karin's hair out of the water. She could feel she was cooling down. She laid back in the water as it warmed up. Karin carefully touched her hand it was cool. She placed her hand in the water to cool it down further.

"Toshiro come here but keep your eyes closed." Toshiro carefully walked over to Karin. She carefully grabbed his burnt hand and pulled it into the water.

"Karin what?"

"Toshiro, it's fine. I'm not burning you am I?" Toshiro shook his head. Karin took his hand out then pressed her hands against him applying some kido. He started to grunt but Karin carried on.

"There done." She said. Toshiro took his hand away. It wasn't burning anymore. Karin began to shiver.

"Okay, I think your done. " captain Unohana said. "Men out."

"Karin, here." Ryuken said then laid down a dressing gown then walked away. Once the men left captain Unohana helped Karin out of the bathtub and helped to keep her warm. She then wrapped the dressing gown around her. Karin sat on the edge of the bathtub and placed her head in her hands.

"What is wrong Karin?" Karin started to sniff. She quickly wiped her hands.

"Sorry, sorry. I never knew my mum much. So I don't know what it felt like to be cared by a mother figure." Captain Unohana sat beside her and wrapped her arm around her.

"I'm guessing you miss your mum." Karin smiled.

"Very much" Karin stood up and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you for helping me." She said then walked out the bathroom.

She saw Toshiro leaning against the couch. He was looking at his burnt hand.

"Toshiro, I'm sorry I burnt you" she said as she ran over to him and hugged him. They managed to fall over the couch and landed on the floor on the other side. Toshiro was on top of her pinning her to the ground. Karin started to laugh, Toshiro soon joined her. Karin reached up and hugged him.

"I really am sorry." Toshiro rested his head on top of hers.

"It's not your fault." The pair didn't notice people coming in the door.

"Toshiro! Get your hands of my sister." They turned around to see Ichigo and Renji at the door. Toshiro quickly stood up and pulled Karin up with her, sitting her on the couch. Captain Unohana and Ryuken came through to the living room once they heard Ichigo shouted.

"Toshiro get Karin some water. She will be dehydrated." Toshiro walked passed Ichigo and Renji to the kitchen. Ichigo followed him to the kitchen.

"What were you doing with Karin?" Ichigo said then leaned against the doorframe.

"Nothing, we fell." Toshiro said then walked passed him with a glass of water. Ichigo grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

"I don't want you to hurt Karin." Ichigo said as he pushed against him.

"I never want her hurt either." he said as he pushed Ichigo away. He walked back into the living room.

When he headed back he saw Ryuken was looking at her arm that was bandaged. Karin was looking away and she was clenching her eyes shut. She winced a couple of times. Toshiro placed the cup down on the coffee table and sat beside her. Karin grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

Ichigo came through to see Toshiro and his sister holding tightly on to each other. He finally noticed the way Toshiro was looking at her. He finally saw the feelings the cold captain had for his sister. Ichigo decided to leave them alone as Karin looked calm and happy with him but if he ever hurt her then he would kill the captain.

**Chapter 14 guys. I hoped you like this one. It thought it was really sweet. Do you like these long chapters or the short chapters? Please let me know.**


	15. Chapter 15

Ichigo decided to leave them alone but if he ever hurt her then he would kill the captain.

Karin fell asleep on the couch beside Toshiro. She was sleeping peacefully beside him. Renji and Ichigo sat on the other couch. Captain Unohana had left once Karin had fallen asleep so did Ryuken.

"She must be really tired after today's events." Ichigo said. He kept staring at his sister and Toshiro. He was trying to figure out their relationship with each other.

"Yeah a funeral then having a fever must take a lot out of her." Toshiro said as he stroked her hair. She was still in the dressing gown but Toshiro also placed his jacket on her legs to keep her warm.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Toshiro asked the pair.

"We were wondering where you to were. You, Karin and Captain Unohana weren't at dinner. Then I remembered Karin being upset this afternoon."

"Are you hungry Toshiro." The said shinagami raised his spiritual pressure as he heard his name and not his title. He soon felt Karin raising her spiritual pressure then Karin stirring. He looked down to see Karin opening her eyes.

"Toshiro, what's wrong?" Karin said as she closed her eyes again.

"Oh it's nothing just a lieutenant doesn't know his place." Karin reached up stroked his face.

"Is Renji disrespecting you again?" Toshiro and Ichigo laughed at her statement. She knew that it was Renji.

"It's fine now Karin, he has been told. Anyway, you hungry?" Karin nodded. "Go and get changed then we'll eat" Karin opened her eyes and stood up. She handed Toshiro back his haori then walked to her room.

"Toshiro, look after Karin now. It seems like she really cares for you." Toshiro couldn't help but blush. He too really cared for Karin but he didn't know she felt the same way. Karin came out moments later with her uniform on. Toshiro stood up and saw the redness in her cheeks. He cooled the water down again and gave it to her.

"Here. You need to stay hydrated." Karin took the water then sat it back down once was finished.

"Ready?" Asked Renji who was standing at the door. Karin and Toshiro nodded then headed out the door.

When they got to the hall it was empty. Only a few people were still there. That included Rangiku, Shuhei, Izuru, Shunsui, Jushiro and Rukia. Rukia was the only one out of the group who was not drinking sake. Ichigo and Renji sat beside the others. Karin and Toshiro looked at each other then looked at each other then joined the others. Karin took a seat beside her brother and Toshiro took a seat next to Renji. There was not much on the table only some pasta. Ichigo was the closest to it so he handed Karin and Toshiro a plate. Karin quickly devoured the food, she had not eaten much since this morning. Toshiro shook his head the wiped the food around her mouth. Karin and Toshiro blushed at the sweet affection Toshiro gave her. Rukia has noticed the moment between the pair, she couldn't help but sequel. She tried to do it quietly so no one would notice.

Karin looked around the hall and saw the piano, Ichigo was talking about the other day. There wasn't just a piano there was electric and acoustic guitars, a drum kit and a keyboard beside the piano. There was a couple of microphone surrounding each instruments but they were all dusty. Rukia saw that Karin was looking at the stage.

"Oh yeah Karin, you can play the guitar." Karin nodded. "Can you please perform that song which was dedicated to Yuzu." Karin saw the others wanted her to perform it as well. Karin nodded then walked up to the piano. She dusted the piano and then sat on the chair. She put her hands in front of her then cracked her fingers. Rangiku and Rukia ran up to the closest table beside the stage. Karin pressed a key on the piano, it was too quiet. She turned up the volume. Karin then took a deep breath then started to play the song.

Call all your friends  
Tell them I'm never coming back  
Cause this is the end  
Pretend that you want it, don't react

The damage is done  
The police are coming too slow now  
I would have died  
I would have loved you all my life

When the chorus came Karin started to press harmed on the keys.

You're losing your memory now  
You're losing your memory now  
You're losing your memory now  
You're losing your memory now

Where have you gone?  
The beach is so cold in winter here  
And where have I gone?  
I wake in Montauk with you near

Remember the day  
'Cause this is what dreams should always be  
I just want to stay  
I just want to keep this dream in me

You're losing your memory now  
You're losing your memory now  
You're losing your memory now  
You're losing your memory

Karin could hear a few sobs behind her. She also heard people coming in the door to see who was playing. By now Karin was shedding her tears at the thought of her sweet sister. She then started to sing louder.

Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up  
All the best of what we've done is yet to come  
Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up  
Just remember who I am in the morning

You're losing your memory now  
You're losing your memory now  
You're losing your memory now  
You're losing your memory

You're losing your memory now  
You're losing your memory now  
You're losing your memory now  
You're losing your memory.

Karin stopped playing then wiped her eyes. The people who were watching, started to applaud her. Karin turned around to see Rukia and Rangiku running up to her giving her a tight hug.

"Karin that was so beautiful. Who knew you could sing and play the piano so beautifully." Rangiku said as she looked into her watery eyes. Karin just smiled at her compliment. Karin saw that Hanatarou had walked though the door as did Nanao, Captain Kuchki and Yumichika. Hanatarou walked up to her.

"Was that the song you wrote while you were hospitalised?" Karin nodded. "It is so beautiful."

"I agree," Yumichika said. "And I only like beautiful things." Karin gave the guy with the feathers a smile. Ichigo smiled at her.

"Yuzu would of liked it." Karin jumped of the stage and gave her brother a hug.

"I miss her so much." Ichigo wrapped his arms around her.

"Me too. How taught you to play piano."

"Rose." Ichigo tried to remember where he had heard that name before.

Karin saw how much her lieutenant had been drinking. So she walked over to him.

"You better sober up or tomorrow will be a nightmare for you" Karin smirked. Shuhei jumped and turned around.

"C-captain! What do you mean a nightmare?" He slurred. Karin couldn't help but smile.  
"Tomorrow the squad will be training. My way." Shuhei took his last slip. He then rushed out of the door. "Drink plenty of water!" She shouted after him. The others looked at her weird as she sat down next to Izuru and Rangiku. Toshiro couldn't help but admire her boldness.

"What do you have in mind?" Renji asked her.

"Well the squad are working on their stamina. So lots of running around. You'll see how tough it will be when they are scarfing down food and water." Renji looked scared.

"Don't worry, they won't die. I do it 5 times a week so they are lucky they do it just once but the results work." She said as bit into some bread. Ichigo smiled at his sister, she had became so much stronger and independent over the years. He sat down and took a sip of the sake. Karin rolled her eyes at her brother drinking. Rangiku saw Karin looking at the drink, she grabbed the bottle and held Karin down, trying to pour the liquid into her mouth. Karin kept struggling.

"I can't drink, I'm under age!" She struggled. Rangiku kept trying to pour her some of the alcohol into her. Everyone was laughing at the lieutenant and the young captain.

"Rangiku! Get off me!" She shouted. Karin knew she was only joking around so she couldn't hurt her. Karin felt someone grab her arm and pulled her away.

"Rangiku, Karin is under age. She can't drink." Karin saw that Toshiro was her saviour from the tipsy Rangiku. Renji smiled at the way he held the new captain. Everyone saw that Toshiro was protective of the girl.

"Come on Karin. You must be tired." He said as he pulled Karin out the room. Karin knew that he just wanted to get out of the there.

"Thanks, Toshiro. Hey you wanna spar a little." Toshiro nodded then Karin dragged him to the 9ths dojo.

Once they got there, Karin took of her shoes and her haori.

"Sorry, I work better like this." Toshiro just smiled at her. "Do you want fight with just our swords?"

"Well I want to see you fight. So use any techniques that you can know." Karin shrugged.

"I would say no kido, it's a bit late for that. Also no making each other bleed." Toshiro nodded. Karin took a step back and crouched down. Toshiro took out his sword out and stood in a defensive position. Karin couldn't see his weakness, she quickly flashed stepped to his right. It took a while for Toshiro to see that she was standing beside him. She then flashed stepped in front of him. He still was shocked that she had moved. She the moved to his left and found the same result. She then went behind him.

"You know Toshiro you would be dead by now if you fought an arrancar." Toshiro quickly turned around and tried to hit her softly. Karin pulled out her sword and they clashed together.

"You are pretty strong." He said as he pushed against her. Karin smiled.

"So are you." She pushed down on the sword then flicked it up. Making it spin in the air. She quickly dodged Toshiro's sword then went behind him and gently placed her dagger at his neck.

"Dead" she whispered into his ear. Karin caught her zanpaktou while it was falling. Toshiro slipped out of her grip. He jumped behind her and tried to slash her in her back. Karin caught his sword then pushed him back trying to hit him. Toshiro kept blocking her every move but he he wasn't doing so well to block her sword.

"Where the heck did you learn to fight." Karin gave a slight chuckle.

"I fought with my dad so many times in two years. I learned to find people's weaknesses, and spar even if the opponent is much stronger." she smiled to herself. She jumped in the air hitting him from above.

"Well your dad will be so proud to see you fight like this." Toshiro wasn't paying attention and Karin slashed him in the shoulder. He gave out a loud hiss.

"Toshiro, I am so sorry." She said as she dropped her sword on the ground. She lead him to the bench to sit him down.

"I can heal this. Strip to the waist." Toshiro was shocked at her command.

"Toshiro, I've been trained as a doctor. I've seen things like this. So please." Toshiro tried to take his take the top part of his shihakusho off but he hissed.

"Would you like me to help you." She said as she held her hands. Toshiro nodded. Karin sat on the bench with her legs on each side of it. She carefully loosened the knot then pulled his top part of so his shoulders were bare. 'Kazen get me that first aid kit." She said. Soon her zanpaktou appeared then walked over to the other end of the room to get the first aid kit. She applied some kido onto the wound. Toshiro hissed at the pain. Karin had to take the fact that she was hurting him.

"What are you doing?"

"I am applying some spiritual pressure into your blood. You wield a snow/ice zanpaktou but enzymes in your body won't work with cold temperatures. I'm just heating them up so they can work quicker."

After a while he hissed again at the pain.

"Sorry, Toshiro. Just bare with the pain." She opened the first aid kit and started to clean the wound. Karin moved the uniform further down his body. She wiped away the blood. She then placed her hands back over the wound. She closed her eyes and imagined a needle sewing his skin back together. Karin took her hands away then wiped away any access blood.

"Done." She said as she turned away. Toshiro saw that she was upset. He reached for her hand to try and comfort her but Karin pulled away.

"Karin? What's wrong?" He asked. Karin turned her body so he couldn't see her face.

"This is the second time I've hurt you today." Toshiro was shocked at what she was saying. He also heard her sob through her words. Toshiro stood up and knelled on the ground in front of her. He turned her body round so she was facing him. He then started to shake his head.

"You have not hurt me. It pains me to see you cry though." Toshiro grabbed her hands and made her focus on him. Karin blushed he had not fixed his uniform. Karin could easy see his toned chest.

"Karin listen to me. You have never hurt me. When I got burned they were both my fault. You warned me to let go of you but I didn't. That was not your fault. I ignored you when you had the glass in your arm. I wanted to heal you. This time I wasn't paying attention. Now I just have to focus more when we are sparring. You never hurt me." Karin was crying at his words. Toshiro pulled her off the bench and she landed in his arms. Karin cried in to him. Toshiro wrapped his arms around her. Toshiro stroked her hair as she cried into him. She loved the way he smelt of vanilla and winter.

None of the pair noticed that someone was looking in at the door. He wanted to step in the room and break the couple but he knew that there wasn't a law against it dating fellow shinagami but there was a rule about dating humans. He saw the young white haired captain pull the girl of the bench and into his chest. He let them be as the white haired captain had never had any friends besides his 'sister' Momo and his lieutenant. He had someone outside of his family that he had made friends with.

Karin soon stopped crying. She let her head rest on his chest. She traced lightly with her finger where the wound was.

"Karin, what training do you have for tomorrow." Karin rolled her eyes. She wanted everyone in the soul society to be shocked at her harsh training but she could never keep things away from Toshiro.

"One word: football" she smiled. Toshiro pushed her away gently.

"Karin! That is harsh. You fainted because of that training"

"It's harsh but it works. If I can do it so can they." Toshiro let Karin rest on his chest a little longer before they headed back to their house.

Once they got back to his house. Toshiro sat on the couch and watched some television. Toshiro pulled her on the couch and made her watch some tv with him. Karin happily sat next to him with her legs on his lap. They turned over to a strange show.

"What are we watching." Toshiro just shrugged. He flicked up the guide. It came up 'Friends With Benefits.' She was sort of embarresed that two friends were having sex together. She looked to Toshiro. She then shook her head. 'We would never do something like that'. Karin was not paying attention to the show anymore. She was dozing of a little. She felt Toshiro lie down behind her. Karin felt his arm go around her.

"Toshiro, go to your bed if your tired. "Toshiro just hugged into her back.

"I am exhausted after sparring with you" Karin was too tired to move away, she grabbed a blanket that lay on the back of the couch and pulled it over the pair.

Toshiro woke up a few hours later as he heard music. He saw Karin sleeping, hugging into his arm. He saw the tv had been left on. He reached for the remote to turn it off. He couldn't help but smile at the reflection he saw. It was a girl he had loved for years lying in his arms. While he had his arms wrapped around her waist in a protective manor. 'I could get use to this sight.' He said to his zanpaktou. His zanpaktou only nodded. Toshiro hugged tighter onto the girl and fell asleep beside.

Chapter 15 guys. I hoped you liked it.


	16. Chapter 16

Toshiro hugged tighter onto the girl and fell asleep beside her.

Karin woke up the next day as the soft sunlight hit her face. She was unable to move from the couch. She saw that Toshiro hand a good grip on her. His hair was all messy as it fell over his face. He was still wearing his captains uniform. Karin grabbed his arm then carefully slipped under it. Karin quickly sneaked to the bathroom to take a shower. She tried her best not to wake him up.

She quickly got ready then headed out the door for training. The sun was still rising. She had woken up as she was a light sleeper and could feel the sun rising on her face. Karin stood outside the door then whispered,

"Kazengetsu, manifest." Soon her zanpaktou appeared beside her. They both looked at each other then nodded. Soon both of them were running down the streets of the soul society. She was trying to familiarise her self with the soul society.

After a while of the pair running down the streets of the soul society.

"Kazen, lets go to the world of the living. I need to pick some things up for today," she panted. Kazen nodded then followed Karin's direction.

Toshiro woke up alone. He sat up on the couch and saw that Karin was no where to be seen. He didn't hear her in her bedroom, bathroom or the kitchen. He tried to search for her spiritual pressure but he couldn't sense it. Though Toshiro was worried for her he knew that she was strong to take care of herself. Toshiro got off the couch then headed to the kitchen of his breakfast. Once he had finished he quickly washed his face then got ready to leave for work.

Karin returned to the soul society around 10 o'clock with a few bags in her hands. Usually when Karin returned it was quiet and dead, now it was busy and lively. Soul reapers running down the streets of the seireitei. She could see soul reapers sparring with each other. She could only see people dressed in black. There wasn't any sight of any of the captains. Karin was thankful she had no sleeves on her haori. She was already started to sweat from the heat. She made her way to her office.

She dropped the bags onto the couch. The bags were full of different type of sports balls, chocolate and water bottles. She went over to the tap and filled each one of the water bottles up. There was around 20 bottles. They were all looked the same but a few had white stripes down the side.

She was filling the last one up when her lieutenant came in. His eyes were half way closed, his hair was a mess and so was his uniform. Karin shook her head and gestured for him to sit down on the couch. He did what he was told and sat down. Karin grabbed a bottle then gave him it.

"Drink plenty of water. Your body is dehydrated." She said as she fixed his hair. Shuhei took a huge gulp of the water, in an instant he finished all of the water. Karin took the bottle of him then filled it back up giving it back to him. Karin snuck behind him and poured cold water over him. Shuhei jumped at the coolness.

"C-captain." He stuttered from the coldness of the water, his eyes fully open now. "What was that for?" Karin began to giggle.

"Sorry about that Shuhei but you are now awake." Shuhei didn't notice that he wasn't feeling so tired and his headache had left. Shuhei finished the water then stood up.

"What is the plan for today captain?" He asked slightly scared.

"Well I'll be helping with the stamina training and I will say it won't be easy. I'll admit when I first did this training I fainted but that was only the one time." Shuhei looked scared at his captain. "I need you to send a message to all squad 9 members to grab one of those bottles then head to the arena." Shuhei nodded then sent a black butterfly.

It didn't take long for the members to arrive. Karin made them line outside then one by one they came in then exited with a bottle in their hands. Once that was done she headed to the arena to meet her squad.

Once she arrived they were standing patiently for her. She stood on one of the benches to be seen. She wasn't the tallest person compared to all those men.

"Right, place the bottles on the bench beside me." The men stepped forward and placed the bottle on the benches. They then stepped back into a line. "For your training today. You will be running." The men all looked like she was crazy.

"Captain, how would that help with our stamina."

"Simple you won't be using any spiritual pressure. You will be solely relying on your strength in your legs. This will help with stamina and it will make your flash step a little bit faster." Now the members were listening to her.

"It's quite hard not to use our spiritual pressure when running." Karin stepped down from the bench then walked over to the man. He slightly looked scared.

"You are very observant. Yes it is very difficult to not to use your spiritual pressure. Even I find it difficult. So these were invented." Karin reached into her haori pocket then thrown a wristband at the man. He caught it then observed the cloth. "Some of you have been using these wristbands. Kisuke Uranara invented them for me so I could play sport without leaking any spiritual pressure. They really help with your physical training." Karin walked over to Shuhei then handed a bunch of them to him. Shuhei took one then passed them along the rows.

Soon everyone had one. Karin walked back to the bench then stood up.

"I want you to run around the soul society until you fell like collapsing. When you feel like collapsing come back and you will be able to rest for a while. Any questions?"

"Captain are you not participating in this training."

"I will not be participating as I have other matters to attend to and I have done this training five times this week. Now go" she said as she pointed to the door. All the men started to run out of the arena.

She walked down the streets to the soul society back to Toshiro's house. When she got to his home, it was empty. She figured that he had already had left. Karin saw the place was slightly messy. She walked over to the couch and folded up the blanket that she and Toshiro used last night then placed it over the back of the couch. She headed to her room then made her bed. She was living here for free, she had to something to help him out. She soon headed to the kitchen then cleaned every dish he had out. Once she had finished she grabbed her laptop which was in her school bag and her guitar which was in its case. She then ran out the door and headed back to the arena so she could practise there. Karin found the arena to peaceful. In the world of the living she would sit in the park or on her roof and play her guitar.

When Karin returned back to the arena know one had arrived yet. Karin smiled. She was glad they were pushing themselves to their limit. She knew that they won't be able to fight any hollow due to fatigue. It was not like they couldn't fight them, Karin would refuse sending them out to fight as the hollows are getting much stronger to fight. She walked over to the stands and sat sideways on the seat. She sat her laptop in front of her. She pulled out her guitar then let it rest on her legs. She looked at the lyrics her band had came up with. She started to giggle at the words. She had guessed that Ryohei had written them. Since he had began high school he had became more immature but Karin knew that he wouldn't do anything stupid. Karin started playing around with a few chords to find the correct one. She then played the chord that sounded the best for the song. It was a major chord. She then started to pluck each string on the guitar. She moved onto the next chord and done the same thing. She returned back to the first chord she played. She placed her guitar to the side and typed the cords onto her laptop.

It had been two hours since squad 9 had started on their training. Karin was working on the chorus when she heard her title. She looked up to see one of her members staggering into the arena. She quickly put her guitar to the side then ran down to catch the man before he fell. He was badly sweating. Karin lead him to the benched then sat him down.

"Which one is yours?" She asked him. He pointed then said barely audible,

"The one at then end." Karin grabbed his bottle then gave him it. He quickly chugged the water down. Karin held her hand out to him. He gave her his bottle. Karin quickly vanished. She came back with his bottle and a box. She handed him his water and a chocolate bar.

"This will give you a short burst of energy but it is better than nothing. Eat it slowly or the effect won't work." The man started to eat slowly at the chocolate bar. Karin sat down beside him and checked his pulse. At first he flinched but he soon relaxed. Karin felt that his pulse was going back to an average speed.

"Captain, how do you know how to do this with the speed and energy." Karin smiled.

"For about 10 years I watched and helped my dad with his patients. I knew how to the body works and what is good for you and what is not. I learnt that if you trained your lungs and your leg muscles in your legs. You will be able to run faster for a long period. How are you feeling?"

"I'm felling okay. Legs are burning though." Karin smiled.

"That means its working. The pain will go away once you have a bath or go to a hot springs. It will relax your muscles." Karin pulled out her phone to check the time. It was 12:50.

"You can go for lunch now. I'll tell the others once they get here." Once she saw the man leave she went back to her guitar. The other members came back as soon as she started to play again. She groaned then went to see them.

"Okay take a drink of water and you can go for a lunch break." The men cheered then headed out the arena. Karin was alone again. She went back to her laptop and her guitar.

Her squad came back a few hours later after their lunch. They noticed that their captain was sitting at the back with her guitar. They heard her humming to her guitar. Karin felt lots of spiritual pressures. She saw stopped what she was doing then walked down to her squad who were waiting on her.

"Right, I'm not letting you do anymore running. You can do that in your own time. Next is we are going to be sparring with each other. I know some of you don't have much energy left from the running but this will push you to your limit." The men all sighed but inside they were happy they wanted to show they were a lot stronger. Squad 9 didn't want to let their captain down.

"Right sit in the stands. I will pick the pairs at a random and I don't know all of your ranks so this won't be accounted." The men all moved to the stands. Karin closed her eyes then pointed at two random people. One of the men sighed. He had blond hair and quite skinny. The other man was very built and had dark brown hair. They both walked onto the arena floor. The blond haired man was slightly shaking at his opponent. The other man stood tall as he faced his smaller opponent. Karin couldn't help but focus on the blond haired man.

"That blond haired man, is he new?" Karin asked out loud hoping someone would answer.

"Yeah, he is Takashi Saratobi, unranked officer. The other man is Junpei Namikaze, fourth seat." Karin nodded at the replied it was her 10th seat, who she never knew his name. Karin quickly flashed stepped over to Takashi.

"Stop shaking." She ordered.

"I-I'm sorry c-captain I can't h-help it." Karin gently hit him on the head.

"There is no need to be scared. I heard a long time ago that fear dulls the blade. If you can over come this guy, other opponents you won't be scared. Plus smaller people can easily move around." After she said her last sentence, she winked at him then went to her seat.

She watched as the little man ran towards to his opponent. He took a swing at Junpei. He simply caught his sword. The man jumped back, slicing the man in the hand.

"What was that?" The observers were muttering. Karin couldn't help but smile. Junpei came rushing towards Takeshi. He took a swing but Takeshi stepped out the way. Both men were panting now, they had ran out of energy. Karin ordered Shuhei to catch them when they fell. Karin also ran down and caught Takeshi. She lightly placed him on the floor and checked his heart rate. It was beating very fast, but it was beginning to slow down. Karin walked over to Junpei and did the same thing. She helped Shuhei take him to a bench to let him rest. While two other members helped Takashi to another bench. They weren't unconscious, they just didn't have the strength to move. Karin saw that all the members were exhausted. She pulled out her phone and looked at it. It was a picture of her and Yuzu attacking her dad in a hug from behind. All their faces had the biggest smiles that could cheer anyone up. She gripped tighter onto her phone then placed it back into her pocket. She walked in front of the squad then spoke.

"I'm not letting any more of you fight. It will be too dangerous if the soul society was attacked. I am sure you would all defend this place, no matter what the circumstance." Karin heard a few sighs.

"We will spar again but not right now. You need to let your body rest. You can do whatever you want," The squad quickly exited the arena to do their own thing. Karin walked up to her computer and started to write in the chords she used. She didn't notice that Shuhei was still there. He walked up and sat in front of her. He started to close the lid of the laptop. Karin looked to she who it was.

"Captain, what's wrong." Karin ignored him and carried on with her work. Shuhei was still waiting for a response.

"I don't know. I guess I'm not ready to be a captain. I'm not ready to take their lives in my hands. I'm young I make lots of mistakes. If one of those men died because of my mistake, I don't know what I'd do." Shuhei was shocked at his captains response.

"I think you are a great captain. The squad might not see your logic but I do. I can see they are improving drastically. Even Takeshi was doing well, he managed to run for the two hours and he is probably the weakest out of all of us but he really surprised me." He smiled at her. Karin returned the gesture to him.

"You were right not to let them fight them any more. The soul society needs a lot of help. Since the hollows are getting much, much stronger." Karin was still feeling down but Shuhei was doing his best to cheer her up.

"Thanks Shuhei." He placed his hand on her shoulder then started to pat it.

"Today was a great success, this is your first time being a captain of the soul society. The soul society will be a bigger challenge than your school but I think your doing great, " after he said his last sentence he left Karin alone. Karin was still smiling to herself. She continued on to write the music for her band.

It was 6 o'clock when she finally finished her work. She placed her laptop in its bag then placed her guitar in case. She looked up to the sky and saw it was getting late. She soon felt a shudder going down her spine. Karin looked around her. She saw nothing out of the ordinary. She just brushed it off then grabbed her things and walked to the main hall.

Karin walked into the hall, like usual there was all the soul reapers there. She walked up to Toshiro and sat down beside him. Placing her things at the side of her. Another shudder went down her spine, this time it was bigger. Karin looked around the hall, it was hard to see if someone was there as there lots of soul reapers there.

"Karin what's wrong?" Toshiro asked her. She shook her head.

"It's nothing." She grabbed a bowl of plate of curry then began to eat. Captain Yamamoto noticed that something was up the the newest captain. He continued to eat but he kept his eye on her. Karin wasn't really in the mood for eating but she finished her food as she was hungry. She felt another shudder. She slowly slipped of her shoes under the table. She took out her phone then looked at it. She suddenly remembered at phrase that Aizen said on that day.

"2 down, 3 to go." Karin held out her hand. She placed two fingers down. She then placed the third one down. '_Come on Karin, what can that mean. 2 down, three to go.' 'Why did you put down the third finger?_' Kazen asked her. _'I don't know. I guess because Yuzu died that day with my father.' _Kazen smiled inside her head. _'Then this should be easy to figure out. If two of your fingers are Yuzu and your dad, then whose was the first._' Karin didn't answer for a while. She closed her eyes to think blocking out the background. _'My mum... Then the other two are me and Ichigo. We are the only two standing. It's like football, some teams will do anything to get rid of the stronger players._' Kazen smiled again. Karin snapped her eyes open and looked towards Ichigo. He was busy laughing with a few other captains. _'Over my dead body that they will hurt him.'_

"Miss Kurosaki, I was wondering who trained you in the world of the living." Head captain said. Karin was shocked that he was trying to start a conversation with her.

"My dad was my main teacher but Tessai, Yoruichi and Kisuke helped out." Soi Feng was now listening when Karin said Yoruichi's name.

"Kisuke was my teacher for about an hour then he wasn't much of a challenge." Ichigo was laughing at her last statement.

"Kisuke Uranara was not a challenge for you." Karin nodded.

"I already knew a lot about zanpaktou's and the way of a a sword. But he did help in getting my soul reaper abilities."

"I saw that your dad had a captains uniform, how come? Byakuya asked.

"My dad was originally a captain of squad 10, years ago before I or Ichigo was even born." All the captains were shocked at what she said.

"I don't remember a captain Kurosaki, before I met you." Byakuya replied smugly. Karin sniggered at his response.

"That's because he was captain Yoshida. Kurosaki is my mums last name." All captains gasped.

"Captain Yoshida as Isshin Yoshida, captain of the 10th squad." Karin smiled.

"That's the one." She sang. Everyone was slightly scared, if captain Yoshida had trained her then she would be so strong. They knew that he was laid back when he wanted to be but when it came to fighting, he was skilled.

Karin felt another big shudder down her spine. She started to rub her hand on her haori to create friction.

"He was a traitor." Karin's eyes squinted at the person who had said the claim. Toshiro whipped his head around to look at Karin but she was not there. Karin had flashed stepped away from the table and jumped into the air swinging her leg in the process knocking the person to the floor. Toshiro turned around to see Karin standing in Byakuyas spot. Everyone in the hall turned quiet and looked around to see what the commotion was.

"Karin?" Ichigo shouted. She stepped of the bench the stood in front of Byakyua.

"So you think that my father belongs in the same category as Aizen? I wouldn't talk about being a traitor, captain Kuchki. The soul society was to quick to forgive you after the Muramasa incident."

"How do you know about that?" Karin smirked.

"The walls have ears." Karin stepped back to walk out of the hall, when she felt a sword against her neck. She shuddered again.

"So you've finally shown yourself." She winced. The arrancar wrapped his arms around Karin body. Karin gave a loud wince. She closed her eyes to try and heat up her body.

"Let go of my sister." Ichigo shouted as he started to stand up.

"Nobody move or she gets it" everyone was holding their zanpaktuo in there hands at ready.

"Ahaha. What are you doing?. he winced as he felt the heat. Karin slowly reached for her the bottom of her sword. She knocked it up hitting him n the chin. Karin ducked out of his grasp, then grabbed his arms and held them high behind his back. Karin placed her foot on his back to make him yell in pain as she pulled on his arms. Karin stepped away only for her zanpaktou to take her place. She walked towards him and stood in from of him.

"What is Aizen planning." The arrancar spat then raised his head. Karin finally saw his ugly face. He had no hair, his hollow mask made sure it was covered. The mask covered his whole head and stopped at his nose. His eyes were dark blue. They were the same colour of the sea when it was killing some incident person.

"Why should I tell you?" Karin started to laugh.

"You should think carefully of the position you are in. Also I can break your arms and make them be in my possession." Karin gave a nod to her zanpaktou and he pulled on his arms while his foot pushed his body to the ground. The man tried hard to scream but it didn't work.

"He. Wants. You. Dead" he breathed. Karin want that shocked. She already knew about that.

"Last question, was Aizen involved in the death of Misaki Kurosaki." Ichigo was shocked at her question.

"I. Don't. Know" Karin gave another nod and Kazen pulled on his arms. The man gave another loud scream.

"Yes. He. Was. He. Ordered. Grand. Fisher. To. Do. It," Karin was shocked at the response but she showed no emotion to it.

"Thank you, tell Aizen... Oh wait, he'll know and I want to tell him personally." Karin blowed on her hand then touched his shoulder. The man jerked then fell to the ground. Karin walked up to her zanpaktou and took his hand to make him disappear. She also wanted someone to comfort her. The soul reapers stood their shocked at her.

"Hey Mayuri, I overheard that you have ran out of specimen to dissect. Have him." Mayuri gave a grin that covered half of his face that his gold teeth could easily be seen. He then grabbed the man then exited the room to get stared on the dissecting. Karin walked over to Byakuka who was still on the ground, holding his head where she had kicked him.

"Considered yourself warned. Say something that rude again and I will show no mercy." She took a deep breath. "He left because he wanted to be there for his son. What is wrong for being their for the one you love?" Once Karin had said that she flash stepped out of the hall.

Rukia came running to her brother to help him off the floor. She carefully looked at his head.

"Brother, are you okay?" She said as she helped him to his seat. Ichigo didn't look at him. In his opinion Karin had every right to kick him in the head. Ichigo looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Byakyua, say something like that in front of Karin again, you won't just be dealing with her. Get me" Ichigo fiercely said. Byakyua gulped.

"Excuse me, your sister kicked me in the head." He spat back

"She had every right too. You insulted our family just yesterday we had a funeral for them, please don't be disrespectful. We can never see him again."

"Brother, you know Ichigo is right. Karin is still grieving, her dad meant everything to her. Also Isshin is nothing of a traitor. He was crazy at times but that didn't mean he didn't love his family to bits." Toshiro looked down to see Karin had left her things. He noticed a piece of paper sticking out of her bag. He grabbed the piece of paper then looked at it. He gasped.

"Ichigo look at this. I found it in Karin's bag." Toshiro as he handed the paper across the table. Ichigo looked at the paper. It read 'Career day. Parents are compulsory.' Ichigo placed his head in his hands.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"Careers day is coming up at her school. Parents come in and talk about their job. One big problem, we don't have any parents. She knows that I'm too busy with the soul society to go in. Meaning she has no one." Rukia grabbed the paper and looked at it. It was slightly crumpled.

"Ichigo it has been damp." Ichigo nodded

"I know. She has been crying over it. It's also slightly ripped at the top meaning she tried to rip it up but she can't." All he soul reapers looked down. The girl had done well to hide her emotions from them. None of them knew she was suffering that much.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm heading home." Toshiro said. He began to grab Karin's things. Rukia handed Toshiro the piece of paper back to him.

"Captain Hitsugaya, may I speak with you outside?" Captain Unohana said. Toshiro nodded.

When Toshiro returned home, he had his head hung low from the news captain Unohana had told him a few minutes. He tried not to let his feelings get in his way. He was the cold captain, he couldn't have feelings. When he looked up he saw that the house was tidier from when he left to work. The blanket had been placed back over the back of the couch. The air smelt much nicer. He saw that Karin's door was slightly opened. He could hear her breathing from the other room. He placed her things on the couch then went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for his bed.

Once he had changed his clothes which was just a pairs of joggers. He was a bit hot to wear a top. Before he went to his bed he decided to check on Karin. He knew she was upset from the statement that Byakyua had said. He clearly had seen it when she walked out the room. He slightly pushed open the door further to peak inside. He could hear that she was slightly sobbing to herself. He slowly walked up to her the edge of the bed and sat beside her. He saw that she was facing the other way. Toshiro placed his hand on the lump under the covers and patted the covers. He made sure to stay near her shoulder so it won't be disrespectful. Karin reluctantly turned over so she was facing him.

"He's not a traitor. He can't be, right?" Toshiro shook his head.

"He's not. Byakuka doesn't know him like you do." Karin placed her head on Toshiro's lap. He started to sooth her hair.

"Please Toshiro, do you think he is a traitor?" She asked him as she closed her eyes again from how relaxed she was feeling.

"No, he's not a traitor. He was the best captain in the soul society. He really cared for everyone. Everyone who worked under him were devastated that he left us." Karin started to smile. Toshiro saw that Karin was peacefully resting on his lap. He picked her up and moved her up the bed so she wouldn't hit the hard ground below her. He stared to walk away when his emotions came back. He looked back to Karin with sadness. Talking about her family made him forget the troubles he is going through.

"Toshiro, what's wrong?" Karin asked him. He notice that she had her eyes on him. Toshiro wiped his eyes.

"Karin I'm fine. I'm just tired." Karin's didn't believe him. She slipped one of her soft arms out under the covers and motioned him over. Toshiro slowly walked back over to her.

"Tell me what's wrong. It's not like you to cry." Karin had her eyes closed but she was still awake. Toshiro climbed on top of her to see her face. He didn't know what came over him. Perhaps it was how sexy Karin looked in her pyjamas that could be seen as the covers only stayed at her waist. Or it was the fact that he wanted to prove that he was alright.

"Toshiro-?" Karin was cut of when she felt his soft hair at her cheek and his hot breath at her neck. She could feel that he crying as his tears would fall on her then evaporate at her hot skin. Karin was sort of glad that it was dark as he wouldn't know she was blushing deeply.  
She quickly sat up wrapping her arms around him. He held her close as he cried on her shoulder. This was the first time that she had known Toshiro to cry. There was no sound coming from him only short breaths. She started to run her hands through his hair. Karin began to lie down with Toshiro lying right next to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she gently rubbed away his tears. Toshiro unwrapped his arms away from her and turned his back to her. He was embarrassed that he had shown his weaker side. Karin moved closer to him and hugged him from behind.

"Now tell me." He took a deep breath then began to speak.

"Well, have I ever told you about to my friend Momo." Karin shook her head then gently breathed,

"No."

"Momo was Aizens lieutenant. She loved him with her heart and soul. When he faked his death, Momo was devastated that be died. She tried to blame anyone who she thought had killed him. A few day later she found out that he was actually alive. She was so happy, she let down her guard. When she went in to hug him, he stabbed her."

"Where is she now?" Karin hugged him tighter, she knew at it was going to be hard for him to tell her.

"She has been in a coma for five years. Captain Unohana said that it looks like there is no signs of her waking up. Tomorrow...they are going to turn of her life support." Karin reached over him and grabbed his closest hand and held it tight.

"That's not fair. It takes about 7 years for someone to come out of a coma." Toshiro smiled, Karin was understood his feelings.

"Toshiro I don't believe in fairytales but I do believe that the hero always shows up at the last minute. It will be the same thing for you. Someone will be your hero and save Momo." Toshiro shook his head.

"The hero has came to late. It is tomorrow morning. I have about an hour to say goodbye to her. "

"Trust me Toshiro, they always come at the last minute." She said as she as she rested her head in his shoulder. She felt his bare skin. She realised that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Toshiro, where is your shirt?" She asked trying to to hide her blush. Toshiro started to laugh. He turned around to face her. He brought a hand to touch her cheek. It was hot.

"I was feeling hot. Why should it bother you unless your embarrassed around my body."

"I-I'm not bothered. I was just wondering where it was. That's all" she stuttered. Toshiro started to laugh at her response.

"Liar. Someone is blushing deeply." She swatted his hand away then turned around so her back was facing him.

"If you want to be with Momo in the morning go to sleep." Toshiro shook his head at the way Karin was trying to change the subject then without thinking he cuddled into her.

Karin woke up a few hours later she looked outside, it was still in the early hours of the morning. Karin saw that Toshiro had turned around in the night and now was facing the wall. Karin quietly snuck out the bed then grabbed her uniform and a black jacket in her cupboard. She walked into the bathroom to get changed. She quickly brushed her hair then pulled the black jacket that Urahara had given her years ago. She grabbed her zanpaktuo from the front door then snuck out the house.

**Okay, chapter 16 guys I hoped you liked it. I am now on exam leave. Please tell me in review how I should fix my stories as English is my first exam. That will be helpful. This chapter is very long as I won't be able to write for about 6 weeks. I no nothing about comas so I dont want messages about it. **


	17. Chapter 17

She grabbed her zanpaktuo from the front door then snuck out the house.

She quietly ran down the streets of the soul society to the fourth's barracks. Karin heard the night guards walk past her. She quickly hid behind in a dark street. She kept her breath low like a lion going after it's prey. When they finally walked past Karin quickly made her way to her destination.

Like usual the fourth's barracks were quiet. Not a person to be in sight. Karin walked down the corridor looking for the name Momo. There were many vacant rooms in the hospital. The building was bigger than any other barracks but it had to be. Karin couldn't help smile. She had always loved the way hospitals smelt. The disinfectant, the clean waxed floors. The anticipation for a loved one to get better. Karin came a room which had a strong kido barrier across it the wooden door. On the wall it had a gold plaque with the words "Momo Hinamori". Karin placed her hands on the barrier and closed her eyes.  
'This is her room, Kazen. I wonder what she is like. Do you think Toshiro loves her? Will he forget about me' Karin rambled. Kazen just shook his head at her blabbering on. Karin looked to the door. There was an alarm if the kido barrier got broken into. She saw there was a place to swipe a card. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a card. She placed it in the holder then swiped it. It gave a soft beep and flashed a bright green. Karin around the area before she walked in. She carefully saw the sleeping face of Toshiro Hitsugaya's friend. She was so pretty even though she had a mask that covered her whole face. Karin walked to the end of the bed to look at her notes. Karin rolled up her sleeves to get to work.

She first checked her pulse, it has faint. She rested her head on her chest to hear her heart beat. 'She is not dead, her heart is still beating.'  
"Hey Momo, you don't know me but I'm a friend of Toshiro's. I'm sure you know him very well. Please respond to the treatment. It is killing him that you aren't around." She pleaded. Karin placed her hands on Momo's flat stomach searching where she had been injured. It was hard as Momo was a soul reaper. Finding where she was hurt was like being in a maze. Each road lead you to a dead end. Once Karin had found where she had been hurt. Karin broke the kido then got to work.

Karin worked on for 3 and bit hours. Karin was exhausted as she used up her spiritual pressure. Karin sat down in the chair with her hands holding her head up. Momo was still like a statue.  
"Please respond." Karin soon heard coughing. She jumped up then looked at Momo who was the one coughing. Karin rushed to her side then helped her up to breath properly.  
"How are you feeling?" Momo didn't respond she was looking around the room.  
"Where am I?" Her voice was rough but she was gentle at the same time. Her eyes told Karin she was gentle.  
"You are in intensive care," Karin replied. "May I ask you a few questions. Just to check your health." Momo nodded.  
"What's your name?" Karin asked.  
"Momo Hinamori" Karin grabbed the notes and started to scribble some things down.  
"Have any family." Momo nodded again.  
"Lil' Shiro and my gran."  
"Lil' Shiro who is he?" Karin asked.  
"Captain Hitsugaya of squad 10." Karin was shocked at the nickname he had.  
"Who am I?" Momo looked at her quizzically. She shook her head.  
"I don't remember you sorry." Karin smiled at her then wrote some more on the clip board.  
"Don't worry, you don't know me. I'm new to the soul society. I would be scared if you did know. Anyway you should get some rest. You haven't lost any memory loss so far. You might seem a bit out of things but I'm sure you'll quickly catch up. I suggest you sleep, you have just woken up. Give your body time to get used to the routine of your life. " Karin placed the clipboard back on the edge of the bed. Karin started to walk out the room when Momo spoke up,  
"Okay thank you. Who are you?" Karin turned and smiled at her then replied.

Karin quickly headed back to the house so know one knew she as out. The sun had just began to rise, some of the soul reapers were up so early. Karin changed back into her pyjamas then messed her hair up. When she went to her room she put everything back where she had found it. Karin turned around and without realising it she had knocked some of clothes over.

Karin snuck back into the bed beside Toshiro. He stared to turn around, Karin moved in closer so she cuddling into him. Toshiro moved his head so it was resting on the top of hers. Karin closed her eyes when someone came bouncing into the room.  
"Captain," she sang as stood gleefully at the door. He slowly opened his eyes at his over active lieutenant. Karin jumped then pretended she was asleep.  
"What?" He moaned at the loud noises in the morning. Karin hid her face in his chest to block the sound.  
"Captain, oh my gosh. You have finally admitted to Karin that you love her. Ah you also did it" Toshiro blushed at her words. Karin was deeply blushing at the woman's assumptions.  
"What do you want Rangiku and what did you mean by 'it'." He said as he scornfully looked at her.  
"You and Karin had S.E.X." Toshiro and Karin both blushed. Toshiro started to wave his hands in protest.  
"No,no,no. We did nothing like that just slept." Rangiku placed a hand on her hips.  
"Then why are you naked and why is Karin's underwear on the floor if you didn't do it." She said as picked up the clothes of the floor which was a pair of red lacy bra and pants. Karin blushed into Toshiro's chest. He had just seen her underwear. Toshiro slowly got out of the bed to reveal the joggers he was wearing. He took the clothes of Rangiku and placed them neatly on the desk. Toshiro started to walk out the room followed by Rangiku.

He sat on the couch while Rangiku stood in front of him.  
"What do you want so early in the morning that you woke me up." He said as he rested his arms on the back of the couch.  
"Well I heard about Momo," Toshiro lowered his head. "Isn't it fantastic news." Toshiro whipped his head up.  
"Rangiku how is turning off the life support fantastic news." He said as he stood up.  
"What are you on about captain. Quickly get dressed." She said as she pushed him to his room.

Once he got ready Rangiku dragged him out the door with his zanpaktou in her hands. Toshiro kept protesting as he was being dragged down the streets of the soul society. It was early in the morning so no soul reaper was about.  
"Rangiku stop dragging me." Rangiku didn't listen and just carried on.

She dragged him through the corridor of squad fourth's barracks. She lead him up to the door that had Momo's name on it. She carefully opened it then pushed her captain into the room then followed in behind him quietly. Toshiro saw the life support was gone, so was the oxygen mask. She was resting sweetly on her side. Toshiro had not seen her months. He had giving up hope that she would wake up. He noticed that her hair was longer than before in reached her shoulders. Her face was more the same. She still looked young from 7 years.  
"Rangiku what's going on?" Rangiku gave him a sweet smile.  
"Shiro? Shiro is that you?" Toshiro stood their frozen like his icy personality actually froze him.  
"Shiro it is you." Toshiro slowly walked up to her, he didn't know if he was still lying beside Karin or if it was real.  
"Momo?" He gave a gentle smile. Even this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up. She held out her small hand to him. He gladly took it and sat beside her.  
"How can this happen. Captain Unohana said there was no sign of recovery. "  
"It wasn't captain Unohana in my room when I woke up. It was another girl. She said she knew you Shiro."  
"What was her name?" Toshiro sat on the edge of the seat.  
"She didn't say. All she said was 'You don't need to know my name. All you need to know that I am your hero." Toshiro eyes widened at the word 'hero'.  
"Shiro do you know her?" Toshiro slowly nodded. He was to speechless to say anything.  
"How is she?"  
"Anyway how are you Momo?" She smiled at how he ignored her question.  
"Shiro I'm fine."  
"She is right, looking at the notes her she is fine. Whoever looked after her, sure knows what they are doing. Glad to have you back Momo." Captain said as she examined the notes closely. Toshiro slowly stood up.  
"I'll be right back." Toshiro quickly ran out the room.  
"See you Shiro." She half shouted after him.

Karin was in a deep sleep when she felt the presence of someone at the her bedroom. The presence stood their like a thief in the night, completely still then they would move when the person had walked past. Karin slowly opened her eyes and looked at the thief. He stood there with his arms crossed leaning against the door frame but he didn't look mad at all.  
"So," he started. "When were you going to tell me?" Karin rolled over to face him and let her hand to hold her head up.  
"Tell you what?" He slowly walked over to her.  
"That you are a doctor." Karin looked confused.  
"I thought you knew. Every time I said I was working, I was at the hospital with my dad." The man sat in the edge of the bed.  
"Oh, I knew you were a doctor but a coma specialist." Karin smiled at him.  
"I only recently started to work with coma patients but for a while I studied human psychology."  
"Karin, you are only 17. Most people learn about human psychology and 18-19. When they have left school."  
"Sorry I was interested in it." He only shrugged. It is human psychology that when you are curious, you do everything by any means to find it out. He leaned over Karin and brushed his lips against her cheek.  
"Thank you, Karin. You are my hero." Karin reached up and pulled him into a hug. Hiding her blush from him. She desperately wanted to be like the girls in the movies where the girl would hold her cheek after their crush had gently brushed their lips against it.  
"Your welcome Toshiro. I lost my family, I don't want you to do the same." Karin slowly closed her eyes while she was still holding him. He gently lay her down on the bed. He pulled up the covers then smiled at her sleeping face. She had used so much of her energy to wake Momo up. He slowly brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Then walked out the room in a great mood.

**Chapter 17, I hoped you liked it. I managed to write another chapter so here you go.**


	18. Chapter 18

He slowly brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Then walked out the room in a great mood.

Karin had spent her Sunday in the library, researching on Aizen's weakness. She was trying to avoid the soul reapers. She was still to angry to talk to them at all. She didn't eat anything either in that day, she was occupied in the reading. She had brought her laptop along with her and typed the information she had found. When she found out something new it didn't bring her any closer to her hunch. Many soul reapers saw sitting in the library scrunching up pieces of paper. They saw the frustration on her face and left her alone. She heard that everyone was talking about Momo waking up and the mysterious person who had woke her up. She had been called to a meeting but she ignored the hell butterfly floating around her.

Monday and Tuesday the soul reapers noticed Karin's strange behaviour. They didn't even see her at the dinner table. Toshiro noticed that she was coming back at 8 o'clock at night much later that her usual time but then she would vanish. When she went back to the house, he saw that her arms had terrible burns on them. When he asked about them she would apply a kido on them to heal the burns then tell him he was crazy. Karin realised that they all knew about the career day that was coming up. Ichigo had asked her why she didn't tell him but she told him that she didn't want him to come. He saw that she lying to him but he ignored it. He didn't want to upset her anymore if he continued on.

Karin groggily woke on the couch. She gave off a massive sigh then went to get ready for today, she didn't really want to go in as it was career day but she had a job as captain to go in. Career day was a day the school could show of the talents of the pupils. Karakura never hosted many festival, so this was a chance for people to see the talents of the school.

Karin had woken up earlier than usual, she grabbed her things then headed to Sokyoku hill. She found that sitting on top of the two tall white posts to be very relaxing. She carefully jumped up and set an alarm clock for her to leave for school while she mediated. She had to calm herself for the stressful day of Kanejo Daiki annoying the hell out of her. Karin would love to wrap her hands around her neck and choke her. She also had to put up with people talking about the funeral and the names that she always get called. With a big sigh she opened her eyes then left the soul society.

Karin got to the class early and casually sat on Jinta's desk then started to talk to him.

"Hey how was your weekend?" Jinta asked her but he could see how tired she was.

"Oh great." She said sarcastically. "I kicked a captain in the head then fought an arrancar who told me that Aizen is after me and Ichigo and he was also responsible for the death of my mum. Just great. So how was yours?"

"Not as exciting as yours." Karin laughed then stopped as she saw Kanejo come in the door with Airi. Karin gave a dirty glare then went back to chatting with Jinta.

"Oh I finished the music for the song." She said as she grabbed her laptop and showed him the music. "I also adapted the lyrics and the tempo up." Jinta started to follow the music with his eyes, nodding his head at points.

"I love it, send me the music. " Karin nodded and with in a few clicks on the touch pad, she sent the document.

The bell rang and Karin and Nagisa, who had showed up just after Karin, went to their seats. Karin took her usual position staring out the window watching the clouds float by.

'Clouds are lucky, they don't have to worry about anything. I want to be a cloud just floating in the sky.' Her zanpaktou laughed at her thoughts. Karin scrunched her face up at her zanpaktou laughing at her. 'Don't laugh, it's true. I could rain on people I don't like.' Her zanpaktou shrugged at her. He knew who she would like to rain on.

"Okay class, you all know what today is. So I want you on your best behaviour." Miss Nekonome said, looking straight at Karin. Karin saw her looking then shrugged.

"Your parents/guardians should be arriving here soon." Karin rolled her eyes. Karin went in her bag and took out a pencil and a notepad then started to doodle over the plain paper. She started to draw a football field then her players. She drew arrows to different directions. Miss Nekonome saw Karin drawing on the paper. She gathered Karin didn't get anyone to come and talk to the class. She looked away from the girl, she didn't know how to comfort her.

"Just sit in your seats when the bell rings. After the parents and guardians talk to the class they would like to see the sport and music programs running so Kurosaki and Tomomoi, please show the parents and guardians." Karin rolled her eyes, she had to work with him. Karin and Airi both looked at each other then looked back to the teacher then nodded.

"Yes, Miss." They both said in unison.

The bell rang and Karin was in a daydream, she was thinking about Aizens weakness.

"I don't understand why Miss Nekonome kept saying parents and guardians." Kanejo started. "We all have parents." She turned around to Karin the said, "Well...not everyone." Karin placed her hands together and closed her eyes, to keep herself from strangling her. Jinta turned around to see how she took the comment. Karin heard a few remarks from her classmates to shut Kanejo up. Karin gave a gentle smile. She heard that Airi had told her to stop it.

"Karin, don't listen to her. She just jealous, she's adopted." Airi said to her. Karin gave a soft chuckle. She then whispered a 'thank you' to him. He gave a slight nod in return.

The parents started to come in one by one. Jinta, Karin and Nagisa were having fun guessing who was their child. Yoruichi came in and walked over to Jinta and Karin. Many of the boys started to whistle at her. Karin and Jinta started giggling, Yoruichi had never had that reaction before.

"So, Karin, who is coming for you?" Karin looked to her hands.

"No one. Ichigo is busy with the soul society. Ryuken is busy at the hospital and Kisuke is part of Jinta's family."

"You have all the soul society to bring here, you could of picked someone." Karin shook her head.

"3 years, I never saw any of the soul reapers. I only saw Toshiro because he slipped away but it was only for a day, mostly it was at night." Yoruichi placed her hands at her hear then smiled.

"You know sneaking away from the soul society is prohibited. You can lose your rank if you do. So for him to sneak away just to see you means he is in lo~ve" Karin rolled her eyes.

"Toshiro has always been just a friend." Karin protested.

"Yeah, like friends kiss each other." Everyone around had heard Yoruichi.

"It wasn't a kiss. More like...a form of C.P.R. Yeah, it was C. P. R."

"Sure but I never heard of a C. P. R where a man puts a tongue in side of your mouth." Everyone gasped. Karin shook her head.

"He didn't do any like that. Your making it up. He only did because of my allergies."

"Yeah and when they are alone they can't keep their hands of each other." Karin and Yoruichi froze they had heard that stuck up voice before. Both girls slowly turned around to see Byakuya Kuchki at the door.

"Cap- Byakyua, what are you doing here? Isn't Head captain going to be mad that you are not in the soul society." Karin ran up to the older man. Byakyua shook his head.

"Well, Toshiro and your brother wanted someone to come to career day so I volunteered to apologise for my insult about your dad. I realise that I probably do the same thing for Hisana." Karin gave a gentle smile.

"Thank you, Byakyua. I accept your apology. Now you can go back." Byakyua patted her head.

"No, thanks. When I go back its the same old paperwork I do everyday." Karin started laughing. Even the captains hate the paperwork. Karin turned around to see everyone looking at Karin and Byakyua. Kanejo slowly walked up to Karin with a smug look on her face. Karin had to clench her hands.

"How much is she paying you?" She asked as she ran her hands up Byakuya's arm. Karin was taking back at her comment. Byakyua caught her hand and pulled it away.

"I'm not paying him."

"She isn't paying me." Karin and Byakyua said at the same time. Karin grabbed Byakyua and forcefully pushed past her.

Karin sat back down and started doodling. She was glad that Byakyua had showed but now she had to behave herself. She didn't want to show Byakyua up. He is now a guardian of her.

'Hehe, you have to behave yourself now.' Kazen laughed inside her head.

'Shut up! I'll only behave if the 'Sea Witch' doesn't provoke me' Karin retorted to her zanpaktou.

"Karin." Kanejo sang at her. "Does that hottie know that you killed your family?" Karin bit her lip. "Hey hottie, I guess Karin didn't tell you but she set fire to her house and killed her dad and her twin sister. Can you believe it she killed her own family." Karin stood up quietly letting her hair fall past her face.

"Shut up." She whispered. Everyone turned around as they heard Karin whisper "You weren't there! You have know idea what happened that night!" Karin quickly raised her head showing her teary eyes.

"All I know is that you killed them. You started the fire." Kanejo stood up still looking at the front of the room. Karin slowly walked to Kanejo. Slowly placing her hands at her neck.

"I told you to be quiet." Jinta and Nagisa ran up to Karin, trying to pry her hands of her neck. "You have no fucking idea what happened that night. I love my dad and I loved Yuzu. Why, why would I kill them." Yoruichi skilfully grabbed Karin's hand and pulled the girl away wrapping her arms around her.

"Now, that is a warning. Karin is still upset about her family. You had no idea what happened that night but Karin did not kill them." Yoruichi stepped in. Karin squirmed out of Yoruichi's grasp then walked in from of Mr Daiki, Kanejo's father. She bowed down in front of him.

"I'm so sorry sir. I don't know what came over me. I apologise for my actions." Mr Daiki gave a gentle smile then patted the girls hair.

"I accept your apology. None of us really know what you are going through and to be called a killer of your loved ones is unacceptable."

"I am truly sorry sir." Karin said then walked out the room. All the students and adults were shocked at her sudden out burst. Kanejo was holding her throat, panting heavily.

"She is a killer. She tried to kill me." Byakuya laughed and walked to the girl.

"That was nothing. She wasn't intending to kill you, just to scare. I've seen her worse than that." Yoruichi stood beside Byakuya.

"True. She's smart enough not to kill you. It is against the law to kill someone. Though you annoy her the the edge of the world, she knows she can't kill you."

"Excuse me, she tried to kill me." Karin's class mates all started talking at once. Saying things like, "It's your own damn fault.","You sort of had it coming." Byakyua smiled, he was glad she had people to support her.

"Where is she right now?" He asked out loud. Jinta and Nagisa looked at each other.

"Roof, music room or the gym." Jinta replied to him. Byakyua quickly walked out the room.

Byakyua walked around the school to find Karin. He looked in the gym first, she wasn't there. Next he looked in the music room again she wasn't their. Lastly he looked at the roof, she wasn't insight but he saw that the wall had been dented. He walked into the fresh air, a breeze brushing in his long hair. He walked to the fence to see if she was anywhere else. He looked over the school grounds but he could not find her. When he turned around, he saw in the corner of the roof,a girl was holding her face. He slowly walked up to the girl and sat next to her. He saw the blood was dripping from her knuckles. It started to drip down her hands and down her wrist. Byakuya grabbed her hand and placed some kido on it.

"I'm sorry." Byakyua looked at the girl.

"Why are you apologising?" Karin looked to her feet.

"I told myself that I behave for your sake. It wouldn't look good if I started fighting. I made you look bad" Byakyua shook his head.

"It's fine. I didn't see it as making me look bad. She deserved it, she has no idea that they were killed for a big scheme that Aizen is planning." Karin started to cry harder.

"I promised my dad that I wouldn't lay a hand on her. I let have let him down." Byakyua did something that no one believe, he pulled the young girl into a hug.

"You haven't let him down. You were protecting your family's honour." Karin smiled. It's so noble for him to talk about family honour.

"Thanks captain Kuchki. I have to call you Byakyua in front of my class. The don't know about the 13 court guard squads." Byakyua smiled then stood up. He kindly held his hand out to help Karin up.

"You ready to go back. She won't annoy you any more. Your classmates have got your back." Karin nodded then lead the way.

The rest of the day went well, Karin had a smile on her face when Byakyua started talking about his job. Karin asked him to say that he was her cousin from her fathers side. Byakyua talked about the roles of a soul reaper but he replaced the 13 court guard squads with the army and hollows with an enemy. Karin asked him not to mention anything about the war that was soon approaching. She feared that it would cause fear to people that had nothing to do with it in a way.

Her and Airi showed the parents the music programme. Karin talked about the type of music that her band does then the parents asked to hear some of the music. The parents and Byakyua saw that Karin was content when she was playing music. When the band was playing they could feel the emotion in words as she sang them.

They then went on to the dojo where they held the kendo practise. Karin had explained that their team was in the semi-finals for the kendo. Karin and Airi both got out the bokken to demonstrate the strength of the team. It would of took to long to put the gear on so they sparred in their school uniforms. Karin obviously knew she couldn't do fancy tricks as she was in a skirt. Eventually Karin won but she lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Byakyua was smiling at her skill with a sword.

After they headed to the football pitch. Airi explained that they were in the championships for football. He also explained that it was the schools second year in the championships after they got a new captain. The parents congratulated Airi but he shook his head.

"I'm the vice captain. This is our captain." Pointing to Karin. Karin was standing right beside him slightly annoyed. Everyone expected that he was the captain as he was a boy but it happened so many times that Karin found that she enjoyed the reactions when Airi told them that Karin was his captain.

"Wait, so you managed to improve the schools football team." Karin nodded.

"You shouldn't be so surprised, this girl is also the captain of the kendo team. If you ever see the team in action, it is really professional." Karin smiled at the man who had stepped in.

"You are being to kind, Mr Tomomoi. Your son is a very good vice captain and an awesome player." Airi couldn't help but smile at her compliment.

The bell rang to signal the end of the day. Karin gave a big sigh then stretched her muscles.

"Alright that is the end of the day. Thank you for taking time out of your life's to talk to our class." Karin gave a huge smile. The parents said goodbye to their children then headed out the gate.

"Alrighty time for some football training." Karin said as began stretching her arms.

"Karin we left our bags in the classroom." Karin nodded then her and Nagisa ran back to the classroom.

Karin and Nagisa returned to the football field a few minutes later. Karin noticed that Byakyua was still here.

"Hey Byakyua." Karin walked up to the male. "Thank you for coming today. Are you going back now?"

"Yeah, I'll see you when you get back." Byakyua started to walk.

"Hey Byakyua, please don't tell Ichigo about today, we won't understand." He nodded then walked away. Karin smiled then walked to the field to the changing rooms to change in her school uniform.

Karin returned to the soul society dripping in sweat.

'Ech. Is it even possible that I sweated so much in my body that it is now in my soul form.' Karin complained to her zanpaktou who only laughed. Karin wiped her forehead then shook the sweat away. Karin raised her arm to her nose.

"I need a shower." She said as she sniffed her arm.

Karin walked into the hall in grey joggers, a red vest top and navy hoodie which she left opened. Toshiro was shocked at choice of clothing.

"Where is the uniform?" Toshiro asked. Karin blushed then sat down.

"It's slightly damp." Karin grabbed some food bread then shoved it in her mouth. Toshiro laughed then started eating his vegetable curry.

"Miss Kurosaki, we haven't seen you in a while. What were you up too?" Head captain asked Karin. Karin took a big gulp then spoke,

"I was researching." Head captain looked confused. "On Aizen."

"What have you found?" He asked her

"There is not a single thing on his zanpaktuo. That should tell me what his power is like alone but I don't know its name."

"Why his zanpaktou?" Ichigo asked as all the captain were rudely listening in.

"Zanpaktou's are part of our soul. I found out what head captains zanpaktuos name also it's power which is fire. I also looked at a lower ranks zanpaktou same thing. I found its name also it's power which is electricity. So why don't I know Aizens." The captains were stumped at her question.

"His zanpaktou's name is Kyōka Suigetsu." Karin's eyes widened.

"Getsu's manifest." She whispered. "Now!" Raising her voice. Kazengetsu, Zangetsu and Engetsu stood in from of her." All soul reapers were shocked at her tone of voice.

"What is his zanpaktou mean to you." All three zanpaktou's stood quietly. Karin's eyes shifted form each zanpaktou. None of them breaking but Karin knew one would crack at her stare. It was like she peering into their very own soul.

"He is our granddad." Engetsu snapped.

**Chapter 18, everyone. Sorry I Byakyua quite OOC. It's hard to write for a noble. I did try my hardest. **


	19. Chapter 19

"He is our granddad." Engetsu snapped.

Karin sat there frozen at his words. She saw that her zanpaktou and Zangetsu were also shocked at the news. Karin ran her hand through her hair. She was trying to think of what to do next. 'Well that was a shocker.'

"Well this is a whole new game. Engetsu what is his power." The captains were shocked at the news but they were interested in what Karin was planning.

"Perfect hypnotism." Karin sat there with her head in her hands. Karin was thinking about the basics of hypnotising a person.

"Kazen does that involve the 'hunch'." Kazen shook his head. Karin smiled. Things were going her way.

"Head captain." She quickly turned to him. "Is there a place in the library where it the history of a certain zanpaktou." Head captain nodded.

"There is but I'm afraid it restricted." Karin stood there shocked. She was kind of frustrated, it would be harder to access the information.

"To everyone or can captains have a look." He opened his eyes at the girl.

"To everyone." Karin looked to her zanpaktou who already knew what she was thinking.

"Then why is it still there if no one can use it?" Head captain couldn't answer her question, he didn't know how to.

"Last question, why has it been restricted so that not even the captains can't use it?"

"It's dangerous." Karin started to laugh.

"Ahh, a book is going to hurt me." She soon stopped laughing then went serious. "Seriously the only thing a book can do is give you a paper cut. Maybe it's not dangerous to us but to someone else. Who said it was dangerous anyways?" Yamamoto had to think for a while before replying.

"Central 46 restricted the section as Aizen told them it was dangerous." Karin started at every captain carefully. She couldn't believe that they were that they were all idiots. Even when head captain said it out loud they still didn't catch on.

"Are you all that stupid." Every captain was taking back at her statement.

"Excuse me young lady, I-" Byakyua stepped in but the wuickly retreated. Karin smiled at the male as he caught onto her thinking.

"I get it now, man your clever. Your so your dad's child."

"Finally someone who gets me." The captains still looked confused. Karin gestured for Byakyua to explain it to them as she was no good at explaining things.

"What if Aizen told central 46 that the part of the library with the history of the zanpaktou's was dangerous so we wouldn't get any idea on his power." Every captain nodded then silently hit themselves with their hands.

"So, can I have a look in there." Head captain shook his head. Karin felt like throwing her hands in the air at her frustration.

"Even though it is the key to finding Aizens power, the gate has a tough lock that no one can enter." Karin smiled. She had spent a while picking through locks. She could easily get into people's homes, she had done it to her own house when her father locked the door and fell asleep.

"I can probably open it. If I can unlock it can I have a look through it." Head captain nodded. Karin headed out first to grab a few things from the home. While the captains met at the gate of the library.

Karin walked to the section of the library and looked at the gate in front of her. The gate was tall with a gap at the top before touching the roof. The gate was quite rusty. Karin placed her hands on the metal to find out that it was mild steel, a weak metal. Karin placed her head through the bars to look at the lock. It was an rusted padlock then a modern sensory lock. Karin took of her hoodie leaving her in her red vest top. Showing her muscles on her arms. Also the vest top, tightly hugged her body hugging her curves perfectly. A few captains couldn't help but blush at the sight of the younger captain. Toshiro was the biggest culprit at blushing at the sight of Karin. She handed her hoodie to the male. Karin took a few steps back from the gate.

"What are you doing?" Shunsui asked. Karin fixed her hair then replied,

"A run and jump." Only Ichigo understood the meaning of the saying. All the captain stayed to the side giving Karin a clear runway. In an instant she quickly ran to the bars and she jumped to the highest point she could reach. She skilfully used her body strength to climb to the top. Karin chucked her self through the gap, moving her body to get successfully past it. Her ponytail giving a nice swish. Karin gripped onto the bar on the other side and slid down to the bottom of the gate. Resting her feet on the bottom of the gate. All the captains stood there amazed at her flexibility. Karin snake her legs around the bars giving her support. So she wouldn't fall. She realised that if she touched the floor it would only give Aizen a message that someone was onto them.

"How did you manage that?" Jushiro asked.

"I went to special gym to learn hakudo. There was obstacles like this before." Karin summoned Toshiro over to her. Karin took a closer look at the lock. Then reached for her phone and a cable from her jacket. She skilfully plugged her phone to the sensor lock.

"Mayuri, hold my phone." Mayuri walked over and took her phone. Karin reached over to and grabbed a Swiss Army knife. Ichigo quickly grabbed the knife of his sister.

"Where the hell do you get this?" Karin gave a big sigh.

"You try hiking without these. I don't use these as self defence. Now give it." Ichigo reluctantly gave her back e knife. Karin flicked up one of the blades and skilfully shoved it in the lock. With a few turned of her wrist she took the knife out and shoved the handle in her mouth. Karin grabbed the lock and it came undone. All the captains stood their shocked at her quickly picking the lock. She threw the padlock to the head captain and placed the knife back in her pocket.

"Is it done now?" Karin laughed.

"No, there is another lock." She then turned to Mayuri. "What does my say?"

"There is a firewall. We can't unlock it." Karin laughed then took her phone back. She started to press random buttons then her screen went black with a single white line at the top of the screen. Karin smiled then quickly typed in a code. To any normal person the code was random words and letters on the screen but to Karin this was the code to unlock the sensory lock.

"Nearly done." Karin took out her phone and handed in back to Toshiro then got out foundation and a makeup strip.

"This is no time to do your makeup." Head captain said. Karin ignored him then placed the strip with the foundation on the sensory pad. The door beeped. Karin pulled on the door and with ease the gate opened.

"Done." Karin smiled to the captains. Head captain nodded to Karin. She felt pleased at his silent praise.

"How did you manage that young Kurosaki?" Mayuri asked as he walked up to her. His eyes glaring at her. Karin grabbed her jacket from Toshiro and placed it on.

"Well, when you hang around Kisuke for a while, you can pick up things. The new lock is a sensory lock, meaning it only works to a certain person can access it. I am human, I'm up with the newest technology. Breaking into things is my speciality. Mayuri, I also gave the controls to you. So the soul reapers are in control of it." Mayuri smirked at the girls extensive knowledge on technology. Karin then walked deeper to the library. She was looking for Aizen's zanpaktou. It was hard as there was so many books.

'Kazengetsu, Manifest.' Soon her zanpaktou came out to help her find the book. Kazen soon placed his hands on the bookshelf under the letter, G.

"There should be a book on the Getsu's." he said as he still head onto the bookcase.

"Right. Anyway what are you doing?" Karin asked him. He didn't reply straight away.

"Found it." He said as he took out certain books. He then pulled out another book and threw it to Karin. Karin caught the heavy book.

"Geez, Kazen next time pass it to me. It nearly hit me in the face " Kazen's head shot up. He looked towards the dark of the library. He slowly walked to Karin and grabbed her hand.

"Kazen what's wrong?" Karin said as her zanpaktou's actions scared her.

'Get ready.' He said to her then turned to her sword.

"Captains, something is coming." Karin said loudly for the soul reapers to hear. Ichigo was quickly beside his sister. Zangetsu had told him to move to her.

"Karin what is it? What's coming?" Karin felt her phone vibrate. She quickly took out her phone to see 2 names appear on the screen.

"Espada," Ichigo was confused at her words. He had never met them before.

**Chapter 19 guys, I really hoped you like it. **


	20. Chapter 20

"Espada," Ichigo was confused at her words. He had never met them before.

Karin started to shake. She hadn't dealt with the espada on her own, she always fought them with her dad. She quickly took of her jacket as there was many things in her pockets. She quickly ran back to give the captains her belongings.

"It's 2 espada's." All the captains looked confused. Karin nearly cried at frustration. The soul reapers weren't good at handling a mere arrancar with a rank in its 40s and above.

"I will explain later, just keep a distance. A flash step is not fast enough for them." Karin returned to her brother standing in front of him.

"Ichigo, please let me deal with this. Please go back to the soul reapers." Ichigo just ignored her. Karin grabbed her brother then pushed him to the bookshelf. "Please go back... Your not strong enough to fight against them. You will get killed within a second. " she pleaded to her brother. Ichigo heard the urgency in her voice but he too was a Kurosaki and so he was stubborn.

"Karin, I can defeat this."

"You can't. You can't defeat an arrancar with a rank of 40 and above. These guys are much, much stronger. Now go back." Karin heard footsteps coming from the darkness.

"Your sister is right Ichigo Kurosaki. Head back if you don't want to die." Two men stepped out the darkness. One had blue hair with a mask on his jaw. The other had black hair and a mask on his head. Karin took the chance to grab her brother and pushed him to the others. Ichigo fell back but Byakyua had caught him. Karin took good glances at the two espada. Making sure to never to take her eyes of them.

"So what brings two here, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra?" She already knew the answer but she wanted to toy with them. She was already starting to panic but her zanpaktou calmed her down.

"Oh you know, someone touched Aizens book." Karin gasped at Grimmjow's response.

"No the book I pulled out was the history of the Getsu family. As you know my zanpaktou, Kazengetsu, my brothers zanpaktou, Zangetsu and my dad's zanpkatou, Engetsu. Who all belong to the Kurosaki family." Pronouncing 'Getsu' very clearly to them. Grimmjow quickly flashed over to cut Ichigo while Karin was chatting but Karin jumped in front of her brother with her sword pushing Grimmjow back. Karin gently rested in her brother to kick Grimmjow in the stomach. Grimmjow jumped backwards to stand by Ulquiorra again.

"Don't bother." Her voice getting slightly deeper and more fierce. Ichigo was slightly shocked, he didn't even see the espada in front of him until he felt Karin lean on him. He couldn't believe that his sister managed to keep with such a speed. Grimmjow went to attack Karin. He held his sword up in the air. Karin gave a gentle smlie as he was clearly open. Karin grabbed her sword and flashed right past him. Grimmjow had a large slash across his stomach.

"You bastard. I must say you have gotten faster last time we encountered. You are my type of opponent." Karin took a step forward then turned around so Ulquiorra and Grimmjow was in her view. Grimmjow dropped his sword and rushed to punch Karin. She skilfully threw her sword in the air then caught his wrist then kicked him in the head with her foot. Grimmjow managed to swat her foot away with his spare hand. Karin jumped up and caught her zanpaktou then flashed stepped away from the pair. Ulquiorra caught up to the girl and pinned her against the bookshelf. Karin dropped her zanpaktou whilst doing so. He had one hand around her neck, the other pointed at a single point on her chest. The same spot where his hole was.

"You have became a massive problem for Aizen, I shall finish you off now." Ichigo and the other captains were about to step but they knew that they would be dead. Karin smirked then whispered into Ulquiorra's ear.  
"Manifest, Kazengetsu" he didn't understand her words. He jumped when he felt a sword pressed against his neck. He heard a deep and eerie voice behind him.

"I am much faster than you. One move and you will be, be-headed. Have I made myself clear." While Ulquiorra was distracted. Karin kneed him in the stomach. He jumped away from Karin dropping her to the ground. Karin had her head down as she tried to recover some oxygen that she lost. She had her hand out to Kazengetu. As soon as they made contact he turned into a sword. Karin raised her head, her eyes now a dark red, full of anger and hate.

"Ulquiorra you made a big mistake. I didn't quite like where you hands were. For your actions you will be killed by me." Karin slowly stood up facing the espada. Both espada slightly jumped at the killing intent in the air but stayed composed on the outside. Both males turned to each other then retreated into a garganta. Karin gave a sigh of relief. As soon as they left Ichigo was the first one to beside her and embrace her in a massive hug. Karin hugged her brother back as he didn't get injured at all.

"Karin, who were they?" Toshiro asked as he walked toward her with her jacket.

"Those males are espada. Strong arrancar. The male with the dark hair is Ulquiorra Ciefer, espada No. 4 which means he is the 4th strongest arrancar. The other was Grimmjow Jarajacques, espada No. 6. The 6th strongest arrancar."

"What are exactly espada?" Head captain asked.

"Espada are arrancar but they work specifically under Aizen's demand. There just the stronger that arrancar. There is 10 espada then the rest are arrancar."

"You seemed to have known those two specifically." Karin nodded at Byakyua.

"I fought them, well my dad did. I sat and watched. This was my first time actually fighting them." Karin rested her head in Ichigo's chest. Ichigo felt the her breathing against him. He looked down to see she was actually sleeping against him. Ichigo smiled then picked her up.

"She must of tired herself out." He whispered. Kazen manifested then grabbed the book of Byakyua.

"How did you know that your mater was in trouble?" Byakyua asked the shy zanpaktou. When fighting he was brave but when he is not fighting he was actually quite scared.

"Karin called on me. I can see what is happening even when I'm in my sword." Byakyua couldn't believe that this zanpaktou was Karin's.

"Do you know why the espada retreated?" Kazen nodded. It was slightly obvious. He then placed 2 fingers in the air.

"One, Karin had small killing intent that was roughly about every time a human sees a fly and lastly they knew they could die and they had to report Karin's development back to their boss." Byakyua was taken back at the zanpaktou's knowledge. Kazen held his hand out to Toshiro. Toshiro reluctantly shook his hand out. Once their hands reached he turned into a sword. Toshiro noticed that Karin's sword was much lighter than his.

"How does he do that?" Jushiro asked as he watched as Kazengetu manifest into a sword. All the captains shrugged their shoulders.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I would like you to give the young Kurosaki a message when she awakens." Toshiro nodded his head and waited for the head captain to tell him the message. "Tell the young Kurosaki that I want her to train the captains to fight against these espada's," Toshiro wanted to protest at Karin teaching the captains as she was already exhausted from school work but it would be a great essence to them.

"I will do sir." Ichigo and Toshiro headed back to the younger captain's home to place Karin in her bed. Unfortunately they had to leave her in her clothes.

Karin woke up the next morning with a note beside her pillow. Karin couldn't help but smile. She thought Toshiro was finally trying to be romantic. When she opened the note, she was right that it was from Toshiro but she was wrong that he wanted to confess his feeling to her. Karin wanted to hit her self for thinking of such things. Toshiro and Karin would always be just friends. She did feel disappointed that it wasn't a note of him confessing his feelings to her. The note read,

'Karin, when you wake up, come through to my room and wake me up if I am not already up. I need to tell you a message from the head captain." Karin grabbed a turquoise fluffy dressing gown from her cupboard then headed to Toshiro's room.

Karin stood at the door with the note clenched in her hands. She took a deep breath then knocked on the door. She didn't know why she was so nervous about going into Toshiro's room while he was sleeping. Karin didn't hear a response so she pushed to door open and walked inside his room. Karin blushed at the sigh of Toshiro sleeping. His hair was all messed up. His lips were tightly pressed together. His covers stopped at his waist so Karin could see his perfect toned chest as he slept. He was lying with one arm up by his face, the other down beside his body. The way he lay on his back, Karin really wanted to lie down beside him. Karin put her hand over her face as she tried to cover her deep blush.

'Man he is so attractive. Seriously is he teasing me. Ahhh, I can't take it. He is so sexy in that position.' She rambled to herself. Kazen laughed at her confession about the younger captain. Karin took a deep breath then walked to the side of the bed.

"Toshiro." He stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up. Karin climbed onto the bed and started shaking him. Toshiro woke up with Karin hovering above him.

"Hey Karin, what are you doing?" Karin blushed then quickly got off his bed.

"You told me to wake you up." She said as she handed him the note. Toshiro took the note, accidentally caressing her hand. Karin retreated her hand quickly. Luckily Toshiro was looking at the note. Karin didn't like standing up very much so she sat next to the male. Toshiro looked at the clock then sighed. He didn't know she got up so early.

"Captain Yamamoto wanted me to tell you that he wants you to train the captains so that we can fight with the espada." Karin had to think about it. She thought it would be weird for her to train captains who were very experienced to get taught by a soul reaper who had an experience for two years.

"I'm slightly busy but I will help out when I can." Karin quickly thought of something. "With their training with me, I want to invite experts on fighting against arrancars. The head captain can't complain nor try to banish them from the soul society. That is my only condition." Toshiro rolled his eyes then laid back again.

"Why you up so early? It's not even 5 o'clock yet." Karin pulled the covers up over him to help her not blush at his chest.

"I have paperwork to do, I have to go for a shower and I like to run in the morning."

"Why do you like to run?" Karin leaned back and used his body as a pillow.

"It helps my flash step be quicker. Want to come with me? I get ever so lonely with no one there." Toshiro blushed at her words. He remember when he fought against Karin. She was so quick that he couldn't keep up.

"Sure." Karin nodded then walked out the door. She didn't want him to see her blush at his body.

Toshiro entered his office much later than usual. Rangiku was sitting at her desk, working for once. She looked up to see her captain exhausted.

"Captain, what's wrong. Did you sleep last night." Toshiro nodded then ran his fingers through his hair and sat at his desk. "Captain, if you slept what's wrong?" Toshiro looked at his lieutenant.

"It's Karin. She's the problem." Rangiku was confused at his words.

"I don't understand, I thought you like Karin." Toshiro nodded.

"I do. That's the problem. This morning she was hovering in front of me while I was sleeping. She then decided to act sexy and make me run with her at 4 o'clock in the morning. I can't say no to her. She grabbed my hand and made me run next to her. She then came into the kitchen with a towel on and and her hair all wet asking where her uniform was. I can't hold back with her in a towel. Damn she is so sexy." He cried out to his lieutenant. Rangiku couldn't believe the things he was saying. Rangiku walked round and sat on the arm of his chair as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Have you talked to her about your feelings?" Toshiro shook his head.

"She is still getting over her breakup with her boyfriend." Toshiro started working on his pile of paperwork. Rangiku stood up and walked to the desk.

"She had a boyfriend. When did they break up?" Her captain didn't look up when he replied.

"The day her family died." Rangiku had to take a few steps back. She couldn't believe that everything Karin loved had gone.

"I think a few weeks of dating the guy should be fine." Toshiro stopped and looked at his lieutenant.

"Karin and Airi dated for 2 years." Soon they heard a knock at the door. Toshiro told them to enter. The door slid open to reveal, Shuhei Hisagi.

"Sorry for the intrusion captain Hitsugaya, I have deliver this to you, from my captain." Shuhei said as he placed a piece of paper on Toshiro's desk. The captain studied the paper then placed it to the side.

"It's a training regime." He said then got back to work, blushing at the image of him training with Karin. Shuhei walked over to Rangiku and pulled on her sleeve.

"Why is your captain blushing?" He whispered into her ear.

"Just before you came he was ranting on about your captain's sexiness. I think he is having peverted thoughts about her." She replied back. Shuhei was shocked that Toshiro Hitsugaya was having perverted thoughts about a girl.

"Rangiku, there is a lieutenants meeting with the head captain today." Rangiku nodded then sat down to finish her work. She occasionally took glances at her captain who was back to work. She couldn't help but smile her captain had grown up so much.

The captains sat at the dinner table, eating some soup.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," head captain spoke. "What is your sisters bankai. I have seen everybody's bankai but hers. She is quite secretive, she is. There is also another thing about Hinamori Momo. She made an unexpected recovery." Toshiro just kept eating his soup. They hadn't figured that Karin was the one to wake Momo up.

"It's not anyone, I can think of. This person had neat handwriting. That's no members of squad 4." Each captain kept saying that it was none of their members. Even Byakyua said it was not a member of his squad.

Karin walked in tiredly and sat herself down. Rangiku had looked round to see that Toshiro was staring at her.

"Hey Karin, how school." Karin gave a slight chuckle.

"If Kanejo doesn't shut her mouth, I will kill her." Toshiro rolled his eyes and patted her leg. Rangiku noticed this and shoved Shuhei who was right beside her.

"Look at my captain, quickly." Shuhei whipped his head round to see what Rangiku was talking about.

"My, captain Hitsugaya has grown up so much." Rangiku laughed then turned away from the scene.

Karin quickly scoffed down some food from the table. Most of the captains hasn't seen her eat in such a manner. Ichigo and Toshiro didn't really mind as she was getting her energy back.

"Karin, why are you so hungry?" Ichigo asked as we watched Karin on her third bowl of curry.

"I did two hours of football training then another 2 hours kendo training. This is just for the championships. Sorry but I am starving." Karin gave a small burp but it was quiet that not even Toshiro had heard it. Karin looked over to Ukitake, who looked slightly pale. Karin stood up and walked over to the male. She tapped him on the back.

"Captain Ukitake, are you okay?" The male turned round to see Karin sitting next to him on the bench. She poured him some water then handed it to him.

"Slightly light headed but its natural." Karin grabbed his wrist then took out her phone, waiting until it was a minute. She then pressed on a vein.

"You are quite knowledgeable about health care." Karin gave a nod as she waited until a minute was over. Captain Unohana noticed that Karin was checking Ukitake's blood pressure. She quickly rushed over to the pair.

"Miss Karin, what is wrong?" Karin looked up to see captain Unohana standing over the pair.

"Captain Ukitake is feeling light headed. He has a fast heart beat." Both captains looked at her strangely, she was talking like a professional.

"What does these symptoms mean." Karin had thin before replying to Jushiro.

"I'm not sure but I think you have type 2 diabetes. Like I said I'm not sure but I will need a urine sample to be sure."

"Diabetes? What is that?" Jushiro asked as he held Karin's hand.

"Don't worry. It is nothing fatal well it could be but it is hardly likely. It's that your body isn't producing enough insulin to keep your sugar levels down." Captain Unohana gave a soft smile.

"It was you." Karin was taking back by her statement.

"What was me?"

"You were the person who woke miss Hinamori up." Karin smiled.

"You're correct. It was me. Don't tell the others. I want them to guess." Captain Unohana signalled Karin to go outside so they could talk in private. Many captains watched as Karin and captain Unohana walked out the room.

"What do you think that was about?" Shunsui asked. Jushiro didn't say a word. He promised he wouldn't say anything to the captains.

Karin and captain Unohana sat in squad 4s barracks. Karin took a seat on the couch. Captain Unohana poured Karin some tea and joined her on the couch.

"If it is okay with you. I would like to ask you a few questions." Karin simply nodded then took a sip of the tea. "How did you wake Miss Hinamori up. Me and the team had tried for years." Karin placed the tea on the table.

"Well what Toshiro told me that Momo was stabbed by Aizen. He also told me that Momo deeply cared for him so when he stabbed her it brought pain and shockShock that the person she loved stabbed her and pain as it would be painful. So I had to find the spot where these two incident occurred and give her a painful shock that was not fatal." Captain Unohana listened to the girl carefully as she spoke.

"I am going to tell you this as I am slightly worried. Toshiro told me that Momo would do anything for Aizen. How far is anything? If Aizen knows that Momo is awake. He could use her against us. I know it is quite an accusation to say but I'm just taking precautions."

"I can understand where you are coming from. Then what shall we do to make sure that doesn't become real."

"I am a bit cautious to put her back in squad 5. Ichigo wouldn't expect anything. So I would want her in my squad as my 3rd seat. As I need one and to keep a close eye on her. Also I would suggest rehabilitation just to get her used to the idea that Aizen is traitor." Captain Unohana agreed. When Momo woke up she had asked her where Aizen was.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your 3rd seat." Karin didn't know how to tell her.

"Well...he tried to have sex with me. He would of, if Toshiro didn't step in." Karin didn't look at the older woman. She hated talking about it.

"I think we should tell head captain about these incidents."

"No, the more people suspicious, the more likely Aizen will notice. Plus head captain would take drastic actions against it that are not necessary. If we tell head captain about my 3rd seat, people will think wrongly about me and I don't want that."

When Karin and captain Unohana returned all the captains were looking at Karin. Toshiro and Jushiro had a different face, they were quite relaxed.

"Miss Kurosaki, tell us, you were the one to wake miss Hinamori up." Karin smiled then nodded as she sat down. Captain Yamamoto was shocked that it was right.

"It was me. How did you find out?" Karin asked.

"It was your brother. He told us that you were a doctor for a long time. He also said that all the captains said it was none of their squad so the last one was squad 9." Karin smiled at her brother.

"Ah, good so I'm not the only smart Kurosaki." Ichigo laughed at his sister's words. She was implying that everyone one was stupid.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Byakyua asked.

"I wasn't really keeping a secret. I just didn't have time to tell the soul society that it was me. I did slightly want you to guess to who it was. It will make your mind much more flexible on later future." Karin reached up and stretched her muscles.

"Oh head captain, did you get my message. I will do the training but you and central 46 are not allowed to interfere to what or whoever helps me out." Head captain had to think, she managed to mess with his head.

"Alright, I and central 46 will not interfere." Karin smiled then stood up grabbing her things.

"Good. Now I'll see you all tomorrow. I am shattered. Night." Most of the captain said goodnight to the younger captain.

Karin lay in her bed facing the ceiling. She was thinking of ways to get them to be stronger without her having to do much. Once she thought of her plan she smirked.

"They are so going to regret picking me as a coach. This will kill them before the war. Oh well, it will make them stronger." She turned around and fell asleep.

* * *

**Chapter 20 guys, I hope you liked the Hitsukarin scenes.**


	21. Chapter 21

"They are so going to regret picking me as a coach. This will kill them before the war. Oh well, it will make them stronger." She turned around and fell asleep.

Two weeks had past since Karin started training with the soul reapers. She was too busy to actually train with them so she sent a message every morning for them to do that day. Everyday she said to run with no spiritual pressure. She had left a sweatband on everyone's desk with the note. Sometimes she would write 'play chess.' She wanted their intellect to go up. At the end of the training session every captain scoffed down lots more food to restore their energy. Karin had also arranged with Mayuri to create fake arrancars. She gave him all the details from her experiences. Then he would create a fake enemy for the soul reapers to attack. She was helping them with the experience. She would ask everyday how their training was going but they all said the same thing. That they didn't feel any different.

Captain Unohana and Karin found out the Jushiro had type 2 diabetes. At first he was a little sad that he couldn't eat sweets anymore but Karin bought him diabetic chocolates for him to eat and sweeteners for his tea. They all saw over the days that his health had improved. Karin did allow that he could eat something sweet on Saturdays. He needed the energy to train with her and the others.

Karin had tried her best to avoid Toshiro. She didn't want to avoid him but she couldn't help but picturing him sleeping. She would blush then make up some excuse to leave. She did train with him on Saturdays. She slept all day on the Sunday to regain her strength and also so she wouldn't see him. When she came back from school she had a quick bite then went to the office to finish her school work. Karin didn't notice that Toshiro was also trying to avoid her. He would picture her in a towel with her hair sticking to her back.

Karin came back earlier than usual from school. She didn't have football, kendo or band practise as she wanted the five who were fighting in the semi finals to gain strength. She dumped her things off at the house then walked to the hall. She sat down beside Toshiro and placed her phone on the table.

"Karin what are you doing back so early?" Ichigo asked as he was shocked to see her sitting there.

"It's them semi finals today, so they need to rest before the match. I am not needed so I came back early. Problem?" Ichigo waved his arms frantically in front of him. Karin smiled then began to eat her food always glancing at her phone. She would always worry before a match. She couldn't help it but she felt that if they didn't win she wasn't a good captain.

"Karin stop looking at your phone." Ichigo said as he had watched her for quite some time now. Even when Ichigo had told her to stop she glanced at her phone. Ichigo flashed stepped over and grabbed her phone from her. Karin quickly caught his arm and grabbed her knife pressing it to his wrist luckily it hadn't been used.

"Touch that phone and you will not have a hand." Ichigo skillfully grabbed her phone with his other hand and flash stepped away. Karin was going to chase after him but Rukia and Rangiku had caught her.

"Hay Karin, since you have been here, we have not been to the baths yet." Karin blushed at Rangiku's words. So did Toshiro.

"I'm not a fan of public baths, now let me go." Rukia and Rangiku dragged her away. All the lieutenant girls and Soi-fon followed behind them. The young men started to blush as the girls went to bathe together. They all started having perverted thoughts about the girls having a water fight.

Before Karin was pushed to the changing rooms she manifested her zanpaktou.

"Get my phone. The match should be starting." Kazen quickly flash stepped away. He really wanted to stay with Karin but she would always send him away when she was changing.

Rangiku pulled on Karin's clothes. Karin tried to run away but Rukia was stopping her.

"Stop it, Rangiku." The said woman stopped and pulled back. Karin looked away.

"I don't like public baths." Rangiku looked at her sadly.

"Didn't you ever do this with your mum." Karin lowered her head.

"I don't remember, probably not as I was only 3. Me and Yuzu both didn't see the point in them." Rangiku had wished she had taken back her statement. Rangiku smiled and walked over to her hugging her.

"They are a great way for girls to catch up on the lastest gossip. And they are good for relaxing your stressed body." Karin smiled then stared to undress herself. Rangiku smiled and to other girls stared to strip. Karin placed her clothes neatly in the drawers. She pinned her hair up and climbed into the bath. The girls saw that Karin was very skinny. They noticed that she had very strong muscles. Even her leg muscles were nicely toned.

Rangiku was next to join Karin in the bath. Rangiku stood in front of the girl. She smirked when she saw the size of Karin's rack.

"Man Karin. You have a large bust. It's a shame you hide them." Karin covered herself up. Nanao pushed Rangiku away from Karin.

"Don't worry about it. Rangiku is always like that." Karin smiled at the young lieutenant. She heard all about Nanao from a very good friend of Karin's. "But why do you hide them? I wouldn't hide them if I was you." Karin blushed at her words.

"Well I work in squad 9, full of men. That's reason one. Secondly, I tend to do hand to hand combat and sword fighting. I wouldn't be able to perform well if they got in my way." Karin rested her head back against the sides. She closed her eyes.

Just when she was beginning to relax, Kazen came running into the room. He had closed his eyes so he didn't see anything.

"Kazen what's wrong?" Karin saw that her phone was ringing. She quickly answered it. Kazen left the room to grab a towel.

"Hello...what?...I told you to go... Now listen to me Airi, you get your ass down to the school or you are no longer the vice captain. Get me... I don't care if your on a date." Karin quickly stood up with a groan. She climbed out the water and ran out the door whilst slipping in her clothes. They lieutenants and Soi- fon heard the young captain mutter words under her breath but they couldn't make them out. When Rangiku heard the name 'Airi', her eyes widened. She was talking to her ex-boyfriend.

Karin ran down the streets she bumped into Toshiro. Karin managed to fall on top of Toshiro. She lay between his legs. Her hands beside his head. Karin looked into his real eyes. Her body has still slightly wet from the bath as she couldn't properly dry herself. She blushed then quickly stood up.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry." Toshiro caught her hand.

"I thought we were going to watch the semi's together?" Karin pulled her hand away.

"Change of plan, I'm sparring in the semi's." she half laughed. "Got to go." She quickly flash stepped away. Toshiro blushed then waved at her off.

Karin ran into the hall. She was heavily panting. Everyone turned to face her. Karin was used to the stares of people so she didn't let it bother her.

"Sorry I'm late. My vice captain...got sick at last minute. I am Jinta Hanakari's last minute replacement. I'm captain Kurosaki." She said to the referees. He looked at his watch then nodded.

"Karakura will not be disqualified. Kurosaki you have two minutes to get changed." Karin ushered Nagisa and Kuromo to follow her. The two girls quickly followed Karin and helped her change into the gear.

Karin, Nagisa and Kuromo walked back a minute later. They were shocked a girl could change that fast. Karin rolled her eyes behind her mask. Karin then went and sat on the first spot.

"Up first is the two captains. I want a clean match, Kurosaki." Again Karin rolled her eyes.

"I always behave. Not sure about him though. But I got the message." Karin and her opponent took their stances. Once the referee waved the flag, the match began. In an instant Karin's opponent swung at her. Karin blocked his attack. She carefully pushed him back so he slightly stumbled then Karin hit him on his side. The referee held the flag out to Karin's side. She had won the point. She sat next to Hei. She patted his shoulder and told him not to worry about the match at much. He gave a big sigh then stood up and took his position.

His match was much tougher than Karin's, that's what it looked liked to the others. Karin knew what he was doing, he was finding his weakness. He quickly found it then attacked the huge brute. The stand cheered for the young boy as he was only a first year. He sat down next to Karin. The girl smiled at the boy.

"Well done. You did amazingly." The boy chuckled at the compliment. Everyone always wanted to achieve their best so they could get a compliment from their captain. Everyone who knows Karin is a much different person during practice. Usually she was always smiling and relaxed. During practise she always wore a frown. Karin looked to Ryohei and nodded to him, telling him good luck. The boy nodded telling her that it was alright.

Ryohei stood up and took his posture. Ryohei was known to quickly finish his matches. His opponent placed his sword in his other hand and placed his hand out. Karin saw the smirk his opponent had on his face. She saw that Ryohei was about to shake his hand. Karin and Nagisa both ran up and grabbed Ryohei's hand.

"Sorry for the intrusion but I will not allow you to shake his hand." Karin apologised to the opponent. The crowd was on its feet checking the interruption.

"Why do you interrupt with the match?" Asked the referee. Karin let go of Ryohei and spoke to the referee.

"It is known that these guys can break an opponents hand just by shaking it. I, as the captain will not allow that. I have looked at these guys matches and their opponents were much stronger last year, they were in the championships and semi finals. I wondered how they could be easily defeated. They couldn't concentrate with the pain shooting up their arm. Also so far the match has been going to smoothly. It's too easy for a semi final." The referee didn't buy her story. An old man stood up and walked to the referee.

"I am the advisor for the kendo team. Karin and Nagisa both came to me a while back telling me about such incident with this team. Karin then demonstrated on me on how they do this. I didn't believe at first but she got he school nurse to explain how a hand bone can break if enough pressure was added to it. I finally saw the reason in it." The referee still didn't believe them. Karin walked up to the referee and put her hand out. Karin nodded for him to take his hand. The referee shook her hand. Karin placed a slight pressure to the hand shake and the referee started to feel some pain. Karin saw his face then let go.

"After that demonstration, I see reason. Ryohei will continue with the match." Karin and Nagisa high-fived and sat back down. Before she sat down, she patted his shoulder. Karin turned to their advisor and smiled.

In an instant after the flagged had been signalled to start the match, Ryohei managed to hit his opponent on his head. The referee held the flag to the Karakura side.

"Karakura high school, will be moving onto the championships." Karin's team and the crowd all cheered. Karin went to shake hands with the captain. She took off her mask and held it in her right arm. She then held her hand out. The captain shook her hand applying some pressure. Karin gave a slight whimper when she heard something crack. She pulled her hand back and bowed. She saw Rida academy's kendo captain. He walked right up to her.

"So your a girl." He said as he walked up to her. Karin frowned at his words.

"Yes, I am a girl. You are a boy. Glad we got that out of the way. Now what do you want?" The man frowned at her words. He was about to grab her uniform when a hand stopped his. Karin saw that it was Airi.

"You know fine well that if you lay a finger on the other team before the match, your whole team would be disqualified and you wouldnt want that, now would you?" he said deeply" My captain asked you a question. Now answer her." Then man gulped at the boys tone.

"I came to check out the competition for the championships. I must say I'm disappointed." The boy glared at him.

"Do not look down on us. If you do losing would be more painful to process, get it." The boy laughed.

"Who are you anyway. I came to talk to the captain." Airi let of the boy and stood proudly.

"I am Airi Tomomoi, the vice captain." Karin and the brute shared death glares then he walked away. Karin turned to her vice captain.

"Oh nice of you to show up despite you are 'ill'." Airi eyes softened.

"I'm here now." The pair got called to talk to the reporters. Karin had to wear a fake smile for so long. She wanted to cry out in pain from the pain in her hand.

Toshiro, Rangiku, Ichigo, Rukia, Bykayua, Renji, Shuhei and Izauru sat in Toshiro's house watching the semi finals. They watched Karin step in and protect her friend. The captains and lieutenants couldn't believe the strength of the kendo team and Karin's strength to keep the team together.

"Karin has done well to get where she is." Ichigo said as he watched Ryohei quickly finish his opponent. They all cheered when they heard that Karin was now in the championships. Toshiro couldn't be more happy for her. They couldn't believe that he finished his opponent so quickly. If they blinked they might of missed it. Toshiro was focused on the tv so when he saw Karin yank her hand away from the captain of the other team. He nearly screamed at the screen. He couldn't believe what had happened. He was even more shocked that Karin didn't scream or cry.

"He did. He broke her hand." Ichigo quickly grabbed the remote and rewinded it. He paused it when Karin pulled her hand away. They saw her face was trying to hide the pain.

"That bastard." Ichigo spat. The soul reapers couldn't help but keep watching. They watched as some guy tried to grab Karin.

"Who are you anyway. I came to talk to the captain."

"I am Airi Tomomoi, the vice captain." Rangiku gasped when he heard his name. She leaned over to her captain and whispered,

"Is that him. Is he Karin's ex?" Rangiku didn't get an answer but she saw that Toshiro was glaring at the screen. He looked like he we going to kill him. Rangiku couldn't help but notice that the boy was very hot. She watched as Karin and Airi bickered with each other. Rangiku noticed that Karin really wanted to cry.

As soon as they were free to leave Karin quickly left. She had to get help changing as she didn't want to use her left hand. They girls offered that they would go out and celebrate. Karin declined by saying that she was going to visit Jinta and tell him the good news. She really wanted just to go home.

When she entered the soul society she was greeted by those who had watched her on the tv. She quickly flash stepped to her brother and wrapped her hand around him. She held her sore hand away so it wouldn't get hurt. Karin half cried, half screamed into her brothers chest. Ichigo couldn't do kido to help take the pain away. Karin felt someone hold her bad hand gently. She didn't look at who did it but they had very cold hands. She then felt a warm feeling above her hand. The warm person wrapped something around her sore hand. Karin couldn't fell the pain in her hand. She looked to see captain Unohana and Toshiro surrounding her hand. Toshiro gently took it applying another cold feeling to it. Karin turned her face towards him and smiled.

"Hey captain," she heard from behind her. She turned round to see Shuhei half smiling at her. "Congratulations on making the championships." Karin smiled at his words. Everyone also congradulated her. Her brother let her go and grabbed her bad hand, gently placing a kiss on it. Karin smiled at the affection. She clenched her good hand and held it in front of her.

"The championships is going to be a lot more training to do. Rida academy is not to be messed with."

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. I wanted to quickly get to the point of the kendo match. I will write about the training soon.**


	22. Chapter 22

"The championships is going to be a lot more training to do. Rida academy is not to be messed with."

It had been several days since Karin had broken her arm. Her temper was now very high. It was hard for her to do anything. When she ate she knocked over the water. She tried to catch it but it hurt her hand even more. She had to get help when cutting her food up. She couldn't activate her shikai as it involved two hands to pull her zanpaktou into two. She still had her dagger in her pocket so she wasn't completely defenceless. She couldn't play her guitar or even play the piano. She usually got someone to strum while she played the notes. Most of the time it was Shuhei as he owned a guitar. When she played football, she was lucky that you couldn't use your hands at all. She couldn't tackle someone but she could do everything else.

Karin woke up on the couch, with a pain in her back. She decided to sleep on the couch a few days ago as Momo kept rolling on her hand, making it even worse. Momo had been living with Karin and Toshiro, the day she left the hospital. Rukia was now in her room and Ichigo was in Aizen's room. Karin wouldn't admit it out loud but she really wanted Momo to live somewhere else. Karin couldn't protest when Toshiro invited her to stay with them and Karin is also a guest.

Karin went the kitchen to make herself some pancakes. They were the only good that she could make without ruining it. She grabbed some eggs and started to break them into the pan. She got the hang of doing things one handed. When she had to stir the mixture she used her arm instead of her hand. She placed some of the mixture into the pan. She flipped the pancake around in the pan. She went to grabbed a fish slice and accidentally touched the side of the pan. Karin dropped the fish slice to the ground. It clanged as it hit the ground. Karin stepped back and grabbed her burnt wrist. At that point Toshiro came walking into the kitchen. He was still half asleep. Karin noticed that he came in and picked the fish slice off the ground.

"What was all the noise, eh." Karin ignored him and placed some pancakes on a plate. She placed the plate down in front of him as he took a seat. Toshiro was now awake now. He grabbed Karin good arm and stood up.

"Karin, what happened?" He said as he examined her arm. Karin tried to free her arm but Toshiro had a good grip on her.

"I burnt it, now can you let go off me, please" Toshiro pulled Karin to the sink. He placed his hands on her waist and placed her on the work top beside the sink. Karin finally noticed that Toshiro was only in his boxers. Her cheeks were a deep shade of red. Karin averted her eyes from his torso. Toshiro moved her legs tone side and looked under the cabinet which was right under Karin.

"Toshiro...where is...your clothes?" She said while looking at the light. Toshiro sniggered while he took out a green box with a white plus sign on the side of the box and placed it beside Karin. He turned the tap on and pulled Karin's arm to the freezing water. Karin gave a soft wince as her burn was cooling down. Toshiro opened the box and searched for a bandage. As he started to wrap the bandage around her arm, he said,

"Is there a problem with me in my boxers?" Karin was glad that he was focusing on her arm that he didn't see her red face.

"Yes...there is ladies in the house. You shouldn't walk around with next to nothing." Toshiro looked at her face as he spoke to her. He moved his hands and rested them on her knees.

"What about you? You are wearing shorts and a vest top. There is a man in the house. Please cover yourself up."

"I was hot last night." Toshiro laughed then went and sat down to eat pancakes, Karin had made for him. Karin jumped of the work top and sat next to him with a plate of pancakes for herself.

"Hey Toshiro, you want to go for a run with me, after breakfast." Toshiro nodded then went began to eat her pancakes.

Karin and Toshiro had ran for an hour. Karin wore her plain uniform. She never liked to train with her haori when she was running. Most people would fear her. Toshiro did his haori on, he wanted people to show him respect. The pair ran down the streets of the first district. Many of the residents were just waking up. When they did run past a resident, Karin gave them a gentle smile. They were deep in the first district when they heard a kid scream. Karin took of the band and flashed stepped over to the noise.

Karin ran over to the boy, he was crying his eyes out. Karin bent down to the kid. She pulled his hand from his eyes. She gave him a soft smile.

"Hey, why did you scream?" The boy looked at her clothes and backed away. "Hey, hey don't go away. I'm here to help." Karin noticed a red substance coming down his hand. Karin held her hands out. Toshiro bent down beside Karin. The little boy stepped away again. Karin smiled at him and looked at Toshiro. She nodded for him to copy her actions.

"Hey don't be scared of him. He is really nice. He is going to help you. I'm out of action." The little boy placed his hand on Karin's. Toshiro pulled up his the boys sleeve and lit a blue orb with his hand. The wound closed up and the boy let go of Karin.

"Now can you tell me why you were crying?" The boy quickly placed his arms around Karin. Karin stroked his back as he cried.

"I'm hungry and no one will feed me. Every time I get food, the guys who run this section always take it from themselves."

"Would you like me to sort it out." Karin stood up with the boy still hanging around her neck. The little boy wrapped his legs around her waist. Toshiro was slightly shocked at her kind heart.

"Toshiro, come with me. I need you to help me." Toshiro stood up and walked closely to Karin.

Many of the residents stared at the scene, there was no space between Karin and Toshiro. They looked at the boy who had black just like Karin's. The little boy had his head resting on Karin's shoulder. Toshiro smiled at the situation he was in. He knew the residents were thinking that they pair were a couple. A random villager ran up to Karin and tried to grab her. Luckily she saw it from the corner of her eye and was prepared for it. She jumped up and stood behind him.

"What were you planning on doing." The male turned around to see Karin now wearing her haori. Toshiro jumped in front of her to stop her doing anything crazy. Karin handed the child over to Toshiro.

"I'm going to ask you again, what were you planning?" The man stuttered.

"H-how did you do that. You are not a captain." Karin smiled.

"But I am. I don't like wearing the jacket when I'm training. So it doesn't mean that I'm not a captain. Isn't that right captain Hitsugaya?" Toshiro nodded. A crowed circled the scene. The male saw that there was company and stared to act smugly.

"I came here to beat the hell out of you soul reapers. You have it easy while we suffer from hunger and cold. Plus that child ratted me and the boys out." Karin looked to Toshiro with the young boy.

"Well I can't help you with no food and the cold but..." Karin looked at the houses. "If there was mud on the houses you won't be cold as much. Now the boy ratted you out as you keep hurting him to take his food. You don't need to eat as much while children need to eat to stay strong, now leave him be." The man grabbed Karin by the neck. She didn't move as much. Karin placed her good hand on his.

"Now you here little miss. I don't want no soul reaper telling me how to run this district." Karin laughed then flipped her self, crouching beside Toshiro as she landed.

"I don't see any badge that you are rule this district. That means that I run this district." The male ran and launched himself at Karin. She smiled as Kazen grabbed his fist and twisted it.

"Now, I think you should know who you are talking too. She ain't no ordinary soul reaper. If I was you, I wouldn't want to pick a fight with her." Kazen kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying him to the other side of the crowd. Toshiro winced at the sudden action. Karin didn't look at him. He looked disappointed at the action her soul did. She would have done the same thing to the guy.

"You soul reaper, what is your name." Karin had to think she didn't know to say her title or her name.

"I'm captain Kurosaki of the 9th squad." The crowd started to laugh.

"You are not captain Kurosaki. The real captain Kurosaki is male." Karin clapped at the witty response.

"You are talking about Ichigo. I'm Karin Kurosaki. I'm his younger sister. I am prefer Karin Yoshida when I am in the soul society. If you don't mind." Many of the elders gasped. An elder lady stepped forward into the circle.

"You are not referring to Isshin Yoshida. Who betrayed the soul society." Karin nodded. She stood proud to be a Yoshida.

"Yes, he is my dad. Please do not say that he betrayed the soul society. He fell in love with a girl from the world of the living." Many of the people gave a loud gasped. When Isshin was still working for the soul society he was respected by everyone in the sererite and the Rukongai districts.

"I'm glad he fell in with my mother because without me or my brother the soul society will not be able to win against Aizen." Toshiro stood closely to Karin. He could see in their eyes that they weren't happy. Karin saw that the old woman was finding to hard to breathe. Karin nudged Toshiro and directed his view to the woman.

"Excuse me mam," Karin walked over to the old woman. "Are you okay?" The old woman began to fall forward, Karin instinctively held her arms out to catch the woman. Karin made sure her broken hand didn't get hurt. Toshiro ran over to Karin, holding the woman in his arms. Karin checked the woman's heart rate and her breathing.

"She's fine. Just tired." Many of the people silently cheered. "Does anyone know where she lives. She needs to rest." A little boy walked into the crowd and grabbed Karin's hand, pulling her to his house. The raven haired boy followed behind them.

Karin waited around to see if the old woman was doing any better. Her grandson sat on the porch with a ball at his feet. He was trying to keep it up with his feet. Karin placed a hot towel on the woman's face to keep her warm.

"Hey kid, you need to concentrate if you want to keep the ball up." She said as she pointed to the ball. The little boy managed to keep the ball in the air for longer. Karin smiled at his small achievement. The little boy ran into the house with his ball in his hand.

"You play." Karin nodded.

"I play." She simply said to the kid. The boy held the ball in front of her face.

"Play with me." Karin nodded. She checked the woman over again and saw that she was just resting. Karin stood up and followed the boy outside.

The boy rounded up a group of boys to play football with them. The little raven haired boy was even asked to play. Karin couldn't help smile as they all looked so happy. Karin had a team of four while, the other boy had a team of six. Karin didn't really mind after all she was a captain of the football team. She didn't even mind that they also had Toshiro on their team.

The boy kicked the ball first. Karin placed her wristband on and ran after the ball. Toshiro falling behind her.

Toshiro's team was losing to Karin's. Toshiro was shocked at her dribbling skills. She would weave in between his players. When she past him he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back. Karin laughed then kicked the ball to one of her players who kept running and eventually score the goal. Toshiro gently threw her away from the ball as he could. Karin was still laughing, she was more skilled than him. Every time she ran up to him she tap him on the shoulder on bolt past him. A crowd had gathered to watch the two captains play football with the children.

Karin knew that everyone would pass to her. She laughed at how stupid their plan was to stop her. As soon as Karin had the ball she kicked it to another player who was much further down the pitch. The ball would zoom past the other team and straight to her own team who had no defenders guarding the younger ones.

Karin received the ball again and started dribbling down the field. Most of the crowd to cheer for Karin to win. She came up to Toshiro and kicked the ball to another team mate. Toshiro tried to intercept the ball but all he did was get his foot tangled with Karin's. The girl didn't notice that she was tangled up Toshiro, when she tried to move, she tripped and fell to the ground landing on top of Toshiro. Both of them laughed at how hard they were trying. Karin and Toshiro were dripping with sweat. Their cheeks flushed with the heat. Toshiro pushed Karin off him and climbed to his feet then helped Karin to her feet.

The game ended with Karin's team winning. She didn't celebrate like the other children did. It was way beneath her to celebrate as she won to a bunch of children. Karin took a deep breath in let it out quickly. Her breathing and heart rate went back to a normal. The kids on her team ran up to her and hugged her. She hugged them all back and patted them on the back.

"Thanks so much, miss. We had a lot of fun. You are the first captain to actually bother about us kids." Karin ruffled the boys hair.

"Well, I do care. So you can rely on me to help. I won't be able to play like this for a long time, being a captain keeps us busy. Don't go gloating about winning, okay. Look they tried really hard. I am just more experienced than all of you." The boys nodded and ran over to the other team, shaking their hands. Karin smiled then walked over to Toshiro.

"Come on, I have thought of a training plan for the captains." Toshiro slightly backed away. Karin laughed then patted his back. "Don't worry. It won't kill you." Toshiro grabbed Karin's hand to cool it down and to slightly numb her pain. She gave him a how-did-you-know look.

"Karin, we have been friends for years. I know when you are feeling pain. I can read your feeling like a book." Karin looked to the side.

'Yeah but you can't tell how I feel for you.' She thought to herself. Karin and Toshiro flash stepped back to the seireitei, back to their own house.

Karin threw her haori on the couch. She headed to the bathroom to wash off the sweat from her body. Toshiro followed into the house and threw his coat on the couch beside Karin's. He heard that the water was running and headed to the kitchen. He had to district his mind from Karin. After all the running he was really hungry despite eating Karin's pancakes.

It was only 10 o'clock in the morning. Karin had woken him at four to go running with her. For some reason he wasn't tired from the run he was more awake than usual. Toshiro got out a frying pan and eggs. He didn't particularly liked eggs but since he met Karin he had grown to love them. He threw some mushrooms, ham, cheese and a few spices into the pan, mixing it together.

Karin came into the kitchen with her hair frizzy as it looked like it had been blow dried but not brushed yet. She wore her joggers and a sports bra. Toshiro blushed at the sight of her.

"Sorry, I put something on later. I'm just letting my uniform dry." Toshiro didn't say anything, he flapped his arms around trying to prounonce the words. He gestured to the table for Karin to sit down. Karin obliged his wishes. Toshiro went to the pan and placed a omelette on the plate, giving it to Toshiro.

"Thank you, Toshiro." She smiled before she ate.

"I'm just going to go have a shower. I stink really badly." Karin gave a muffled sound as she was scarfing down her food. She hated how she could only make curry and pancakes, while Toshiro could make complex meals. She was living off him without doing anything in return.

She washed the dishes after she had finished. She let them to dry as she couldn't dry them. She looked at the dishes and realised that Momolvl had made something to eat as well. She leaned against the kitchen counter, thinking about what she was going to do about her 3rd seat. Her eyes snapped open, she wasted no time and ran to her shared room.

She placed on a hoodie and stood at the front door. It was white with the number 9 on the back. She made Uryu make her one was it was much more comfy to wear and it was much smaller that her haori. Her hair was up and looked neat for a captain standard.

"Toshiro, I noticed we are out of bandages. I'm going to borrow some." She shouted to the bathroom making sure it was loud enough for him to hear her. She heard a mumble back to her. She gathered it was an 'okay' so she ran out the house.

Karin ran to her lieutenants house. It was much slightly smaller than Toshiro's but the outside still looked rather nice. It was an apartment building so the members of the squad lives here. Shuhei's house number was 92. Karin knocked on the door with her other hand. It didn't take long for her lieutenant to open the door. He was in his boxers, Karin couldn't help but blush. He had a really toned body.

"Erm, Shuhei. I was wondering if you have bandages? Toshiro is out." Shuhei nodded. Karin walked straight into his house and straight to the bathroom. His house was identical to Rangiku's. Karin had visited Rangiku many times to see how she was doing.

Shuhei started to protest that his captain had walked straight in. Karin pulled Shuhei to the bathroom and shut the door. Shuhei got out the bandages and carefully wrapped the white cloth around her hand.

"I also came here for another reason," Karin started to speak. Shuhei didn't say anything but Karin knew he was listening. "Shuhei, as you are my lieutenant, I want to know how much I can trust you to keep a secret." Shuhei stopped what he was doing and looked at his captain.

"Captain, what's wrong. You can trust me." Once Shuhei finished wrapping her hand with the bandage, his sat in the edge of the bathtub. She took a deep breath before she began speaking.

"Well, what I'm about to say, doesn't get repeated to anybody especially Izaru, Renji and defiantly not to Toshiro." Shuhei was slightly worried. She didn't want to speak with her closest friend about it. Shuhei gave a nod telling her he would not repeat it.

"Well there is a reason why we have Momo as our 3rd seat." Shuhei sat on the toilet lid so he was face to face with her. "Toshiro told me that Momo would do anything for Aizen. I'm slightly worried if she still feels like that. I have a feeling that she is spying on the soul society to find our weakness."

"Captain if there is anything I can do to help. I will." Karin stood up and looked at him.

"I need you to keep her busy at all times. She can't know the strengths of the captains. Don't worry, captain Unohana will helping you."

"Should we tell the head captain-"

"No! If more people know the more obvious it will become to Aizen." Karin walked out of the bathroom. She past the living room to find Izaru, Renji sleeping on the floor surrounded by crisps packets and crumbs. Karin giggled at the position they were in. Renji had his arms wrapped around Izaru. Karin jumped over the couch and bent down beside them.

"Oi, Renji. Get up before Byakyua demotes you." Renji jumped to his feet.

"Karin, what are you doing here." Renji said. She didn't mind that he used her name as they were close friends with each other.

"I needed bandages for my hand. Toshiro ran out off them." Renji laughed and started to tickle her. Karin squirmed as she was extremely ticklish. She managed to kick him in the leg.

"Shut up Renji. It is not like that." Renji laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Renji, how can you do that with a captain." Izaru stepped in.

"That's because I knew her before she was a captian. Plus she is Ichigo's little sister." Karin laughed and squirmed out of his grasp.

"Renji, it is not like that." Karin glared her eyes at him. "If you go sprouting crap about me and Toshiro, well I'll tell people how you slept with lieutenant Kira and you wouldn't want that will you." Both males blushed and started to defend themselves. Karin began laughing at their faces.

"I know it was nothing but Renji say something, it will become something." Renji nodded and got himself dressed then left, pardoning his stay.

Izaru looked at the time and was about to head out the door when Karin grabbed his uniform.

"Lieutenant Kira, since you are the strongest person in squad 3, would you like to join the captains with their training today? She asked.

"I'm sorry captain Kurosaki but I have to decline. I would feel out of place if I were to join." Karin sat on the edge of the couch.

"Why, because you are the only lieutenant. That's why I am asking you. You are the only lieutenant who doesn't have a captain. So at when the war comes you won't be there to represent squad 3. Come on think of it, the only lieutenant who gets to work with the captains." Karin ranted at him. Izaru looked to his best friend who was ushering him to go along with her idea.

"Fine, captain Kurosaki. I will be there." Karin began to walk out the house. She stopped at the door.

"We meet at 12 o'clock at squad 1's arena. Oh, call me Karin but when captains are around call me captian Yoshida. Its confusing with to Kurosaki's." Karin winked at him then walked out the door.

Karin stood their in front of the captains plus Izaru. He fitted in so well with the captains. They all didn't mind that he was taking part with the training. Karin stood on her usual bench just so she can be seen. She smiled as all the captains were in their white hoddies with their squad on their back. Izaru had a black hoddie as his uniform was black.

"Well I must say you have improved. Your flash step is much faster and Zaraki, you can actually flash step. So I am pleased with that." All the captains smiled at the girls response. "If you want to be faster, you will have to run everyday." Every slightly sighed, everyone loved flash stepping not running.

"Now things are slightly going to change. Every Saturday you will still be training with me but any other day you will be training with your zanpaktou." Everyone gasped, they knew she was going to teach them how to manifest their zanpaktou. Karin averted her eyes to Zaraki. He didn't have a zanpaktou, so it was slightly harder for him.

"I'm going to teach you how to manifest your zanpaktou. They will become your trainer. They will show you techniques that you haven't heard off." Karin jumped off the bench and moved the captains and the lieutenant giving her some space.

"For an example," Karin reached up and grabbed her zanpaktou. Holding it in front of her. "Blow, Kazengetsu." She said whilst pulling her zanpaktou into two. She dropped her zanpaktou and held her hand. Toshiro ran to her, holding her hand and applied a cold feel to her hand.

"Idiot." He whispered into her ear.

"Sorry for is I forgot." Karin started into his teal eyes looking for a reply. He just started to google at her response. They pair started into each others eyes while he still held her hand. They heard some cough behind them. The two broke apart and Karin carried on with the training without using her zanpaktou.

"I'll give you tip. The more techniques you know, the harder you are to beat." Toshiro stood back in line with the others. "To manifest your zanpaktou, all of you close your eyes." Everyone did so except Zaraki "Right think of your zanpaktou." She waited for a while for them to imagine their zanpaktou. "Now I want you to imagine your zanpaktou standing right in front of you." Karin looked around the stadium checking the area. There was no sign off any attacks.

"Now after you have imagined them. Call them. Say their name and manifest." All of a sudden, their zanpaktou's had managed to appear in front of them. Karin smiled at the result it produced. "Now, open your eyes." They all did as they were told and saw their zanpaktou staring them in the face.

"Now, I know you can manifest your zanpaktou. They can sit at the side and watch your strengths." The zanpaktou's were a bit hesitant to move. Hyorinmaru and Zangetsu ushered the other zanpaktou's along to the benches. Karin smiled at the icy dragon. He kindly accepted the smile with a nod. Karin jumped of the bench and smirked.

"Right first see those stairs. Do 10 laps. Go and don't use to spiritual pressure." The soul reapers gasped at the harsh training and then ran to the stairs. Karin watched as the soul reapers worked up a sweat really quickly. She could see that some of them were not running everyday. Toshiro, Ichigo, Byakyua, Shunsei and Zaraki were only sweating a little. Ukitake was sweating a lot but he hasn't going to collapse any time soon. Karin growled at the men and the woman. Karin took of her shoes and flash stepped over to the captains who didn't do their weekly training and kicked them in the head. The captains fell down to the floor. They looked at her quite angered.

"What was that for?" Head captian asked as he gracefully got off the ground. Karin walked up to him and bent down.

"When I leave those messages, I don't just leave them for you to ignore them. I leave them so you actually do what they say." Karin leaned closer to him and grabbed his shirt. "So next time I leave those messages for you. I don't expect you to throw it in with the rubbish." Karin growled at him. Head captain couldn't argue with the girl. He could see in her eyes that she was holding back. Toshiro and Ichigo looked at each other than ran beside her.

"How, how did you know I cut a few days of running?" The others were also shocked that she had managed to figure that out.

"How? I have been a captain for 2 years with intensive training. The running should not be that difficult if you have done the training. Now, I don't care if you are the head captain or not. You asked me to do this training and I have. Now I expect you to obey my every demand." Everyone gulped at her tone of voice. It was sharp that could a person in just one swipe.

"I'll make you deal if you don't want to do another 10 laps, from now on you will address me as captain Yoshida. Do we have a deal." She held her hand out for him to shake. The head captain looked to the other captains were noodling for him to take her deal. He reached his hand out and shook his hand. Karin yamked his arm and pulled him close.

"Make sure you keep up with the training. If you don't have time, get up earlier. An hour is all I'm asking for." She his whispered into his ear. Karin jumped back to her bench and laid on it as she watched the head captain composed hum self again and the others became to run again.

Her main focus was Toshiro. She saw that he wasn't sweating much as the others. It must be his cold exterior that cooled him constantly. She stared at his body as he ran. His white locks bouncing as he ran up and down the stairs. His hoodie bouncing off his chest. His loose joggers sitting perfectly at his waist. Every time he ran down a step, his hoodie raised up to show his stomach. Karin began to lick her lips at his appearance. She mentally hit herself for thinking such things about the young captain. Karin noticed that he was looking at her. Karin blushed then looked away. He gave a gentle smile. Karin replied with a little wave.

The soul reapers were done with the training exercise. They were all panting. Whilst they were having a drink of water, Karin lay out some cones that she got from the world of living earlier. She set them out in aline. She stretched her legs and then her arms. She closed her eyes and imagined the arrancar's standing there where the cones were. When she opened her eyes she quickly weaved in and out the cones. Many people were shocked at her quick agility. Many saw that her feet were dribbling a ball. She came back up by the cones and stood in front of everyone.

"Now everyone copy like I did and weave in and out the cones. This will help with your quick footwork." Karin watched as the soul reapers weaved in and out the cones.

Karin fell on the couch with a large sigh. She was so exhausted from all the training with the captains. Karin saw that they were making great progress with he training. Their agility to move quickly was improving. Karin closed her eyes and began to fall asleep. She felt an strong arm wrap around her waist and throw her over her shoulder. She started to kick her feet to get out of their grasp. She looked round to see a male with white hair.

"T-Toshiro what are you playing at? Put me down." He held her closely as she squirmed in his arms.

He walked into a room and threw her onto a soft mattress. Karin lay in the middle of the bed with her arms spread across the bed. Her pyjama top slightly raised past her waistline. Her legs tucked up beside her. Toshiro bit his lips at her enticing body posture.

"Now sleep." He demanded. Karin jumped of the bed and pushed him onto his bed.

"I am not sleeping in your bed." Toshiro laughed and pulled Karin onto the bed with him.

"Yes you are and I will sleep on the couch." Karin struggled out of his grip and started to walk out his room. Toshiro quickly flashed stepped over to Karin and grabbed her waist pulling her back to his bed. He flung her on his bed and sat on top of her waist pinning her hands above her head. He was gentle on her left arm as it was still painful.

"Just sleep in my bed, will ya." Karin shook her head. "Why not?" He let go off her hands. She prompt herself on her elbows.

"It's your bed. I'm just a guest, I don't want to be a bother to you." Toshiro shook his head.

"You're not a bother. I like having you around." Karin blushed at his words also the fact he was still on top of her. He reached to his drawer and pulled out a silver package. Karin saw that he quickly hid yhe package. She grabbed his hand and grabbed the package off him. She blushed as she figured out what it was.

"Toshiro why do you have con...doms?" She paused in the middle of her sentence. Secretly she didn't want to know.

"I got them from Shunsei for my last birthday. I thought they might come in handy one day." A deep shade of red covered his cheeks. "I meant to give you this." He placed the package back in the drawer and pulled out a silver key. He held it in front of her face.

"Here. If you take this key, it will be yours permanently. This key means that you will no longer be my 'guest', you will be a another resident." Karin looked at the key. She slowly took the key and held it close to her.

"Karin, if you are that bothered for me to sleep in my bed, why...don't you...sleep with...me." Karin was shocked at his words. She wanted to decline but she as actually comfy lying on his bed. Toshiro was still blushing as he just asked a girl to sleep with him. They had slept together many times but not once did he ask for them to sleep together.

"I don't know." Toshiro climbed off the girl and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Karin it be better if you slept somewhere comfy tonight. You are exhausted." Toshiro didn't get much of a reply all he heard was a slight moan. When he turned around he saw Karin peacefully sleeping on his bed. He smiled and walked over to her, picking her up in his arms, he lay her in his bed. He could see in her face that she was content. He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead.

"Night, Karin." He softly whispered to her. He walked across to his side of the bed and climbed into his bed. Karin moved closer to him. Her head resting on his chest and her arm laying on his waist.

"Karin, why do you do that to me. You act so sweet and innocent unintentionally. You drive me mad. You don't know how much I want to lie with you like this." He rambled as he studied her face. "Oh, Karin. Why do you look so fragile when your sleeping. I really want to kiss you gently on your lips and you kindly accept it and kiss me back." He carried on. As he studied her face he gently smoothed her hair.

"I slightly don't want you to get your hand fix, we won't be able to sleep like this again but that is being too selfish. You need your two hands to be the best and to train." He kissed the top of her head and slept beside her. Their chest raising and falling at the same time. The sleeping pair didn't notice someone watching them as they slept.

"For them being captains, they can't recognise my spiritual pressure. I must admit that it is cute that he has found someone to love but I will never let them be together."

* * *

**Chapter 22 guys. I must ask you an important question. Would you like hatred to be an M or just a T. Please tell me if you do or not. There are 3 reviewers that have reviewed since chapter 1 so, mischeif-maker, MomoPeachFlower and Silver-Shihouin your decision is really important as I don't want to lose you 3 as my frequent readers. I do want to everyone else opinion as well. I don't want to lose any of my readers. **


	23. Chapter 23

"For them being captains, they can't recognise my spiritual pressure. I must admit that it is cute that he has found someone to love but I will never let them be together."

Karin woke up on Monday morning surprisingly comfy. She had slept in Toshiro's bed for two days now. Karin felt surprisingly good this morning. She looked up to she that Toshiro was holding into her. His hand was at his lower back while the other was holding her bad hand. His head was resting on the top of her head. Karin looked to the clock to find it was 4 o'clock. She slipped out of his grip and headed to her room to get dressed, trying not to wake Momo.

She had went for her morning run but she had bumped into her brother when she was running so both of them ran together. After that she made a head start on her daily paperwork. Shuhei had came in early to start his share of paperwork. He saw Karin placing pieces of paper on his table.

"Morning Shuhei. These have to be handed to the captians plus Izaru. Can I leave leave you to hand these to their percipient. I have to leave for school." Shuhei was finally getting used to meeting Karin in the morning. It had been a long time when he had to look after the squad alone.

"Morning captain. Sure I will do this for you." Karin smiled then left the room.

She ran on top of the houses jumping from building to building. Many of the soul reapers were waking up to do their morning rituals. She saw that many of the captains were up and running. She smiled as she had scared them into listening to her. She jumped of a building and quickly flashed stepped to the top of the hill to the senkiamon.

Karin arrived into school with all her baggage. As usual she sat on Jinta's desk, chatting away with him. She glared at Kanejo, as usual Kanejo was always rubbing something in her face.

"Did you hear my dad bought me a car for my 18th." Karin turned to Jinta and started to imatate her.

"Did you hear my dad bought me a cost for my 18th." Karin said in a high squeaky voice. Jinta laughed at her imitation. He looked to her hand.

"Is it still injured? I thought Orihime would fix it." Karin looked away.

"I'm going to get it fixed today but not Orihime. It seems that everything I get injured it always seems to hurt more than the injury itself." Jinta laughed at her response.

"So in other words, your scared as it is going to hurt." Karin nodded. She went in her bag and pulled out a picture. It was a x-ray of her hand. Jinta could easily see that her hand had been crushed.

"I'm sorry for making you be my replacement." Karin shoved the picture in her bag.

"I am the captain. I have to stand in for my team. I couldn't let the team down." The bell rang for the registration to start. Karin took her seat behind Jinta. She saw her friend Nagisa rushing to her seat.

"You're late. Where have you been?" Karin whispered over to her friend, trying not to be heard by the teacher, who was registering the class.

"I'll tell you at break." Karin groaned and listened to the teacher. Nothing special was happening in the next few weeks. All it was the championships coming in the next few weeks. Karin rolled her eyes as she had heard it all before.

It was break time and Karin was on the roof staring down on the city. She could easily see the hospital where she worked with her dad. There was work being done the building. She could see the river where she used to play with her friends during the summer. She heard the door open and saw her friends standing beside her.

"What are you thinking about?" Ryohei asked her.

"Do you remember when we used to play by the river and we would always pull Donny in as he was most vulnerable." The boys started to laugh as they remembered those days clearly.

"Yeah I remember, what about it?" Karin laughed.

"It seems when you are young you don't realise the harsh life, people have to live." Yumi, who was the closest girl to Karin, slowly rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. All of them knew she was talking about her dad and Yuzu in some way.

"Karin, don't worry we will help you through this." All the friends nodded to Nagisa's words.

"Thanks guys." Karin shook her head leaned her back against he fence. "Anyway, tell me why you were late in." Karin smirked. Nagisa seemed to a bit more nervous now. Karin walked over to her friend and placed an arm around her neck. She pulled her friend to the side so that they could talk in private.

"So, tell me." Her brown headed friend, blushed and whispered into Karin's ear.

"I was staying over at my boyfriends house." Karin gave a cheeky smirk at her words.

"No excuse, I managed to get up." Karin froze she couldn't believe that she had blurted that out. Nagisa started to laugh at her mistake.

"What you slept with a guy!" Karin quickly covered the girls mouth whilst nodding. The brunette moved her friends hand and whispered with excitement,

"Wait, did anything happen? Do I know him? Who is he?" She rambled on.

"No nothing happened, yes you know him and it was Toshiro." Nagisa squealed.

"You slept with Toshiro, as in Toshiro Hitsugaya. Probably the closest person to you." Karin blushed deeply whilst nodding.

"It wasn't like we are going out. Don't get the wrong idea. His sister, Momo kept hurting my hand when she slept so I slept with him." She tried to convince her friend.

"Did you like it?" Karin gave a gentle smile and nodded. Karin's face soon dropped when she remembered what happened. Nagisa saw Karin's mood change. Karin dropped to the ground wrapping her arms around her body.

"Oh Nagisa, help me. On Saturday he pinned me against his bed. He then pulled out a condom." Her friend gasped" I don't know what to do. I really think that I am in love with him. He said that Shunsei gave him them but why hasn't he thrown them away? Was he planning on using them on someone? Does he have a girlfriend that I don't know about? I really think he is in love with her." Karin eyes started to fill up with tears. Nagisa bent down and hugged her friend close to her.

"You know him better than anyone else. You should know if he is going out with someone. Maybe he was going to use them but with you." Karin shook her head. Refusing to believe the words coming out of her friends mouth. "You said yourself that he slept with you to stop his sister hurting your hand. If he didn't love you, why would he sleep with you rather than his sister, Huh. Karin I think he is really in love with you. When you were going out with Airi, he looked so jealous that another guy had you to call his own." She picked up her friends head, brushing strands of hair out of her face." Karin you are extremely beautiful. Toshiro probably has noticed it." Karin wiped her eyes.

"You're lying but I will take it as its a compliment. You are wrong Airi, never said I looked beautiful, it was always, 'you look nice.'' Karin had to think about what she had said. 'Does Toshiro really love me. No, he doesn't, I'm only a really good friend of his.'

"Hey Nagisa, don't tell the boys that I slept with Toshiro. I will tell Yumi and Rika later." The friend simply nodded and the pair joined the others who were staring at them.

The two girls ignored the stares of their friends. Karin grabbed a piece of paper and started to draw the plan for the championships.

"Hey Karin, what are you doing after training?" Rika asked her.

"Well, I'm visiting some of my brothers friends on the other side of town then heading to the hospital to check my hand. Then after that I'm heading to work. Why?" Karin never took her eyes of the piece of paper while she spoke.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was wondering if you wanted to go hang out with the rest of us as you are always busy." Karin carried on doodling. She knew that her friends always wanted to hang out with her but she had a duty to do.

"Come on Karin, you are always working." Karin now took her eyes of the paper.

"I have a new job which requires me to go everyday after school." The friends gasped. Jinta played along with her words. He silently wished no one would ask her what her occupation was but unfortunately their friends were quite nosy.

"What's your new job." Karin automatically said,

"I'm a captain in the army. I work along side Byakyua Kuchki, my brother and Toshiro." She never liked to lie to her friends. She wanted to believe that she only twisted the truth. Only Jinta knew the truth. Even Ryohei, Heita and Usaka didn't even know she could see ghosts.

Band practice had ended much later than usual. Karin and members were trying to create a song together but they all ended up fighting about what to put in it. In the end, Karin created 3 songs to make everyone happy. Karin slung her bag over her shoulder and her guitar on her back. She had her iPod playing as she walked to her brothers friends residence. She was thinking of the beats for the songs that were created today. She occasionally looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was following her. It was dark and many of the 'insane, came out when it was dark. She always thought they were nocturnal.

Karin walked down an abandoned street. She took out her earphones and let them dangle from her jacket. She could feel the spiritual pressure of the person she was looking for. She walked up to an abandoned building and knocked on the door then walked in.

It was light inside the building despite the fact that it was dark and abandoned. She saw 8 familiar faces staring at her.

"Hey, I need a favour." Karin turned to the person she wanted to see. He was sitting at the back minding his own business."Can you heal my hand." The man simply nodded. He patted the seat next to him. Karin sat on the piece of metal and placed her hand on his lap. She felt a warm feeling in her hand.

"Hey, I want to ask another big favour from all of you." Karin took a deep breath in. "I want you to help me train the captains." Karin felt the cold stares at her.

"What's in it for us?" A small blond hair girl replied. Karin had to think of what to say.

"You can beat the crap out off them if you want." She saw that they were all smirking.

"We have a deal. When do you want us to start?" The leader of the 8 asked.

"After I graduate but I want you to come to the soul society tomorrow. I'll introduce you and give you the groups you are in charge off." They all nodded to her words. They couldn't wait to beat the crap out off the captains. Karin finally sighed as after she had finished talking, the pain in her hand had disappeared.

"There you go. I fixed the bones in your hand. I must say it had plenty of damage. Please look after yourself. You have lovely skin, don't hide it in bandages." Karin smiled at the male and kissed him on the cheek to show her appreciation for him repairing her hand. Karin ran out the door, waving as she left them.

"She is nothing like her brother but she is almost the same as him." The rest all agreed with her.

Karin ran back to the soul society happily. She could now move her sore hand. She jumped out off the senkiamon and halted on the hill she looked to her hands then clenched them, then relaxed them. She had an even bigger smile than before. There was a low growl from her stomach. She laughed and ran off to the hall.

When she entered the hall she was still looking at her hands. Karin noticed that there was less soul reapers. It was late and they probably went out drinking. She saw that all the captains and all the lieutenants were still there. Toshiro noticed her walk in, he gave a smile but then frowned again. He didn't want her to know he was looking for her. Karin looked up and smiled at him. She waved her now good hand at him. As she took her seat he grabbed her hand.

"Hey, where is the bandages for your hand?" Karin gently whacked him over the head.

"Are you an idiot, I saw a friend who healed it." Toshiro rubbed circles on the back of her hand. Karin smiled at the little massage her hand was receiving. None of the captains could see as they rested their hands next to each other. Karin patted his hand then grabbed a plate and scooped up some left over lasagne. She quietly ate in the corner while every one conversed with one another.

When she finished eating she wiped her face to clean any of the sauce that always magically appears on people's faces.

"Hey, head captain, tomorrow I'm bringing 8 guests to the soul society. They are going to help with the training after I graduate but I'm going to introduce you to them and who will be training which captain." The head captian nodded.

"Tommrow when you return, should I host a captain's meeting?" Karin nodded.

"Yeah I will return at 6ish so quarter past should be fine." Karin looked backed to her hand.

"Excuse me, captain Yoshida but is there something wrong with your hand. You keep on looking at it." Karin shook her head.

"It's the opposite, I have regained all my spiritual pressure. I am now back to my original self." Karin looked to her hands once again.

'I will crush Aizen in the war. Just you wait Aizen, I'll make you regret pissing me off.' Kazen nodded as if he agreed with every word she said.

* * *

**Chapter 23 is done. I hope you liked it. So I have decided that I will a make this an M as many requested it but for those who can't read M's I will give you a sign that will tell you that it is an M and you should skip it. I will change the rating when time come to change it too an M. Since I got many review, I'll give you a spoiler. In chapter 28 there is a kiss scene. I have figured out that hated will end with 39 chapters.**


	24. Chapter 24

'I will crush Aizen in the war. Just you wait Aizen, I'll make you regret pissing me off.' Kazen nodded as if he agreed with every word she said.

Karin had slightly a sore voice from all the shouting during football practice. She had to be heard from the other side of the pitch. Then after that she had to go to band practise to make her voice even worse. The band were creating a love ballad and it made Karin made her voice more powerful so people could understand the emotion and story behind the lyrics.

She walked down the streets of the soul society with an energy juice in her hand. Karin had bought more and more energy since she had become a captain. She had to take it so she wouldn't collapse from exhaustion. She also figured out that once the energy burst dies down she sleeps more soundly at night.

The night was surprisingly dark. Her other hand rested near her dagger just in case anything happened. She was slightly humming to herself as the songs were in craved in her mind. She placed her juice can in her haori pocket and brought out her song book. She flipped to the next free page and started to write down some lyrics.

She walked into the hall still writing down the lyrics. Karin wasn't looking to where she was going. She followed her recent journeys and sat in her seat. She placed her book on the table and her juice. She brought out her guitar and started to strum it.

"Sorry, I have a tune in my head if I don't play it, I will lose it." The captains didn't really mind. No one was really talking to each other. They were all too scared for who the 8 guests were. Karin began strumming away at the song. She wrote the chords above the word in her book. She brought out her capo and placed it on the neck of the guitar. The guitar started playing spaghetti western music. She took a quick note of its position and placed her guitar away with her book.

"Who taught you to play the guitar?" Shunsei asked her as he was enjoying the musical playings. Karin grabbed a plate of chicken curry. Many of the captain looked quite sick as she ate the curry. No captains even touched the curry. They all saw that she was highly enjoying it.

"Chad." she simply said making sure not to have food in her mouth. "Oh, Ichigo, you asked a while ago to who taught me piano. He is coming here tonight?" Karin happily dug into her food. Enjoying each bit she took as she was starving. She grabbed a roll and began knawing at it. She heard her phone beep. She shoved the roll in her mouth and looked at her phone. She quickly finished her roll and stood up.

"Head captain, they are almost here." Karin gestured for him to follow her out the room. She grabbed her drink then left the room with all her things. For once, all the captains left the room together. Their lieutenants were slightly worried about what was wrong.

When Karin was walking to the hall she had sent her zanpaktou to go and greet the guests and bring them to the hall. Now Karin was standing in line with the captains. She was just waiting for her zanpaktuo to come back to her. She could sense their spirits pressure was near so she walked forward.

"I want to say a few things before the guests come. First, they are only coming to help put as I asked them to. Secondly, they only agreed to do this as they could beat the daylights out of you so do not take them lightly." Karin heard zanpaktou return and appear back in her head. Karin heard the door open and she automatically grabbed Zaraki and captain Kuromara and pulled them down with her.

"Hiyori, we told you to behave." Karin and the two men stood back up.

"So what Shinji, I have to get back at her." Karin stepped out and walked to Shinji giving him a hug.

"Thanks so much for coming." Shinji hugged her back. She looked over his shoulder to see the rest of the visoreds. They were all smiling at her. Karin was released from the hug, she turned round to the captains and spoke.

"Right these are the visoreds." She saw that head captain was not pleased. "Since arrancar are hollows with soul reaper abilities, visoreds are just the opposite, soul reapers with hollow abilities."

"Wait you said visoreds had soul reaper abilities, I have never seen them before in he soul society." Captian Kuramura stepped forward.

"That's because a coupe hundred years ago, there was an accident and those 8 soul reapers were killed." Shunsei stepped in. "In fact many of them were had captain ranks."

"Shinji and gang why don't you introduce yourself." Head captain spoke up. He was being nice as they were going to help them out. A tall male with wavy blond hair stepped forward.

"I am Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi also known as Rose, former captain of squad 3." He stepped back in line then a man in shirt a tie stepped forward.

"I am Shinji Hirako former captain of squad 5." Again he stepped back to let a tall man with a green track suit step forward.

"I am Love Aikawa former captian of squad 7." A girl stepped forward wearing a middle school uniform.

"I am Lisa Yadōmaru former lieutenant of squad 8." Many people looked to Shunsei who simply smiled. He was happy that she alive. She had changed too much that he didn't recognise her. After a brute looking man stepped forward with spiky white hair.

"I am Kensei Muguruma former captain of squad 9." As he stepped backwards he grabbed Karin and held onto her. A young girl in a white jumpsuit stepped toward.

"I am Mashiro Kuna former lieutenant of squad 9." A small girl in a pink tracksuit stepped forward.

"I am Hiyori Sarugaki former lieunteant of squad 12" The last member stepped forward who has slightly large but loveable at the same time.

"I am Hachigen Ushōda also known as Hatchi, the former vice chief of the Kido corps." He stepped back aline with the other visoreds. Karin squirmed out Kensi's grip, the began to speak.

"Squad 1 and 5 will be working with Shinji. Squad 2 will be working with Mashiro. Squad 3 and 6 will be working with Rose. Squad 4 will be with Hatchi. Squad 7 and 11 will be working with Love. Squad 8 and 13 will be working with Lisa. Squad 10 will be working with Kensi and squad 12 will be working with Hiyori. Any complaints?" No one dared to say anything. Karin heard her phone give off a horrible noise. The visoreds all surrounded her as she looked at her phone.

"What, how can there be so many!" The visoreds were quickly out the door. Shinji had grabbed Karin's collar and pulled her with him.

"So we are getting trained by former captian and lieutenants? This should be interesting." Spoke Byakyua.

"That girl, she really knows what she is doing." Ichigo began to walk out the room. "Captain Kurosaki, where are you going?" Head captain said.

"Karin, says there is Gillian's. She wants to show us something." Ichigo said as he walked out the room followed by the captains.

Karin waited for the captians to arrive. She stood on top of a house waiting for them to arrive. She let the wind blow throw her hair as she waited. She watched as the visoreds tried to get ride of all the Gillian's. When she turned round she saw all the captains arriving on the roofs.

"Now, remember who I said you were with. Go and fight those Gillian's with your teacher." She saw pointed for them to go. Karin snuck away to help fight. She struck them in the head with her foot then stabbed one with her dagger in a matter of a second.

Toshiro went over and stood beside Kensi. He saw how quickly the hollow had disappear with several punches to its face.

"Karin sent you here for a reason. You saw how quickly I killed the hollow. You do the same with that one. Try to do in it two or one hits." Toshiro flash stepped to the hollow and sliced him in the head but it made no dent. Kensi flash stepped to him.

"This is why you are going to train with me. When you hit them make sure your resolution is that you want them gone. When you attack, you think, 'I'm afraid of cutting someone.' Even when you try to protect someone, 'I'm afraid of letting them die.' Yes, your sword speaks to me only of absurd fear. That's not it. What's necessary in a fight isn't fear. Nothing can be born from that. If you dodge, 'I won't let them cut me.' If you protect someone, 'I won't let them die.' If you attack, 'I'll cut them.' Well, can't you see the resolve to cut you reflected in my sword?" He we went on. Toshiro nodded then attacked the nearest Gillian. Which disappeared with one hit. Kensi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now if you remember what I told you. You would be able to cut through an arrancars hierro with ease." Kensi smashed a hollows face then in disappeared.

The visoreds and captains had defeated all of the Gillian's. The team of 8 walked over to Karin as she sat on a roof looking at the sky. They all sat beside her.

"Thanks guys. You didn't have to help me out." Lisa and Mashiro patted her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it, okay? You are a great friend, why shouldn't we help you out. To be honest I think we all wanted to come back. We had to leave because we were ashamed of ourselves that we couldn't do anything. I miss helping people become stronger. When you see the results that they can do." Karin smiled at Lisa's response. Karin stood up and stretched.

"Well I will see you soon. I am exhausted." Hiyori laughed.

"Tired from fighting a couple of Gillian's that's pathetic. I wonder why you are a captain.

"First a least I am a captain plus..." Karin walked over to her and punched her square in the face. She was sent back towards he edge of the building. "I have been up since four to train then I head to school for 7 hours and then do more training then fight Gillian's. That's why I am exhausted. Get it?" Karin jumped off the building, turning to wave goodbye at the visoreds.

"Hey, it is really great to see you doing so well." They all turned around to see Shunsei tipping his hat towards them.

"Yeah, there is so many faces that we don't recognise." Shunsei sat down beside Lisa. He was smiling as those 8 were supposed to be dead.

"Don't worry about it, old man Yama and central 46 can't touch you or try to remove you. A young girl would probably kill them." Shinji sniggered at his words.

"She really would. It might not show but Karin has a really short fuse like her brother. Man we have saved her from so many fights just with humans alone." Shunsei laughed.

"She's not that bad here. She has Ichigo and Toshiro to keep her grounded." Many looked confused when he said Toshiro. "He is the captain of squad 10. He and Karin are really close. In love maybe." The visoreds gaped at his words.

"Shunsei," the said male looked round to see Jushiro behind him. "There you are. Many of the captains are going out to drink."

"Is it in the hall?" The white haired man nodded. "Hey you want to come?" They all looked at each other then stood up.

"He haven't had a drink in along time." Jushiro and Shunsei smiled then lead them to the hall. Shunsei got Lisa to say to hello to Nanao who started tearing up. All the captians had a great time with the visoreds. Shunsei and Jushiro were catching up with old times.

Karin heard someone move around in the kitchen. She looked to the clock to see it was 7:07 on Saturday morning. She saw that Momo was still beside her. She slipped out the covers, placed her dressing gown on and walked to the kitchen.

Toshiro had a towel around his neck. A plain white vest top and grey joggers on.

"Morning Toshiro. I guess you went for a run." He shook his head.

"I went to the gym. Hyorinmaru says I'm to quick to pull out my bankai. Is that true?" Karin slowly nodded.

"I'm sorry. You along with a few others go into bankai too quickly." Toshiro placed an omelette on the table and pushed her to go and eat while he made some more.

Karin was standing in the middle of the 9th arena with all her members surrounding her with their swords in their hands. Two men would jump forward and try to slash her. Karin always had simple rules when training, they always had to give their all. They had to go at each other intending to cut one another.

She grabbed the mans sword and pushed him into the other guy, both falling over. If they fell they had to stand at the side, she thought it would be the best practice. If they were in a real fight, they would have been dead. So Karin puts them to the side if Karin was able nearly able to do final blow.

"What should you do when someone grabs your sword?" She asked the group.

"Pull back, it will hurt their hand." One of the men shouted.

"Correct." Karin saw in the corner of her eye that a man was running to her with his sword slightly tilted behind his back. Karin liked the way way his sword was positioned. She grabbed Kazengetsu just as he was going to slash her. Both stood locked with their swords. Karin could see the mans arms muscles shaking. She closed her eyes and pushed him away. The man dropped his sword and tried to punch Karin in the face. She blocked it with her arm. She raised her leg to kick him in he head. He grabbed her leg. Karin twisted her body postion and kicked him in the gut. As he fell back he fell into Karin who had quickly flash stepped behind him. She had her dagger at his throat.

"Nice, next time try and compose your self quickly. Flips and stunts should be able to help you." She told the circle to split so they were behind her.

"Right, I'll show you. Pretend to kick me in the stomach then try and come behind me to 'finish me off." The man raised his leg to her Karin's stomach Karin stumbled back then kicked her legs behind doing a backflip then stood behind the guy.

"If you do that, you will have the upper hand as your more flexible." She heard a woman scream.

"I'm going to see to that. Shuhei, kept doing this. Does anyone know kido?" A man raised his hand. "Don't fight, if anyone gets hurt, heal them." Karin raced out the door to find where the woman is screaming.

Karin ended up at the west gate. Many of the soul reapers had appeared. They were holding someone back. Karin weaved though the crowd to she what was going on. She saw a woman heavily sweating.

"Please, I need help. Please." She pleaded to the men.

"Excuse me is there a problem?" The men stepped away to let her past.

"This woman is pleading for help." One man said. Karin saw that she had a huge stomach. She walked over to her and stood beside her.

"Then why don't you help her. Right call captain Unohana, it's an emergency. Make sure she and a room is free. Now move." One man flash stepped away. Karin turned to the woman, who was breathing heavily now. "Hello, I'm captain Yoshida. I'm going to help you." Karin grabbed the woman's arm and placed it around her neck. Karin placed an arm around her back, supporting her.

"Please help me." Karin smiled and nodded.

"I will. Now keep your eyes closed for four seconds and think of something you really love in the mean time." The woman did so.

When she opened her eyes, she was in a different surrounding. Karin saw that Isane and captain Unohana were running towards her. Karin smiled at them and followed them to a room.

Karin help the woman lie back on the bed. Karin stood at the end of bed. Karin whispered to captain Unohana.

"I need my laptop. Just calm her down. Try not let her stress." Karin quickly dashed out the room.

"Now, try and breath. Hello I am captain Unohana of squad 4." The woman gave of another large scream. Karin appeared back quickly with her things.

Karin came back without her haori on. She placed her laptop on the chair and clicked in an application. She also placed a pair of clothes beside her laptop.

"Right, do you know what is wrong with you?" The woman shook her head. "Well from the look of you, I can tell you are going to have a child. I guess a while ago before the pain started there was water on the floor." The woman began to cry. Isane held her hand and patted the back of it.

"Don't worry about it. That is perfectly natural. It just means that the baby is ready to be born." Karin turned to captain Unohana,

"Do you have a special camera and jelly like cream. It can be used to see a person's heart." She nodded and walked out the room.

"First I'm going to give you an ultrasound, this will check if the baby is okay. Do you do any heavy manual labour." The woman shook her head. Karin smiled, the baby should be fine.

Captain Unohana came back with the things that Karin needed.

"First, you need to change out of your kimono. It's to beautiful to get dirty." The woman nodded. "Would you need a hand to change." The woman nodded. Karin and Isane helped the woman sit up. Karin brought her legs to one side of the bed. She took of her sandals then helped her up. Karin, captain Unohana and Isane helped to her to undress and put on the very large night gown.

Karin squirted some of the jelly substance on her stomach and placed the camera on top. Karin rolled it around on her stomach. She looked at the grey picture and smiled.

"Hey, want to hear something cool?" The woman nodded. Karin typed something on her keyboard. Though the speakers came a little heartbeat. Tears came flowing down her face.

"That's your baby's heartbeat and..." Karin picked up her laptop and showed the woman. The woman now began to sob." That is your baby. Soon you will be able to meet him." The woman cried harder. Isane and captain Unohana peered at the screen. Both females smiled as they saw a silhouette of a baby.

"I'm getting a baby boy." Karin nodded. The woman gave a loud piercefull scream. Karin pulled out her phone and waited until she screamed again. She kept looking towards her phone then to the woman.

When the woman felt settled another pain kicked in and she screamed again. Karin, satisfied with the pain put her phone away. She also placed her laptop under the chair, for it's safety.

Ichigo heard the screaming coming from squad 4 barracks. He was talking to a bunch of his friends. When he heard the scream. Ichigo noticed that Karin was also in squad 4 barracks. Ichigo and his friends quickly flash stepped to the barracks.

He knocked on the door once he had reached his destination. He heard Karin speaking to someone. When the door opened Kazen walked out.

"Karin sent me here. Don't worry, she is dealing with someone who is in a lot of pain. I wouldn't want to go in if I was you." Ichigo nodded as he was never good as at helping people.

"Who's screaming? I can hear them from my office." Kazen shrugged.

"I was woken up. Us zanpaktou like to sleep as well. All I know it is a big lady with a really large stomach." Ichigo had to think who it was. No one came in to his mind.

Isane and captian Unohana were holding onto the woman's hand, their knuckles turning white. Karin placed a hand on her stomach. The woman's grip and loosened. The two females sighed, they never knew child birth was so hard.

"Right when I tell you to, push." The woman shook her head. She knew it was going to hurt. Isane and captain Unohana soothed her.

"It will all be worth it. Come on, lets show guys that woman are much stronger." The woman nodded, obviously liking to show the men up off which sex is stronger.

"Alright, push." The woman gave off another large scream.

Karin and the woman were both tired. The woman had been in labour for six hours. Karin saw that the woman was far too tired to go on. Karin stood up and stretch her legs.

"That baby is not wanting to come and meet his mother. So I'm going to have to force him." Captian Unohana looked quite scared.

"Right, I'm going to need a scalpel and a sheet." Isane quickly rushed out the room to fetch her things. Karin turned to the woman, "This won't hurt a bit. Just close your eyes and lay back. Regain your strength." The woman gave of large sigh and rested her head back. Karin placed a kido over the woman's body.

"There, I placed a kido on you so you can't feel any pain." Karin turned to captain Unohana, "When I say now, heal the wound."

Isane came back with the things that Karin had requested. Karin placed the green sheet over the woman's stomach. She cut a square in the sheet just above her womb. Karin made a small incision into the woman's adaman. Karin placed the scalpel to the side as she she reached in the wound and picked the baby up. She cut the umbilical chord, the baby was now free. Karin couldn't help but look at its gorgeous face.

"Now." Captain Unohana began to close up the wound. "Hey congratulations its a baby boy." The woman looked up to se a bloody child in Karin arms. She couldn't help but sob.

"I'm going to clean him up and weigh him. Isane can you find a cloth or a blanket for him. He can't get cold and meet in the bathroom." Karin and Isane both left the room. Karin had the baby cradled in her arms.

When the females walked out Karin saw that her brother, Renji and Toshiro was waiting outside. All four males gasped when they saw Karin with the child. Isane tapped Karin in the shoulder and carried on walking.

'Before you say anything. There is two major things that prove what you are seeing is wrong. First, did I look big at any points." The men shook his head. Karin started to blush." Secondly, virgins can't get pregnant." She quickly walked away with the baby boy in her arms.

Karin began to wash the blood of the baby's body. She made sure not to get water in his eyes. Karin heard that Isane came in with the blanket.

"Take him from me, my hands are all bloody." Isane took the boy out Karin's hands as she washed her hands. Karin placed him the scales and noted his weight. Karin pressed her ear to his chest. She circled the air with two fingers then pointed to the boy who began to cry. Karin gently rocked him in her arms.

"Lets get him to his mother." Karin and Isane both walked down the hallway.

When Karin returned she gave him to his mother. She couldn't help but smile at his face.

"Captain Unohana, Isane, you may leave. You must be tired." Both females nodded and left Karin alone. Karin sat on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks so much captain Yoshida, you were amazing. Also thanks for helping me." Karin shook her head.

"It's no problem. Men are slightly insensitive to the residents of the Rukongai district whereas us girls love to help someone out. It's just instinct." Karin looked at his face.

"Have you thought of a name for him?" The woman shook her head.

"No, what do you think." Karin looked at the baby.

"I think Takehiko." The woman smiled then kissed his forehead.

"I like it. What do you think Takehiko?" Karin stood up then stretched her muscles.

"Right, he will need to be fed every 2 hours. I think breast milk would be better. When you want to sleep, just place him on the chair. He won't move, so he's fine. If there is any problems ask for me." Karin smiled as she left the room.

She saw that her brother was waiting for her. He was holding a roll and some water. Karin grabbed the roll and began eating.

"God I'm so hungry. Thanks Ichigo." He kissed her head.

"I like your second statement. Now I don't need to ring any guys necks." Karin laughed and held onto her brother.

Karin and Ichigo appeared in the hall. Shuhei came running up to her.

"Captain, are you okay. I heard you were in squad 4 barracks for some time." Karin laughed then patted his cheek.

"I'm fine. I was helping a lady out." Karin said then sat down. Ichigo looked to Renji who was sniggering.

Karin was on her 6th bowl of pasta. She had managed to eat without getting any sauce on her face. Many captains had finished eating a while ago but Karin was still going on. Some people were shocked that she was able to eat so much. Most people had a least 3 bowls. Zaraki had 4 bowls and he didn't quite finish.

When Karin finished her 7th bowl, she rested her had against Toshiro's shoulder. Toshiro looked down when he smelt his shampoo coming near his nose. He moved his arm so Karin could rest on his chest.

"How are you tired Miss Kurosaki?" Byakyua asked her. Karin had a deal with him that she would call him captain Kuchki and he would call her Miss Kurosaki, still being his noble self in front the shinigami. When they were alone, Karin would be able to call him Byakyua.

"I did four hours of intensive training with squad 9 then 7 and a half hours helping a lady in labour." As Karin said the word 'labour,' her zanpakutou had left he room. Many people were shocked at her words.

"If you don't mind saying, why isn't captain Unohana tired then?" Hearing her name she stepped in.

"That is because captain Yoshida was in charge of helping her. She did all the hard work while me and my lieutenant, tried and soothed the lady down." Karin nodded as they didn't believe her words.

"I still don't understand, how you are tired?" Karin rolled her eyes. She already felt sick thinking about it again.

"I spent 6 hours crouched down, trying to get a stubborn baby to come out the natural way." Many of the captains looked at her, with wide eyes. "Oh, grow up you lot. It's part of life." Karin sluggishly stood up. "I'll see you all later." Toshiro reached in his pocket and threw the key at her. Byakyua looked quite quizzically at the pair.

"Head captain, next week, would you mind if I bring my kendo and football team here?" The man opened his slanted eyes.

"Captian Yoshida, it will be too dangerous." Karin smiled.

"Well, I would have Jinta with me and is surprisingly good at fighting hollows. I have helped him to fight the more stronger ones now. I need the quite place so the other team can't find out what we do."

"Okay, I believe you will handle it." Karin ran over to him and hugged him.

"One more, is it all right if I practice my music here. I have my exam soon.

"Sure, the captains would love to hear you play?" Karin smiled then began to walk out.

"Oh head captain, my contract is nearly up." She turned round to face him." Please let me be a full time captain of squad 9." The old man nodded. Karin smiled then walked out the room.

* * *

**Chapter 24, guys. I hoped you liked this chapter. I have to believe the next chapter is the best. As you all know or don't remember I am not a doctor. I also have never had children. So I have no idea what's really happens. I can only guess from watching the tv. **


	25. Chapter 25

"Oh head captain, my contract is nearly up." She turned round to face him." Please let me be a full time captain of squad 9." The old man nodded. Karin smiled then walked out the room.

When she told her squad that she was staying on they all ran up and hugged her. They were so happy that she was staying on. They didn't know, she was going to make their life hell with all the training she was going to give them. Since Karin was now the captain she wanted to jiggle the members about. She wanted to see if a non seated member could be a seated member.

At school she told the kendo and football teams that they were to bring their stuff to her work and they would practice at there as last year their opponents tried to sabotage them. All her friends were excited to be going to her work. She made Kisuke create a senkiamon in a tunnel so it wouldn't look weird if she took them to the sub terrain practice room.

Karin had all her luggage over her back along with things for football and spare bokken, in case any forgot theirs. As Airi was the vice captain, she made him carry some of the load.

"Airi, were you going to go without me?" Karin turned around to see Kanejo standing behind the group. Karin growled as she was winning the hearts of the first year.

"He has got football practice, so take your big ego and leave." Karin said as she walked forward to her. Kanejo ran past her knocking Karin into a puddle and grabbed Airi's arm. Luckily Heita had caught her before she landed in the puddle.

"Thank you." She whispered to him as he helped her to her feet. She brushed her clothes and walked up to her, dragging Heita with her.

"What are you doing here?" Karin growled at her.

"Listen here, Karin. If I do not come well neither is Airi." Karin clenched her fist at her smug face. Karin walked to the front. "Right, everyone we will be going to my work so behave yourself. Don't go off wandering alone. Many squad members might not know who you are and will kill you. So stay where I tell you too." Karin said as she faced Kanejo. She turned around and open the senkiamon.

"We will have to run." Karin grabbed her things and ran though the senkiamon. Everyone falling behind her. She was thankful that it was dark as people couldn't see up her school uniform. She couldn't get out of her body so she had to stay in her uniform.

As the light approached them, Karin sped up, she wanted to know if they were going to fall or not.

When she got out the senkiamon, they were on top of the hill. She turned around to see everyone's amazement. Karin saw that some people were training on top of the hill. When she peered at them it was Ikkaku and Renji. She noticed that Yumichika was resting against the Sokyoku. She motioned her friends to follow her.

"Hey Moocher." She heard Jinta shout. Renji turned around to see Karin with with her friends. Him and the two members of squad 11 flash stepped over to her.

"Hey Karin." Renji said then turned to Jinta. "Shut up you little brat." Jinta laughed then walked to the front.

"So this is what this place looks like." Karin laughed and started to walk.

"Renji, Yumichkia, Ikkaku, are you still up for helping me." Two of the three males nodded.

"I'll help if you fight my captain. He is itching for a fight." Ikkaku said. Karin grinned as Zaraki was the only captain she really wanted to fight.

"You got yourself a deal. It turns out I want to fight him as well." Ikkaku and Yumichika grinned. They knew their captain was going to be happy. All three males helped Karin carry the equipment to the barracks.

"Right, people who are involved in kendo but not football, you will be in the dojo. You will have 5 people to help you out. Shion, you are in charge of them as you are a senior. You all know the drills with the stretching. Those in people in kendo go change. Girls in my office and boys in my lieutenants." Renji took the girls to Karin's office and Ikkaku took the boys to Shuhei's office.

"Captain." Karin turned round to she Shuhei kneeling with her haori in his hands. "There is an emergency captain and lieutenants meeting. Karin nodded.

"Sorry guys I am needed I'll be back soon. Footballers are in the arena. Airi you are in charge, do the warm ups until I come back. Yumichkia take them to their respectable rooms to change and you and Ikkaku take them to their training facilities." Karin grabbed her haori and flashed out with Renji and Shuhei. All the footballers in shock form her speed.

Karin halted on top of one of the roofs. She turned around to Renji and Shuhei.

"In front." She said as she gestured for then to go in front.

"Lieutenants always walk behind a captain." Karin shook her head.

"Well, for once get in front." She gestured to what she was wearing. "I'm in a frigging skirt and I'm jumping from roof to roof. There's a frigging breeze. Now in front." She command. The two males walked in front of her.

"What it's worth Karin, red lacy pants suit you." Karin furiously blushed and kicked Renji in the back. Renji limped to the first barracks.

When she landed Karin walked in front of the boys and lead them to the first barracks. She ignored all the looks from squad one members as she past them. She was still blushing from Renji's comment. She was going to kill him later, a foot to the back was to hide her embarrassment.

The doors were still open when Karin walked in with Renji and Shuhei trailing behind. Shuhei was helping Renji walk as his back was in pain. Karin took her place beside Zaraki and captain Kumamura with Shuhei standing at attention behind her. Toshiro was looking at her quizzically, then he nodded as he remember why she was here so early. He then went back to frowning as he remember that he would be here.

Karin was wearing the typical school uniform with the cardigan. Her skirt was very short, it stopped mid-thigh. She was wearing her comfy black converse. She wore the black socks that stopped at her knees. Over her school uniform she wore her haori. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail with strands coming down the side of her face. Though she was in a school uniform, with the haori, it made her look more powerful. Many of the captains glared at her. Ichigo smiled, she looked so grown up compared to her middle school uniform he last saw her in.

The meeting finished and everyone started exiting the room. Karin slipped off her shoes and flash stepped away. Shuhei, Izaru and Renji following her direction. Karin made sure that they were far away from her, so they couldn't see anything else.

She walked past the dojo to see them finishing them up with the stretches. The three males stood behind. Karin walked in the room with the three males following behind her.

All of the kendo members turned round to see their captain walk in with her shoes in her hands. Shion walked up to her and gave her the latest update of the training.

"Fall in guys." All the kendo members stood in front of her. "I'm going to get you to spar with these 5 men behind you." Karin summoned them to come and stand beside. Shuhei and Renji were in either side of her. Karin placed on Renji's back and started to rub in circles, taking the pain away from his back. He looked quite shocked at her action.

"Right Shoin you will be sparring with Izaru. Rin you will be with Ikkaku. He is strong so watch your guard. Ami you will be with Yumichika. Katsuo you will be with Shuhei. Ryoichi you will be with Renji." Karin said as she pointed to each soul reaper.

"Captain, we don't have the protected gear." Karin started to laugh.

"I know. If you don't want to be hit, dodge or defend." Karin said as she walked out the door, waving as she left.

"Man Shuhei, Karin is really something." Shuhei only nodded. He saw a different side to his captain than he usually does. She was acting more as a captain to the kendo team than to squad 9. He saw that they adored and also feared her.

Karin quickly ran to the changing rooms to get changed into her football strip. She placed her trainers on and ran to the arena with her wrist band in her hand.

She saw that they were jogging up an down the steps. Karin laughed then joined them, jumping to the back of the group. Karin noticed that they were sweating but not panting. Karin could feel in her legs the burn when she had finished the jogging.

Karin stood on the bench and slightly swung her arms, as she didn't do the stretches earlier.

"We are going to home in her skills, dribbling, passing shooting, defending, finding weaknesses. We are going to do all this but more advanced."

A couple members of squad 9 heard their captain shouting so they went to see the commotion. They saw a little boy dribbling a ball between the other members of the football team who were trying to stop him.

"Come on, Itsuki, read his movement. Find out what way he is standing. You should of looked at his stance before you came close. Fake a side." The little boy past Airi but tripped up when he came to Rika. She dribbled between the players.

"That's it, Rika. Find a path and stick to it. Shoot" Rika halted and kicked the ball to Jinta who saved it. The girl growled at the male. Jinta laughed and kicked the ball to her. Karin jumped of the bench and walked to the boy.

"You got to analyse your opponent. Look at their feet. Which way are their toes facing. That's how you get past them." Karin grabbed the ball and started to dribble the ball in between the players.

Karin changed back into her school uniform but kept the shorts under her skirt. She walked through with all the footballers. She wanted to keep an eye on everyone so they had to sit and watch her practice with the kendo team.

She knocked on the door and walked in. She saw that Rin was sparring with Ikkaku. He was pushing her back but she was able to counter him sometimes. They locked swords, she tipped the end of her sword and whacked him in the arm. Karin couldn't help but smile she had learnt her move. Karin looked to Airi, who started to clap. Karin and the rest of the seniors joined in.

"Where did you learn that move?"" The small red headed girl smiled.

"I saw my captain do it in a match and she automatically won against her opponent." Ikkaku looked to Karin who just shrugged.

"Thanks guys, you can leave now." Renji quickly flash stepped to her.

"We want to stay. If you need help, just say." Karin grabbed his uniform and pulled him down.

"See that girl behind me. She has brown hair, and is still in the school uniform. Keep her away from me and I won't kill you." Renji nodded as Karin whispered into his ear. Karin let go off Renji and walked up to Kanejo.

"Hey, why don't you sit back with us lieutenants." She didn't really have a choice as he pushed her to the bench.

"Right, grab a bokken. Find a partner of the opposite sex." Karin went with Airi. Jinta was partnered with Nagisa. Ryohei was partnered Yumi. Hei was partnered up with Kuromo.

"I want to watch you all spar then give you some pointers." The team nodded. "Who wants to go first." The 6 looked at each other then said,

"Captain and vice captain." Karin looked to Airi who was standing on the floor. Karin looked to her lieutenant and nodded. Shuhei stood up and gave Airi his sword. The young vice captain looked confused.

"Captain and vice captain have to fight with a sword. During the match. You are not allowed to damage any organs. And must be a slash. Karin went in the bag and manifested her sword.

Karin and Airi both bowed to each other then they started sparring. Airi quickly ran up to her with his sword pointing downwards, he was going in straight for the blow. Karin picked his sword up and forced him backwards. Airi kept coming with force but Karin was easily pushing him back. He aimed for her body but she back flipped back and landed far away from him. Airi ran up to her when she crouched on the floor. Karin placed her sword above her head and swung her sword at him. He quickly jumped out the way. Karin rushed and stood beside him then attacked him. He was stumbling over his feet. Karin pointed her sword to his chest.

"I won." She panted. Sweat was flowing down both of their faces. Their cheeks flushed with the heat. Karin went in her bag and took a long drink of water. Airi grabbed his water and took a long drink. Nearly finishing it. He then walked back to Shuhei and handed his sword back.

"Right, Hei and Kuromo, your up next." Both girl and boy stood up taking their postions. Both started rushing to one another.

Karin had lead them to the hall. They all stood in amazement at the size of the place. It was huge. It could fit every soul reaper in there. Karin placed her things at her seat and grabbed her guitar case. She noticed there was another table adjcent to the captain table. She saw a plaque that said, 'humans'. Karin gave a soft chuckle.

"You lot sit down there, while me and my band practise." Karin said and lead them to the stage. All of them were shocked at the equipment. Karin, Jinta and Ryohei jumped onto the stage while the girls took the steps.

Karin took a seat in the ground beside Rika and Nagisa. Ryohei sat on the piano seat and Jinta sat behind the drum kit.

"Which one do you want to do first?" Nagisa spoke up as she brought her electric guitar.

"Well I was thinking Coutning Stars. It much more energetic."

"Okay, when we get to the bridge. I slowly want to build it up so it will be a solo, then the girls, then Ryohei then Jinta." Everyone nodded.

Karin started to strum her guitar in a repeated sequence. When she was playing, she looked that all her emotions started flowing into the song. The members of kendo and football teams started to tap their unconsciously.

When they finished the song she saw a few soul reapers coming towards her. They had aprons on and their hair was in a hair net. Karin jumped of the stage to greet them.

"Excuse me, are you the ones responsible for preparing all the food for the soul reapers." A lady nodded.

"Sorry but who are you?" Karin held her hand out for the woman to shake.

"Sorry, I'm captain Yoshida of squad 9. I have never really thanked you for the food that you make." The lady started to blush.

"Well thank you dear. You are the first person to appreciate out work."

"I don't mean to be rude but not many people like your chicken curry. It seems like I am the only one. I could give you a recipe for a chicken curry that you might like." The woman nodded, she knew not many of the soul reapers liked the curry.

"I would like to see this recipe." Karin ushered Jinta to step forward.

"Sure, take him. I can't cook but he can. My sister taught it to him. I must say it it will taste amazing." The woman smiled, showing her unarranged teeth. The woman dragged Jinta with her to the kitchen.

Karin jumped back on the stage and discussed how to improve each song until Jinta came back. All of the band liked her ideas. They considered her the leader of the band. Though Karin didn't like that idea. She was constantly telling them to put ideas in.

When Jinta arrived back, Karin grabbed her guitar.

"Jinta we are going to do angles. Start with a slow intro then when the chorus do a crescendo." Karin took a deep breath then Ryohei started to play the piano.

Sparkling angel I believed  
You are my savior in my time of need  
Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear

Karin saw that some soul reapers were starting to take their seats in the hall. She slightly blushed then kept going in with the song. Karin saw all her friends. Rangiku and Rukia came in laughing. Karin gave them a little smile.

I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now, no mercy no more  
No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

When it hit the chorus, everyone saw the emotion in the song. They could see that the girl in the song was in such pain. Rangiku knew that the song was about Karin and her break up. She smiled at her ways of dealing with pain rather than punching the guy in the face.

You took my heart, deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams, I wished they turn into real  
You broke the promise and made me realize  
It was all just a lie

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me  
Fallen angel, tell me why  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?

I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now, no mercy no more  
No remorse 'cause I still remember.  
The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart, deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams, I wished they turn into real  
You broke the promise and made me realize  
It was all just a lie

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end

This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give you a reason why  
You could have chosen a different path in life  
The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart, deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams, I wished they turn into real  
You broke the promise and made me realize  
It was all just a lie

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end

When the song ended many people gave a slight applaud even Byakyua was smiling. Karin looked to her group who were smiling. It was rare that they got an applaud. They practised in secret, so know one ever heard them.

"You know which one next." The boys and the girls smiled. Karin placed her guitar in its case and picked up an electric guitar. She walked back to the microphone giving them a nod for them to go on.

There you go messing with my mind  
I am usually better when I lie  
There I go, stuck inside a shell  
And you're living on the other side, a lovers carousel

As the the chorus approached Karin plugged in her guitar to the amplifier, waiting for her que to start playing.

If you only knew

Oh, I lose control when I hear your body move  
Through the walls in the next room  
Oh, I lose control when I hear your body move  
And I'm dying to break through to the next room

You make love to everything you touch  
It's a natural reaction, it's a sexual attraction  
You play me like I am made of strings  
I'm the violin, a melody, I want your lips to sing

If you only knew  
How hard it is to handle  
How bad I want this scandal

Oh, I lose control when I hear your body move  
Through the walls in the next room  
Oh, I lose control when I hear your body move  
And I'm dying to break through to the next room  
Oh, to the next room, oh

Many people saw that Karin was really into the music. They could see sweat flowing down her face. Her foot tap into the beat while she propped the guitar on her hips.

Tell me my world revolves around you  
Tell me, boy, I can't live without you  
Tell me you're losing sleep tonight  
'Cause I'll tell you straight I'll never wait  
I won't take no, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Oh, I won't take no, no, no

Oh, I lose control when I hear your body move  
Through the walls in the next room  
Oh, I lose control when I hear your body move  
And I'm dying to break through

Oh, I lose control when I hear your body move  
When I hear your body move  
Oh, my heart you stole every time your body moves  
I'm just dying to break through to the next room

I lose control, my heart explodes  
To the next room  
I lose control

When the song had ended, Jinta said,

"Hey Karin, what room is Toshiro in?" Without hesitation, Karin said,

"In the room next door." Karin quickly placed her hand over her mouth, hiding her blush. Kanejo had came running up to her. Karin couldn't help but look down in her with disgust.

"I'm bored. No one is paying attention to me, just you" She said. Karin rolled her eyes then bent down to her.

"Not my problem. You wanted to come here. Here's an idea, get lost." Karin smirked then stood up whispering to her band, "misery business." Karin counted down to three and they started to play a rock song. When she stayed singing, she looked right at Kanejo.

I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out  
But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we caught on fire  
She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

Karin jumped of the stage and walked up to Kanejo. Singing right in her face. Toshiro stared laughing as she was mocking her in front off everyone.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change  
And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want  
And what they like, it's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Karin jumped back on the stage with the help of her friends and went back to playing the chorus.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

Kanejo ran back to her seat in a huff. Karin, Nagisa, Jinta and the rest of all her friends sniggered. Karin reached in her bag and gulped down the water that she had left.

"That's a wrap guys. I'm exhausted." Karin picked up her guitar and all her luggage and quickly exited the hall. Nagisa and Rika looked at each other and shrugged.

Karin returned back moments later but she was in her soul reaper uniform. She ignored all the stares from both teams and her friends and sat down in her usual spot. Since two tables were joined together she was sitting next to Airi. She really wanted him to move but that would bring up suspicion that something had happened between them.

"Wow, Karin I knew you got changed fast but damn." Airi whispered into her ear.

"I ran and my house is not that far away." Karin whispered back. She noticed that not many people were eating the chicken curry. Karin sighed and grabbed a plate. Many captains looked down on it. Karin placed some on her fork and held it to Toshiro.

"Eat it." She demanded. Toshiro reluctantly took the piece of chicken of her fork. Karin smiled when he grabbed a plate for himself.

"Karin, why does it taste like Yuzu's?" Hearing her name, Ichigo took a plate of the curry.

"That's because, Jinta helped them make it. Yuzu showed him how to make it." Karin saw how much Ichigo was enjoying it. More and more captains started to take some until every captain was eating it. Jinta and Karin saw how much they were enjoying it.

Karin was in a middle of eating when her phone rang. When she looked at who was calling her, she stood up and pulled Airi with her. She dragged him outside the hall.

"Hello principal." She said as she put her phone on loud speaker. Karin and Airi stood in the hallway leaning against the hall.

"Sorry for troubling you, Karin. I have bad news." Karin looked worriedly at Airi.

"What is it principal?" He spoke up.

"Oh, Airi I didn't realise you were there. I'm afraid they have moved the date of the football championships. It's on the same day as the kendo championships."

"That's not fair. We will be exhausted after the kendo match. There is no possible way we would be able to survive the football match." She raised her voice.

"I'm sorry miss Kurosaki. I have tried to get the day changed but they are adamant about the day." Karin sighed.

"Tell me, what is the plan for the football match?"

"Well kick off is an hour after the kendo match. Both games will be held by our school. I did manage to get that so there is no traveling." Karin lowered here head.

"Thanks principal." Airi placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We will manage. When we get back, we will think off who is playing in the kendo match." Karin nodded and walked back through with Airi.

Karin walked back in with her head down. Airi was walking close beside her, patting her back. Both of them walked to the 'human' table.

"Footballers, we have bad news." All of them picked their head up. Karin nudged Airi to carry on.

"We just got off the phone with the principal. The championship has been moved to the same day as the kendo championship." Every footballer gasped.

"We will be exhausted. They can't do this." Nagisa stood up.

"They can and they have. Don't worry about it. Me and Airi will sort it out." Karin went back to her seat with her head in her hands. Airi sat next to her, watching as she stressed. He shook his head and how he couldn't help her. He went in his bag and pulled a piece of paper and a pen and started writing names down.

Once he had finished with all the names he poked Karin in these side with the pen. Karin jumped and looked up to him.

"Stop stressing. I had an idea." Karin looked at the names on the piece of paper.

"What's this?" She said as she examined the paper.

"It's names of everyone in the kendo team and the football teams. You are stressing about the football doing more work for the championships." Karin nodded. "There are five people who are in the kendo team who are not in the football team. They can fight in the championships." Karin shook her head.

"There is one senior, the other four are first years."

"Then me and you go in a fight for two of them and we will pick the other 3." Karin nodded and looked down the table.

"I want Rin. She was improved massively, if she can hit Ikkaku then she has some skill." Airi nodded.

"Shion and Ami. They two have increased massively." Karin nodded.

"I'll tell them the new set up." Karin stood up and walked to the end of the table.

"Those who are in kendo listen up," Everyone turned their heads. "Me and Airi have a new set up for the kendo match. The set is Rin, Shion, Airi, Ami then me. Does anyone have a problem." Everyone shook their head. Karin smiled then walked back to her seat.

When she sat down, she gave off a deep sigh. She was stress free thanks to Airi.

"Hey Airi." Karin leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. Unfortunately when he heard his name he had turned his head round, Karin had accidentally kissed him on he lips. She instantly pulled away with her hand covering her mouth.

"Thanks for helping me." Karin's face was the same colour as Renji's hair. Many of the humans whooped as they had noticed the scene. Karin began to stand up.

"I'll be back in a few... I've got unfinished paperwork to deal with." She said as she began to walk away. Airi also stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Go out with me, again." Toshiro turned around as he could no longer feel Karin beside him. He saw that Airi was holding onto her arm. Karin was struggling to get out of his grip.

"I'm sorry no." He saw him pull her in close.

"Please, go out with me." Karin shook her head. People started to look at the scene.

"Tell me why not?" Karin had whipped her head round to look at him.

"Because you were swapping saliva with that whore, when we were going out. That's why." Airi and many people were taking back at her statement. Toshiro had bit his lip trying not to intervene. Ichigo slightly raised his spiritual pressure when he saw the tears flowing down his sisters face. Karin had broke out of his grip. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. One hand on top of the other. She quickly raised them to chest level, then quickly out in front of her. Airi was sent flying to the other side of the room.

Everyone watched as he flew to the stage, his head banging against the side. When they turned their attention to Karin they saw that she had disappeared. Many people stared murmuring about what had happened. Toshiro began to stand up to follow her.

"Captain let me talk to her. I think she needs a motherly figure." Toshiro nodded and watched as Rangiku had left the hall. Jinta had ran past everyone, and grabbed Airi by the shirt.

"I thought I told you that night to stay away form her." Ichigo had walked up to Jinta and the boy and leaned against the stage.

"What night?" Ichigo stepped in. Jinta didn't take his eyes off Airi.

"The day he came. The day you lost Yuzu and your dad. The day you lost your house. That night." Ichigo began to growl and grabbed Airi, holding him up by the shirt.

"You are a reason that Karin had depression. You know she didn't eat or sleep for a week." Rukia ran up to Ichigo holding his arm.

"Let go, Ichigo." Ichigo gripped on tighter to his shirt.

"Rukia, you don't understand. I am her big brother. It's our job to kill the bastards who break our sisters heart... Even Bykayua would do the same if it was you."

"Some brother you are. Where were you all those birthdays and christmas'. She was forced to be strong for Yuzu but she cried each event when no one was looking." Ichigo punched him in the face.

"I know. Don't you think that I missed her and my family. You don't know how many times I begged to see my family on her birthday." Airi began to laugh.

"You don't know what today is." Ichigo looked confused. "It's her birthday."

"I know. When you all left, I was going to wish her happy birthday. Now she is busy, crying over you." Ichigo walked away and sat down beside Bykayua.

Rangiku had followed her to the world of the living. It was dark and they were in a cemetery. Karin had stopped and fell on her hands and knees. Rangiku could hear her crying. She walked over to her and placed an arm around her. She saw that she was in front of her mothers grave.

"I know, I'm not your mother but I want you to talk to me like I am." She said as she rubbed the raven's back. Karin had turned around and hugged Rangiku tightly crying into her big bosom. Rangiku stroked her hair.

"My captain told me a while ago about you and Airi. It's hard when you catch them cheating."

"He admitted that he loved her. Was he just playing with me?" Rangiku didn't say anything. It has a head subject for even Rangiku to talk about.

"Karin, it's his loss. The other girl didn't even look nice. You are beautiful and it's not just me saying that. Renji loves you, Shuhei, Izaru your brother. My captain has the biggest love for you." Karin shook her head.

"We are only friends." Rangiku laughed.

"He does love you. A few weeks ago, he was ranting about everything you do and how it drove him crazy." Karin's crying softened up until she was lightly sobbing. "Karin, tell me why you are crying?"

"I accidentally kissed him. I wanted my first kiss to be with Toshiro."

"Tell me, did you ever kiss your dad on the lips." Karin nodded. "Then does that mean, your dad took your first kiss. So you can still have your first kiss with my captain." Karin had stopped crying.

"Now lets go home. You go bed, you've been up since quarter to four." Karin looked at her weird. "My captain told me. I will take care of your friends and send them home." Karin nodded and walked with Rangiku holding onto the young girl.

When Rangiku returned to the hall, she saw that Toshiro and Ichigo was worrying about her like crazy. She saw that all of her friends had gone home. Ichigo had ran up to Rangiku.

"How is she?" He asked with worry. Rangiku placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She is alright. Just a little bit upset. Ichigo, did Karin ever go see her mum when she was needing help." Ichigo shook his head.

"She kept all her problems to herself." Rangiku lowered her head.

"Anyway she wants to see you and my captain." Ichigo turned around and gestured for Toshiro to follow him. Both males followed Rangiku out the hall.

She had lead them to her captains house. She lead them to Toshiro's room where they saw Karin was wrapped up in his covers. Her face has sleeping soundly with his covers wrapped around. They could still see her tear stained face.

Ichigo walked up to the bed and sat beside the edge of the bed. He slowly stroked her. Karin moaned and started to wake up. When she saw her brother she pounced on him. Ichigo hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I'm sorry." Ichigo rubbed her back.

"It's okay." He whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to worry about a douchbag." Ichigo started to laugh at her comment. Karin started to giggle at her comment as well.

"Great, your laughing. I guess you are okay now." Karin nodded then kissed his head. She lay back down on Toshiro's bed.

"You know this is Toshiro's bed." Karin nodded.

"His bed is so comfy plus," Karin looked to her brother and mouthed,"I love him." Ichigo ruffled her hair and left the room.

Toshiro walked in and sat on his bed. He was looking at her face as she looked up at her. She was slightly smiling back at him. He picked her up and let her head rest on his lap.

"Please don't say I told you so. I already knew you were right." Toshiro brushed her hair.

"Karin I will never say 'I told you so' in a situation like this. I will, only if we were debating about something stupid." Karin nodded and snuggled up to him.

"Toshiro, can I stay with you tonight." Toshiro nodded. Karin moved off his lap and lay in his bed.

"Karin close your eyes, I'm going to get changed." Karin did so and faced the other wall. She reopened her eyes when she felt the bed shake. Karin moved her head and let it rest on Toshiro's chest. Toshiro wrapped his arm around her body.

"Karin, just focus on winning the championships for now." Karin nodded. She wrapped her arm around his body. She gave off a shiver as she fell asleep. It wasn't long until the championships to begin.

* * *

**Chapter 25, guys. I hoped you liked it. I do not own any of the songs in this chapter. Counting Stars - OneRepublic. Room Next Door - Neon Trees. Angels - Within Temptation. Misery Business - Paramore. Check them out if you haven't heard them.**


End file.
